Persistant Assistant
by LillyJo
Summary: What happens when Bella becomes the assistant to Edward Cullen.CEO of Cullen Corp.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"Come on Angela, I don't want to go." Angela my best friend desperately wants me to experience culture. I tell her that its not who I am. I don't need some person with too much stage make-up and a bellowing voice to define who I am. But…. she's been my best friend and room mate for years and my only friend really since I moved here from Forks.

"Look Ang, I'll tell you what. I'll go to the opera and that gala dinner afterwards as long as you come with me to the stable!" I say with as much of enthusiasm as possible.

"Hmmm….oh why not. Can I ride that calm horse though? I really don't want to get kicked off again."

"Sure, no problem." I always loved horses, they're quiet and they don't talk back.

"Ok Ang, I need to get back to work. I don't have that much time left on my break. I'll talk to you later ok?"

"No problem Bella, have a great day!" She yells before she walks out the door into the autumn afternoon.

After she leaves I grab my togo coffee and go to my dreary office job that has absolutely no potential to go anywhere. I want to do something with my life and be someone. I just can't catch a break. Maybe I'll never get to reach my goal. I'm a hard worker and I'm dedicated and responsible and I know what I want and no one can get in my way! Yeah keep telling yourself that. I've been working at Newton Inc. for about 3 years. I'm the assistant to the executive assistant of boss man.

"Bella? Bella, could you come into my office please? I need to speak with you a moment….ummm….like now?" That was Lauren, Mr. Newton's executive assistant. I'm _her_ assistant. This can't be good.

"Sure Lauren no problem." What does she want now, in know that tone and something's up.

As I try to match my short strides to her long graceful gate, I can't help but wonder why I chose to wear shoes this uncomfortable. If I walk any faster to keep up with her my big toes is going to be cursing the day it met Jimmy Choo.

"Bella, please sit down" She says with disdain. "How's the Bacardi account coming along? Did you manage to get it all done?" She says as she leans her elbows on the desk and narrows her eyes. Now I KNOW something's up. She's too happy about this little meeting.

"Yes Lauren, I put it on your desk 2 days ago along with the graphs. Didn't Mr. Newton need it for his meeting yesterday?"

"Well yes he did thank-you. I just wanted to tell you that the report was all wrong and the graphs weren't accurate." I could shoot her! I know what she's doing.

"This account was going to be huge for Newton Inc. I say _was _because they thought we were disorganized and complete idiots with the reports. They took their business to our competitors, Cullen Corp. Mr. Newton is mad. I got my ass chewed out because of you!" She was starting to turn a shade of red that I've never seen. I was getting a little nervous squirming in my seat as I uncrossed my legs and crossed them the other way. I had to show her that she can't intimidate me. I did all she asked with what she gave me. This is no way my fault.

"Then again Bella, if Mr. Newton didn't give me so much on my plate then I wouldn't have to pass it down to you. I would have done it myself."

Oh thank goodness I'm not going to be fired. Now she see's that she is somewhat to blame. Pewf!

"I should of learned my lesson from my last assistant." She says trailing off with some mumbling.

"I'm sorry Lauren, I did everything you asked. The account was put together with the information in the file that you gave me and the graphs….I didn't have any other research other than what was put in the file."

Now she has a scowl on her face and seems disinterested in what I have to say. Well if Mr. Newton is that mad then maybe I should be talking to him. She doesn't seem to care. She's not my only boss.

"Anyways, Bella!" She sneers. "I'm sorry to inform you but you need to clean out your desk. It's just not working out here for you at Newton Inc." She says with a devilish smirk on her face. I could almost swear this was planned. Lauren never liked my from the beginning when I was hired, cause Mike, 'Mr. Newton' was constantly asking me out persistently and not her. I could rip her hair out right now. I really need this job. Sure I have some saving that I could use. But how am I going to get anywhere in the corporate world if I don't have this job? I can't even use it on a resume, I'm being fired! Yeah, that would look great. 'Hi I'm looking to work for your company and I got fired from my last job because I wouldn't date my idiot boss.' That would go over well.

"Lauren are you kidding me! This is so unfair, I didn't do anything wrong." I cried with a squeak in my voice. This can't be happening. I've been here 3 years and I've been loyal, and busted my ASS for her.

"Bella, do I need to call security? You're acting rather hostile." She says as she leans back in her chair with a rather smug expression on her face. Like the cat who caught the canary. Huh!

"Are you insane? I can't believe this. This isn't happening." I say as I get up and walk towards her door.

"Oh believe it Bella. Don't worry sweetie, you could get a job at a restaurant or in a retail store selling scarves or something. Have a nice life." With that, she slams the door. Leaving me there staring at the overly priced nameplate on the front of her door.

Two weeks. That's how long I've been moping around. I haven't been doing anything and Angela I feel is going to be kicking my ass soon if I don't. All I ever do is sit in front of the t.v. and watch movies and eat junk. Though I did go and ride my horse. Ok he's not mine but Michelle, the stable owner lets me ride him because she's friends of Charlie's. It took me an hour to drive there last week. Michelle's stable is right outside Seattle. A quaint little farm on the outskirts of the city. When I got there Michelle was waiting for me in the stable tacking up Chester.

"Hey Bella, what's with the last minute ride? I know that you're busy with work and all, but I didn't expect a phone call in the middle of the week. What's up?" She says as she pull a wisp of hair out of her face looking concerned.

"Oh. Ah…. well….."

"Bella, what's wrong? You can tell me. I'm here to listen and I won't judge you."

"Ok well….remember my boss ?" I asked as I pick up a brush and started to brush Chester's neck.

"Ummm…Mike is his name right?" She says.

"Yeah, well remember how I was telling you that he's always constantly hitting on me and asking me out?"

"Yeah, is he still doing that? Why don't you talk to Human Resources about it? Cause he's not aloud to do that." She says as she tightens the girth.

"Well Lauren, his executive assistant was always mad that she was never being asked out, to you know, climb the corporate ladder. So she took it out on me and totally rigged and account that I was working on for him and it turned out all wrong. She blamed me for the colossal screw up with the client and then has the nerve to fire me!" By now I'm all fired up and ready for a brawl. I'm ready to ride.

"Easy Bella, Chester's not going to appreciate your hostility."

"What is with that word!" Remembering Lauren using the same term.

"So what are you going to do now? Have you thought about looking for another job? You can always come and work in the stable if you like? I need to be with Emily more. She's starting 1st grade and is growing up so fast. I would like to be in the house instead of the barn all the time taking care of the horses." Emily is Michelle's daughter with beautiful blonde hair and sea blue eyes.

"Thanks Michelle, but I'm going to have to say no. I enjoy going to the office. I love the city and I really want to try to get another job as an assistant. I mean my goal is to one day become my own CEO if I can. I have my business degree and I don't want to waste it you know. I just don't know where to apply. I haven't heard of any opening's anywhere. I think I'm just going to go for a ride and clear my head a bit and really think about my next step. Is Chester ready to go?"

"Yup, she's all yours. Keep to the path though, there has been some flooding in the fields and there are lots of mud holes. Have a good time. I'll see you when you get back." She says as she picks up a cat and strolls out of the barn towards the main house.

As I'm riding, I'm thinking about how my life has been the last 3 years.

Charlie has since retired from being police chief and has started his so called hobby working on restoring cars. He thinks that he's pretty good, but YouTube has become his favorite friend when it comes to researching which pipes go where. I love him but I thought the flighty one was my mother. Ah Rene, lets just say that her and I never got along. She never thought that I should go to school for business. She thinks that I should have explored what the artistic community has to offer me. Like what does that even mean?

I try and steer Chester towards the opening to the field where my favorite tree is overlooking the city, but all she wants to is stop and eat the grass. So I get off and walk the rest of the way. Sitting down under the tree I think about how I need to get myself together. I mentally make a list of the priorities that need to happen.

Clean my room and find my laptop.

Revamp my resume on said laptop.

Go online to the employment website and look for a job.

Talk to Angela.

Go hand out resume's for said job's.

Then come home and veg some more.

Wait for a call.

NO! Call them. Let them know I'm interested.

Oh who am I kidding? That list sucks. But I need to figure out something. And starting tomorrow I'm going to do something about it.

After I thanked Michelle for the ride I head back home before it gets too dark and I start to get tired from breathing in the country air.

Angela was in the kitchen cleaning up dinner by the time I got home. It smelled good in here, she must have been making fajitas again tonight.

"Hey Angela, sorry I missed dinner. I called Michelle last minute for a quick horse ride and lost track of time. I needed to clear my head. Is there anymore dinner left?" I say as I walk to the barstool in front of the island in the kitchen and sit down.

"Yup, I just finished about 2 min ago. Here let me plate some up for you." As she places two large fajitas on a plate.

"So have you found anything yet considering your career? You should go online you know."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that, thanks Ang." I say with a grin on my face.

"Hey when is rent due? I think I have just enough for my half this month and a little extra."

"Oh ummm….don't worry about this month, I've already taken care of it." She says as she walks away to the bathroom.

"Angela! You don't have to do that. Just because I don't have a job right now doesn't mean I can't pay! I have savings!" I yell at her from across the room.

"What? I can't hear you Bells, I'm in the shower."

"Yeah right, thanks." I mumble under my breath.

I finish my dinner and head to bed myself. It's been a long day of vegging out and all that fresh air has got me beat. I change into my p.j.'s, wash my face and head for the beacon of light called my bed. But before I hit the hay, I fish my laptop out from underneath my clothes that were thrown in a fit when I got home form my last day at Newton Inc.

"Tomorrow, tomorrow, I'm going to go out there and find a job. I can do this. _You_ can do this Bella." I chant to myself as I crawl under the covers and let the dark consume me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stephanie owns Twilight and the characters. I just use them.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**EPOV**

"Excuse me Mr. Cullen, but you have and appointment in 15 minutes and you really must get going. Mr. Black won't wait for you." Says Tanya, with her hands on her hands on her hips tapping her toe.

Tanya is one of the executive assistants here at Cullen Corp and very bossy. But she does keep me in line when the time calls. My own assistant has quit to which she says I'm unmanageable and snappy and have no manner and expect too much from her.

"Dammit Tanya, must you just barge into my office like that. I'm quite aware of my meeting! I'm just getting the last of what I need." I say as I rifle through my papers on my desk looking for a specific file.

"Oh Edward, you can be too dramatic sometimes, you never complain at the end of the workday when everyone's gone home and I 'just barge into your office,' really this needs to stop, you trying to act like I mean nothing. Did I do something wrong? Why are you always hot and cold."She says as she stalks away leaving me in a huff and fuming at the assumption that she could ever be anything than a fling.

"Ok ok…. I need to find that file and…oh here it is! Yes! ok 15 min 15 min." I say as I grumble getting my laptop and carrying case.

Oh I need to remind Tanya about the interviews. I pick up the phone and dial the extention that connects me to Tanya.

"What Edward, what now." She says with a large sigh.

"Tanya, at work I'm to be addressed as Mr. Cullen please. Don't forget who owns the company." I pause and try to get my wits together and not verbally bash her. So what if I made out with her and felt her up a couple of times. I was in need of some action. She was simply in the right place at the right time.

"Tanya, I don't have time for this please. Can you not forget to get together the interviews? I don't have time to do it myself so I'm going to need you to do the interviews for me. I'm too busy right now and I need someone as soon as possible. Now isn't Mr. Black the client that left Newton Inc. to come here?" I say as I pinch the bridge of my nose and close my eyes.

"_Mr. Cullen."_ She sneers. "If you didn't have that sexy British accent of yours then I would be very mad. But because I'm a sucker, I can refrain from the teasing. And yes I can get those interviews done sometime time tomorrow. And as for Mr. Black, yes Mike was presenting the account to him and the information was a wreck. Is there anything else Mr. Cullen?" She says in a cheery voice.

"No, thank you. Hold all my calls please until after lunch. I'm getting in the elevator now, email the route to my driver would you?" I say as I snap the phone shut not wanting to hear her high pitched fake voice.

She can be really very irritating sometimes and I curse the day I ever showed any interest in her. But, she is a good kisser.

I make my way down the corridors of the basement and am greeted my driver who holds the door open for me with a black coffee in his hand.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen, I just received the schedule for you today. It's always a pleasure." He says with a little trepidation in his voice.

"Thank you Dave, and thanks for the coffee. How do you always know when I need one? You are a saint." I say as I climb in.

"Well you have no assistant for that, so I took it upon myself to fetch this for you." He says as he passes the coffee and shuts the door.

Dave has always been polite to me and respected me, even on my bad days. He also is the only one who doesn't put up with my bad attitude. And because he's so old, I let him get away with it. He's a gentleman and tries to treat me accordingly, calling me out when needed and always gives good advice whether I ask for it or not. He means no harm.

On the drive to the meeting, my phone buzzes in my pocket of my suit jacket. Looking at the call display I can see that it's Alice and a smile crosses my face. Alice my twin sister is the very best friend that I have. Well, my only friend really. I'm a hard guy to get along with.

"Alice, to what do I owe this pleasure of your phone call?" I answer as my greeting.

"Well, just wanted to call you and give you the heads up that mother wants us to come visit this weekend. She says that she hasn't seen you in a month and feels that you're avoiding her. Then again are you? I can't understand with that last article in Star magazine with you and that girl." She says as she talks so fast.

"Alice, slow down. Look that picture was taken at the wrong time. It's nothing. Really I can assure you." I say as I recall the events of that night.

I was at a reception for Forbes commemorating the inductee's and I was asked to speak, being on the top of the money making world. After my speech was done, I was shaking hands with some people and some woman came up to me and planted a big fat kiss on me. I was taken aback and pushed her off of me. That's when I noticed the flash of the camera. She then realized that I wasn't her husband and her sudden outburst of affection was due to numerous amount of champagne she had consumed. She quickly apologized and was terribly embarrassed.

I laughed a little and told her it was fine. No harm, no foul.

Alice's throat being cleared is what brought me back to the present.

"Edward, did you hear me?

"No Alice sorry, what did you say?"

"I said what are you going to tell mom?"

"Well"…I pause not really knowing what to say. "I'll tell her there's nothing to worry about and she shouldn't believe everything she reads and hears. Look Alice I really need to go, I'm heading into a meeting and I can't talk. Is there anything else?" I say as I walk through the revolving door at Black Outfitters.

"Oh yeah, I found an assistant for you. She would be perfect!" She says all cheery.

"Ok well call Tanya and let her know, I'm not doing the interviews. She's handling it, I simply just don't have any time. I gotta go, I love you." With that, I snapped my phone shut once again.

As the elevator dings, signaling that I've reach the desired floor, I take a deep breath and step out into the lobby. The place was well lit and a plethora of people everywhere yelling about designs and color schemes. Which fabric goes with what and how much absorbancy it can withstand.

Man, it sounds like a toilet paper company or something. I walk up to the receptionist and as soon as she see's me, she scrambles to get off the phone in anticipation of talking to me. Great I hate flirting. But it gets the job done.

"Hello, can I help you?" She purrs pushing her arms forward to reveal the large amount of cleavage available.

Trying to avert my eyes (which is very hard by the way, hey a guy can look) I hoist my carrying case on my shoulder and bend down to meet her eyes and say.

"Why yes you can….." I stall looking at her conveniently placed nametag. "Jessica….I'm Edward Cullen and I have a meeting with Mr. Black. "

"You mean thee Edward Cullen? Oh my goodness, ah yes right away, please sit down." She says as she scrambles to get the phone out of its placement.

I sit down in the appointed seats and run my hands through my hair and patiently wait. I never go to these meetings alone. I always have an assistant that helps me with everything. All I do in these meetings is talk mumbo jumbo about how we can offer the best advertising available. My assistants are the ones who do the grunt work. Writing everything and presenting the slide shows. I sure hope Tanya gets me someone and someone fast.

"Uh, Mr. Cullen? Mr. Black wants you in right away. Follow me please." She says as she nervously walks down the hall to the large double doors.

When I walk through the doors, I notice Mr. Black sitting at his desk facing the window. As he swivels around in this chair, he stands and shakes my hand.

"Hello there Mr. Cullen, how are you?"

"Fine, fine thank you." I say as I take a seat.

"I wasn't expecting that you would be coming alone. From one CEO to another, we are where we are because of our assistants, are we not. Ha Ha Ha!" He bellows out loud.

"While their may be some truth to that, I have worked very hard in my company and in my early years I did all the work myself. And, I'm currently in between assistants. Now let's get to the reason why I'm here Mr. Black. You need someone to represent the advertising of your outdoor sporting equipment and clothes amongst other things and we are just the company that can take on that task. I assure you, you can't and won't go wrong with us." I say as cool as a cucumber. This was always the easy part. Smooth talking the clients. It's the technical stuff I'm not so good at. Hmmm….maybe if I keep talking the talk. I won't have to put out the presentation.

"Well Mr. Cullen, lets see what you got shall we?" He says as he motions for me to follow him to the board room where the projector screens are and so forth.

Crap maybe not. Well here goes nothing.

I quickly set up my laptop and attempt to adjust the screen on the projector and plug in the right cords. Fumbling with the stand, which keeps falling I mutter through the presentation and can't focus properly cause the remote to the tower of the projector isn't switching my pages properly. I'm completely frustrated and I'm starting to lose my train of thought. My papers are scattered and out of order. I'm not the one who handles this stuff. Ahhh!

"Mr. Cullen, I can see from what you're saying that I can trust my account in your capable hands. I may not need to see the presentation today, this minute. But I would like to before I make my final decision. I have about one week before I would need to move on to someone else. Can you, when you get your assistant, come deliver the presentation then?" He asks as he leans back in his chair with a smug expression on his face.

"Yes Mr. Black, I'm sorry, this has just been bad timing. But I can promise you that you can hear from me personally in the next two days." I say as I shake his hand once again.

"I know I will Mr. Cullen. Thank you."

As I walk out of the office and out of the building I rake my hands through my hair, thank Dave for opening the door and dial Tanya's number on my phone.

"Edward Cullen's office."

"Tanya? Tell me I have a new assistant, PLEASE!"

**A/N: **

**I do love reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephanie Meyer owns the wonderful world of Twilight.**

**BPOV**

"Bella, Bella wake up. I need to go to work and you need to start looking for a job. Come on sleepy head, up you get". Angela said as she threw the covers off of me walking out my door.

The sun was shining and streaming through my window. I slept good last night knowing that I was going to be taking control of my future and start moving forward. I'm excited for what the business world can offer me.

I stretch and roll out of bed moaning incoherent sentences as I make my way to the bathroom to take a shower. When I'm done, I head into the kitchen to make some coffee and a bagel. I notice that there isn't any. Then I notice that there's a note on the fridge in Angela's writing.

_Bella, _

_Glad your finally up. _

_I drank the last of the coffee. I'll pick some up today after work._

_Love ya, Ang_

Great. I sigh and head to my room to change out of my sweats and into some jeans and a sweater. I'll stop by the coffee shop around the corner I guess. Oh I can bring my laptop and work on my resume there. Perfect.

Once everything was in order I slip out of the apartment and walk a block and a half away to 'grab-a-java.' When I enter, the acidic smell of freshly ground beans assault my senses and I know that an espresso is exactly what I need to start my day.

As I'm waiting in line a small girl is in front of me is talking on her cell phone faster than anything I've ever heard. She was mumbling something about the weekend and brother as she finished up her conversation being the next in line. She turns around and looks at me with a smile on her face.

"Hi, how are you?" She asks.

"Uh….fine, I'm sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation." I mutter, totally embarrassed.

"No no, don't worry. I was just talking to my mom. I haven't seen you around before, my name is Alice. I'm here all the time and I normally know everyone who comes here in the morning. I live just around the corner." She says all jumpy. 'Like she needs caffeine' I think to myself.

"Oh uh…ya, well, I normally don't go to coffee shops. I like my coffee at home. It brews before I wake up, that kind of thing. But we ran out so I thought I would come here. I'm Bella by the way, nice to meet you."

"Likewise." She says as she turns away to find an open chair.

Once I grab my espresso, I settle myself down into one of those comfy chairs and fire up my laptop. Working on my resume and taking sips of my now lukewarm drink I notice the girl's eyes looking at me every now and then, darting back and forth between me and her computer that she's currently working on. I try to avoid her but its getting hard to concentrate. The coffee shop is filling up fast and space is getting scarce.

"Hey Bella, can I sit with you? I noticed that you were working on your laptop and I am working on mine, so I thought we could share the same table considering its starting to get busy in here. You know?"

"Sure Alice, I guess."

"So Bella, what is it that you do?" She asks leaning forward NOT working on her computer.

"Well, see that's the thing…I'm sort of in between jobs right now." I say as I tell her the story about how I was employed at Newton Inc. and how I'm looking to broaden my horizons.

"….so that brings me to here, this day, right now working on my resume." I finish with a big sigh. She probably doesn't care about some stranger unloading her problems on her, though it did feel good to talk about it and exciting at the same time. She's really easy to talk to.

"Bella?"She says with curiosity in her voice. "What would you say if I could get you an interview with my brother's Company? I know that he's currently looking for a new one. Like soon. Would you be willing? I know we just met and all but you seem like you got a good head on your shoulders and a woman who knows what she wants. What do you say?"

"Are you kidding? You haven't even seen my resume! You don't even know me really. I can't ask that of you. It wouldn't be right."

"Nonsense, you seem like just the person my brother needs. I do have to go though, may I have your number so I can call you about the job?" She asks bubbly.

"Well if you insist….thank you Alice, I really appreciate it. Do you know when I might expect a call? I really need to start working as soon as possible."

"Not to worry my dear, you can expect a call within the next 2 days. I really must go. Bye" She says as she swiftly moves to the exit. I watch her for a moment and see her talking on her cell phone with the biggest smile on her face. Wow, she doesn't waste time does she.

The next day at 9am my cell phone rings and I pick it off my dresser and answer it.

"Hello?" I ask groggily.

"Yes hello, is this a miss Bella Swan? This is Tanya calling from Cullen Corp, I hear from Alice that you're looking for a job and she insisted that I give you an interview. Are you available this morning? Say in an hour?" She says in a perfect rhythm.

"Oh yes of course Tanya, thank you…..ah I'm not sure where…wait a minute. Did you just say Cullen Corp?"

"Yes, Miss. Swan. Now do you need directions?" She asked sounding a little frustrated.

"I do thank you." I say as I jot down the address. "Ummm…I mean, alright I'll see you in an hour." I was about to thank her again but she hung up on me. Well that's just rude.

Ever so quickly, I jumped out of bed and took a shower. 15 minutes later I was out and looking through my closet trying to find my favorite pencil skirt. It was dark grey and I paired it with a purple blouse with my favorite black heels. Deciding I didn't have enough time to blow dry and straighten my hair, I swiftly put it in a bun at the nape of my neck. Then I quickly applied some mascara. Deciding I was fit and ready to go, I grabbed my carrying case, purse and cell phone and headed out the door.

I was lucky enough to catch a cab and gave the driver the directions to Cullen Corp. Which, just my luck was clearly on the other side of town. But we had 30 minutes or less to get there. I told the driver I would give him extra if he made it under 25 minutes.

30 minutes later, he pulled up in front of the building and my mouth dropped. It was huge. How could I not have known or seen this building here. I thanked the cabbie and told him to forget the tip, I was already 5 minutes late. As I entered the building 'CULLEN CORP.' was written in big bronze letter plates on the entrance. This place was intimidating and I haven't even been inside. Wow, Alice really has some faith in me. She see's something that I clearly don't.

'Ok Bella' I chant to myself, 'time to put on your big girls panties'. With a deep sigh and an attempt to center my inner chi, I make my way up to the entrance where a doorman opens the door for me.

"Good morning miss."

"Good morning, can you please tell me where I can locate a Tanya who works here? I was called for an interview as an assistant." I say smiling at the old man.

"You must be talking about Tanya Denali, she can be located on the top floor miss. Here let me call the elevator for you."

"Thank you. How many floors are there anyway?" I ask as he slips what looks like to be a hotel room key in the slot where the buttons would normally be.

"There are 72 miss. I hope you're not afraid of heights."

"No I'm not. Um…why do you use a room key to call the elevator?"

"Well Mr. Cullen wants all the visitors to be escorted and logged in. Not everyone has a key. Just the employees miss. May I ask your name for our records?"

"Of course, Isabella Swan. Thank you. What's your name?"

"My name is Ernie miss, it was a pleasure to meet you. And good luck. Tanya can be a handful. But you didn't hear that from me. Good day." With that the doors closed and I was on my up to the 72nd floor.

It was a short ride to the top. These elevators must be top of the line to be this fast. The music wasn't something that I expected. It was classical piano and opera.

"SHIT" I said. I forgot that I was going to go to the opera with Angela tomorrow. I need to get a dress. Hmmm…maybe I can borrow one from Ang. Just as I was about to dial my phone the elevators dinged on the 70th floor indicating someone was going to come on.

When the doors opened, I saw the most beautiful man I've ever seen. Gosh I hope my deodorant is working because I'm starting to sweat. I'm so gob smacked I can't even speak, I don't say good morning. All I do is stare. Though he didn't really seem to care.

He had a scowl on his face and looked rather nervous. Maybe he was about to be fired. That was the only thing that made sense about his state. The elevator announced the arrival and the man stepped out and I was left in the wake of his glorious smell. Vanilla and mint. 'Snap out of it Bella! You're here for an interview. Get your head out of the clouds.' I think to myself.

While I was berating myself for my lack of maturity, he was already out of eye sight and I didn't know which way he went.

So I stepped out and started to look around and the different name on the doors. I recognized Tanya Denali and immediately went to the office. I opened the door and saw a beautiful blond woman who was seated behind a glass desk talking angrily into the phone .

"Excuse me! Have you ever heard of knocking? I'm having a conversation here." She said as she sneered at me with brilliant white teeth. Wow, compared to her I feel like I won't be able to go anywhere in the business world if I don't look like her. I'm so plain, glasses and long brown frizzy hair, short and no eloquence when in her presence. At least I know how to dress in style. At least I think I do.

"Well? Did you hear me?" She asked again.

"Oh Gosh, sorry I was running late cause of the cab driver has to take the wrong turn and I don't have a car and I live on the other side of town….."

"STOP!" She says as she cuts me off of my ramblings. "Are you Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, I am. I'm so sorry again." I say, but she interjects again, this time at the phone.

"Edward look, I'm going to have to call you back. Your assistant just arrived. Oh and don't forget tomorrow." She says as she puts the phone in the cradle. "Now Isabella, lets talk about your work experience and job description shall we."

20 minutes later she directs me to my office. I'm given a list of things that need to get done and that I should brush up on my typing skills. Files are already on the desk and Tanya sits down in the chair behind the desk.

"Look Miss. Swan, we need to lay some ground rules here. Just because you're being hired doesn't mean that you can't be fired. Understand? This is just a trial basis. I'm giving you a chance for Mrs. Whitlock actually. Well 'Alice' as us friends call her. When she comes into the office she's to be addressed as Mrs. Whitlock. She's the glue that holds the company together. Now as for your boss, Mr. Cullen is very picky and likes things done a certain way. Learn fast! Don't stay in his office long. No chit chat. No 'how was your day Mr. Cullen.' He doesn't like it. Only speak to him when spoken to and never talk about anything else other than work. He's a private person. He's not very social. Keep out of his way and do as he says. There are separate phones for you. One if for Mr. Cullen to contact you from his desk and the other is for clients. No personal calls! Now I know that this is a lot to take in, so take this file home and study it. You can start tomorrow 8 am sharp. Do not be late!"

With that she walks out the door and leaves me standing there wondering why I was born in the first place.

**A/N: **

**PLEAS REVIEW! I want to know what you're thinking. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**EPOV **

After I got off the phone with Tanya, she informed me that Alice had called her and told her about an interview with an Isabella Swan. I felt some sort of relief knowing that this mayhem will be over soon. I can't remember how I ever managed by myself. Have I gotten too caught up in the corporate world that I have to rely on someone else to help me run my company?

Hmmmm…I really need to get out of town and regroup a little. Maybe I should visit mother this weekend. Oh, but I can't. I have to do that presentation and work on it with my new assistant. Well mother can wait till next week I suppose.

I inform Dave to drop me off at my apartment and to call Tanya to let her know I won't be in for the rest of the day, and to reschedule my meetings and forward my calls to voicemail. I needed to relax a little and get some much needed rest. I also need to go over the file that Mr. Black has asked me to look at. Bacardi wants to put their logo on his clothing as a way of promotion, something about drinking responsibly in the outdoors. That should be an easy one.

As Dave pulls up to the apartment I tell him not to bother with the door and to take the rest of the day off with pay. He is my personal driver after all. I don't share him with anyone.

I step out of the car and make my way to the entrance where I'm greeted by Tony, a short little Italian man who's English I can't understand. Actually I don't even think he speaks English. He holds the door open and says 'ello' as to which I nod my head in return. The elevator dings and I step inside and insert my key into the slot which is programmed to take me to the highest floor.

The penthouse.

The top two floors of the building are strictly mine. Every other floor is regular apartment layouts. I wait patiently on the ride up, occasionally running my hands through my hair. Thinking about what work I'm going to do tomorrow, I remember that I have to go to the opera and a gala dinner Friday that Alice is putting on for charity for the hospital in which Jasper her husband is a doctor at.

I bang my head on the mirrors inside wall of the elevator and wish I didn't have to commit to that. Alice would be so hurt if I didn't go. I don't even have a date. I guess I'm going to have to ask Tanya. I don't really want to but she's always free when I call. I'll call her once I get upstairs.

The elevator dings and at my floor and I step out directly into my living room. The layout is an open floor plan. No one else has a room key so no need to have a front door. The kitchen is to the left of the living room and the games room is to the right as well as my office and mini gym. Upstairs is my master bedroom that comes with a hot tub and a sauna, my walk in closets and two bathrooms.

Why I have two bathrooms I'll never know.

Across the hall from my master bedroom are two guest rooms, each with their own balcony.

I flop down on my bed and pull out my cell phone. Dial Tanya's number and wait for her to answer, just wanting to get to the point as quickly as possible. On the third ring she answers.

"Tanya speaking?" She calls into the phone.

"Tanya, would you care to accompany me to Alice's get together Friday night?" I say coldly.

"Edward that would be great, I was wondering when you were going to ask me. Must you always wait till the last minute?" She says as she starts to raise her voice.

"You know what Tanya, you don't always have to be a bitch! I've been very busy lately and I just remembered about the evening ten minutes ago. Cut me some slack. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I say as I get up and throw my blackberry on the bed. A nice bottle of wine is what I could use at the moment. I get to the kitchen and pick up my apartment phone that connects me to Tony downstairs.

"Ello, Mr. Cullen."

"Tony, please order some Italian food, preferably pasta. Like fettucine or something to be delivered in an hour. Charge it to my account here at The Parkview. Call me when it arrives."

"Si." Gee, I hope he understood that.

I walk into the kitchen and pour myself a glass of white wine and relax in front of my fireplace. With a flick of the remote I turn on the sounds of Forty Part Motet by Thomas Tallis. This is who Alice has performing Friday night.

About 5 min into the piece, I can hear the sound of my blackberry calling me from the bedroom. I can tell that it's Alice by the ringtone she's set for herself. A smile crosses my face as I think of my pesky twin. Always trying to meddle that one. I ignore it and hear the missed call ping. Then ten seconds later, she's calling me again. Giving up at having a quiet night, I stroll down the hallway to my bedroom and pick up my phone.

"Alice, to what do I owe this pleasure dear sister?" I say sarcastically.

"Edward! Why for heaven sake aren't you picking up your phone?" She says out of breath.

"Alice, I work for a living you know. I don't sit around all day and wait for you phone call."

"Yes, that's true except the fact that you're not at work now are you?" She says smugly.

"Well no I'm not but….." I pause closing my eyes, "…Alice what do you want?" I sigh frustrated.

"Well dear brother, I have some bad news." She says nervously.

"Let's hear it and I'll see what I can do." I say as I smile. I love Alice so much and I would do anything for her. Even though I was born 3 minutes after her, she still treats me as if I'm the big brother.

"Well, you know the concert hall that I asked Tanya to book for me for Friday's concert?"

"I do."

"Well she booked it for the WRONG FRIDAY! The concert hall has no available space for this Friday. Seriously Edward, I can't take much more of her. Why don't _I_ hire a new Executive Assistant and you can have Tanya?" She says like the light bulb in her head turned on.

"Alice, how can you not follow up on the details like this? You are the Vice-President of Cullen Corp for goodness sake! I can't believe you've made it this far!" I say with a chuckle.

"Edward Cullen this isn't funny. What am I going to do?"

"Don't worry dear sister, I'll talk to Tanya in the morning and straighten it out. We'll just have him perform at the reception gala. Leave it to me."

"Thank you Edward, thank you so much. Hey, have you met Bella yet?" She asks.

"Who's that again?" I asked confused.

"You're new assistant. I made sure that Tanya hires her. She'll be perfect for the job!"

"Why do you say that? Where do you know her from?"

"Ummm….I saw her in a coffee shop. She stood out to me and I don't know, I just know things. She'll be good for you. She told me all about her last job at Newton Inc. and how….."

"Wait what! Did you just say Newton Inc?" I asked cutting her off.

"Yes, she told me she was fired because Mike kept making passes at her and his assistant was hoping it would be her to catch Mike's eye. So Lauren I think her name is, sabotaged a file for Black outfitters so Bella would get the blame for it. And well, you know how big that account would be. So she got fired." She stated as a matter of fact.

Mike, that guy was always trying to one up me, always trying to be better than me. He's the biggest loser on this side of the moon. I feel sorry for that girl. Now that I think about it, can this Bella be that good if she worked for him?

"Alice? I think I got the Black account today. I was in a meeting with him this morning. But I have to come back when I have someone who knows how to work a damn projector screen and who can organize my files. And how do you know that this girl will even meet our standards at Cullen Corp. I'm a very hard person to work with as you know."

"Edward, you're my brother and I love you. So I' going to tell you what you're going to do. BE NICE! You're too snobby for your own good. Don't be mean to her. I have a great feeling about this, about her. She just fits. Now, I'm going to go finish up the rest of my work here at the office and I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." She says as she hangs up.

"Bye Alice." I say to myself as I turn to leave and wonder what on earth has happened to my dinner.

As I step into my living room the lobby phone rings and it's Tony speaking something in Italian. I ask him to put it in the elevator and send it up. 3 minutes later, my dinner arrives and I open the take out container to find baked eggplant. "Oh brother." I let out an exaggerated sigh. Could my night be any worse.

The next morning, I make my way through my lobby and Tony nods his head, purses his lips and kisses his 3 fingers and says 'eh?' And I just grunt back in return.

Dave is already waiting for me and I notice that he's looking down. His eyebrows are folded in and his mouth is in a straight line.

"Dave, good morning. How are you?"I ask.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen, fine thank you and yourself?" He says trying to put on a show of amusement.

"Dave." I say standing there not getting in the car and looking at him, challenging him to fess up.

"How are you this morning?" I ask again.

"Mr. Cullen….." He says and pauses.

"Just some financial problems sir, nothing to be concerned with. Just getting old that's all." He says as he motions for me to enter the vehicle. Hmm….Maybe Human Resources knows what's going on. I make a mental note to speak with Jane.

The ride to Cullen Corp took longer that I would've thought. I stepped out the car and made a decision to head straight to Human Resources on the 70th floor.

The elevator dings and I step out and head to Jane's office. I knock on the door and she directs me to enter.

"Good morning Jane, I was wondering if you might have some time, I could speak with you?"

"Oh Mr. Cullen, I didn't know it was you. How are you this morning? Is there something wrong?" She asks readjusting her seat.

"No, no problem. I'm concerned about Dave, my driver. He informed me this morning that he was having some financial problems and I would like to know what they were."

"Mr. Cullen, Dave has no business telling you of his personal affairs. I've already taken care of his dilemma. Not to worry." She says gleefully.

"Jane? Let me be the judge of what's my business. This is my company, he is my employee and a friend of many years. He didn't willingly give me the information, I persuaded him, I have every right to look at his file. Now Jane, tell me what are Dave's issues?" I say as I run out of patients with this woman.

"Well, if you must know. His wife is having some medical problems and his health care plan won't cover it. He's asked me if he could have an advance on his pay and I told him that it wasn't possible. He already owes us for last year when his wife was going through a bout of depression." She states.

"Is that all Jane?"

"Yes, Mr. Cullen."

"Hmmm….what is his wage?"

"Let me see here." She says as she opens his file.

"Ah…..hourly it's…$17.87."

"Ah huh….and what is the amount that he needs for medical coverage?"

"Well his plan won't cover about $20, 000 and he's been making payment installments of $200.00."

"Yes and how much did he ask as an advance on his pay?"

"Mr. Cullen, I don't think this is necessary. Do you?"

"Jane, I'm not in the mood. Give me a number."

"Around…. $2000.00."

"Can I get an exact number Jane?" I ask pinching the bridge of my nose.

"$2786.76." She says as she straightens up in her chair looking a little more than embarrassed.

"That's a little more than 'around $2000.00' don't you think?" I snarl.

With that I walk out of her office and head to the elevators to go to my office. As the doors open, I notice an attractive woman in there and I can't be bothered to be fawned over so I stick to the other side of the elevator. She stares at me and I secretly roll my eyes. Great! This elevator couldn't move fast enough.

We reach the same floor and I couldn't be bothered to let her go first. I storm out and briskly walk towards my oversized office. I needed to make a few phone calls, first, Tanya and Alice's issue.

I reach for my phone and dial Tanya's extention. She picks up right away.

"Good Morning Ed, to what do I owe this pleasure? Oh by the way, I need a new dress for tomorrow night and I was hoping that I could use the account at Barney's. What do you think?" She asks.

"Tanya whatever, look, Alice informed me last night that you booked the concert hall of the wrong Friday. You need to get your head out of the clouds and start acting professional. Now what you're going to do is make sure Thomas Tallis can come to the gala reception and perform there. Don't call me Ed. It's Mr. Cullen. Do I make myself clear?" I snap.

"What has gotten into you Edward?" She yells. "Seriously, do you know how hard it is being the executive assistant to both you and your sister? I'm not even yours. Speaking of, she should be here soon…Excuse me, have you ever heard of knocking? I'm having a conversation here!" She says loudly. Then I hear a small voice on the other end of the phone suspect that poor girl has no idea what she's getting into.

"Well did you hear me?" She asks the girl.

"Tanya, be a little more polite. Don't scare her off." I say sighing.

"Are you Isabella Swan? " She asks. Hmm… that must be the girl in the elevator.

"Edward look, I'm going to have to call you back. Your assistant just arrived. Oh and don't forget tomorrow!"She says as she slams the phone down. Man that woman gets my blood boiling. Why does Alice keep her around?

I swivel back in my chair and go through the rolodex, pick out a number and dial my phone.

"Good Morning Mr. Cullen how can I help you this morning?" Say's the perky lady on the other end.

"Well Mrs. Jenkins, I would like to put some funds into a bank account of an employee of mine."

"Of course sir, what's the name and how much?" She asks.

"His name is Dave McNaught and I would like to transfer $500,000 from my account into his."

"May I have your password sir?"

"Esme."

"Thank you Mr. Cullen, the transfer should go through by tonight."

"Thank you Mrs. Jenkins." I say as I hang up the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight…Blah blah blah!**

**BPOV**

Friday, it's Friday. Tonight I have to go to the event with Angela. I need to call her about a dress. I lazily get off the couch from where I was working on the file that Tanya gave me, noticing that it was the same file from Newton Inc. Yeah I'm going to have to talk to someone about that.

I grab my phone and dial Angela's number. I hope she answers. She's pretty important at her job. She's the head nurse at Seattle Mercy. So most likely I'll get her voicemail.

_Hey_ _you've reached Angela, you know what to do._

"Hey, it's me, just wondering if you have something to wear for this thing tonight. I've got nothing. Call me when you can, ok bye." With that I hang up and go make myself another cup of coffee and grab a danish from 2 days ago. Better than nothing.

A couple minutes later, my cell beeps with the alert of a text message.

_Bella, have no dress for u. I'm borrowing 1 myself. Anyone you can borrow from? Have 2 go. B ready by 5pm. Luv u. Ang_

"Shit." I say feeling depleted. Is there anyone that I know? Huh. "Ok think." After a couple minutes of thinking I remember that Michelle is the only other female that I know of that might.

"Well, it can't hurt to ask!" Once again I say as I grab my phone and dial Michelle's number.

"Bella, what can I do for you?" She answers.

"Hey Michelle, I know that this is a really weird question to ask, but I have this reception gala tonight and I was wondering if you have a nice dress? Nothing fancy, maybe plain?" I ask sheepishly.

"You know I have a friend that always tries to flog off her clothes to me. So I have some options. Did you want to come out and take a look?"

"You know what? I can't, I have to finish some things here. Are you able to come here? I'll give you money for gas." I say.

"Ummm…Emily's out of school at like 3. I could be there by 4. What time do you have to leave?"

"I have to be ready by 5."

"Ok well then we better make it quick huh?" She chuckles.

"Oh Michelle thank you so much, I really appreciate it. Ok, I'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye Bella." As soon as I hang up, my text message alerts me again.

_B-Hey, it's me. Change in venue. Jasper told me no opera. Now only reception gala. Something about double booked. B ready at 6 now-A_

"Oh thank goodness." I have some time. Great ok well lets back to work. I make my way back to my laptop and settle in with the file. I can tell that the whole file was photocopied. I wonder why. Hmmm…..Noticing the errors in the report in the file that was given to me, I decided to go online at Black Outfitters and look at what their target audience might be and what they're trying to sell. And just basically what kind of company they are. Then I might go and look at the bio of Jacob Black himself and see if I and get any information there that I could use for the report. I would've done this at Newton Inc., but Lauren told me to use only what was in the file. Clicking on Jacob Black's bio I realize that I know nothing about Cullen Corp. either. So I opened another browser window and search for Cullen Corp.

Wow, so many hits… ok well lets see. Who is Edward Cullen? No information on the Cullen Corp. webpage about him. Just says that he's the CEO and founder. So then I open another browser and this time I go to Wikipedia and type in Edward Cullen. "Hmmm, no picture. Ok, well that's odd." I mumble to myself.

As I scroll down I notice a general bio of him.

_Edward Cullen_

_Age:__32_

_Born:__ June 20, 1978_

_Height:__ 6'2"_

_Eye Color:__ Green_

_Hair Color:__ Brown_

_Parents:__ Carlisle and Esme Cullen_

_Siblings:__ Alice Cullen-Whitlock, Emmett Cullen_

_Interests: __Unknown _

Hmmm. "Surely he must have something that he likes to do, or someone. Haha I made a joke." I snort. Moving on further down the list I notice a list of academic achievements and accomplishments.

_Edward Cullen came from London England at the age of 20 on a full scholarship and attended Harvard University where he studied in a variety of fields. Of those, he was on the Dean's List with a 4.0gpa and was on the Honors' List with a 4.0gpa as well as Valedictorian of his class and class president. _

_Academic Achievements include:_

_English Literature_

_Business and Economy_

_Political Science_

_Edward Cullen has a Doctorate in Business and a Masters in Art and Design. He has held a 4.0gpa in all his classes. His full scale IQ score is 130+, which puts him in the category at "very superior", or also known as "genius"._

_At the age of 28 Edward Cullen made the Top Ten Bachelors of our time in Time magazine. Though there is still no Mrs. Cullen at the present time, he continues to grace the covers of magazines world wide with different women. At the age of 30 he became one of the youngest in the top 5 of Forbes magazine for the richest man overthrowing Elvis Presley just this last year where he made a speech at a charity fundraiser. He was awarded for his honor by the mayor and presented a key to the city. _

I think I just pissed my pants. I'm sure I sat there for about 20 minutes staring at the screen wondering what I've gotten myself into. Why would he want me as an assistant, then again, we've never met so he has no idea about me. Oh man, I'm really going to screw this up. What if I'm not what he's looking for? I slump down onto the back of the couch and close my eyes and pray that I can do this. No! I will do this. I'm Isabella Swan, smart, honest, reliable, loyal and I _just_ have a degree in business. I'm totally screwed.

Rolling over onto the floor I pull myself up and grab the files and continue my work on the Black account at the kitchen table. Running my hands down my face I sit there a minute and ponder the idea of being an Executive Assistant to Mr. Edward Cullen. Why does he even need one if he's some sort of brainiac? Can't he just do it himself? I'm sure he could. I'm willing to bet he could leap tall building if he had too.

I feel like I have something to prove though. Just because his bio 'could' be doctored doesn't mean I'm not intellectual. I suddenly get a burst of confidence and I'm raring to go. I'm going to write this report the right way and I'll have to do the graphs at the office where I have more supplies. I'm not going to let him or Tanya or the doorman intimidate me. I Am Woman, Hear Me Roar! Well It's would sound more like a meow compared to him, but I'll take what I can get.

****

A knock at the door breaks me out of my concentration with my work. I'm done the whole research now turned report. I realize that it's 5pm. I kick my chair back and run to the door. "Michelle?" I say.

"Oh Bella, I' m sorry I'm late. Emily's school had a fire drill that lasted forever and all her stuff was inside and we couldn't leave till it was all cleared and kids accounted for." She says as she rushes inside and sets Emily up with some snacks on the coffee table.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. There was a change of plans and I don't have to be ready for a least another hour, so no worries. Let see what you got here." I say soothingly.

Michelle pulls out the first dress and it's a red halter dress with a short hemline that comes to above my knees.

"Pass!" I say without even going to consider what it might look like on me.

The next one is a bright pink and yellow cocktail dress. I like it, but maybe not for the event.

"I soooooo like that one, but I think that it could be too flashy for the event. I'm trying not to stand out here. Blend into the crowd unnoticed is the objective." I say with one hand on my hip and my other hand on my chin. "What else you got?"

"Ok well Bella, this is the last one. So you better like it. It's my favorite actually." She says as she unzips the garment bag.

It's a royal blue full length gown with an empire waist. The skirting is full of ruffles from the top of my waist to the bottom of my shoes. The neckline is a v shaped and sleeveless. It was perfect!

"It also comes with a sheer wrap for your shoulders in case you get chilly." She says with a knowing smile on her face.

"Michelle, where do you get such beautiful dresses?"

"Well, my girlfriend Rosalie goes to all these fundraiser stuck up snobby upper class shindigs and never wants to wear the same outfit twice. So I get them. She's dating someone in the big leagues. I just can't believe we're all the same size." She says as she shrugs her shoulders and plays with her long brown straight hair.

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower and get ready. You're more than welcome to stay if you like till I have to leave." I say as I turn to the bathroom.

"That would be nice thanks, but the kids at home need to be fed and my stable hand is out sick this week."

"Well you came all the way out here, let me give you some gas money at least!" I yell as I run out of the bathroom to grab my wallet on my dresser.

"Oh gosh no! I needed to go for a little drive anyways. I'm good. Keep the dress for now and the next time you come to visit me, which should be SOON! You can bring it back then. That's how you can repay me." She says as she puts Emily's sweater on and grabs her own.

"Thanks Michelle."

"No problem, you're going to look beautiful. Have fun."

With that, I quickly lock the door and start the beauty prep. Which takes all of 20 minutes.

Angela bursts through the door already dressed and looking fabulous.

"Angela! How come your ready?" My mouth gaping.

"Oh well I had a feeling I might be working a little late and decided to get ready there. I borrowed the dress from one of the other nurses. It was more convenient that way." She said as she smoothed the black fabric across her bust line. It was a simple short black dress with spaghetti straps.

"You look great, wow. Where did you manage to get the dress from?" She asked.

"Michelle." I said not wanting to explain its origins.

"Well, you clean up nice. You put your contacts in too! Bella, I'm impressed. We should go out more often!" She coos.

"Hey, just be happy I'm going tonight, I'm going to be very busy in the coming weeks till I can get my bearings at my new job." I say as I grab my wrap, clutch and keys. "Let's get this over with shall we?" I say chuckling as I link my arm in hers walking towards the door.

When we arrive at the Fairmont Olympic Resort, we're accosted by the beauty that it holds. The magnificent splendor of the Georgian period combines unobtrusively with cutting-edge technology. We go to the front desk and I ask for the directions to The Spanish Ballroom. The front desk lady looks at us and snarls. Sorry we're not upper class, like how am I supposed to know where it is. Do all rich people scope this shit out before they come so they don't have to look stupid for asking for directions?

Once we reach the spectacular ballroom, I'm taken aback by the decorations. Regal chandeliers are sparkling over the tables and the light picks up the colors in the room and on the table linens and morphs them into a shade of their own. The historic Ballroom features a spacious foyer and soaring 20-foot ceilings with sheer fabric draped from every which way. This is way out of my league.

We make our way to the man that's standing at the door asking for invitations. Angela pulls it out of her purse trying to look sophisticated and smooth. I roll my eyes and look the other way. We locate our table and find name cards in front of the settings. Actually Angela has a name card, mine simply says guest. I won't even get a freaking souvenir. How gay is that!

Our table starts to fill up and I notice that Angela knows a couple of people sitting with us from the hospital. I simply keep to myself pretending to be involved in the conversation and interested. My eye's start to wander and I look at all the people in the room. All gorgeous of course, all rich of course and I suddenly feel out of place. I have nothing in common with these people. I sincerely hope no one talks to me.

I all of a sudden look straight ahead and I see a pair of eyes staring back at me. The same man that was in the elevator was here and looking at me. What is his problem? I know I look out of place, but had anyone ever told him it's rude to stare? Quickly I turn away, but he's so beautiful and already intriguing that I had to peek again. I lift my water glass up to pretend to inspect the clarity of the water, in doing so my tongue pops out a little making me look completely dorky.

I squint my eyes and peek up to where he was standing.

He's gone.

I carefully look around the room trying not to make it obvious and can't seem to catch the bronze mop. Gosh he was beautiful.

I wonder where he went and who he was. Just as my thought ended, the lights dimmed and a spotlight takes the stage. It's Alice! Oh my goodness, what's she doing here? Please don't look at me, please don't look at me. I scoot down a little in my seat and bring my hand up to my forehead to cover my eyes. She's thanking everyone for coming and apologizes for the change in venue and promises to be an exciting evening.

"Keep your pocket books open friends, this is a charity event after all. The silent auction will start after the performance. Thank you again for coming." She eloquently states and makes her way to the side of the stage where she's helped down the stairs.

Moments later beautiful serene music fills the room and I'm lost in the euphoric feelings of bliss. I close my eyes and listen to the voices as they portray their story. The Alto's bellow out soulful notes, the Tenor's carry the tune of rumbling mountain's and the Soprano's sound like their on the wings of angels. This goes on for about 20 minutes and by the end I notice that eyes were closed the whole time and tears have been streaming down my face. When the lights come on, I notice that everyone was glancing carefully my way. I look to Angela to ask why people are staring; she takes my elbow and asks if I'm alright.

"I'm fine, just a little emotional, it was a beautiful piece. Why are people staring?" I ask through my teeth.

"Bella, you were sobbing." She says pulling her eyebrows together.

"Oh my gosh I'm so embarrassed." I say with my head in my hands.

"Maybe you should go to the bathroom and clean up. You have mascara running down your cheeks. Did you not use waterproof like I said to?" she says cautiously.

"Didn't think I would need to Angela!" I sneer. "Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom for a moment."

I rise out of my chair and look towards the exit as speeches are being made and find the bathrooms. Once inside I almost die of humiliation. I glance in the mirror and wince at the sight of my face. Quickly I take a cloth provided and hold it under the tap and dab some water on my cheeks and under my eyes.

"Why did I even get involved with this? Why did I agree to this?" I ask myself.

"Oh that's right Angela is my best friend and I owe her a months rent!" I seethe out.

As I'm standing there I can hear the voices of women coming towards the bathroom. I scoot in one of the stalls and close the door and wait.

"….she won't last a week. Two tops." One woman said.

"Really my dear, you give her that much credit? Has she even met Mr. Cullen? Lord knows no woman can handle him let alone WORK with him." The second woman said. Wait, did she just say "Mr. Cullen?" they're talking about me! Oh my goodness, I can't stay in here forever, I need to leave. But I can't. Shit! Just as I look in my purse for my cell phone to call Angela to save me, the door opens and I can hear them shuffling out. Slowly I open the door and finish tidying my face.

I slowly make an exit out of the ladies room unnoticed. I wonder if those women knew what I look like. No Tanya and Alice are the only one's who saw me. I make my way back to my table and Angela's looking at me like I have 2 heads. "Where have you been? Dinner's about to start." She asks. "Sorry, ummm….the door was jammed and well you know me. I couldn't get out till someone came in." I don't know why I felt like I had to lie to her, I don't want to ruin her evening with my problems.

"Oh Bella." She chuckles, "I love you."

"Yeah, thanks Ang." Glad the she's not mad.

"Hey, are you going to dance tonight? I have some friends here that I could ask if they would want to dance with you?" She states.

"Gee well…..I'm not much of the dancing type; you know what they say, two left feet. Well that would be me." I smile. "You go and enjoy yourself later, don't worry about me."

"I don't want to leave you alone. You don't know anyone!" She says raising her voice a little.

"Well then, no time like the present to mingle right?" I lie.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yes, let's eat for now and see what happens later, ok?" I demand.

"Ok, Oh I hope they have steak?" She says, subject totally forgotten.

Dinner went by slow and just as deserts were being served, the maître'd makes an announcement that dancing will start promptly. Oh goody is what I thought. Good things these chairs are plushy, I'm going to be sitting all night.

After our desert plates were cleared, I ordered some white wine and began sipping on it. Looking around the room I spotted Angela laughing with some people in the corner. Scanning the other side I notice that beautiful man again looking at me and then I notice that the sides of his mouth raised a little. Like there's an inside joke I'm not privy too.

I start to smile unconsciously and maybe even blush a little. I look away to gather myself and look back and he's gone. Why does he keep doing that!

Letting out a big sigh I start scanning the room again and notice that right at the front of the room is Alice. She looks up at me just as she was going to take a sip of her red wine. Her eyes bug out and she rises from her chair and makes a bee line over to where I am. I have no where to go fast enough. Even if I did, she would've caught me.

"Bella Swan? What are you doing here? Are you with Edward? Why didn't he tell me about this?"She starts saying.

"Huh, I thought he came with Tanya." She just looks at me.

"Alice, so nice to see you again, oh and thank you for the job, I really hope that I can make you believe you made the right choice in hiring me. I'm not here with Mr. Cullen. Umm….I actually have never met him. Ummm..." Very articulate today Bella, I think to myself.

"What I mean is, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him as of yet. And I'm with my friend Angela."

"Oh well he's here. I must introduce you. Just let me go find him. You're here for a little longer are you not? This should just take a second." She says as she flits away. Ok I can do this, stand tall and be confidant. Don't let those catty women in the bathroom get to you. As I'm giving myself a pep talk I lift my head and stare into the eyes of green emeralds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its character's. No Copyright infringement intended. **

**EPOV **

Friday morning rolls around and I roll out of bed and walk to my bathroom to take a shower. I spend about 30 minutes in there just relaxing and try to clear my head. Tanya called me yesterday to inform me that my new executive assistant will be starting Monday. I was happy to hear that. Now she can go back to being Alice's executive assistant. More like executive ass! I shouldn't say that. Tanya has been taking on the roll as my help for a while now. She's been doing the best she can with the demands of me and my sister. We can be a lethal pair. I should reward her with something. Wait, didn't she want a new dress from Barney's? That I could do.

I step out of the shower and start the tap at the sink and begin to shave. Then I slip out of the bathroom and into my walk in closet. I have about 100 Armani suits in there. I only do 2 colors, black and grey, plain and pinstriped. Dress shirts and pant suits are to the right and they're mainly 3 colors, white, black and blue. All crisp. To the left of the suits are my ties, which I have in every color direct from Italy. As well as dress shoes and other accessories such as tie clips and cufflinks and pens. I always have pens.

Today, because it's Friday I opt out of a tie, dressing in just a plain black suit with a black dress shirt. Cufflinks required.

Once I' finished, I head to the kitchen and see Maria there cleaning my living room.

"Good Morning Mr. Cullen, I trust you slept well?" She says wiping her hands in her apron.

"Maria." I nod. "Thank you I did." As I reach for the morning paper on the dining room table she's left for me.

"Would you be having breakfast at home this morning Mr. Cullen?" She says as she heads to the kitchen.

"Yes thank you. I'll have one of your omelets and some coffee." I say as I sit down and pull out the business section of the paper.

"Right away sir." She says as she scrambles some eggs.

"Thank you Maria."

About 10 minutes later she comes and places a plate of a southwestern omelet with white toast and black coffee in front of me. It smells delicious. My stomach rumbles with anticipation.

"Mr. Cullen may I leave early today? I have some family coming into town and I have to leave with enough time to pick them up from the airport with all the traffic today considering it's the weekend?" She asks nervously.

"Why don't I send Dave to get them after he drops me off at the office? I have no other obligation in the day. So he's not required until about 4 pm this evening." I dead pan.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen, only if you are certain." She smiles.

"Maria? I wouldn't of suggested it if I wasn't certain. Thank you for breakfast." As I rise out of my chair and grab my briefcase and step into the elevator and head down to the lobby. I reach my town car waiting for me and greet Dave with a smile.

"Dave, my friend how are you?" I ask.

"Mr. Cullen, I can't take your money!" He says in a clipped tone. All respect aside.

"Nonsense Dave, you've been a loyal employee for years now and I won't take no for answer, I have all this money that I never use. So why not, I have to do something with it. And you've been my only friend as well." I mutter the last part.

"Let me do this for you?" I say as I shrug my shoulders not knowing what the big deal is. $500,000 is mere pocket change for me.

"Mr. Cullen I…" He stutters.

"Please, call me Edward Dave. You know that." I cut him off.

"Edward, I'm not some charity case that you can just dump money on. I can do this myself. I have some savings and investments. We'll be fine." He protests.

"Yes you do, I know and I'm sorry if you think that little of me. I thought I was doing a nice thing. I'll make a call when I get to the office." As I get into the car confused and feeling shitty.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so abrupt like that. I don't know what came over me. It's just been…tough lately. I don't know what to do sometimes. And the truth is I have no money. I just don't want to depend on anyone you know. I've always been my own man and not needed to lean on other people." He says with a quiver of his chin.

I step out of the car and in front of him and lay my hand on his shoulder. I look him square in the eyes and say, "Dave you and I are a lot alike. I don't depend on anyone either. I am my own man. I've built this company from the ground up and have learned some lessons along the way. Sometimes you need someone else to help you and show you that it's ok to lean on close friends. And to let those friends help you when needed." I say in all seriousness.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen. I would appreciate the help." He says defeated. I give him a hug and step back into the car.

A few minutes into the drive he asks me, "Edward, who have you leaned on?" He asks from the driver seat looking at me from the rearview mirror.

"No one as of yet Dave, I'll let you know when I do." I say as I chuckle quietly to myself.

I'm Edward Cullen I don't need people that way. Not ever. I just have had people give me good advice and I don't mind passing that advice along.

"Oh Dave after you drop me off at the office go back to Parkview and take Maria home. She has some family coming into the airport and I would like you to pick them up for her." I say.

"Of course Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you. And Dave, call me Edward."

****

Its almost lunch and I've been going over some files and accounts that I want to look into for future customers when none other than Tanya comes into my office and asks to go for lunch. I tell her that I have work to do before the weekend and I really can't. Truthfully, I was still full from Maria's breakfast.

"Come on Edward, I really could use a salad." She wines.

"Tanya, I can't. I have calls to make and until my assistant starts on Monday I'm doing things myself today." I reply looking down at the papers on my desk.

"But we won't take that long, I have no one else to go with." She says with her hands on her hips and rolls her head back. She really acts childish sometimes.

"Why don't you order in? Charge it to my account if you want." I say getting frustrated.

"Besides, I gave Dave a personal job for me to take care of today so sorry." I say as I adjust my glasses on my nose. There's silence for a moment as I still not look up from my paperwork and I think that maybe she left. Slowly I peak up above the rims of my glasses and notice she's still there, but has a look on her face of feralness. She slowly makes her way towards my desk where I've been frozen still not moving and starts to unbutton the first two buttons of her tight blouse. She does look hot when she moves her hips back and forth like that. Her blond curly hair tucked into a french twist.

She makes her way around my desk and pushes the papers I was working on aside and hops up on the desk sitting directly in front of me. I lean back in my chair and she spreads her legs and places her feet on my knees, getting a clear view of her red see thru panties. I groan and roll my head back.

Sure Tanya is a bitch and I'm going to pay for this later but how can I deny myself when it's being put on display right in front of me.

Not saying a word, I snake my hands up her ankles to her knees and up to her thighs and push her skirt up with my hands gently caressing her smooth bare legs. She throws her head back and plays with her cleavage running her fingers down her breasts. I can tell that she's turned on, I can smell her arousal between her legs. I lean forward and run my nose from her jaw to her ear and very quietly I whisper, "Tanya, you are a very beautiful tempting woman but, this won't happen. Now please, get out of my office!" I manage to say as I rise out of my chair and head to the door and open it for her. She pauses for a moment to compile herself and climbs off my desk and saunters to the door. Before exiting she asks, "Are you still picking me up tonight." I thought I made it clear that I wasn't interested in her.

"I'll meet you there Tanya, have a good lunch." Gently I push my office door closed and lean on back against it. That was tough. I really wouldn't have been able to hold back if she started moaning or playing with my hair.

I push off the door and walk to my washroom in my office off to the side. Turn on the tap and splash my face with ice cold water. Pray that my little problem would go away.

Walking to my mini fridge I pull out a cold bottle of water and start to drink. Just then my phone rings and I see Alice on the call display. Oh I hope that Tanya didn't say anything to her.

"Hello Alice." I say answering the phone.

"Edward I'm glad I caught you, I thought you would be at lunch. Look I'm sending your tux to Parkview. It's on its way right now. It's going to be left with Tony, so pick it up from him when you get home. Oh and don't forget your invitation." She snaps

"Alice do you really think it's a great idea that you leave the tux with Tony? He doesn't speak English. He could lose it or mistake you for being charitable. Any I don't need an invitation. I'm Edward Cullen. I'm paying for your little dinner party. My name is on all the invitations for goodness sake." I banter.

"If you don't have an invitation you won't get in. Someone needs to keep you in order. You haven't a woman for that yet."

"Alice, I don't need a woman. I can take care of myself." I sneer.

"Well then why did I see Tanya coming out of your office all hot and bothered, huh?" She questions.

"Good bye Alice, see you tonight!" I say hitting the end button on my phone. Monday couldn't come fast enough.

When I arrived home after work I argued with Tony for a bit about my tux. I told him he better have it back here in one hour to wherever he sent it to or he could find himself a new job. I wasn't in the mood to screw around with anyone right now.

Between Tanya making herself available to me, and me in return shutting her down, to Alice meddling in my life, I was clearly needing a drink. I unscrew the cap to a bottle of Remy XOXO and take a gulp. Relishing in the burning feeling as it coats my throat I get myself together and start to get ready for the evening's activities.

****

Dave didn't make it back by the time required and her profusely apologized to me. I told him not to worry and to take his time to get there. I didn't even want to go.

I arrive at the Fairmont, and remember that Alice said something about the Spanish Ballroom. Making my way to the front desk I ask the lady for directions and she scoffs and points me the way to go. Looks like someone else could use a drink herself.

Upon arriving at the doors a man asks for my invitation and I stare at him and ask, "Excuse me, do you know who I am?" I demand.

"I don't care sir I can't let you in unless you have an invitation."

"Did Alice put you up to this? Little sneaky bit.."

"Edward, where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you. You're late by the way!" She says to me grabbing my arm.

"Thank you Arman, but he's with me." As she pulls me into the room.

"Alice I'm only 10 minutes late, they haven't even started. Where's the table, I want to sit." I demand

"We have the table in the front. Please be on your best behavior tonight." She states and walks away.

I sit down and roll my head from side to side. I see Tanya looking at me from the entrance and she's wearing a revealing dress. Not appropriate for tonight's events. She starts to make her way through the throngs of people towards me and I take the opportunity to hide in the corner of the room for the time being. She can't see me and I thank the good Lord I'm safe for now.

I look around at the people present and can tell that they're Lawyer's, Doctor's, Investor's, Judge's and Corporate Ceo's. Alice has out done herself. She'll definitely rake in the dough tonight. Then my eyes land on a most beautiful woman. I can only see the side of her face and it looks familiar. She turns her head and it's the woman from the elevator.

Wait a minute that must be my new assistant. Alice must've invited her. She's attractive I'll give her that. Hopefully she can live up to her job and keep her hands to herself. Just as I'm staring at her she turns her head and looks at me straight in the eyes and holds my stare for a moment. Then she quickly looks away and I make my move to sit back at the table. She has thee most stunning shaped eyes I've ever seen. The evening continues and the performance starts. Every now and then I can hear some strange noise and Alice is looking a little choked about who could be so inconsiderate. The lights come on and everyone turns to the brunette at the back table. She puts her head in her hands and hides for a moment in her chair before leaving the room.

Dinner was served and deserts were already on the tables. An announcement has been made that dancing should be underway soon and I make a note to ask her to dance.

I'm looking at her table and notice that she's alone. Just then she turns and finds my stare. Did she just blush? Wow, what a beauty. I can't help but smile. Just as I was going to go over to her table Tanya catches me and notices where I was looking and says, "That's Isabella, your new assistant. She's quite plain don't you think? She'll be perfect for you."

"She is." Tanya not knowing my double meaning.

I can see Alice coming my way so I scoot off to the men's room leaving her with Tanya.

I take care of business in the restroom and make my way back to the ballroom and I can hear the soft sounds of music indicating the dancing portion of the evening has started. I open the door and I can see my sister talking to Isabella. Alice looks around the room and I tuck myself behind one of those fake indoor plants, looking for me no doubt.

Alice leaves and Isabella is left standing there. Let's have some fun with her shall we. She doesn't know who I am, so let's get to know her before she figures it out.

I walk over and stand in front of her waiting for her to notice me. She lifts her head and a small gasp escapes her mouth. Her eyes are the deepest shade of brown imaginable. I hold out my hand and in my very British accent ask for a dance.

"I'm sorry I don't dance. I can't really. Two left feet." She mutters.

"It's all in the leading my dear, come, I won't let you fall." She places her hand in mine and I feel almost relieved that she would want to be with me for a moment. Normally I avoid woman who always try to start a relationship with me to get my money. She seems different.

"Alright, I guess. Thank you." She says.

I lead her to the dance floor, twirl her around and pull her to my broad chest. With my left hand splayed across the middle of her back I softly rub my fingertips against her smooth skin. I feel her quiver a little and ask if she's cold.

"No, I'm sorry that just tickles a little."

"So Miss, are you here with someone?"

"Yes, my friend Angela had an extra ticket and she begged me to come. Oh not that I don't want to be here, its just I'm not used to these sort of parties." She says looking at me soulfully.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella. What's yours?" She asks smiling.

Trying to avoid the question I swing her around under my arm and bring back to me again noticing Tanya glaring at me from the table. Then continue to ask more about her.

"What is it that you do Bella?"

"Oh well I'm the Executive Assistant to Edward Cullen." She states proudly. Make me wonder if she's trying to put on a show. I can play this game.

"And what is it like working for him. I hear he can be a real prick at times."

"Oh well, he's a nice man, a good boss, very hard working. You know he was at the top of his class at Harvard. He's really smart, a genius really. Very well educated." She sounds smug. Someone has done her research. Hmmmm…not once has she mentioned my money. Tanya slowly dancing her way over towards us, looking at Bella with honest jealousy.

"He's quite the attractive man. How do you resist him?" I demand curiously moving us to the other side of the dance floor.

"Uh….well, sure he's attractive….uh, but I'm a professional and beautiful men don't intimidate me."

"So you think he's beautiful?" I say smiling.

"Ok look, here's the thing….." She was about to say. But Tanya comes and bumps into us and steps on Bella's dress and it rips from the top of her thigh to form a split to the bottom of her shoes. It was like slow motion. I couldn't stop it. She screams and attempts to cover her legs as Tanya snarls.

"Why Edward Cullen, you should watch where you're going."

Bella looks at me with tear filled eyes and runs to the door leaving me standing her strawberry scented wake. I turn to Tanya and she just stands there with her arms crossed eyebrows raised.

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**BPOV**

"How could I have been so stupid?" I breathe. "I'm so embarrassed. I can't work for him now. What must he think of me? That was so humiliating."

I ran out of the room towards the front lobby. My dress is torn revealing the whole left side of my leg. "This isn't even my dress!" I say looking down in anger slowly turning to tears. Just when I thought I was being a confident woman and taking control. I had to practice it on none other than Mr. Cullen.

"Oh gosh I called him beautiful." I cry wiping my face of its moisture. I pause at the entrance of the lobby and search for an employee to call a cab for me.

"Bella, oh no are you ok? Oh my gosh your dress. What's going on? Why are you crying sweety?" She exclaims as she pulls me into her arms.

"I need to leave. I need to get out of here. He was dancing with me asking all these questions. GOSH I'm such an idiot!" I scream. My thoughts mixing together. Angela is just looking at me thoroughly confused.

"I don't understand Bella, who was asking questions? Who were you dancing with?"

"My boss! He was asking me what it was like to work for him, and I hadn't even met him. Does he know who I am? Oh no…..then Tanya comes out of no where and steps on my dress. It ripped all the way up my leg. Why did she do that? I don't even know her!"I say sobbing.

"I didn't even want to come. I'm sorry Angela. I just want to go home. Please!"

When Angela was about to reply, Edward Cullen comes running up to me and stops a few feet away.

"Miss Swan, I profusely apologize for Miss Denali's behavior. I'm sure it must've been unintentional. I will address this with her come Monday at the office. Here, please take my jacket to cover up the front of your dress. You must be cold. Is there anything I can do?" He puffs out of breath.

"You're sorry huh? Why didn't you tell me who you were? Why did you play me like that? Do you know how embarrassed I am right now!" I say pointing my finger in his chest.

He approaches me and cautiously raises his hand and swipes the lone tear that formed from under my eye with his thumb. I jerk back not knowing how I feel about the term of endearment.

"Excuse me!" I say. "Don't touch me!" My heart pounding at the simple touch of his hand.

I have to get out of here. I can't let him get to me like this. Then again I don't want to lose my job either. Keep it professional Bella. I think to myself. "I'll see you at the office bright and early Monday morning." As I step into the cab avoiding the green eyes that hold me so.

Angela gives me a soft look of understanding. On the cab ride home, my thoughts and feelings are so mixed up that I'm starting to get a headache. I rub the temples with my fingers looking down and I realize that in my lap is the black tux jacket of Mr. Cullen. My eyes bug out and I still for a moment. Not sure if I should touch it, throw it out of the moving cab or smell it. I chose the latter.

I run my hands down the back of the jacket and commit to memory what it felt like when his hands were on my back and the feel of his fingers rubbing slow smooth circles on my skin. It was like fire in its wake.

Slowly I pick up the jacket, careful not give the driver a peep show, bring it to my nose and inhale the familiar scent of vanilla and mint. My eyes close and a small smile plays on my lips. How can something so beautiful be so unattainable? He was so thoughtful the way he ran after me to make sure I was ok. Didn't he have important people to socialize with?

The driver barks at the approaching address and I open my eyes as my apartment comes into view. I pay him and make my way upstairs. Once inside I throw his jacket on my bed and start to undress and take a shower trying to erase the night away. I'm so tired I can't even keep my eyes open.

Stumbling along the way, I grab my pajama bottoms and a tank top, put them on and crawl into bed, pull my cover up to my neck and once again replay the night's events. The one image left in my mind was one of green eyes blaring into mine.

The next morning my feet feel are hot and sweaty and I try to kick at the offending top sheet that I bought last summer. I never liked top sheets. Like who uses them anyways. All they do is aggravate consumers and trick them into thinking that they have a purpose in the quality of your sleep. Frustrated, I get out of bed and head for the coffee I can smell brewing in the kitchen. Angela is already there and making some eggs.

"Good morning Bella." She says cautiously.

"Hey Ang!" I say not trying to hide my sentiment of annoyance.

"So, what went down last night? That man was really upset after you left. He went back to the party and was talking to some woman with short black hair and then he just left. Just like that. Seriously Bells, it was like watching a movie." She explains.

"Ummm…..well that was my boss Edward Cullen." I breathe.

"Well didn't you know who he was? You were dancing with him for a long time. Like the song ended and you guys just kept going." She stares at me.

"What? Really? Huh. I didn't realize we were. I mean it didn't feel like it. Maybe that's why Tanya came over. Oh my gosh, how could I of not seen it? They're together! She's probably mad that I was dancing with him for so long that I was making a play for him and she needed to intervene." I say, it all coming together now. Well perfect, that explains it then. I'll be going to work come Monday and act like nothing even happened. I can be an adult about this.

All that day and the next, Angela thought it would be a good idea if we stayed in and vegged out. I cleaned the living room and bathroom while she cleaned the kitchen and vacuumed. Then we watched movies, cooked appetizer's for dinner and did our nails, the events of Friday night completely forgotten.

Monday morning comes and I stretch in my bed. Looking at the alarm clock I can see that it's about 30 minutes before I have to wake up. So I just lie in my bed and prep myself for the first day at my new job. Chanting positive words of encouragement, and breathing in and out deeply, I can't help but be really annoyed with the bunching at the bottom of the inside of my bed. I reach my hand under the covers to rip out the top sheet and my hands come in contact with a small circular piece, which is attached to something larger. My hand grips the thick material and I freeze. My eyes grow wide and I realize that my feet have been nesting in the tuxedo jacket of a certain Edward Cullen. Still not moving and my eyes now closed I slowly pull the offending garment up the bed. My bottom lip is pulled into my mouth and my eyebrows knit together. I bring back the cover of my bed only to reveal a very crumpled, very wrinkled and a VERY smelly black jacket. I slump back down on the bed and groan at my luck. I decide that I'm going to have to return it sooner that later. He'll probably be asking about it when I come in this morning.

I drag myself into the kitchen and is greeted with Angela in her scrubs buttering toast.

"Hey you! Do you want some…Bella what's that smell?" She ask scrunching her nose. I stand there stark still and hold up the jacket with one hand not taking my eyes off of her.

"My feet were brewing stew all weekend." Is the only thing I say as the tears form at my eyes.

Angela takes a moment to understand what I just told her and starts howling like a banshee.

"It's not funny Ang! What am I going to do now? I have to give this back to him this morning. What am I suppose to say, 'Gee sorry Mr. Cullen I was completely unaware that my feet were having a party in your two thousand dollar tuxedo jacket for 2 nights' this is too much. I should just quit now." I say with my head in my hands.

"Well at least they were dressed for the occasion." she says. I laugh, I can't deny it, that was funny.

"Whatever, I'll just give it to him and tell him that it fell in a puddle or something." I say walking away to the bathroom to start my day.

****

The elevator announces the arrival to the 72nd floor. With my carrying case in one hand and the jacket in the other, I step through the doors and walk down to my office which is conveniently placed next to Mr. Cullen's.

I notice that his lights aren't on and he has yet to arrive. So I put his jacket down on the couch in the corner and start setting up my desk. I open my laptop and check a couple of emails. It sure feels good to have my own office instead of it in the hallway like at Newton Inc. I turn my chair around and face the window. I stare out at the landscape of the concrete jungle and my mind wanders to my morning chant in my bed. Ok Bella, starting a new job with a new attitude. I'm a strong independent woman. I don't need anyone or any man. I can stand on my own. Let's show Mr. Cullen a different Bella that he saw on Friday.

Just then I hear voices in the hall and I quickly spin my chair around and pull out the report I've finished at home. Pretending to double check my information, the voices get closer and I can hear Tanya in the distance arguing with someone. I can't forget to apologize for over stepping my boundaries the other night. What he sees in that woman I'll never know. I mean I know she's beautiful and her clothes scream sexy, but the attitude is what turns me off. She made me make a list of the ways to talk to him, treat him and act around him. What I can do and what I can't. I can't blame her though. He's absolutely drop dead gorgeous. If he were mine I would be protective too. Wait a second. What am I saying? Ok focus Bella.

"Miss. Swan, could you please come into my office?" A tenor voice calls from the hallway knocking me out of my thoughts.

I rise out of my chair and smooth down my tight black pencil skirt and straighten my crisp black blouse. I approach his office door, knock and peer in to see him standing in front of his window with one hand in his pocket and the other one tapping his blackberry.

"Come in please, have a seat." He directs. Remembering Tanya's rules I place my hands in my lap and look down at my shoes.

"Miss Swan, I was hoping that I could apologize the other night about my behavior. Not just for Tanya, but for myself as well. I assure you that I didn't mean to _play_ you as you so put it. I was simply trying to get a read on you. I wanted to see your reaction to me without you knowing who I was. It didn't work out the way I thought it would. And for that I'm truly sorry. As for Tanya, well I've talked to her and told her to apologize to you. I'll buy you a new dress if you like. I'm sure I've seen it before, is it from Barney's? I have an account there. You may pick another of your choice and have them bill me." He says as if its no big deal.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen, for your apology. But the dress wasn't mine. I borrowed it from a friend. I don't have pretty dresses, so I borrowed that one." Why am I telling him this? Where is proud strong woman?

"And I'm sorry for dancing so long with you, I didn't realize the music had stopped. I can understand how Tanya would've been mad. Please let her know that I didn't mean to… I mean it wasn't my intention to make a play at you or anything. Ha, you're my boss and even though I didn't know it at the time, I would never try to well you know….." I say mumbling, my thoughts coming out all wrong.

"Miss Swan stop! You're rambling. Please use my account at Barney's to purchase another dress for your friend. Both of you can go together if you like. Pick up something pretty for yourself as well." He pauses looking at me with his eyebrows pulled together.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but do you think Tanya stepped on your dress because she was jealous that you were dancing with me or that you were more beautiful than her?...I'm sorry Miss. Swan that was uncalled for. I apologize."I was about to say something but was interrupted with a knock at the door.

"Edward, I just wanted to let you know that your mother called already. Don't forget about this weekend." Tanya says with a lustful smirk on her face.

"Oh Bella, I didn't know you were here. Look I'm sorry about your dress. I must've had one to many glasses of champagne and didn't see where I was going. It was a cute dress too! Now if there's nothing else that Mr. Cullen needs you for. I have some work for you to do." She snaps.

"Tanya, I'm actually not done with her yet. I have some business to discuss with her. Whatever it is you need, I'm sure you're more than capable to take care of it yourself. Please, close my door when you leave." He says tapping is cell once again. My mouth drops open and I dare to look at Tanya. She glares at me and backs out to the door shutting it more loudly than normal.

"What is it that you need? I have the file for Black Outfitters all typed and done. I can email you the account and you can go over it if you like." I say rolling my hands in my lap.

"Miss. Swan, if I may be so bold. Why don't you look at me when you talk. Did you not know that it's rude?" He says leaning back in his chair.

"Oh well Tanya told me not to. She said that you don't like it. Well actually she told me a lot of things. Like only speak when spoken to, don't talk about anything personal with you. No chit chatting, don't stay if your office too long…ummm what else? Oh to keep out of your way. That you're not very social and not to make eye contact with you, also that I'm on a trial basis. I could still be fired." Did I just say that? Did I just rat her out. I'm such an idiot! I had to open my big fat mouth.

"Miss. Swan, please excuse Tanya, she's a few spoons short of the cutlery drawer. Now listen to me carefully. _I_own the company. She is an employee here and can be fired just as easily as you. Do not listen to everything she says. You work for me. You do not answer to her. She is Alice's assistant not mine. You are mine." He says now leaning forward in his chair, eyes fixed on mine. He seems to catch the double meaning and quickly excuses himself to the washroom in the corner of his office. Feeling a little uncomfortable, I slip out and back into my own.

I sit at my desk and my heart is beating so fast I think it might break trough my chest. What was it with the way he said that. It was so primal. Get it together Bella.

I open my email and click on the new message from human resources about some information that they need from me. Then I email Mr. Cullen the Black account for him to look over.

As I'm going through the file again getting information I need for a power point presentation, I get an instant message on my laptop from an EAC-CC.

_EAC-CC: Miss Swan, could you come into my office please?_

_Bella_Bug: Sure Mr. Cullen. How did you get my IM address?_

_EAC-CC: Human Resources._

_Bella_Bug: They don't have it sir._

_EAC-CC: They have your email and I added it to mine. We have the same email server, hence the same IM server. Could you come here please?_

_Bella_Bug: But I just emailed HR 5 min ago. Did you call them? You could've just asked me for it. And why didn't you call me on your private line?_

_EAC-CC: Bella_Bug, yes I called HR. But it was for other affairs. If you're done with the questions I would like to see you in my office please. Now! Nice account name by the way._

_Bella_Bug: My friend made it up for me. She calls me that all the time actually. I thinks it's silly._

_EAC-CC: I'm Waiting! _

_Bella_Bug: Right I'm coming. Bye._

I peer into his office and he's sitting there on his computer with a smile on his face. He doesn't notice me and so I knock and he directs me in. I sit down and look at him. He pulls his glasses off his beautiful structured face and says.

"Miss. Swan, I was wondering if you have my jacket."

**Please review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**EPOV**

After Isabella left that night I was quite upset. I went back to the ballroom to have some words with Tanya. Looking around I couldn't find the high pitched woman in the silver sequined dress. I did however spot Alice.

"Edward I was looking for you. I want to introduce you to Bella. She's here. I thought you may have brought her, but then I realized you don't know her. Apparently she's with a friend. Why haven't you met her yet? Did Tanya not introduce you on Thursday at the interview? Oh right you took the rest of the day off. Edward why are you seething at me? Stop it! It's not a good look for you. What's wrong?" She asks, her words scrambling together.

"Alice, I was just dancing with her a few minutes ago. Then Tanya came over and did a terrible thing." I say through my teeth.

"Well don't just stand there Edward, tell me what happened. In fact, tell me everything." She exclaimed. So I start at the beginning. I tell her how I asked her to dance, then the questions and the avoidance of my identity. About Tanya's indecent behavior and then Isabella leaving. By the end of the story she had a foul look on her face.

"Edward how could you?" She declares pointing a tiny finger in my chest.

"What are you talking about Alice? And keep your voice down!"

"About playing her! Edward, that was dirty. Poor girl, she must be humiliated. Did you at least apologize? That doesn't even matter, you will first thing Monday morning. She's going to be good for you Edward. Don't spoil this. Not like the last time, even though it wasn't all your fault." She says as Jasper approaches.

"Edward, good to see you, thank you for funding tonight's events." He says shaking my hand.

"Is everything alright here Alice?" He turns to face her.

"Fine Jasper thank you, Edward and I were just discussing matters pertaining to work." She smiles.

"Go enjoy the party dear, make those rich people empty their pockets for a great cause, I'll be along shortly." As she kisses his cheek, he nods at me and disappears into the crowd.

I pull Alice to the dance floor after Jasper leaves.

"I want to discuss 'matters' with you as you say." I swing her around in the same fashion I did Isabella.

"Alice I want you to give Tanya a suspension!"

"Edward you can't be serious. I know she's a bitch and all but we're not on the clock. This isn't work hours. Ergo she's not being paid to attend. I can't be responsible for her actions outside of work."

"But my name is all over this event. Yes its work related. She's representing the company and I own the company. What she does here is a direct representation to me and my company. I want her disciplined!" I say firmly.

"I know that Edward thank you, I'm the Vice President of your company. I don't like her anymore than you do, but I simply can't. She's good at her job and I have a busy month approaching with some designs coming in from Paris. And I need her. Look, I'll talk to her ok. I'll make her aware of her attitude and tell her that it's not acceptable." Sighs Alice.

"No! I'll talk to her on Monday."I pause looking around the room.

"I'm sorry if I was so abrupt. I've been a little stressed out lately."

"I know my brother. How about we go see mom this weekend? I've already talked to Emmett and he's bringing Rosalie. Come. It will be fun." She stops dancing and looks hard into my eyes.

"I can tell you're lonely Edward." My shoulders slouch down and I run my hands through my hair.

"I don't want to talk about it Alice, it was a long time ago. Look can we talk later? I just want to go home." I say exhausted.

"Sure Edward."

"Tell Jasper I say good night for me. I love you."

"See you Monday." She says smiling a sad smile.

I nod my head and walk out towards the front lobby to the valet where Dave is waiting. As soon as he see's me he opens the door and nods his head.

"Good evening sir, will there be anyone joining you?"

"Not tonight Dave, thank you." As I slip inside.

"Any special stops sir?" He asks from the front seat.

"Just to Parkview please."

"Absolutely sir."

The ride was short and before I knew it we were pulling up to the front entrance. I open the door before Dave can get out, thank him and bid him good night.

"You too sir, thank you." I smile and head to the building. Little Italy opens the door and motions to my chest. I look down and notice that I'm not wearing my tuxedo jacket. I pause for a moment and remember that I offered it to Isabella after her dress ripped.

I remember the way the tear was pulling taught at the top of her thigh. Her creamy skin revealed before she pulled it closed. I didn't know what to say. I just stood there. I can't let this woman effect me.

Strictly business.

I make my way to the elevator and ascend to the top floor. Well come Monday, I will apologize and move one.

****

The weekend passes swiftly. I found lots of things to do. I swam a little in the pool downstairs. I worked out in my gym. I played some bowling in my games room. I thought about Alice and how much she works from home. Vice President? more like Principal. I love her just the same. She and Jasper have been trying to get pregnant for a while and well nothing's happening so far. But she's an optimistic person. I know it will all work out.

Dave pulls up to Cullen Corp and I quickly pop out again before he can open the door for me. I approach the doors and walk inside nodding to the man who opens the door for me. I stand and wait for the elevator and step inside. It stops on the 70th floor and Tanya enters.

"Hey Edward, where did you run off to on Friday? I was looking for you. Our song came on and I was hoping to dance with you. You know the one we hummed together in the elevator when it broke down and we were stuck for like ever. What was it, like five hours?" She says going on and on and on.

"Tanya!" I say pressing the stop button and the elevator comes to a halt.

"Edward, right now? My my, a little early don't you think?" She says with her pinky finger raised to the corner of her mouth.

"Tanya, I'm only going to say this once and once only. I'm sorry that I kissed you the times I did. It was wrong of me and I took it out on you. It never should of happened. I regret it even." I say looking at her with a stunned look on her face. "This…" waving my hand between us… "is never going to happen. EVER! Don't put me in a position where it could get ugly for you. Please Tanya, stop. Enough is enough. And that stunt that you pulled Friday night with Isabella was unacceptable."

Pressing the release button we make our way the two floors in silence. Elevator dings and I let her exit first. I notice that the light to the assistant office is on and I remind Tanya to apologize to Isabella before she gets on with her day.

"Well then Edward if that's how you truly want it. I wish you would've just been honest with me from the beginning. I can't read your mind you know." She says as her voice gets louder.

"Like whom do you think you are playing with peoples feelings like that? I thought we had something special. Is there someone else? Well this is just ridiculous. Fine then, I can see from the look on your face that you mean it. But don't come crawling back to me when you get lonely." She puffs as she trumps down the hall.

Sighing to myself I walk down the opposite hallway and pass Isabella's office. I ask her to come see me. I enter my office and set my brief case on my desk and am alerted by my cell phone. I had called my mom to ask her if it's still fine to come this weekend. She was texting me back _demanding_ that I come.

Bella knocks quietly and I direct her to sit. I begin to apologize to her about the other night. Not just for Tanya, but for my obscurity as well. I'm a smart man I knew what I was doing. I told her to go to Barney's to buy a new dress if she liked.

Then she started to ramble on about how the dress wasn't hers, it was a friend's and now I'm feeling really bad. She apologized for dancing with me and assumed that Tanya and I are a couple. I interrupt her and tell her to stop rambling. Then I say the most unplanned statement.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but do you think Tanya stepped on your dress because she was jealous that you were dancing with me or that you were more beautiful than her?...I'm sorry Miss Swan that was uncalled for. I apologize."

What was I thinking? I'm going to get myself into serious trouble if I don't smarten up. Where did that come from? Oh man I'm losing it.

She was about to say something but Tanya knocked on the door and comes just inside the door. "Edward, I just wanted to let you know that your mother called already. Don't forget about this weekend." Tanya says with a lustful smirk on her face.

"Oh Bella, I didn't know you were here. Look I'm sorry about your dress. I must've had one to many glasses of champagne and didn't see where I was going. It was a cute dress too! Now if there's nothing else that Mr. Cullen needs you for. I have some work for you to do." She snaps.

"Tanya, I'm actually not done with her yet. I have some business to discuss with her. Whatever it is you need, I'm sure you're more than capable to take care of it yourself. Please, close my door when you leave." I say tapping my cell once again not looking at Tanya.

"What is it that you need? I have the file for Black Outfitters all typed and done. I can email you account and you can go over it if you like." She says rolling her hands in her lap.

"Miss Swan, if I may be so bold. Why don't you look at me when you talk? Did you not know that it's rude?" I say leaning back in my chair.

"Oh well Tanya told me not to. She said that you don't like it. Well actually she told me a lot of things. Like only speak when spoken to, don't talk about anything personal with you. No chit chatting, don't stay if your office too long…ummm what else? Oh to keep out of your way. That you're not very social and not to make eye contact with you, also that I'm on a trial basis. I could still be fired."

I really mad by this time and I calmly state. "Miss. Swan, please excuse Tanya, she's a few spoons short of the cutlery drawer, now listen to me carefully. _I_own the company. She is an employee here and can be fired just as easily as you. Do not listen to everything she says. You work for me. You do not answer to her. She is Alice's assistant not mine. You are mine." I say now leaning forward in my chair, eyes fixed on hers.

I think about what I just said and curse myself for being so transparent. What is it that she's doing to me? She's got me under some sort of spell. I quickly excuse myself to my office bathroom and splash some water on my face.

"Get it together Cullen, she's just a female. You can do this." I say giving myself a pep talk. I can't let this happen again. I can't go through the same thing. I can't do it.

I exit the bathroom and she's gone. Good, only call her when needed. Maybe Tanya wasn't so bad with her rules. I start to work and make a quick phone call to HR and talk to Jane about Dave's financial account, that I want $100,000 yearly to be deposited into his bank. And to please email me an updated version of everyone's email address that she has on her list. Emailing is better than calling. I don't have to talk to anyone then. I'm scrolling through the list and notice Isabella and I have the same server. Hmm…I wonder if she has IM? So I open a window and click on her name and type.

_EAC-CC: Miss Swan, could you come into my office please?_

_Bella_Bug: Sure Mr. Cullen. How did you get my IM address?_

_EAC-CC: Human Resources._

_Bella_Bug: They don't have it sir._

_EAC-CC: They have your email and I added it to mine. We have the same email server, hence the same IM server. Could you come here please?_

_Bella_Bug: But I just emailed HR 5 min ago. Did you call them? You could've just asked me for it. And why didn't you call me on your private line?_

_EAC-CC: Bella_Bug, yes I called HR. But it was for other affairs. If you're done with the questions I would like to see you in my office please. Now! Nice account name by the way._

_Bella_Bug: My friend made it up for me. She calls me that all the time actually. I thinks it's silly._

_EAC-CC: I'm Waiting! _

_Bella_Bug: Right I'm coming. Bye._

I can't help but smile with how friendly she can be when not in front of me. She seems so nervous. I re-read the IM's and realize I asked her to come to my office. But why? I think of something to say and smile knowing the perfect question to ask her. She knocks on the door and I ask her to come in. I take off my glasses, she steps inside and I say, "Miss. Swan, I was wondering if you have my jacket."

Her eyes bug out and she turns white. "Are you alright Miss. Swan?" I ask.

"Yes Mr. Cullen, I'm… I'm fine." She says slowly.

"Ummm….I do have your jacket, uh here in the other room, I mean my office. I wasn't sure if you wanted me to get it cleaned or if you had someone special for that. I mean not like a girlfriend or wife but like a butler, I mean a special dry cleaning guy, person. She stumbles through her sentence.

With my eyebrows raised I stare at her and ask, "Is there something wrong with the jacket?"

"Let me go get it for you. Be right back." She flits out of the room and returns seconds later with a wrinkled jacket in her hand.

"Miss Swan, do you mind telling me what it is that you did to my jacket?" I say rising out of my chair making my way to stand in front of her. I take the jacket in my hands and I can smell something radiating off it. "What is that smell? Please explain. This is part of a four thousand dollar tuxedo." I say staring at her tiny face.

"It uh, fell into a puddle when I stepped out of the cab. I'm sorry." She says.

"This isn't my fault you know. I never asked you to give it to me! I would have been just fine without it. I don't need your help Mr. Cullen. Is there anything else that you need? I have to finish the power point presentation." She suddenly says with confidence and her hands on her hips.

"No." I scowl.

"That will be all." I say walking back to my desk.

She leaves and I go about work and phone calls. I pick up the direct line to her.

"_Yes Mr. Cullen_?"

"_Miss. Swan, please call Jacob Black over at Black Outfitters. Ask him when he's available for us to come and deliver the presentation._"

"_Anything else?_" She states.

"_No, thank you."_

A little while later I had taken off my suit jacket leaving me in my dress shirt and purple tie. With my glasses on and my pen in my mouth I struggle for find the report that I brought to Black outfitters with me. Running my hands over my eyes I press the button again.

"_Isabella, have you seen the Black files at all?"_

Moments later.

"_Well I told you that I would email it to you. But you never answered me. Would you like me to email the files to you now?"_ She asks smugly.

"_Yes please_."

"_Anything else?_" She says happily.

"_No, Miss. Swan thank you."_

I groan hearing the in box ding. I open up the message and go over what she had done. It looked really good. Well thought out. I was impressed and she hadn't even worked here a day when she did this.

I continue on with my work and got a lot of extra's done. By this time it's 11:45am. I'm feeling hungry, so I wander out of my office and poke my head through her door. She's got her pencil in her mouth like a dog would have a bone and she's staring at the computer screen eyebrows pulled together.

"Isabella, I was wondering if you would like to go to lunch?" I ask.

"Yeah, I was just going to go to the café downstairs. Did you need something?" She asks.

"No, I meant would like to go to lunch with me. You know like to a restaurant. I thought it would be a good way to get to know you a little better since we'll be working close together a lot." I move into her office and now standing just inside.

"Well….ummm, sure. Let me save and close out of this." She finishes at her laptop and I grab her coat hanging up and help her put it on, but she takes it from me and does it herself looking at me shrugging her shoulders. I smile and walk out of the office. She follows beside me quietly.

We pass Tanya's glare and continue to the elevator. I pull out my phone and text Dave to meet us in front. Once at the lobby I walk in the direction to the car with her in tow. She stops in front of the car.

"What is this for?"

"It's a car Isabella."

"Why do we need a car?"

"Because that's how people get around."

"Why can't we walk?"

"Because it's faster, can you please just get in?"

"No, I'm going for lunch down the street and I don't need a car to get there." She says firmly.

"Bella, we're going a couple of blocks to a restaurant I know. Not some café." I state.

"Well I guess you're going by yourself. I don't need a fancy restaurant for a 45 min lunch Mr. Cullen." As she turns to walk.

"Isabella, fine we'll go to the café just get in the car."

"I can walk just fine thank you. No need for a car. I guess I'll see you there." She calls.

I look to Dave and see a small smirk on his face. "This woman can be infuriating." I say to him, getting out of the car.

**As always, please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Stephanie Meyer Owns Twilight and all its characters. **

**I own 3 children.**

**BPOV**

I start walking down the busy sidewalk watching tourists snapping photos along the way. I pull the collar of my jacket up closer to my neck to keep the light wind out.

"Isabella, can you wait up please?" He huffs.

"Mr. Cullen? What are you doing? I thought you were driving?"

"Well you twisted my rubber arm. Though Dave is going to meet us there and drive us back." He says firmly.

"Really? And how do you know that I don't want to walk again. I could use the exercise after eating a big lunch." I state.

"Miss Swan, I hardly doubt that you need the exercise." He chuckles and pulls his coat tighter.

I blush at his statement and direct us to the café we're about to enter. It was the typical Peach Pit from 90210. He holds the door open for me and we enter and look around for a table. It seems that the only available open spaces are at the counter. I notice him rubbing his hand on pant leg.

"Are you alright Mr. Cullen, I have some hand sanitizer if you need it." I say sarcastically.

"I'm fine thank you." He grumbles.

I lead us up to the counter and take a seat on the bar stool, pick up the menu and start looking at the items. I notice that he hasn't sat down yet and is just standing there. I look up at him and he has a concerned look on his face.

"Well sit down. Aren't you hungry?" I ask.

"Are you serious Miss Swan? Come on get up, we're going to Bravo's." He says touching my elbow.

"No, I'm staying here. I like this place. You can go if you want." Pulling my elbow away, I notice him still standing pinching the bridge of his nose.

What is it with him? What's the big deal anyways? Aren't all restaurants the same? You come, you sit, you order. People make food, you eat, done deal!

"Fine! But next time we're going to Bravo's." He grunts.

"Fine." I say irritated.

A few minutes passes as he looks at the menu and I can see him shaking his head every now and then. "What's the matter?" I ask.

"What are you ordering?" He asks looking at me.

I'm momentarily paralyzed by the images of us sharing a beautiful lunch as a couple.

"Isabella? Did you hear me?" He asks again.

"Pardon? Oh umm….sorry, I'm having the bacon cheeseburger, what about you?" Shaking my head I pick up my water the waitress set down for us when we arrived and take a big gulp.

"Are you kidding? Are you aware of the trans fats that are in the ingredients. I'm not even sure if they use real beef here." He rambles.

I can't help but laugh at his display of concern. I thought it was women that care about that sort of thing. But this, this is crazy on a whole new level.

"I'm sure I'll be fine sir thank you." I chuckle as the waitress comes to take out order. I order the burger and he orders a coffee and some fruit.

"Oh come on, live a little. It's not going to hurt you to eat a burger every once and a while."

"Miss Swan, I've never really eaten anything other that the best. So it's what I'm used to. What does it matter anyways? I'm here, you've got me." He smirks.

"So let's hear all about you. Where are you from and what led up to the events of the present?" He asks putting his hands in his lap crossing his legs.

"Well, I'm from Forks, Washington and I grew up there with my dad after my mom died. I went to college here in Seattle and I graduated with a degree in business. I would like to run my own company one day."

"Should I be worried?" He says smiling.

"No, I'm not hoping to take over your company Mr. Cullen, just get my foot in the door and learn as much as I can." Shrugging my shoulders.

"What about you?" I ask resting my cheek in my palm.

"Miss Swan, I thought you knew all about me. You did your research didn't you?" He says smiling brightly. I blush and remember when we were dancing.

"I know about your academics, which by the way are incredibly amazing. But the website never showed what your interests were. Why is that? Do you not have any hobbies?" Sounding curious.

"Thank you. Well, I ummm…..work out a lot, and I like to swim. Hmmm…I think that's it. I'm not much of the extracurricular activities kind of man. I've always had my nose in the books and never really got out much. I worked very hard to get where I am in my life. All the money I've made has been with blood sweat and tears. I don't know any other way." He says looking down.

"Well haven't you ever done fun things with girlfriends or friends I mean?" I ask.

"I've gone to the opera, plays at the theatre. Oh I do enjoy golfing with my friends, well with Jasper and Emmett."

"What about your girlfriends? Don't you take them to the movies or walks in the park or ice skating?"

"Uh Miss Swan, I don't think that I want to discuss this anymore." He says putting his fork down. He motions to the waitress for the check.

"I'm paying for myself. You don't need to pay for me." I say matter of fact.

"You can't be serious. I asked you to lunch and I'm paying." He snaps.

"Yes you asked me, but you didn't want to come here and you've only had fruit. I had a large bacon cheeseburger. I can't let you pay for that." I say shaking my head. He looks at me and laughs.

"Miss Swan." Leaning forward beside me he says, "You think I can't afford a bacon cheeseburger? I can afford to buy this place ten times over if you wanted me to."

My hearts beating irregularly with the proximity of his body.

"Consider this your interview from me. It's on company time and I'm paying. No questions asked." As he leans back to the middle of the counter pulling out his wallet and leaving some bills.

I gather my wits about me and blink a couple of times and shake my head. This man is insatiable. Just breathe.

"Well then Mr. Cullen, thank you. And you can call me Bella." Holding out my hand for him to shake.

"By all means Bella, call me Edward." He takes my hand and kissed the back of it.

****

"Edward? Are you ready to go? Our appointment with Jacob Black is in 45 minutes." I say into the phone.

"Bella, I've been ready for a while now. It's you who are nervous. Relax a bit would you?" He says back.

I chuckle and gather up the laptop and files stuffing them into my carrying case. It's been 3 days since our lunch and we've fallen into a pretty good routine. We've both worked on the power point presentation together and each of us have had input into the graphs and structure of the campaign. He argued with me about the order of the slide show and I told him it was necessary for the slides to run into one another so the final one would make sense. He agreed and left it at that.

"Bella, let's go. Dave's waiting for us." He says opening my door and grabbing my red coat. He offers to help me put it on and I let him. I notice that as he pulls my coat on, the back of his knuckles rub up my arms. I release a shiver and he notices the goose bumps.

"You should be wearing a sweater Bella. Autumn this year is chillier than normal. I can't understand why you wear this thin blouse." He says looking at me.

"I didn't know you were that worried about me Edward?" I say smiling.

"Well you always look cold, is all I meant." He says quickly.

"Alright I'm dressed, let's go." Moving to the door and out of the office, Tanya is sitting in her office and calls to Edward to come see her for a moment. He shrugs at me and puts up one finger to say one minute.

"Yes Tanya, what is it? I have a meeting soon and Bella and I need to go." I stand there by her office and listen to what she could need from him. She glares at me and I smile back in return. Kill them with kindness as they say.

"Well I've been thinking. My brother is having an opening for his art gallery and I was wondering if you would like to come? As a supporter of sorts, please. The notoriety of the Cullen name could really help him. You know what they say about struggling artists." She looks at him with longing.

"No Tanya, what do they say?" He asks confused shaking his head.

"Oh I don't know, I thought you knew. Would you like to go?" She asks hopeful.

"Uh when is it?" He asks.

Is he serious, he's going to go with her? Well I guess when you're that beautiful and can put out, you can get what you want.

"It's tomorrow night actually." She says.

"Friday night! Tanya that's a little last minute. I'm a busy man and I need my plans to be scheduled. I don't think its going to work out. Is there anything else you needed from me? We need to go." He demands.

"No Edward that's all." She says deflated. He nods and turns around walking with me towards the elevators. The ride down is silence. Dave greets us and smiles as he opens the door. "Hello Dave, I'm Bella." I smile. Edward rolls his eyes and looks at his watch.

"Good morning Miss Bella." He says tipping his hat.

"Oh just Bella please, no need to be formal." Stepping down off the curb, my heel catches on the sewer grate and I stumble. Two arms catch me from behind and I feel hands half touching my breasts. I'm embarrassed that Dave was put in the position where he would be unintentionally fondling me. I step back up and turn to thank him when I notice that Dave isn't there but in the front seat and its Edward who is the fondler.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall, its just that my heel caught and I..I…well then you caught me and you….you…uh thank you, sorry again." I say to him trying not to meet his eyes. He looks down at me and pulls my chin up to meet his face.

"Bella, you are awfully clumsy and I don't mind." With that he takes my hand and guides me into the car and then bends over to retrieve my shoe.

He slides into the car himself and pulls up my ankle to put my shoe on. By this time my girly bits are hooting and hollering. I give him a small smile and thank him for is chivalry.

With some time to spare we pull up to Black Outfitters and step out of the car. I straighten out my clothes and check my shoes.

"Don't worry, you look beautiful." He simply says.

"Thank you."

"Ok let me do the talking, I'm sure we've already got the account. He was happy with what he saw last week but he wants to see the final draft. Are you ready? Just do what I ask when I need it ok?" He smiles to let me know he's not trying to be rude.

"I'm ready. Let's go."

We enter the lobby of Jacob Black's office and a girl behind the desk with a low v-neck sweater notices us and sits taller in her seat.

"Why Mr. Cullen, it's good to see you again. I'll be sure to let Mr. Black know you're here." She says as she looks at him with big brown eyes and pouty lips to die for. Makes me think that they may have had a thing going on, wouldn't blame either of them, they would make a beautiful couple.

I sit down on the chairs provided and Edward turns around from her and comes over to me and stands off to the side, his back to the office doors. He pulls out his cell phone and starts typing something with a contorted look on his face.

"Is there something that you needed Edward, something I can help you with?" I say looking at his phone.

"No no, just replying to an email." I smile and look straight ahead and notice a large Native American man coming to the front desk. He talks to pouty lips and she points her finger in my direction. With a confused look on his face, he walks over to me and smiles with full white teeth.

"How can I be of service to this beautiful lady?" He says. Just then Edward turns around.

"Mr. Black, good to see you again. This is Miss Swan my new executive assistant."

"You're his assistant huh? Well Edward. You've done well bro. She's a beauty. Must not get tired of looking at her eh? Come on, lets head down to the board room." He starts walking down the hall. I look to Edward and notice that he's a little more pink than I've seen him look. I smile knowing that Mr. Power full CEO was just embarrassed.

Mr. Black holds open the door for me and I start right away with the set up of the laptop. Edward hands me his briefcase and I open it and pull out the finished files and hand him a copy. I leave the contract inside for later when the handshake has been made. Edward starts talking to Mr. Black about target audiences and waits for me to get the slide show under way.

As I wait for the laptop to boot up Edward has gone into full business mode now discussing figures and client bases. He's really good at smooth talking, and Mr. Black is eating it up. The laptop is up and running and I open the slideshow presentation and step back signaling my readiness. Just before Edward was about to tell me to go ahead with the first slide, Mr. Black looks at me not breaking contact.

"Miss Swan, if I may ask, would a beautiful woman like you wear my clothes? Do you like the outdoors? Better yet, do you like to party in the outdoors?" He smiles leaning forward in his seat. As confident as possible I smile and walk towards the large desk.

"Thank you Mr. Black and yes I would wear your clothes." I chuckle knowing the innuendo. "I think that the fabric used is convenient to the elements and light." I pause for just a moment.

"I also enjoy the outdoors. I horseback ride every now and then, and it would be nice to wear clothing not so clingy when it's hot out. The dri-fit that you're providing would work well with the environment out here on the peninsula. And as for the partying, well I'm not much of a drinker. I like to read a lot when I go out riding. It's quiet." I say talking with confidence.

I turn back to the laptop and open the first slide and take the remote off the table and turn on the projector screen. I step back and look to Edward who has his mouth open just a little. His teeth showing just slightly.

"Please Miss Swan, call me Jacob." I look at Jacob and he rises from his chair and walks over to Edward and grabs his hands shaking it. "I think we're done here Edward. I want to go with you. You're my guy." I stand stunned and frozen. Wondering what's going on. We haven't even given the presentation. Edward smiles back at him.

"But wouldn't you like to see the presentation?"

"Nope, seen enough, I'm a busy man." He says.

"Alright, thank you Jacob. We'll talk next week."

"Edward, that's a special girl you got there. With just one sentence she' got me, done deal. Have Jessica set up an appointment to discuss advertising ideas and a possible commercial shoot." He says walking his way to me.

"Miss Swan…."

"Please call me Bella."

"Bella…Thank you. So simple yet so perfect, how do you do it?" He says as he kissed the back of my hand. I'm not sure what he was referring too.

"Jacob, I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"Forget about it, have dinner with me tomorrow! There's this little bistro that just opened on the outskirts of Seattle and I would love it if you could come with me." He stands in front of me shifting feet waiting for my answer.

"Oh Jacob I don't think that would be professional. I'm only in my first week of working for Mr. Cullen and I couldn't."

"What does Edward have to do with this? He not coming, let's go on a Saturday, that way it's not a work day. You surely don't work on a Saturday!" He takes a step back and looks to Edward.

"Edward, do you have this poor woman working on Saturday?"

"No Jacob, Bella's not working on Saturday." Edward snarls.

"Well then, what do you say? Come to the bistro with me. They have a great menu. Do you like steak and onion rings?" He asks smiling. I'm not sure what to do. He's a client and I'm not so sure if that's appropriate. Then I realize that I haven't been on a date in a long time, since college really. And it would be a great time to show him the ranch for a possible commercial.

"Alright Jacob, that would be nice. Thank you." I accept.

"GREAT!" He bellows. He walks over to Edward and slaps him on the back.

"Edward, I look forward to hearing from you. Now if you'll excuse me. Bella, I'll have Jessica call you." With that he walks off and leaves me there with a brooding Edward.

**A/N: ok so I've put some indications as to problems with Edward's previous assistant. Can anyone guess what that might be?**

**I'm not going to have the other character's play major roles in this story. Minor yes. It is an E and B story after all. **

**I'm thinking that it's going to turn a little angsty soon. I hope that's ok? **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**Thank you **


	10. Chapter 10

**I own none of the characters. **

**All Stephanie Meyer.**

**EPOV**

After the meeting with Jacob, we made it back to the office with no mention of the date on Saturday. I wasn't sure how to take her acceptance of his date. At the time when he was asking her I felt a little torn. I wanted to be the man she would go out with. Well, we did have lunch together. But I was crass in the beginning and she was a little lippy. But I liked that. She didn't seem to want to please me because I'm wealthy or that she could see what she could get out of me. All the dates I've been on the women would always ask me about my 401K or if I had vacation homes amongst other material possessions.

I liked her.

There was something that made her stand out and she's only been working with me for a week. And now, she's going on a date with Jacob Black. The man was decent enough but I didn't like the way he was looking at her, like she was something to eat.

Once we returned to our offices, she informed me that she had forgotten to get Jacob to sign the contract and she was going to call Jessica and start setting up the appointments for the contract signing and meeting times to discuss more about the campaign. I simply nodded at her and walked into my own office. I sat down at my desk and pulled out my phone. Dialing the numbers on the keypad I settled in to my chair.

"Hello Edward. To what do I owe a phone call?" The voice on the other line said.

"Hi mom." I say cheery.

"Are you coming home this weekend dear?" She asked optimistically.

"Yeah mom, I think that would be a good idea."

"What's wrong sweet heart? Talk to me." She demanded.

"It's happening again. I don't think I can stop it this time." I run my hands down my face and take a deep breath.

"So soon? Edward it's only been a week. Give it some time sweet heart." She presses.

"Mom, can I come tomorrow? I'll take the day off work. And I can be back here by Sunday night." I whisper.

"Of course dear always, you can come whenever you like. You know that. It'll be good to see you." She pauses and says, "Should I tell you're father?"

"If you like, no sense in hiding it from him. I'll leave first thing tomorrow morning." I say rolling my head around.

"Alright then, we'll be waiting. I love you."

"I love you too mom. Thanks. Can you not mention anything to Alice? I don't want her to know what's going on." I ask

"Not my story to tell dear." She answers.

"I'll see you soon." I say hanging up.

Just before lunch Bella knocks on my door and I invite her in. She saunters her way to my desk and stands in front of me. I look up at her and she smiles a warm smile.

"Hey, I have some papers that you need to sign that came back from the lawyer. Did you have few minutes?" She asks.

I pulled my glasses from the top of my head and slipped them on. "Of course, what do you got there?"

She comes around my desk and stands so close I can smell her fresh scent next to me. If I moved a couple of inches I could touch her thigh.

"Edward, what is it. Do I have something on my skirt? I just brushed my teeth in the bathroom a few minutes ago. I hope I didn't drip. See I had these crackers with seeds in them, because they're to die for and well I just hate it when …" I cut her off not wanting to hear about small cute little intricacies that make up Bella.

"You're rambling again, what do I need to sign?" I interrupt her.

"Oh sorry, ummm…..here, sign this page at the bottom. And then the second page in the middle." She flips open the next file and shuffles a few papers.

"Here, here and here on the first page where I marked with the sticky arrows, and the last page at the top with just your initials." I sign and she flips the files closed and heads out of my office.

"Bella wait." She turns around and looks sadly at me.

"I know that I can be rude sometimes, but I really don't mean to be. I have a hard time expressing how I feel and right now I'm feeling confused and irritable. I didn't mean to take it out on you. No there's nothing wrong with your skirt. AT ALL! Just ummmmm…..that will be all. Thank you. Oh and I'm taking tomorrow off so if you could take messages for me and set up any appointments tomorrow for later on in the week I would appreciate it." I ask of her.

"No problem Mr. Cullen, thank you." She says trying to put on a strong exterior. I feel so shitty. I probably made her feel really unimportant. Well I can't think about this right now I can't think about her right now. She's been invading my thoughts and turning my dreams around.

She starts off in my dreams then turns into someone I've been trying to forget for along time now. I shake my head and continue on with my work. My phone rings at my desk and I look at the call display. It's Bella.

I press the speaker phone button. "Yes Bella, what can I do for you?"

"Well I was going to ask if you need anything before I head out to lunch."

"Oh is it that time already?" I asked surprised.

"Yes Mr. Cullen, would you like me to bring you something?"

"No Bella I don't want anything. Why aren't you calling me Edward? I told you to call me Edward."

"Is that all sir?" She asks avoiding my question. I hang up the phone and angrily make my way over to the door. Loudly opening it I walk out and go to hers. I don't knock, I just enter. She's standing at her desk with her hands on her hips. She's startled when she see's me and gasps.

"Bella, why aren't you calling me Edward? I demand to know. Is it because I cut you off? This is ridiculous. Can't you just get over it?" I asked madly.

"Edward I really don't want to do this right now. I'm fine. I'm confused and irritable as well. I didn't mean to go against your request. But you tell me something. Why are you always hot and cold with me? You're nice and a gentleman sometimes and then you're mean and rude the next. Is there something wrong with me that I should know about?" She states as the claws come out.

Slowly I walk to her side and brush her hair back from her shoulder. I inhale the scent that has been driving me crazy. I close my eyes lean into her ear.

"Bella I'm sorry." I breathe.

"There is nothing that you've done wrong. If anything, you're perfect. I can't explain why I'm acting this way. Something about you has me reeling. I don't want to cross any lines with you, I apologize. I'll try to be better, I promise." I run my hand down her arm and I feel her lean into me. I'm momentarily at a pass as to kiss her or not. Here she is standing in front of me, close to me, leaning into me. She pulls her bottom lip into her mouth between her teeth and I bring my hand up against her cheek. I rub the pad of my thumb across her lip and pull it out. I look from her eyes to her lips. With my heart beating fast, I slowly, judging her reaction along the way, lean my head and hover over her lips. She hesitates and I can feel her warm breath. I open my eyes and look at her. Her eyebrows are pulled together and her soft brown eyelids closed.

"I'm sorry, this won't happen again." With that I leave her standing there unmoved.

I make my way back to my office and begin pacing the floor. "What am I doing, what am I doing?" I chant.

I can't do this.

Keep it professional.

This can't happen again.

I won't let it.

She's not going to destroy me like the other one did. But why can't I stay away. This is bad, this is very bad. I need to explain my self.

I turn to go back, I open the door and she's standing there right in front of my door.

"Edward, can I speak with you a moment?" She asks timidly.

"Bella, look I need to explain I…"

"Edward nothing happened ok. Please don't fire me. I really like it here and I need this job." My jaw drops and I stare incredulously at her. I see an out and I take it.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about Bella. I felt dizzy earlier and I wasn't myself. I apologize for my actions." I say.

I'm such a coward. She's going on a date with Jacob and I lie to her. It's for the best. It has to be.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen. " She smiles.

"Edward, Bella."

"Edward."

She turns and leaves my office. I just stand there and my mind goes blank. Ok see, perfectly fine. She means nothing to me. Put her aside and move on.

I sit back down at my desk and finish going over accounts from micro managers a couple floors down. About an hour later I realize that I haven't had anything to eat yet. I make my way to the break room and look in the fridge. Employees have their lunches in there and some juice and pop. I don't think that I've ever been in here before. Huh! I start walking back and Alice stops me right outside her office.

"Edward can you come in here please?" She calls.

"Yes Alice, what's up?" I say entering her office.

"Well I was hoping that I could ride with you this weekend to moms? Jasper has to be at the hospital till late. What time are you leaving on Friday?" She says chewing on the end of her glasses.

"Oh well I have some business in the area, so I'm going to be leaving early Friday morning. Sorry Alice."

"Oh that's perfect. I would love to get an early start. Besides I can hang out with my wonderful twin brother. Just like old times."

"Uh Alice?"

"Great, pick me up at 9am would you? Now shoo, I have a client coming in 10 minutes and I need to freshen up." As she walks to her bathroom, "Shut the door on your way out!" She calls.

Can this get any worse? I make my way back to my office and approach Bella's office, stop a few steps before and listen.

"Hey Jacob, just wanted to confirm with you for Saturday. How does 11am sound? Really! Great! I have some ideas too. I haven't talked to Mr. Cullen about them yet. Uh huh, sure, Ok well I can do that. I'll let him know. Do you think it's a good thing? Ok. Well if you want to pick me up you can. Oh no you're too far out of the way. Let me take a cab to your place. Are you sure? Ha ha ha ok. Well I'll see you then." She hangs up the phone. I can hear her walking towards the door.

I'm going to be caught for eavesdropping any second. It's like my legs can't move. I have no where to run fast enough. She swings the ajar door open fully and finds me standing there. She gasps loudly and takes a step back.

"Edward what are you doing there? You scared me!" She exclaims.

"I'm sorry, I was walking back to my office and I stopped here and was going to ask you something. Then I heard you on the phone."

"So you thought it was alright to just stand here and listen?" She says cocking her eyebrows.

"No, Bella it wasn't like that. I didn't want be rude. I'm sorry, I just walked up here mere seconds ago." I lied.

"Oh, ok sorry then. What's up what do you need? Oh I forgot to tell you that Luke Scott called and says he likes the idea and to run with it. And also…what's her name, hold on….." She says as she walks back to her desk. I can't help but glance at the curves that grace her backside.

"Edward, up here." She points to her eyes. She chuckles.

"Oh you can just get back to me about the other messages. I think I'm going to take off early today." I say embarrassed that I was caught.

"No can do boss man, you have two meetings this afternoon, the first one is at 1:30 with Fashion Style via skype and the other at 3:30 with your lawyer. And you have to call Gloria back about the back log. She says no good and that you would know what that means." She smiles.

Why is she acting so comfortable? Does she not see that I'm a wreck here? It's like nothing happened earlier.

"I never made an appointment with my lawyer. There must be some mistake." I reply.

"No you didn't. He called and said that he needed to see you personally. So you had some time in your appointment book so I penciled him in. I hope that's ok. He said that it shouldn't take more than 20 minutes." She says as she cocks her head to the side.

"Thank you Bella. That's fine." I say as I turn around towards the door.

"What were you going to ask me?" She stops me in my tracks.

What was I going to ask? Nothing, I was eavesdropping.

"Just if I had any appointments or missed calls." I lie again.

"Oh well there you go. Beat you too it."

This time I make it out through the door and into my own office. I pull out the Fashion Style files and refresh myself with the clients. I look at the clock and see that it's 1:20. I open up the skype browser and a video screen appears. I wait for the other party to log on. All of a sudden Bella appears on the screen and she's looking beautiful. Her hair falling around her shoulders, I remember touching it as I swept it across her collar bone on to her back.

"Hi Edward, I have Jill from Fashion Style on the line. Are you ready?" She smiles with her red lips. So close, I was so close.

Clearing my throat, "Yes Bella thank you. Could you stay on to take notes please?" I ask really not needing her to. I just want her there because, well I feel better knowing that she's here with me even if it's on the computer.

"Sure no problem, let me patch them through." She says.

Moments later I start my meeting and barely hear anything they're saying. All I do is stare at Bella chewing on her damn pen. About an hour later the meeting starts to wrap up.

"Thank you for your input of the designs. I'm sure that we can accommodate your requests. If there is anything that you need further my assistant I'm sure can help you in that." I say needing to get off line.

"Bella dear, we'll be in touch with you!" Jill says to her. Dear? Huh. Jill really must like her if she called her dear. The only words I've heard come out of her mouth were curse words.

"Absolutely Jill, I look forward to hearing from you." She replies.

Jill smiles at Bella and turns to face me on the screen.

"Just lovely Edward." Referring to Bella, then she disconnects leaving me with Bella. "I think that went well don't you?" She asks shrugging her shoulders.

"I do, you were wonderful. You have some great ideas. Follow up with her and let me know if you need anything." I say.

"You mean…you don't want updates?" She asks.

"No, I think you can handle it from here. If there's anything major that you're not sure of, ask me. If not, carry on." I say with full confidence. Actually I would like to keep her busy so she wouldn't have so much free time. Like maybe having to work on Saturday's? I watch her reaction and her mouth is hanging open.

"Close your mouth Bella, you'll catch flies." I say chuckling.

"Thank you, thank you so much, wow ok great. Oh my gosh I'm so excited!" She squeals jumping in her seat.

"Hey I need to ask you something about Saturday with Jacob."

"No need, you don't need to ask me anything. You're an adult Bella, you can make these kind of decisions by yourself." I don't need to know what they're going to be doing. More salt to the wound they say.

"Thank you, I won't let you down." She says and disconnects the skype window leaving me with a disheveled view of myself.

Soon later a knock at my door interrupts me from my thoughts and Bella enters. "Mr. Cullen, your lawyer is here." She says.

"Thank you, send him in." I say picking up the Fashion Style file.

She directs him into my office and I hand her the file. "All yours Miss Swan." I say with a large smile on my face, showing her my trust.

"Thank you so much." She whispers, turns and leaves.

"Come in Evan, what is it that you needed to see me for? I hope everything is ok and in order?" I ask sitting behind my desk pulling my glasses off.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen. All is in order, but there are some developments that I wanted to personally let you be aware of." He says in all seriousness. I lean forward on my desk and clasp my hands together and hold my breath.

"Bree has filed a lawsuit against you. She claims she lost the baby due to stress. And the source of the stress would be you she says." He shakes his head and looks straight in the eyes.

"What! Are you joking! This is absurd!" I shout.

"That's what I thought Mr. Cullen. The time line doesn't match up. This should be a piece of cake in court, though she wants money." He says quietly.

"If you pay her what she wants she won't go to the media. If not, she'll talk."

"What's there to talk about? She's the one who was unfaithful in the relationship!"

"Edward we'll fight it. I ask the judge for a gag order. No one will be able to talk. I promise." He assures me.

"Deal with this Evan, I'm not going to let her get away with it." I demand.

"I'm already in the process of filing an appeal. I'm just waiting to hear from Judge Salvator. We'll take care of this and take care of it fast. No one needs to know. Don't tell anyone anything. The gag order goes for you as well. I'll call you with any new developments. " He says as he stands to shake my hand and head to the door.

"Thank you Evan, I appreciate it."

"As always, Mr. Cullen." He nods.

I turn in my chair and face my window. I look at the tiny ant cars passing, the small people walking to and fro. I think of my life and how I've gotten this far. I think of the relationships I've formed and I think of the obstacles I've over come. I'm left thinking of a brown eyed girl and how much I hate her.

**A/N:** Whoa cliffe, who loves me now?

Bet you can't wait for the next one huh?


	11. Chapter 11

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright intended to her or any other story.**

**BPOV**

If I would've known that working for Cullen Corp. was going to be a roller coaster of emotions, would I go to the interview again? Yes I probably would. The last 2 weeks have been crazy. I can hardly keep up. I've learned so much in such a small amount of time. Everything is so much more go with the flow (as long as you're organized) type. I can definitely see the differences between working for Newton Inc. and Cullen Corp.

Today is Saturday and I have a date with Jacob. Not like a real date date, but more of a get together. I plan on talking about the campaign for his line and give him some scouting ideas. I tried to ask Edward about this, if it would be ok but he sort of brushed me off and said that I'm an adult and I can make my own decisions. I have no idea what he meant, but he's been acting strange. Maybe that's how he always acts. I've only really known him for 2 weeks.

The look in his eyes when he stormed into my office on Thursday was a little scary. Then he came over and when he touched me. I thought I would melt. He had me mesmerized. I would've done anything he wanted. I don't know what made him act the way he did. As soon as his hand cupped my cheek I could feel butterflies in my stomach and my head started to swirl. If his touch does that what would his kiss do? I wouldn't know because it never happened. He was close. So close. I could almost taste him. Just a little closer and vanilla and mint would've been mine.

Edward and I have been flirting a little for a while. Nothing major, just overly friendly I guess you could say. But I kind of felt something for him when he caught me at the car. Then he picked up my foot and slipped my shoe back on, his fingers lingering longer than normal. I'll just have to keep my feelings in my head. Like he said, he wasn't feeling well and was dizzy. Maybe he was going to pass out and need me to stabilize him. Not sure how I can explain the almost kiss though. I should add delusional to the list as well.

He would never see me that way. Not when he can have the Tanya's and Jessica's of this world. Which I'm sure he had. I find him very attractive, I won't deny that. But he's my boss and Human Resources wouldn't get a laugh out of it. He's nothing like Mike though.

A knock at my door breaks me out of my thoughts and I put the curling iron down jog to the door. As soon as I open it flowers are in my face and I sneeze at the pollen that was thrust at me.

"Ah Choo!" I sneeze.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. Are you allergic?" He asks concerned.

"No, I don't think so. But I'm not sure anymore. I'm ok, thanks." I say rubbing my nose and sniffling.

"Are you ready to go? I have the truck waiting downstairs." He asks.

"Sure am, let me grab my purse." I say walking to the coat stand. I pick it up and wait for him to walk out so I can lock it.

"You look nice today by the way." He compliments.

"Oh, thank you." I say looking down at my khaki capris pants and a blue long sleeve sweater. I chose to wear my hair down to my waist and a little curled. Soft waves really.

"You look nice too." I say looking at him in his stone washed jeans that hang on the hips matched with a grey long sleeve v neck sweater, nicely accentuating his broad shoulder and large arms.

"Bella, are you going to lock the door?" He asks.

"OH! Yeah! Sorry." I blush and shake my head. He laughs and takes my hand and leads me to the elevators.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare."

"Don't apologize doll, it happens all the time. God gave me this gift, I fully intend to use it." He admits.

I laugh at his ease of the situation. He's good looking but he's got nothing on Edward. He opens the door for me to his chromed out white Toyota Tundra. I step up on the running bars and hop up into the seat. He runs around, pauses for the traffic and climbs in.

"Toyota?" I ask

"Yeah well, Navigators, Hummers and Escalades are over rated. I want something a little more down to earth. And fuel efficient."

"And a Toyota is just that?"

"Well no, but the Japanese make good shit!" He laughs and I laugh with him. He's so easy to be around, so fun. I feel like I can be totally free with him. I don't need to check if I have lipstick on my teeth. I don't need to wear lipstick at all with him actually.

"Ok so what's the name of this bistro that you've been dying to try?" I ask as he makes his way through traffic and out onto the highway.

"That my dear is a surprise. Sit back and enjoy the ride." He chuckles as he leans his arm on the captain's chair arm rest. A little while later after we've talked about almost everything besides work he slows down and turns into the right hand lane.

"Jacob, I know where we're going. I travel this highway too and the exit you're about to take only goes to the Village Valley."

"How do you know that?"

"Well Michelle's barn is out here, where I ride horses." I say as if he knew that.

"Really, then you know about Moonlight bistro?" He asks.

"I do, actually. Sorry did that ruin your plans?" I ask trying not to smile.

"Have you ever eaten there?"

"No, I haven't stayed long enough to go there. I normally bring a bagged lunch."

"Well then, no you haven't ruined my plans." He chuckles and pulls into the parking lot of the small eatery.

"Wait here I'll help you out." He says as he jumps out and jogs to the other side.

I open my door and he's there holding his arms out to me.

"Don't be getting grabby now, you hear Mr. Black?" I say.

"You call me Mr. Black one more time and you'll be wishing that you didn't say that." I stretch my leg out and he guides his hands up to my waist. Lowers me down and locks his truck. He takes my hand and pulls me up to him and drapes his arm over my shoulders. It's a small bistro with tables and a counter. The chairs are a bright blue and plush. The walls are brown and the floors are a black. He pulls out the chair for me and I sit down. The waitress hands us a menu and we both look over it deciding what we would like to eat. She sets our water's down, pulls out a pen and paper and looks to Jacob smiling.

"Bella what would you like?" He asks knowing she was ogling him.

"May I please have the New York Steak medium rare with onion rings and coleslaw?" I ask. She nods and turns to Jacob.

"I'll have the bacon cheeseburger with onions and mushrooms, salad on the side, Thousands Island dressing." He asks winking.

She thanks us and walks away. "Didn't know you were a carnivore?" He smirks.

"I told you I liked steak. I'm not one of those stuck up snobby salad types." I hit my hand to my mouth remember that he ordered a salad.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I'm not offended. I just like salad." He laughs.

"So let's discuss your campaign, where do you see it going? What sort of locations are you looking at?" All business mode now.

"Shouldn't Edward be the one asking these questions?" He states honestly.

"Well I tried to talk to him about it and he said I could make my own decisions. If you don't feel comfortable, you can talk to him. I'll understand." I say.

"Well then, you've been given the go ahead. Let's talk." He says leaning his elbows on the table.

"When you were in my office and you told me about the dri-fit really working with the elements out in the environment, I was kind of thinking that we should do a horseback commercial. You know with sticky hot models and barely there t-shirts. What do you think?" He smiles pumping his eye brows up and down.

"You know Jacob…"

"Please Bella, call me Jake." He interrupts.

"Ok Jake, after lunch why don't I take you to Michelle's and you can look around and see if you like the location. It's close and the view is breathtaking. The fields are over look Seattle, so in the commercials you could portray versatility, wearing your clothes in the city and in the country. The final shot could be dusty on top of the hill in the field, with Seattle in the back ground. You know the best of both worlds in just one outfit. I think it could work don't you?" I just look at him and he had his mouth hanging open. So I reach over and close it.

"Bella, I think you just made my commercial. Brilliant, I want it. Start on it when you get back to the office." He says excitedly.

"Sure I'll run it by Edward. See what he thinks. I mean this is his account after all. I don't want to step on his toes. " I say sheepishly.

"Great, now that business talk is over, let's talk about something else. You got a boyfriend?" He blurts out.

"Wow, you don't hold back do you? Way to put it out there."

"Why beat around the bush. You're a beautiful woman and any guy would be lucky to have you. So?" He says in all seriousness.

"No, Jake I don't. I'm not really looking right now." I shrug my shoulders.

"Well then, I guess I can't put the moves on you can I?" He asks.

"I'm flattered Jake, but I'm not really interested. I don't really see you that way even if I was." I say apologetically.

"No worries babe, I understand. Can't handle the heat, get out of the kitchen right?" He says picking at his salad our waitress brought over.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Nothing, hurry up and finish I would like to see this ranch you're talking about." He chuckles and bops his eye brows.

Driving down the only dirt road, we pass at white grand Victorian style house.

"I've always loved that house. It reminds me of purity. So clean and fresh you know? I wonder who lives there." I say.

"It is beautiful." He simply says.

"Ok, when you get to the end of the road, turn left up the hill and it's the only ranch up there. You can't miss it." I direct.

We pull into her driveway and Michelle's in the riding ring lunging one of the horses. She sweeps a piece of her hair out of her face and looks to us surprised. She ties the horse up and brushes herself off walking over to us.

"Well well, to what do I owe this visit, and WHO is this?" She asks smiling at Jacob.

"Hi Michelle, this is Jake a client for Cullen Corp. I'm showing him around the area, he's scouting a location for a commercial. Jake this is Michelle, she owns the place." I say watching Jake pick up her hand wipe the dust off her knuckles and kiss the back off it. She blushes and puts her hand to her chest.

"Such a gentleman." She quips, her one hand still in his.

"Mame, how do you do?" He whispers. What is it with these two?

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jake." She smiles.

"Trust me doll, the pleasure is all mine." He replies looking at her through his eye lashes. I roll my eyes and clear my throat.

"If you two are done, I'd like to show Jake the field. Do you think we could saddle up some horses?" I ask.

"Huh Bella, yeah there's juice in the fridge, help yourself." She says obliviously.

"MICHELLE!" I yell.

"WHAT!" She snaps her head towards me, Jakes chuckles and rolls back on his heels all smug.

"Can we saddle some horses? I want to show Jake my field." I say again.

"Oh sure, ummm…..give me a few moments, I'll be right back." As she turns and walks away swaying her hips, showing off her assets in the tight riding pants she's wearing. Jake crooks his head to the side staring.

"Jake, eye's up. That's my friend. Off limits." I say pointing a finger in his chest.

"Hey can you blame me? Why didn't you tell me about that!" He says pointing to her walking into the barn.

I swat him on the arm and walk towards the barn with him following me. "Wipe the drool from your face."

Once the three horses are saddled and ready to go, we start riding into the forest where the path is marked out. Jake and I talk about the shoot. Different spots that could be used for the Bacardi scene, there was an opening where a campfire was set up and tent's could be laid down. That would be the perfect location for the party scene. I tried to explain to Jacob how some of the commercial could work, but I don't think he heard me. Michelle was taking her hair out of her ponytail and shaking it around before putting it back up again. I rolled my eyes and began directing the horse back to the path in the direction of the field.

Moments later the forest opens into a clearing and the Seattle backdrop comes into view. I turn to look at Jake and he's smiling at me. I dismount the horse and Jake follows. We walk to where the tree is and I smile looking out to the panoramic view.

"This is perfect Bella. I can't imagine any other place. Edward needs to see this." He says looking at me. I nod my head and return his smile.

Michelle is standing by the horses holding the reins and gives me two thumbs up. I smile wider and shake my head. Yeah she's happy now just wait till I tell her about her dress.

We make our way back to the ranch. Michelle and Jake have been stealing glances at each other the whole time. I decide to ride ahead a little to give them some time alone.

I think about how I would like to bring Edward here to see this place. Show him where I like to lose myself. Open my mind and think about nothing. I can be free here and leave the world behind. I wonder if he would be mad that I've already secured a location. He did say I could make my own decisions with Jake. It's a big account, I'm only an assistant. Well, I'll talk to him Monday morning I guess. After the horses were brushed and put away, Jake pulls out his cell phone and stands in front of Michelle.

"Alright babe, shoot." He says punching something in his cell phone. I quirk an eyebrow at Michelle and she shrugs her shoulders at me and smiles. She gives Jake her number, thanks him for coming and that it was nice to meet him.

She hugs me and kisses my cheek. "Thank you Bella, he is so HOT!" She whispers.

"Ummm…sure no problem?" I say.

"Call me later and we can talk would you?" She asks.

"Yeah ok." I reply.

Glad that my friend may have found someone. They do look good together. They're both outdoorsy people and love animals. I wonder if she mentioned Emily to him. I don't know if Jake is the kind of man who can handle an addition. I hope he doesn't break her heart.

Driving back down the dirt path we pass by the big white house again and notice more cars are there than when we first passed. A black luxury Mercedes, a Yellow Porsche, a giant blacked out Hummer and a sleek dark grey Audi Q7 SUV with chrome running boards, 22 inch wheels and tinted black windows. Wow, I never noticed the vehicles whenever I would drive pass here before. Huh, I let the thought escape me and turn to Jake.

"Do you know that she has a 6 year old named Emily?" I ask.

"Really, she never mentioned it." He says as his shoulders drop.

"Does it matter?" I ask staring out the window.

"I don't know. I've never dated anyone with a kid before."

"If it's a deal breaker, just be honest. Don't lead her on." I say with finality.

He never replied. We drove in silence the rest of the way back to my apartment. I thanked him for lunch and he thanked me again for showing him the ranch. I smiled at him.

"I'll be in touch sometime next week to get the ball rolling." He says. I nod my head and jump out of truck and make my way up to my apartment.

****

Monday morning comes fast and I was eagerly waiting for the elevator to take me to the 72nd floor. Tapping the toe of my heel to the beat of the soft classical music, I smile and think of how I can tell Edward about Saturday. Do I come out and say it right away? Or should I slowly mention that the location for the commercial has already been found without his approval? I shake my head and take a deep breath as the elevator dings the 72nd floor. The doors open and I make my way to my office when I suddenly hear Tanya's voice coming from Edward's office.

"I didn't know about it. Why would I know? I told you that she wouldn't work out. But do you listen to me? NOOOO!" Tanya walks out of his office and walks by me standing there stuck to the floor.

"Oh boy, you're in trouble now. I should get you some boxes for your desk. I hope you don't have too much." She stalks by me.

Oh shit, what have I done, this doesn't sound good. Wait a minute, how does he know? Maybe Jacob told him. Well why shouldn't he. I was given permission. He can't fire me for that. And I'll tell him so.

Taking a deep breath I march to my office to set my purse down and hang up my coat leaving me with my cream colored dress pants and cream sleeveless turtleneck. I make some noise at my desk so he knows I'm here and heard his conversation. Moments later my phone rings and the caller id shows _Cullen_.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen, how can I help you?" I offer using his last name. Take that meat head!

"Miss Swan I need to see you now please, don't doddle." He replies.

"Very well, but I'll just be a few minutes, I need to use the restroom." I lie standing there with my arms crossed over my chest behind my desk. He can wait a little before he slams into me.

Moments later when I feel enough time has passed I push my shoulders back and walk over to his door. I knock firmly and wait a moment. Oh really, are we playing this game? I knock again, a little more loud than normal.

"Come in!" He snarls. I enter and I see him standing there in all his glory looking striking in a black pinstriped suit with a red power tie. His auburn hair messed from his hands running through it too many times. Oh how would I like to be those hands.

Heaven's to Betsy, I'm in love!

I shake my head and mentally slap myself. Standing in front of his desk I push my chest out a little and my shoulder's back to show my confidence. Some people would say that would be my stubbornness, I disagree.

"You called Mr. Cullen?"

"Swan, may I asked what you did on Saturday?"

"No, it was my day off and it's none of your business."

"Really?" He starts pacing in front of the floor length window.

"Yes really!" I say sticking my chin out.

"Well I think it becomes my business when you go out with my company clients and start making decisions representing my company." He snaps.

"You know what? I've worked really hard for you since I've started here. I think that I deserve some respect Mr. Cullen." I say, my heart pounding in my chest.

"How do you think I should react? Jacob is a major client. Not just now, but in the future as well. I can't have you screwing this up. Why didn't you come to me first?" He asks still pacing with one hand in his pocket and the other in his hair.

"Are you kidding? I tried. I tried to talk to you about Jake but you wouldn't listen! You blew me off and told me that I could make my own decisions! Did you forget that?" I yell.

"Oh so it's Jake now." He says fuming.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Oh come on Miss Swan, I saw the way he was looking at you in the boardroom. You had him under your spell." He says.

My eyes bug out and my breathing becomes erratic. I step closer to him and he steps closer to me. Almost nose to nose except for the fact he's 6'2". We glare into each other's eyes.

"Is there an accusation that you would like lay? Go ahead, I'm dying to hear it!" I challenge. He stares hard at me and we don't move. His eyes soften and he looks down at my lips. His eye brows pull forward and his hands run up my arm and back behind my neck and come up to cup my cheeks. At that moment I'm lost. I don't even know what we were fighting about. All I can see is emerald green eyes. Slowly I push up on my toes my lips come so close to his I can feel the breath from his open mouth. My eyes flutter closed and my hands snake around his firm waist and up to his chest.

"Edward, I left the boxes on Miss Swan's desk but she's not there. Did you want me to fire her?"

**Thank you **


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Property of Stephanie Meyer.**

**I'm not really happy with this chapter, it was hard to get out what I was trying to say and what I was thinking.**

**EPOV**

Friday morning brought on emotions that I wasn't ready to deal with. The date with Jacob and Bella, Alice on the drive there, to my parents this weekend, I'm going to have to go through feelings that I don't want to revisit. When Evan told me about Bree filing a lawsuit against me my mind lost all sense of clarity. I was done with her and her antics. I have never hated a woman more in my life than I did her.

She reminded me so much of Bella. Not in a bad way. Bree was my assistant first of all. She had long brown hair, not as long as Bella's but the same color. Her eyes were the same shade of brown, but Bella's were more chocolate. Her body was small but Bella's was slender and sleek. Bella was amplified by times ten. Even the names start with a 'B'. The memories that she invoked had me so confused and frustrated that I felt like I was losing myself. It was like I was going to go through the last 3 years all over again. I had to stop the way Bella was making me feel. I wanted to push her out of my mind. But something was pulling me into her. I think she felt the same but I couldn't be sure. Going to my mom's house last weekend really helped. I talked to her about Bella and what Evan told me about Bree.

"_Edward dear, have you gotten to know Bella? How can you dismiss her so quickly?" She says placing a hand on my knee._

"_I'm scared mom. I've only known her for a couple weeks and already I can't stop thinking about her. It's the same thing that happened with Bree. Are all women like that? Cruel and self centered?" I say looking into her green eyes._

"_Give it some time dear. You don't know her that well. Don't jump into anything. Just….see where it goes. Does she feel the same way?" She asks. How would I know that? She's never made a move. We flirt a little and I almost kissed her but I explained my way out of it._

"_No mom I don't think she does. And I've been having these dreams. They start out with Bella and I lying on my bed talking and she gets mad, like really mad. Then all of a sudden her face morphs into Bree. I wake up after that." I say with my head in my hands. _

"_Edward son, you look at me." She says holding up my chin._

"_Not all women are like Bree, don't you dare put labels on them. I've raised you better than that. Each woman is her own. Trust her, and relax it will work out in the end."_

My mother has always known what to say. Alice on the other hand likes to butt her nose in where ever possible. That will be the last time I drive with Alice anywhere for a long period of time.

"_So Edward, how's Bella working out?" She quips._

"_She's good Alice, thank you for the recommendation. She really has a great head on her shoulders and she knows what to do. She's feisty and doesn't let me get away with anything. She's always one step ahead of me. It's like she knows me. She's inside my head and has things done before I even ask." _

_I remember when Bella and I were working on the Black presentation and she was proficient and on the ball._

_I turn to Alice and she's staring at me with an open mouth._

"_What?" I ask._

"_You like her!" She states._

"_I do not."_

"_Yes Edward you do."_

"_And how would you know this?" I question._

"_You've never said things like that about a girl before."_

"_She's not a girl Alice she's a woman."_

"_AH HA! I told you! You like her!" She says bouncing in her seat. "Don't worry, I'll help you out." She says as she leans over and kisses me on the cheek. _

"_No, I don't need any help from you. There's nothing going on. Would you just drop it? You don't know what you're talking about." I say staring her down._

"_You'll see my dear brother." With that she looks out the window with a smile and a long period of silence passed between us._

Monday morning I stroll into the office with a weight lifted off my shoulders about this whole Bella attraction thing going on. I settle myself in and my cell phone buzzes.

"Edward Cullen?" I answer.

"Edward! We missed you on Saturday. Too bad you couldn't be there." Was he trying to provoke my jealousy? He doesn't even know how I feel. How could he.

"What can I do for you Mr. Black?" I ask avoiding his comment.

"Well that firecracker you got there as your assistant has set up the whole thing."

"What are you talking about?" I say as I sit down in my chair.

"Well Bella of course. How many other assistants do you have Cullen?" He laughs.

"What is all set up? I'm not following you." I ask.

"She took me to the ranch and showed me the perfect spot for my commercial and some photo shoots. She wrote the perfect layout, scenes and practically the script. She's got some good words. Where ever did you find that one?" He says as a matter of fact.

"Really, well I'm glad that she could've so helpful. She's a wonderful asset to my company. Mr. Black I really need to get back to work, is that all you called me about?" I ask fuming smoke from my ears.

"Yup, I did. Make sure she runs the ideas by you. I'm sure that you'll see what I'm talking about. She's clever as a whip that one." As he disconnects the call, I'm so mad at the moment. What makes her think that she can go behind my back and make decision for my company. I press down my button on my phone on the desk.

"Tanya, could you come in here please?" I ask calmly.

"Yeah hold on." She quips back.

"NOW TANYA!" I yell. I can't handle much more of this. She strolls into my office with her hands on her hips.

"What's the matter with you?" She asks out of breath.

"Tanya, did you know about Miss. Swan's dealing's last Saturday?" I ask.

"I didn't know about it. Why would I know?"

"I'm not sure, I just thought that maybe you knew everything around this place considering you're the gossip queen." I snap.

"What's that matter Edward, Bella too assertive for you?" She replies. "I told you that she wouldn't work out. But do you listen to me? NOOOO!" As she turns to walk away she whispers, "I'll take care of her, don't worry." I didn't quite catch what she said but I couldn't be bothered with her sarcastic remarks at the moment. I put my hands on my desk and lean over swaying back and forth. I need to talk to her. I need to ask her what she was thinking. I hear some noise coming from her office and I assume that she's here already. Maybe she even heard our conversation. I pickup my phone and dial her extension. She answers on the second ring.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen how can I help you?" There she goes again using my last name. How come she doesn't listen?

"Miss Swan I need to see you now please, don't doddle." I reply.

"Very well, but I'll just be a few minutes, I need to use the restroom." My patients is being tested, she just making me wait.

About 15 minutes later, she knocks on the door. Two can play at this game Miss Swan. I don't answer to let her know that I'm not bothered by the game she's playing. She knocks louder again and I stand up and over by the window. Straighten my suit out.

"Come in!" I snarl. She slowly pushes the door open and is revealed in all her beauty. Crisp cream dress pants and a cream sleeveless turtleneck leaving her toned arms exposed to me. How can I fight with this angel? I almost forget the reason why I was mad, but when I see her stick out her chest and pull she shoulders back I can see the kitten with the claws.

"You called Mr. Cullen?"

"Miss Swan, may I asked what you did on Saturday?"

"No, it was my day off and it's none of your business."

"Really?" I start pacing in front of the floor length window.

"Yes really!" She say sticking her chin out. Maybe I could play with her a little. She's striking when she's persistent.

"Well I think it becomes my business when you go out with my company clients and start making decisions representing my company." I snap.

"You know what? I've worked really hard for you since I've started here. I think that I deserve some respect Mr. Cullen." She says, her chest heaving up and down. How far can I push her I wonder? Would she cave like Bree did? Would she succumb to me and do anything I say, not being able to stand on her own? Would she use me? Would she hurt my wounded soul like the other?

"How do you think I should react? Jacob is a major client. Not just now, but in the future as well. I can't have you screwing this up. Why didn't you come to me first?" I ask pacing with one hand in his pocket and the other in his hair trying to put on a little show.

"Are you kidding? I tried. I tired to talk to you about Jake but you wouldn't listen! You blew me off and told me that I could make my own decisions! Did you forget that?" She yells.

So that's what she was trying to ask me. How could I have not listened to her? My own insecurities and jealousy took over and I didn't want to hear what she would be doing with Black.

"Oh so it's Jake now." I say fuming, mad that I can be such a meat head.

"What? What are you talking about?" She asks confused.

"Oh come on Miss Swan, I saw the way he was looking at you in the boardroom. You had him under your spell." I say.

Her eyes bug out and she steps closer to me and I steps closer to her. We're so close. We glare into each other's eyes.

"Is there an accusation that you would like lay? Go ahead, I'm dying to hear it!" She challenges. I stare hard at her and we don't move. My eyes soften and I look down at her lips.

This woman has ME under her spell. I can't do this anymore. I can't keep up a charade that I know is going to eat me from the inside out. I have to tell her how I've been feeling. I need to show her how I'm feeling. However she may take it, I'll accept it. If she runs, I'll let her go. If she stays, well I'm not really sure she will. But I can't wait any longer.

I run my hands up her arms relishing in the feel of her smooth skin underneath my palms. I tangle my fingers back behind her neck into her hair and come up to cup her cheeks. I can feel this electricity between us and I look into her eyes and see that she feels something. I pause a moment asking for permission. She slowly pushes up on her toes our lips come so close my breathing stutters. I feel her snake her hands around my waist and up to my chest letting her be in control making all the moves she's comfortable with.

Until….

"Edward, I left the boxes on Miss Swan's desk but she's not there. Did you want me to fire her?"

Tanya's voice comes through the intercom on my desk phone. Shit this isn't going to go over well. Bella slinks out of my arms and covers her mouth with her hand. I press the button on my phone. "Tanya, get out of Miss Swan's office, I'll handle it from here. Go back to work." I say with a raised voice. I make my way over to her.

"Bella, it's not what you think." I try to tell her I had no I intention to fire her.

She shakes her head and walks backwards toward the doors. But I beat her there and slam the door closed with my right hand. She closes her eyes and stands there not moving mumbling something to herself.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to go behind your back. If you just would've listened, you would've known my intentions. I was trying to ask your permission." She whispers.

I cup her cheeks with my hands and plead her to look at me.

"I know Bella, I know that now. I didn't at the time, but then you explained it to me. I know now, I'm sorry. I'm the one that should be sorry. Tanya jumped to conclusions. She makes her own assumptions. She's wrong with what she said. I'm not going to fire you. I was upset this morning, and Tanya assumed that I was going to. I never even mentioned the word fire.

Please you have to believe me." I say pleading my case. She looks up to me through her lashes and nods her head. Thank goodness. Relief washes over me and I take a step back.

Still standing there not moving she looks at me.

"I do believe you, but please don't talk to Tanya unless you've talked to me first. Don't insult me that way." She asks.

I rush over to her and take her into my arms. Holding her there I whisper words of apologies. We still for a moment and I look down at her face. She looks up at me with a burning question.

"What's going on Edward? What is this?" She asks waving her hand between us.

"I'm not sure, I can't really explain it. I'm sorry if this is making you feel uncomfortable." I step back and she comes closer to me backing me up, the back of my legs against my desk as she stands between them.

"I'm not sure either, but maybe we can try to take it slow. Whatever it is can work itself out right?" She says smiling. I look at her and look down to the side.

"What's wrong Edward?" She asks concern laced in her voice.

"I'm damaged Bella, my past with women has been tainted and I have trust issues. I can't explain it now, someday I will but I don't want to drag you down. You deserve better. You should have better." I say shaking my head. She brings my chin up and looks lovingly in my eyes.

"Edward, I would never make you tell me about your past. In your own time when you're ready, I will ask you to give me a chance though. I'm not like the other woman. I would never intentionally hurt you. I only ask you to trust me."

I rest my forehead on hers and chuckle at the situation I've found myself in. Everything seems so simple with her.

"Could you at least ask me out on a date?" She jokes.

"Isabella?" Just saying her full name makes me feel like I've found my home.

"Would you do me the honor of accompanying me on an excursion?" I ask.

"What?" she says pulling her head back looking at me.

"Fine, would you like to go out with me sometime?" I ask again.

"See everything doesn't need to be big or complicating." She remarks.

"BELLA?"

"Alright, yes I'd love to go out with you." She smiles.

I smile along with her and raise my hand and thumb her bottom lip.

"I just want to try one thing." She doesn't move signaling her acceptance. I move closer to her mouth and she leans her body into mine.

"Don't move."

I nuzzle my nose just under her ear and down her jaw, inhaling her scent, committing it memory. Her breathing becomes erratic and I can see the rise and fall of her chest. Her arms are at her sides and I can tell that her hands are twitching. I bring my other hand to the small of her back and pull her the rest of way to me.

Slowly, I turn my head slightly to the side and brush my lips over hers. Her plump lips under mine cause me to cover hers fully. She moans and parts her mouth whispering my name. As soon as I hear he whispers, I lose some control and gracefully plunge my tongue in her mouth. She follows my lead and our heads are swaying back and forth to the rhythm of the kiss. She runs her hands up the side of my chest and into my hair tugging slightly. I'm so close to taking her there and then, but I realize that we're in my office and anyone could walk in at anytime.

I slow the kiss down and she pulls back, her chest heaving up and down with her eyes staring into mine.

"Wow, that was umm…it ummm…..you were just…" not being able to finish her sentence.

"Spectacular." I finish for her. She giggles a little and pulls herself off of me and straightens out for clothes.

She nods her head and stands up straight and tall, leaving me there stunned and dizzy, for real this time. She walks to the door and turns looks over her shoulders at me.

"I'll send in your 9:30 appointment now." Giggling as she walks out. I can't keep the smile off my face, looking down I notice that I have a big problem and I rush behind my desk.


	13. Chapter 13

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and almost all its characters.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**BPOV**

I think I've died and gone to heaven. What is it about that man that has me falling all over myself? The kiss was amazing. Better than amazing, I can't describe what my toes were doing when he kissed me like that. I was so worried that I had messed up. I thought he was so mad at me. But the look in his eyes showed compassion, realism and I think sadness.

His confession of his past relationship was a little alarming. I understood then the reason for his hot and cold actions towards me. But with just that one kiss I knew that he trusted me. I could feel all the emotions of his past in his sweet embrace.

After I left his office I walked to mine and noticed the boxes that were placed on my couch. I chuckled, picked them up and strolled out my door towards Tanya's desk.

"Oh hey Bella, yeah I'm sorry it didn't work out. I thought you would be good here but hey don't worry, you'll bounce back." She sneered.

Just as I was about to say something Alice threw open her door.

"Tanya can I see you a moment please?" She said firmly. I place the boxes on her desk.

"Maybe you'll need these yourself." I said as I put the boxes on her desk, and walked away leaving her dazed, mouth hanging open.

"Tanya! Now!" Alice yells.

"Yes Mrs. Whitlock, right away." I chuckle at the memory of Tanya telling me at my interview that nobody in the office could call her Alice except her and Edward, looks like she's not allowed to either. I pass by the waiting area and see two gentlemen sitting together. I stop and notice that one of them is looking through his cell phone and the other is reading a paper.

"Can I help you sirs?" I ask politely.

"Yes, we're here to see Mr. Cullen." One man says.

"You must be his 9:30 appointment. I'm Bella, his executive assistant. It's nice to meet you." I say holding out my hand. He shakes it and nudges the other man beside him. He snaps his head up and apologizes.

"How do you do? I'm Gary Smithers and this is Murray Pannu. We're from the marketing agency that Mr. Cullen called about."

"Oh right well let me show you in. Follow me please." I say as I guide them to Edward's office. I knock on the door and he answers.

"Edward, you're 9:30 has arrived." I say trying to hold in my laugh.

"Ah right, thank you Bella. Could get these files to Human Resources when you have a minute? Then could you call Jacob back and start the planning on his account. Make a list of the supplies we'll need and which production company he would like to use. Give him some ideas if he's unsure. I'll let you know if I need anything else. Thank you." He gives me a wink to assure me that he's all business in front of clients.

"Of course Mr. Cullen." I say.

"Oh and Bella, could you clear my 12 o'clock appointment, I need to take someone special out to lunch." He says turning around leaving me standing there with a big smile.

"Right away sir."

After I've taken the file to Human Resources, I call Jacob and ask if we could discuss his account. He told me to call him back in 20 minutes and we could talk then. So I hung up and continued on with some other paperwork. I look into Edward's day planner on my blackberry and noticed that he didn't have any appointments from 11:30am till 2:00pm. I entered my name at the 12 to 2pm appointment slot and emailed it to him.

Moments later I received a text.

_EC: very perceptive B. pick anywhere u would like 2 go. bravo's maybe?_

_BS: shouldn't u b listening to your clients. ur in a mtg._

_EC: they're boring._

_BS: that's business! deal with it. _

_EC: how about u and I have a mtg?_

_BS: I don't think h.r. would think that appropriate._

_EC: I don't care. _

_BS: get back to work. see you l8r._

_EC: quite right my angel._

_BS: wow, pet name already?_

_EC: I've been thinking that for a while now._

_EC: see u soon. _

_BS: bye._

I smile and sit back in my chair. How did this happen? How did I get so lucky? I think what Edward said about being tainted. Some woman must've hurt him bad. The look in his eyes when he told me I deserved better was heartbreaking. I never want to see that look on his face again.

I look at the clock and see that it's been 20 minutes. So I call Jacob back and he apologizes for brushing me off. I tell him not to worry about it. For the next hour and a half we discuss materials, set production, equipment and whatever other items we may need that Cullen Corp can provide. We're in the business of advertising, but sometimes we go a little extra for big clients. After business talk he tells me that he has a date with Michelle on the weekend and starts asking me all sorts of question about her and Emily. I giggle at the nervous man on the other end of the line and told him just to be himself, and maybe to include Emily into the date if he feels comfortable.

Once we talked about all things pertaining Michelle. I tell him that I have to get going and would set things up in motion regarding the commercial. We both hang up and I lean back in my chair. This job doesn't feel like an assistant job. I feel apart of something, maybe I'm glimpsing into my future of what it could be like to run my own business, making my own decisions, I like that feeling.

The ringing of the phone brought me out of musing.

"Good morning, Edward Cullen's office." I answer.

"Is Edward available?" The female voice on the other line said.

"He's in a meeting right now. May I take a message?" I ask looking at my watch.

"That's what you're supposed to say sweetie. I know he screens his calls."

"Excuse me? May I ask who's calling please?"

"Who are you? Are you his new secretary?" She asks.

"Mr. Cullen's busy at the moment. Is there something I can help you with mame?" I ask growling.

"Are you banging him now too? Watch out pussy cat, he'll love you and leave you, just like he did me." She says.

"Who are you?" I demand.

"You don't know yet? Hmmm…..maybe I've underestimated Edward after all." She chirped.

"Look, I don't know who you are, if you're not willing to give me your name then I'm going to have to hang up." I say getting frustrated.

"You'll find out soon enough doll, and then you won't want him after you find out what he's done, just wait and see. I wish I could spare you the heartache but I'm not that nice." She states and hangs up. I sit there looking at the phone and wondering what the heck just happened.

"Bella? Who was that?" Edward said standing at my door. I jumped a bit in my seat when I heard him.

"Oh Edward, you scared me! Ummm…. It was no one. Wrong number I think. Is your meeting over already?" I say trying to divert the question.

"Who was it Bella? No one has a wrong number to that line. They would have to call the Cullen Corp. switch board downstairs and then be directed to your extension. What did they say?" His eyes growing more concerned. I can't lie to him. If something's wrong he should know about it.

"Ok well some woman called and asked for you, I told her that you were in a meeting and she said that's what I'm supposed to say. Then she ummm…..asked if you and I were banging." I said sheepishly.

"Well what did you say?"

"I asked who she was, but she wouldn't tell me. She said that you would love me and leave me. And that I wouldn't want you when I find out what you've done." I added at the last minute. He stood there pale as a ghost.

"Are you ok Edward?" I asked as I stood up and walked over to him. I put my hand on his chest and he closed his eyes and leaned into me. I put both my arms around him and held him there inhaling vanilla and mint. I wanted this moment to last forever. Here in his arms is where I wanted to be. Not under these circumstances of course, but I'll take what I can get. Not knowing when whatever is going on between us will end. Something this perfect can't last forever right? He pulls back and looks at me and places a light chaste on my lips and lingers for a moment.

"Are you ready for lunch my sweet Isabella?" He smiles a small at me. I step back and nod.

"Just let me grab my purse."

"No need, I'm taking care of everything. I asked you remember?" He states.

"Alright let me jut call Dave for you then to meet us out front." I say walking to the phone. Before I know it he grabs my hand and pulls me backwards hitching his head to the side.

"Let's walk." He says with a half smile.

"You want to walk? All the way to Bravo's?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

"No, not Bravo's. There's a restaurant down 34th street. Its 2 blocks away, its called Maverick's. It's less formal for lunch." He says running his hand through his hair nervously.

"I was also kind of hoping that I could hold your hand as we walk." He said blushing.

"Edward Cullen, are you blushing? I thought that was my act."

"Yeah well Bella, you do things to me, you make me feel like someone else. Someone you can be proud to be with." He says with his head down.

"I want you to stop this Edward. You are Edward Cullen, CEO of Cullen Corp., crazy smart; genius like really. You're caring, funny, compassionate and devilishly handsome." I giggle.

"And well, you make me feel special, like I'm the only girl in the room, in the entire world actually. I kind of like you." I say at a whisper.

He leans over the desk behind me and picks up my phone. I have a puzzled look on my face, not sure of what he's doing. He dials a number and waits for someone to pick up. Not taking his eyes off mine.

"Evan, its Edward Cullen. I want you to speed up the process, I want this over, I want to move on. Can it be done?" He said green eyes penetrating mine.

"Thank you. I would be happy to. As soon as possible please…yes…..very well…..I'll have to call my father but I don't foresee a problem…yes at your earliest convenience. Thank you….I'll have Bella set it up after lunch. Thank you Evan….Good bye." He hangs up the phone and kisses me again. This time a little longer and his hands smooth over my lower back. Too soon he pulls away with a crooked smile "Come on, let's go get some lunch."

Walking hand in hand with Edward was so simple. If was like my small hand was meant for his big one. We strolled down the street looking into shops and even going into one of the art boutiques to look at what Edward calls, l'art manifique. Yeah, whatever that's suppose to mean.

When someone would be on the same path as me Edward would pull me close to avoid a collision. I liked that he felt the need to protect me. A couple of times he would kiss me lightly on my temple.

"What's that for?" I would ask him.

"No reason." He would say as he shrugged his shoulders. I smiled and continued to walk down the sidewalk.

We reached Maverick's and the hostess sat us immediately when Edward told her his last name was Cullen. Wow, the Cullen name has some notoriety is this city.

We ordered and talked about nonsensical issues, from politics to hobbies, more of where we grew up and even the weather. I could tell that he was avoiding the conversation that I had on the phone with the mystery lady. I wanted to bring it up, but I also thought that he would explain it to me in his own time. I just hope that it was soon. I don't want another phone call like that again and not know what's going on. I want to be able to defend him to this woman. To tell her all the things Edward was, gentle and kind, caring and real. But I also don't know anything of his past besides what he's told me. If he can trust me, then I can trust him.

We ate lunch and made our way out of the restaurant. As I was walking through the tables to the doors I got a sneaky feeling as though I was being watched. I turned to look around behind me and couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Bella are you coming?" He asks pulling on my hand.

"Yeah sorry I thought I forgot something at the table." I lie, but couldn't shake the feeling that it was something more than a feeling.

Our walk back was quiet and I wanted to know what he was thinking. I wanted to know what was going on between us. I wasn't sure if I was his girlfriend or a fling or just someone to pass the time. So I asked him.

"Edward, now that we're alone can I ask you something? And I want you to be honest with me, I can handle the truth. I just want to know." I state with a nervous smile.

"You can ask me anything Bella. I'll do my best to answer honestly." He says in all seriousness.

"What are we? I know that I asked you to give me a chance and whatever it was would work out. But I just want to know where this is going. I don't want to put my heart into something if it's not going to last, or if it's a fling or maybe…."

"Bella honey, stop. You're rambling. I think you're right though, you should know what I'm feeling as well. I only think that it's fair. I want whatever this is to work out. I know I don't want it to go away. I miss you when you're not with me and I feel like a different man when you are. " He says taking a moment to pause outside of a flower shop.

"Can you just wait here a second? I'll just be a moment." He asks.

"Sure, what are you doing?"

"You'll see." He turns to walk into the shop and I'm left standing outside on the sidewalk. I wait a moment and look over my shoulders, squint my eyes and look towards the tree that we passed I notice a piece of paper attached to the tree. I walk over and the closer I get I can tell it's a receipt from Maverick's. I pick it out of the bark it was embedded in and my eyes grow wider as I recognize the signature on the credit card slip with Edward Cullen scripted on it. My heart beats fast and I start to get dizzy, I knew that I felt something at the restaurant. I hold out my hand to stabilize myself on the tree.

"Bella! What's the matter? Are you ok?" Edward asks from behind me placing a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and hold up my hand with the receipt in it. He looks at the slip and shakes his head.

"I don't understand what's wrong? He picks up the small piece of paper.

"That's the credit card receipt from the Mavericks." I state.

"Well why do you have it?"

"I don't, I mean I found it here on the tree. Someone's watching us Edward." He stills for a moment to process the information. Then he looks up at me in the eyes and drops the large yellow sunflower from his hand.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I say shaking his shoulders in my hands.

"What does this mean?"

"Let's go Bella I need to get back to the office now and call Evan." He says tugging my arm along the sidewalk.

"Wait Edward you're hurting me. Let go."

"I can't! We have to go. Now!" He steps to the side of the road and hails a cab. One appears and he pulls me along, opens the door and guides me in.

"Can you please tell me what's happening?" I ask getting mad.

"Bella, this should end, I will only get you hurt and I don't want to drag you into this."

"What do you mean this should end? I thought…..I thought….." I can't finish my sentence and start to wipe away the tears that have formed my sobs.

"Shhh, I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I was just trying to protect you." He says as he holds me and gives the cabbie the address.

"Baby look at me." As he pulls my chin up so my eyes meet his.

"Look, there are some things that I need to tell you. Things about my past that you need to know. Can you come over tonight for dinner at my place and we can discuss this then?" He asks.

"Sure I guess." I say sniffling.

"I take back everything that I said ok. I didn't mean it. I was jumping to conclusions and I shouldn't of said that." He pleads.

"Ok, I believe you. Just don't say those things again. You just can't." I reply. He kisses the top of my head and holds me a little bit harder.


	14. Chapter 14

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and almost all its characters.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**If you go onto my profile there are pictures there of Edward's penthouse etc…**

**EPOV**

The cab comes to a stop outside of The Parkview. I help Bella out of the taxi, take her hand and lead her up to my apartment. In the elevator I can tell that she's tired. I pull her chin up to my face.

"Are you tired Isabella?" She yawns and straightens up a bit.

"No, I just have a lot on my mind." She says. I nod and forget the conversation for now.

"You know I've never been in this apartment building before and I was always curious as to what it would look like."

"Well, you'll get to see now won't you?" I say smiling.

"What floor do you live on?" She asks innocently.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well I don't know. Is it a secret?"

"I live on the top floor Isabella."

"Oh, that must be nice." She states.

"Mmmm…it's adequate." I reply. The elevator dings and the doors open into my living room. I step inside, remove my shoes and walk towards the kitchen. I turn to ask Bella if she would like something to drink, but she's not there.

"Bella?" I ask my head turned to the side. I look back at the elevators and she's still standing there with her mouth hanging open.

"Edward, why didn't you tell me that you live in the penthouse?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it mattered." I say in an alarming tone.

"Isabella, I live in the penthouse." I say smiling at her.

"Would you like a tour?" I ask holding out my hand.

"Yes please." She says taking it.

I lead her into the kitchen showing her around there. She runs her fingers across the steel countertops and smiles big at the top of the line stainless steel appliances I have.

"Everything is so simple, so clean." She observes. I lean against the counter and cross my feet at my ankles. She looks so innocent investigating my home. I never bring women into this part of my life. Except for one and it was a mistake. She stops in front of a large wood sliding door. She turns and looks at me asking for permission.

I nod my head and smile. She slides the large door open and stands there a moment looking at it, then turns to me.

"Is that a subzero walk-in fridge?" She asks eyes bugging out.

"Yes….is that a problem?"

"I've never seen one of these before. I thought they only make these in Dubai for the bazillionaire kind of people." She says shaking her head.

I look at her sheepishly and rub the back of my neck not saying anything. She looks at me and points one finger to the fridge.

"NO!" She sighs, putting two and two together.

"Ummm….well I kind of had one put in. The owner of the palm towers needed some American advertising and well Cullen Corp. got the bid. This was an added bonus." I say as I raise one eyebrow.

"Uh huh, riiiiight!" she says crossing her arms over her chest.

"No?" I ask, hoping I wouldn't be caught in my lie.

"NO!" she scolds. I chuckle and move to her.

"Come on, let's get this over with." I say taking her hand and leading her into the living room.

I pulled her into the grand room and stay behind a bit watching her reaction. It's a wide open floor plan. The walls are painted dark brown and the brown leather couches to match. The rug is a cream color and it reminds me of Bella's outfit. Glass coffee tables are in the middle of the room and small LCD skylights adorn the ceiling. At the forefront of the living room is a wall length bar complete with barstools and a blu-ray wall t.v.

"Wow, this is very….modern." She mutters.

"It works." I say shrugging my shoulders.

She walks over to one of the couches and hops on one bouncing up and down. I stifle a groan at the sight before me.

"Isabella, come. I want to show you the rest." I say turning around so she doesn't notice my flushed face.

Leading her down the hall we reach my master bedroom. I pause at the door and take a deep breath. I feel a hand on my shoulder from behind me. I hold her hand resting there and smile. I open the door and enter the large dark room. One California King sized bed with crisp white sheets stands in the middle of the room, with a fireplace off to the side. I wait for her to come in. I put my hands in my pockets and wonder what she's thinking.

"Edward this is…kinda dull." My head snaps to hers and she notices the confusion on my face.

"I mean, you don't have any pictures anywhere. No rugs, no lamps, not even night tables. Don't you think that's a little odd?" She giggles nervously hoping she's not offended me.

"Well, I've never really been good at decorating bedrooms. I've always thought that women are the best at that. You know, personal touch and all." I say hoping she missed the double meaning. She nods her head and looks to the end of the room.

"Come, this is the dressing room. From the master bedroom leads to two walk in closets and then a medium sized room with a floor length mirrors." I walk in the middle of the room and pull her to stand up on the circular pedestal situated right in front of the mirrors and step back.

With the ceiling skylights shining down on her like a beacon from heaven, I get a feeling in my stomach of knowing that she's could be that special someone. I look at her and I walk over to where she is, she smiles down at me runs her hands through my hair. I close my eyes and relish the feeling of her fingers massaging my head. I bring my hands to rest on her waist and pull her to me. Her breathing becomes short and I run my hands up her back. She scratches my scalp and I'm drowning with submissiveness.

She looks at me and we're eye level now. She searches my eyes and I want to tell her everything. She's opening me up to a man that I never thought I would be again. I'm scared and excited at the same time.

With both of us still staring at each other I pick up one of her legs and hitch it over my waist. I lean in to kiss her sweet pout as I caress the back of her thigh. I'm losing myself in this woman and I never want to be found. Our kiss becomes intense and I bring her other leg up and she locks her ankles around my back. Her breathing is labored and I walk towards the master bedroom without breaking our kiss. I lay her on my bed her hair is sprawled out over the side end of the mattress. She releases her legs and smiles at me. I look at her and brush some fallen hair out of her face and kiss the top of her nose, her eyelids, then her cheeks, chin and forehead ending with her mouth softly. She releases a small moan and pulls the shirt out of my dress pants.

"Bella, sweetie." I stop her hands.

"Shhh…..it's ok, I'm not afraid." With those words I'm undone.

Such a small phrase but the meaning behind it is overwhelming for me. I plunge my tongue in her mouth and cup her breast in my hand while my other one makes at the buttons. She's moaning and writhing underneath me when I feel my leg vibrate. She jumps a bit and giggles.

"Edward, I had no idea!" She says, crawling off of her, her face drops.

"It's my cell phone Isabella." I sigh kissing her chastely on the bare of her stomach where her blouse rose up. I stand and look at the caller id. It's Evan. I hold one finger up to her and walk out of the room.

"Evan?"

"Edward there's been a development." He says.

"Yes there has been on my end as well." I agree.

"What's the problem?" I ask.

"Bree has suddenly dropped the lawsuit. She's not after the money anymore. I just spoke with her lawyer and he says that she came to him out of nowhere and wanted to drop it. It's rather odd for someone to do that. Who isn't powered by money now a days?" He says then gasps.

"Edward, I'm sorry I didn't mean that. I never meant you I just….."

"That's fine Evan thank you." I reply pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Listen, I think that Bree may be stalking me. I was at the office this morning and Miss Swan received a harassing phone call. From the things that were said I assume it can only be her." I relay the events of that morning.

"Then we went for lunch and I think she was there, in the restaurant. Bella found a receipt on a tree with my signature on it." I explain.

"Ok, well I'm going to call Detective Garner and brief him. She should be picked up sometime this week if possible." He tells me.

"Thank you Evan, I want to put this behind me."

"Can I ask you something Edward?"

"Within reason of course." I reply.

"Of course, what's going on with you and Miss Swan? Do I need to run a background check on her? I don't want the past to repeat itself if you know what I mean." He tells me honestly.

"I'm not going to discuss Miss Swan with you. She's my assistant. She works for me. I had lunch with her today and she was in the wrong place at the wrong time." I say running my hand down my face.

"So there's nothing going on with you two?"

"Is it any of your business Evan?" I growl.

"Actually Edward it is! I'm your lawyer and I need to know what you're getting yourself into. If there's going to be problems like before, then you might as well cut ties while its still fresh." He says sternly.

How am I supposed to explain that Bella's different? I can't sit here and pour my heart out like some teenager with a crush. I trust her and she trusts me for some out of this world reason.

"Thank you for your concern Evan, nothing is going on. It's strictly professional. I'll let you be aware if it becomes more." I say hanging up the phone.

I sit a moment and scratch my jaw. A smile is brought to my face thinking about my feelings for her. I rise and turn to go back. I've been gone long enough. But when I turn around she's standing behind me with tears in her eyes.

I reach my arms out to her but I suddenly feel the sting of my cheek, as though it's been pierced by a thousand bee's. I hold up my hands in surrender and my eyes voluntarily close at the after effect of being slapped.

"I'm so embarrassed right now. I'm not one of your whores you bring back and bang. Maybe the woman on the phone was right." She sobs and turns to walks out. Leaving me standing there wondering what the hell just happened.

I walk through the living room towards the elevator to catch her knowing that she needs a key to descend. I can hear her banging on the doors, willing them to open.

"Bella, can I explain? Please?" I beg staring at the back of her head. She doesn't turn around but still faces the elevator doors.

"Open the doors Edward." She says sniffling in a low voice.

"I want to explain myself Isabella." I retort.

"Please open the doors Mr. Cullen." She says straightening up.

"Bella would you look at me!" I say turning her around. Her eyes are red and tears are streaming down her face.

"Why are you calling me Mr. Cullen?" I ask.

"Don't you want to keep it professional?" She sneers.

"Bella, you didn't hear the whole conversation. Don't be so stubborn!" I snap.

"I'm sorry what! What does it matter? Maybe you set this whole thing up. Flirt with me at work, profess some sort of feelings to me that I'm not even sure are real! Have someone pretend stalk us only to rescue me and bring me back to your tower and take advantage of me! Do you do this to all your interests?" She yells waving her hands all around.

I laugh at the fierce cat standing in front of me.

"Are you laughing at me?" She yells. She sure can stand on her own.

"Isabella calm down, come into the living room and sit down. Please." I reach out my hand. She looks at me and takes my hand and I pull her to me, she snakes her arm around my back and digs into my back pocket. She leans away from me and looks at me in the eyes.

"Fuck you!" She whispers.

With that she inserts the key card from my back pocket into the slot and the doors open. She enters and as the doors close I can hear the soft sobs rising over the classical music.

**Please Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

**My sister wrote this chapter and you have to review to let her know what you think. Though we did argue about the ending.**

**What do you think.**

**BPOV**

I ran. I had to get out of here. As far away from Edward as I could. I felt like I was suffocating, I couldn't breathe and the room was starting to spin. I reached for the elevator wall. I needed air. Keep it together Bella; he's just a man, an incredible amazing man that I was falling for… fast.

I shook my head. I think falling for him was long past, the guy had my heart. And now it was broken, smashed into thousands of pieces.

_Asshole, I should go right back up there and kick the shit out of him, then burn down his perfect pad._

Remembering how gentle he was with me, the way he held me. I wasn't sure but I thought I felt him give way to me, like he really was starting to trust me. Like he wanted me… needed me.

The doors to the elevators opened and I ran…literally. Where I was going I didn't know. I reached for my cell phone and hit speed dial for Michelle. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hopeful Farms, Michelle Speaking."

"Michelle?"

"Bella?"

"Hey I was wondering if I could come spend some time at the farm with you and Emily." I cried hailing a cab.

"Bella what's wrong? What happened?"

"I can't tell you right now Michelle." I sob. "Please can I just come and stay with you for a while?"

"Of course you can you know your more than welcome here anytime."

"Thank you so much, I'll be there in a couple of hours ok?"

"Of course, see you then."

A yellow cab pulled over and I jumped in. I gave him directions to my apartment and he pulled out into traffic.

"Are you ok Ma'am?"

_No, do I look ok? I think to myself._

"I'm fine thank you I just really need to get to that address please."

He shrugged his shoulders and continued to drive though the busy evening traffic. I sat back deeper in the seat and watched traffic pass by, watched as people crossed the street at red lights. A couple crossed hand in hand. She smiled up at him and he reached around and put his arm around her. It was like pouring salt in my wound. My breath caught and I sunk down further in the seat. Why the hell was I reacting like this? I've been in relationships before and not one of those break-ups ever hurt. Sure I was disappointed but I think it was more for time lost than anything.

"Ma'am?"

I jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Yes?"

"Um ya… we're here." He said leaning across the front seat.

"OH! I'm sorry, I was lost in thought. How much do I owe you?" I said digging in my purse.

"You know what? You're my last customer for the day, it's on me. You look like you've had a really bad day."

"Thank you, that's very nice of you."

He smiled at me and turned around in his seat.

"Have a good evening miss."

"Thank you again."

I got out of the car and ran up the steps to the apartment. Of course the key to the door would have to give me trouble because anything less would mean something was actually working towards my favour. I opened the door and through my purse to the side.

"ANGELA ARE YOU HOME?" I yelled.

I waited for her to answer but her reply never came.

_I'll leave her a note._

I ran to my closet to pull out my suitcase and started pulling things from the drawers. I made my way to the bathroom and grabbed the first things I could think of. Not thinking twice I crammed it into the small case and zipped it up. I stood there looking around the room, at what was around me. A double bed with a dark purple comforter lay over it. A gift from my dad the day I went to live with him. A small dresser stood beside the bed with a light adoring it. A mirror on the wall with another larger dresser under it, what was I thinking? What could I possibly have to offer Edward? He was a billionaire and could have anything or anyone he wanted. I was just a girl from a small town that only had dreams of one day owning her own company.

Tears started to stream down my face and I felt my knees weaken. Slowly I slid down the side of the bed with my head in my hands and broke down, realizing just how much of a nobody I really was.

When I started to come around I wiped my face and got up. Going to see Michelle was what I needed, to get away and even spend time in the outdoors.

I needed a fresh start. I pulled myself together, gathered my stuff and went to the kitchen, wrote Angela a note explaining where I would be and not to worry.

"I guess this is it." I said picking up my stuff and locking the front door.

****

I pulled into the long driveway of Hopeful Farms and parked in front of the barn. Getting out of the car I took in a deep breath. I closed my eyes, nothing like the smell of country air. I opened my eyes and turned to enter the barn.

"BELLA!"

I jump, and before I knew it little Emily is hugging my leg.

"Hey baby how've you been?" I say picking her up.

"Good….mommy got me a pony."

"Really? Your SUCH a lucky little girl, I wish I had my own pony." I hug her back.

"Well you know you could always have your pick here…" Michelle says coming out of a stall.

Without thinking I wrap my arms around her still holding Emily. She hugs me back with just as much grab as I have on her. I couldn't help it, I started crying. Michelle takes her daughter and puts her on the ground.

"Baby do you think you could take the horse's bucket to the feed room for mommy?"

"And make his food too mommy?" She says pulling the bucket away.

"Sure baby that would help."

Michelle turns back and hugs me again. It feels good to have someone to lean on.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I pull away from her crying harder.

"I trusted him, I trusted him and he broke my heart. He just thought he could treat me like all his other women." I started to shake.

"I don't know what it is about him, I feel this pull and the more time I spend with him the stronger I feel the need to want to be with him." She guides me over to a bench and pulls me down next to her.

"I was just so shocked and hurt to hear him convince his lawyer that there was nothing going on between us, that it was all just professional… I just don't understand it and the worst part is…" I started crying harder. "I smacked him SO hard…" I say wiping my tears away.

"Bella you have to relax, I'm sure there must be something more too all this. Wait… are you dating your boss?" She says pulling my face up to hers.

"I don't know what it was, I just know he didn't feel the same way for me. At least that's the way he made it sound." I said trying to wipe my tears away.

"The man is a billionaire, what would he want with me?"

"What's that suppose to mean? You're a beautiful smart, talented woman, why wouldn't he want you?" She said playing with my hair.

"I guess I'll never know."

We sat there for a couple more minutes holding each other. The horses started calling out for there dinner and pawing at there stall doors.

"Look Bella the apartment up stairs is empty, make yourself at home. I mean that literally." She said patting my hand.

"You can stay here for as long as you like, just like when we were in college."

"Thank you, that means so much to me." I say hugging her again. She smiles at me and gets up.

"Right now I better go see what Emily has got herself into, and start feeding dinner to these critters." I turn to watch the horses shaking there heads at us.

"Bella?"

I look up and she has a worried but serious face.

"I really do think there is more to what's going on here. Give him a chance, if he calls you. Hear him out at least before you decide you don't want him. Love is always worth the fight Bella…" She turns and walks towards to feed room.

_Love? Where did that come from? _Is that what this is?

I pulled my head into my hands. I had a major headache. I needed a bath, a giant soaker tub to be correct. I pulled myself up from the bench and went to retrieve the bags from my car. I pulled them up the stairs to the front door and placed them inside the door. The apartment was the way I left it, all twenty-five hundred square feet of it. Fully furnished and ready to live in. I closed the front door and dragged my suitcase to the bedroom and placed it on the king size bed. I looked around. The bedroom was bright was well as the rest the apartment. The blinds were open all way around the windows. The windows were the size of walls. _Where is that remote? _ I found it on the dresser under a big screen hanging on the wall facing the bed. I hit the button and one at a time each windows blinds closed shut. I welcomed the dark. I dropped the remote on the bed and went to the living room. There was a big screen tv in there too and three leather couches in a U shape in front of a large fire place. It reminded me of standing in Edward's living room. His was the size of this whole place. _Stop it Bella! You have to stop doing that to yourself! Thinking of him will prolong the pain._ I passed the two spare rooms and bathrooms and made my way for the kitchen. I opened the fridge to find it fully stocked. Michelle, I would have to thank her tomorrow. She truly was my very best friend. I grabbed a bottle of water and made my way back to the master bathroom, turned on the hot water, undressed and slipped into the over sized tub. I could start to feel the tension in my neck and back ease. After a while of soaking the water started to get cold so I grabbed a towel to dry off. I dressed in a tank and shorts and pulled the covers back to the giant bed, a bed that was meant for two. Was this ever going to end? I slipped in and pulled the blankets back around me. I closed my eyes and for a moment I thought sleep would overcome me. Instead thoughts of Edward came back, being in his house, a person's most private place, Edward pulling me towards his bedroom, me telling him how he didn't have any pictures, lamps, rugs, not even a night table. I look over to the night table and the clock reads 9:30pm. I wondered at that moment what Edward was doing. If he felt the hurt I felt, if he even missed me a little bit. Had I made a mistake by not letting him explain himself? Did I over react? Maybe Michelle was right and there might have been more than what I'd heard him say on the phone. Did I love him? I haven't even known him that long. Could it be possible to fall for someone in that short of time? I didn't know. I have never been in love before. I remember running my hands through his hair, the soft feel of it, the smell of it, vanilla and mint. Man I love that combination. The way he hitched my thigh over his hip, his hands, so strong yet hands that were in control and knew what they wanted. The way he turned me on, I've never felt that way. And of course it had to end with the buzz of a phone. I thought it was him wanting me more. _I am an idiot._ Not a good match for the great Edward Cullen. But I do have feelings for him. Strong ones, ones that wanted to be in his arms lost in a breath taking kiss, accompanied by wondering hands. I turned over in the bed. Tears started falling again. This was going to be a very long sleepless night.

****

I woke the next morning and rolled over searching out the clock again. It read 10:30am. Crap I must have been tired. I pulled myself out of bed and went for the bathroom. I would have been at work right now, with him. I shook my head and went in search for the blinds remote. One by one the blinds opened and sun flooded each room in the apartment. It was a beautiful warm day and I wanted to be out basking in it. An idea came to mind and I dressed in a light sweeter and jeans, grabbed my jacket and ran out the door.

Walking down the stairs I could see the horses grazing in the fields and went in search for Michelle. I smiled; she was in the ring riding her Grand Prix horse, Zydico. I leaned against the fence and watched for a moment. The two moved as one, with the lightest of hints she guided the big liver red stallion across the ring, his big powerful strides moving sideways. It was like they were dancing and without warning he broke into a canter. He was half way down the ring and just as he started to extend himself out he came back and with the lightest movement did a canter pirouette in front of me. The two looked like they were out of a dream, communicating with the lightest of touch. They understood each other and you could see the pull they had towards each other. The same pull I felt towards Edward. Michelle looked up and smiled at me.

"You two look really amazing together you know that?" I said smiling at her. She brought Zye down to a walk and came over to me.

"It helps that he likes his job." She said patting his neck. I reached out and Zydico put his big muzzle into my hand.

"Well you are very good at your job big guy." I said running my hand over his long smooth forehead.

"How are you doing Bella?" I looked up and concern was across her face.

"I don't know Michelle, I'm so confused with all this, it's happened so fast." I said adjusting his nose band.

"Give it time Bella, things seem to always work themselves out, you will make the right decision." she said smiling at me.

"Do you mind if I take Chester out for a while?"

"Of course not, you know where he is."

I jumped down off the fence giving Zye one last pat.

"Have a good ride Bella."

"I will, thanks again Michelle."

She smiled and gathers up the reins and again the two move off together. A ride would be nice; it always seems to give me a fresh outlook on life. I make my way down the many rows of stalls and come to stop in front of a stall with the name reading "CHESTER" on it.

"Hello my boy." I say picking up his halter from the door. Chester leaned is large head out the stall window. He was a tall horse, glistening brown in color. His mane was like a crest, mounting, and then falling low. His neck was long and slender and he pushed his nose into my hand.

"Want to go for a ride boy?" I said slipping on the leather halter. He again nudges me and I have my answer.

The sun is warm on my back and I take a deep breath, the air so clean. I make my way down the dirt road running parallel to the street. Today I can tell Chester is feeling well, his walk is at a faster pace. With a light touch of my leg and he has picked up a relaxed canter. Feeling the wind in my face makes me feel alive and I close my eyes. With each stride I can feel his pull to go faster and relax in the saddle wishing he would never stop.

Without warning he jumps more to the side and I can hear something behind me. From out of nowhere a dark sliver audi speeds by from behind me, causing a large dust cloud around us. I sit back down in the saddle and Chester slows to a trot.

"Stupid rich audi driver." I say bringing him down to a walk.

"Easy boy, we should maybe try the trail to the field." I say patting his neck. We walked the rest of the ride down the trail. The path became more narrow and then opened up into a large meadow, surrounded by trees and a long white fence separating the two properties. I ride closer to a larger tree and dismounted loosening his girth.

"There you go boy, snack time for you." He nudges me again and put his nose to the ground grabbing large mouth full of green grass. I smiled, if only life were that easy. I walk over to the white fence and lean against it. My headache was back again. _How is it even possible for so much bad shit to happen in such a short amount of time? _I would have to look for another job. I was guessing that by now they would all have figured out I wasn't coming back and packed up my desk. I liked the job I had, but it wouldn't be the same if it wasn't Edward I was working for, and little Alice. I would be a disappointment to her. She believed in me so much. Tanya would be happy; at least one person would come out of this smiling. I ran me hands through my long hair trying to ease my headache. I was at a loss for what to do. Digging a hole and jumping in was starting to sound good.

For no reason Chester jumped forward and spun around. I jumped from the fence but he didn't move. His ears were fixed to the trees across the meadow. Head held high he snorted and his eyes seemed to follow what he was looking at. I walked up to his right shoulder and placed my hand on his neck.

"Easy boy, what are you looking at?" I said patting his neck. His muscles twitched and for a moment I am undecided what to do.

From the far corner of the field the silhouette of a person appeared. As he came closer all blood drained from my face. I became dizzy and I grabbed onto Chester for support. Chester pawed the ground with powerful punches and I let go altogether backing away. Edward. He took a few more steps towards me and from the corner of my eye Chester shot up into the air rearing, warning off Edwards approach.

"CHESTER NO, STOP!" I yelled grabbing hold of the reins. He stilled and backed away. Edward fell to his knees in front of me tears running down his face, and in that moment I knew I was wrong to run from him.

"Bella." He said voice rasp. Without waiting I run to him and through my arms around him. I'm shaking and I hold on tighter, he pulls me back and cups my cheeks.

"Bella, I am SO sorry." He says caressing my cheek. I start shaking my head but he pulls my head into his. Our mouths are tangled, our tongues are relentless. I can taste the salt from our tears, smell vanilla and mint coming off of him. I can't stop my body from getting close enough to him. He angles his lips toward my ear, thinking he was going to kiss me gently, and I anticipate the wonderful feeling. Instead he whispers and my heart skips a beat.

"Bella, I think I've fallen in love with you."

_**Your turn Carlene…take it away….xoxoxo**_

**Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters. **

**EPOV**

Well that didn't go planned as I thought it would. Why wouldn't she just listen to me? Why does she have to jump to conclusions? I should give her a few hours to calm down then I'll call her.

I turn around and walk into my kitchen. I lean my hands on my counter top, close my eyes and breathe in deep breaths. The buzz from my cell phone can be heard in the living room, so I pull myself together and walk over. I pick it up and notice Alice calling me.

"Hey Alice." I say somberly.

"Edward, where are you? Why didn't you come back to the office after lunch?" She asks.

"Umm…..there was a situation that required my attention is all."

"Well where is Bella?" She asks flatly.

"She was helping me with some developments. Is there something that you needed, or did you just call to play 20 questions?" I asked sharp tone.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you that I've gotten some information from Human Resources about Tanya. Because you're the CEO, I wanted you to make the final decision."

"What's the problem?"

"Well, she was caught having sex in the storage unit on the 69th floor." She says.

"69th floor Alice? Are you kidding me?" I say chuckling.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" I ask.

"Do you want to fire her or suspend her?" Alice asks as she lets out a large sigh. I rub my hands across my face and sit down on my leather sofa. So much drama has gone on in the past month. I need a vacation.

"Do you think that you can find another assistant as good as Tanya? Someone to handle your accounts and to be able to keep up with you, if you can, then by all means hire another. If not, then give her a 3 strike rule. As far as I'm concerned, she already has 2 strikes." I lean my head on the back cushions.

"Ok, I like the 3 strike rule. 1 for the sexing on the 69th and the 2nd is what?" she asks puzzled.

"I've made it clear plenty of times that her and I will never be. Not even for a night. She's come onto me numerous times and I've told her I'm uninterested, there, strike 2. Keep her until she screws up again. If she does, get rid of her, or I can, whatever you prefer." I get up from the sofa and walk over to my bar and pull out the cognac and pour myself a glass.

"Ok Edward, that's all I wanted. Is it sufficed to say that you won't be coming in for the rest of the day?" She asks in a high pitched voice.

"Correct Alice, thank you. Please let Bella know when she arrives that she can have the rest of the day off as well. Everything can wait till tomorrow." I say as I swallow the rich drink and feel its warming effect slide down my throat.

"Ok, she's not here yet, but I'll let her know. See you tomorrow brother."

"Good bye Alice." I hang up the phone and stand there for a moment looking into the fireplace.

I watch as the flames rise and fall, the colors change from yellow to orange. I think about Bella laying on my bed with her hair sprawled over the mattress and down the side. She was so beautiful laying there and I wanted her indefinitely. If only she would listen.

I swallow more of my drink and walk to the bathroom. Maybe a shower would help me clear my thoughts. I set my glass on the marble counter top and remove my clothes. I turn on the shower to hot, as hot as I can handle it. I climb in and start to wash off. I close my eyes and let the water run over me and I start to relax. More thoughts of Bella come to mind, her and I walking hand in hand, at small restaurant eating and drinking wine, standing in front of a house, of her rubbing her belly. Images of kids with auburn colored hair running through the grass holding hands. A boy with green colored eyes and the girl with brown colored eyes sitting on a blanket with Bella handing out sandwiches, of Bella lying on red satin sheets in a large bed smiling at me, touching me, loving me.

I snap my head up and open my eyes. Is this love? I've never thought about anybody like that before. Not even Bree and I was with her for 3 years. Should I tell her or keep it to myself? I need to talk to her first. I have to find out what she's feeling. Is it too soon to be feeling this way? I have to know what she's thinking!

I step out of the shower and dry off. Getting dressed in some jeans and a v neck sweater, I grab my wallet and cell phone and walk to the elevator. My phone buzzes again and this time it's Evan.

"What is it Evan?" I snap into the phone.

"I thought I should let you know that Bree was found a couple of blocks away from your apartment." He informs me.

"Really, but I just got off the phone with you like an hour ago?" I told him turning around back into my living room.

"Yes, and I told you that I would call Detective Garner. He was in the area on another case when he saw her. So he picked her up and took downtown for some questioning. I'm going to make sure she gets a psych evaluation." I let out a huge breath and relaxed against the bar.

"I'm not sure on what grounds they can hold her on, but Garner and I will come up with something. It's done Edward, its over. Now you can go back to your girl." He states.

"Evan look, about what I said earlier, I should've been honest with you. There is something going on between Bella and I." I sit down on one of the bar stools and support my head with my hand.

"I know that Edward, I can tell. She must be special if she's someone you're willing to pursue, after what happened with Bree and all. Did you want me to do some digging? Make sure she hasn't been in the Looney bin, check to see if she has a record or something?" He asks giddily.

"No Evan, I trust that if there's anything she needs or wants to tell me that she'll do it on her own." That made me think, I need to tell Bella about Bree. She needs to understand what I'm going through and why I act the way I do sometimes. I HAVE to explain the conversation she over heard on the phone. I'll give her some more time. I'll take her to lunch tomorrow and explain it all then.

_BeepBeepBeep BeepBeepBeep. _

I roll over and grab my cell phone. Picking it up I look at the time and see that it's 5am.

"Oh man!" I sigh. I went to bed late last night with one too many drinks. Pulling myself up I rub my eyes and sit back against my headboard. I look around my room slowly and noticed that it really was dull. There was no life to it. It needed a woman's touch. It needed Bella's touch. Shaking my head I throw the covers off and walk into my dressing room.

Everywhere I go I feel the presence of her. Breathing deeply I walk to an armoire and pick out my track pants and old college sweater. I put on my running shoes and head out for a run. For once I leave my cell phone at home.

I can feel the cold air on my cheeks as I make a steady pace down the sidewalk. I see mothers walking strollers, and couples holding hands. I ran about 4 miles before I start to tire.

I turn around and make my way back to The Parkview. On the way back there's a bakery that opens early that I've never frequented. Normally I would have someone get what I want, but Bella makes step out of the norm. I smile and enter the bakery. I can smell the fresh bread that's baking and all the desserts are on display for customers to buy. I see heart shaped cookies and cupcakes with red and pink heart sprinkles. Seeing them there makes me think about the color of her lips, so pink and edible. I miss her and it's only been one night. I then realize that I don't have my wallet with me. When the clerk asks if he can help me, I shake my head and leave. I walk the rest of the way back to The Parkview and take out my spare key card from my sock and slip it in the slot. Ascending the elevator and entering my living room, I head to the bathroom and get ready for a day of confrontations and feelings of affirmations.

****

"Edward, nice of you to join us, why are you here so early?" Tanya asks.

I narrow my eyes at her and walk towards her desk. I lean over and I can see that she senses the anger flowing off of me. She leans back in her chair and her mouth turns from a smile to a straight line.

"I hear Tanya that you have one strike left. Do you wish to use it now? I'm more than happy to fill your position if necessary. You have one more chance Tanya, you fuck it up in any way and you're gone. If you as much as call me anything but Mr. Cullen, you're gone. If you speak to Bella in a way that offends me or her, you're gone. Do…..I…..Make….Myself…..Clear?" I ask slowly.

"Yes Mr. Cullen." She says and stares down at the desk.

I look at her for a moment and nod my head. Then I make my way back to my desk. I did notice that Bella hasn't been to the office yet. She's always here before me. Hmmm….I wonder if everything's ok. I settle down into my desk and boot up my laptop. I run through the weekly check list that Bella typed up for me yesterday. Full day ahead of me I see. About an hour later I can't find the Klein file and I buzz Bella's desk.

"Bella, could you come in here please?" I ask nervously.

No answer. I wait a few more moments and try again.

"Bella, I can't find the Klein files and I was wondering if you could find it for me? Please." I ask again.

Still no answer.

I take off my glasses and look towards my door wishing for it to open and have her head pop in. I pick up my phone and buzz Alice.

"Good morning Edward, what can I do for you?" She chimes.

"Alice have you seen Bella this morning?" I question.

"I've been in my office all morning, I have to meet with the editor from S&D in about 3 hours and I still have touch ups to do. I haven't left here since I arrived. So I don't know if she's here." She dead pans.

"Thank you Alice. Good luck with account. I know Smith & Dublin like detail. So make sure you're up to par." I encourage. I hang up and buzz Tanya's extension.

"Yes Mr. Cullen, how can I help you." She answers.

"Have you seen Bella this morning?" I state.

"No Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry. Would you like me to call her home?" She asks.

"No, I can do that, text me the number."

"I'm doing it now. Is there anything else sir?"

"No thank you." I hang up and lean back in my chair and spin around facing the window.

I suddenly have this sick feeling in my stomach. She's not here. What am I suppose to do? I don't know where anything is since she's reorganized everything. But somehow I know that's not the reason why I'm feeling sick. An alert comes to my Blackberry and I turn back to my desk and hit the speaker phone and dial her number. I let it ring 3 times before I hang up. Nervously I tap my fingers on the desk and try again. This time I let it ring and a female's hoarse voice picks up. I hang up not knowing exactly what to say, but at least I know she's home. I rise from my desk and jog to the elevators. I pass Tanya and tell her to clear my schedule for the afternoon. Anything major can go through Alice. She complies without even looking at me. I take the elevator to the floor HR is on and knock on Jane's door.

"Jane I need the address to Bella's place please." I demand.

"Is there something wrong?" She asks.

"I need the address Jane, give it to me! Now!" I yell.

Why does she always second guess me? She taps away at her computer and moments later prints out her address and directions. I thank her and leave. On the way down to the lobby I text Dave and tell him to be out front ASAP. After a couple stops made by people entering and exiting on different floors I'm in the lobby and I see Dave outside with the door open. I hand him the piece of paper and tell him that I need to get there right away. He nods his head and jogs around the other side of the car getting in.

The drive there is short and I find myself leaping out before the car comes to a stop. Dave is yelling something but I can't be bothered to stop and listen. I enter the building and realize I don't have an apartment number, just the address of the building. I quickly make my way over to the tenant list and scroll down till I see 'Swan'.

Perfect!

I race to the elevators and see that it's about to close. With my hand shooting out in front of me, I catch it just in time, an elderly couple jump at the sudden slamming of my hand against the edge of the doors. My breathing is rapid and I'm a few short minutes away from seeing her beautiful face. Right now, I'm going to tell her how I feel. I'm not going to hold it in any longer and I'm also going to explain the phone call the other night. I'm a ball of nerves as I wait for her floor. The old man is looking at me and shielding his old wife from my erratic behavior, I roll my eyes at the thought of him thinking that I was going to go crazy and lash out on him. The elevator dings and I jump out running down the hall. I need to tell her that I can't live without her. That I trust her and she can trust me. All night last night I couldn't stop thinking about her and my heart was hurting because I now that I'm sure how I feel, I desperately pray that she feels the same way.

I stop outside her door and take a moment to compose myself. Chanting positive thoughts and breathing deeply I raise my hand and knock three times. The anticipation is killing me and in just a few moments I'll be able to see her again and make it right. I can apologize for making her cry and for being such an asshole. I can hear someone come to the door and I straighten out my suit jacket.

"Who is it?" The female voice calls out.

"Bella, it's me. Look I'm so sorry for what you heard. It's not what you think. I can explain everything. I need to tell you some things that can put it all into perspective.

You didn't come into work today and I was worried. I need to know you're alright and I needed to see you. I need to tell you something Bella. I need to look into your eyes and tell you how much you mean to me. Please trust me. I never meant to hurt you. Please! You have to believe me. Can you just open the door? I need to see that you're ok." I plead.

I can hear the quiet sniffling from the other side of the door and I know she's crying. Slowly the door opens and a woman I don't recognize comes into view.

"Bella's not here. She's gone." The woman says with a red stuffed nose and puffy eyes. Obviously not the crying Bella I thought was behind the door.

"Excuse me, what?" I ask confused.

"She came home yesterday, packed up a suitcase and left." She said.

"Why didn't you stop her?" I asked nervously.

"Uhh, not that it's any of your business, I was here but I had taken some cough medicine that knocked me out. I think I passed out in my bed and she didn't know. She did leave a note though." She says coughing.

"Well what did it say? Where did she go?" I plead.

"And why should I tell you? You could be some psycho killer stalker person!" She yells.

"In a really hot suit." She mumbles.

"Please, Bella works for me and we got into an argument. I really need to see her. Can you please tell me where she went?" I beg.

"Hold on, let me get the note." She says as she turns to go into the kitchen. What seems like forever later, she comes back and hands me a piece of paper. I don't even read it, I thank her and run back out the door, down the elevator and over to the car. Dave see's me and immediately opens the door. I climb in and wait for Dave.

"Where too now Mr. Cullen?" He says from the front seat. I open the folded paper and read the note.

_Angela,_

_Something came up and I needed to leave for a few days. If work calls, tell them that I'm not coming back and I'm sorry for the abrupt departure. I'm going to be staying at Michelle's. I need some time to myself to think things over. I'll explain when I get back home, though I'm not sure when that will be exactly. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Call me at Michelle's if there's an emergency. I'll have my cell phone off. _

_XOXO Bella._

Jacob told me about Michelle's ranch. "Just a moment Dave." I say reaching for my phone dialing his number.

"Jacob, I don't have a lot of time to talk, but could you tell me where Michelle's ranch is?" I asked when he answered.

"Hey Edward, are you doing some scouting? I'm telling ya, it's a great location." He adds.

"Yeah, something like that. Could you text me the address please?"

"Sure no problem, I'll do it now. You should receive it in a few seconds."

"Thanks Jacob, I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

"Later." He says hanging up. The alert on my phone comes on and I open up the message. I know exactly where this is. It's right next to my parent's property.

"Take me home Dave, I need to grab something." I say.

Dave pulls into the traffic and we're on our way. I sit back quietly contemplating my next move. This is it. No going back now. I'm excited to finally put myself out there again and I can only pray that she feels the same way.

"Mr. Cullen, is everything alright sir?"

"No Dave, I'm feeling anxious and nervous. I'm not really sure I know what to do. I'm lost here."

"May I be frank sir?" He asks.

"Of course, you know that." I reply.

"You're different." He simply states.

"I'm sorry?" I ask confused.

"Edward, I don't know what's going on but since you've met Miss Swan, you've been different. I can tell, I've known you for such a long time now." Rubbing the back of my neck I look up at him in the rear view mirror.

"Dave, I've found someone to lean on. Remember the conversation we had right here in the car? I thought that I didn't need anyone, but I was wrong, so wrong." I say rubbing my face.

"And I'm the close friend telling you that you'd be stupid to let this go. No matter how much a man thinks he can stand on his own, it's never the case. Behind a great man is ALWAYS a great woman. Trust me on that." He says tears pooling in his eyes.

"Thank you Dave." I say sitting back in my seat.

A few minutes later we pull up to The Parkview.

"Dave, take the rest of the week of, with pay of course." Jumping out of the car I make my way to the elevator and up to the penthouse. I rush to my closet in the dressing room, I grab what I need and walk out to the living room to some art hanging on the wall. I lift the frame and reveal a safe behind it. I circle the combination and pry open the heavy steel door. I stuff some rolled up bills in my travel bag and walk back into my dressing room. I open a small drawer and grab a set of keys from the many resting there. I twirl the key ring around my finger and smile. I take a deep breath and make my way out of the room and back to the elevator. When I enter, I press the PP button and it takes me to the Private Parking floor specifically made for me and my collections. I look around the garage and spot my SUV, jogging over to it I throw my bag in the passenger seat and start up the engine.

Here goes nothing.

****

Two hours later I'm pulling off the exit and towards my possible future. I'm terribly nervous. What if she doesn't want me? Is this all for nothing? No it can't be, Even if she doesn't feel the same, at least I'm being honest with myself and her, it's a new step for me.

As I think about what I'm going to do and what I'm going to say, I notice someone riding a horse and realize that I'm awfully close to them. So I pull away to the other side of the road leaving a dust cloud in my path. Before I know it, I'm pulling up to the ranch that Jacob gave me directions to. A woman is standing by the barn and looking at me. I step out of my SUV and walk over to her.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I was wondering if you could tell me where I can find Isabella Swan?" I ask holding out my hand.

"I know who you are, and she left about 20 minutes ago." She replies taking my hand. I bow my head and rub my face. She's gone. I've lost my chance.

"I didn't say that she won't be coming back." The woman says. I snap my head up and look at the smile on her face.

"Please, can you tell me where she went?" I beg.

"Well, because Esme and Carlisle are the best neighbor's anyone can have I guess I can tell you." She answers.

"You can go to the field. Do you know where that is? You should, it's by the property line. Go to the highest point where the big tree is overlooking the Seattle. You'll find her there." She says as she points her finger of the direction I just came.

"Was she riding a horse by any chance?" I ask sheepishly.

"Yup." She says cocking her eyebrow.

"Thank you so much." I say turning back to the SUV.

I pull back out onto the road and drive back to the spot where I saw her and pull over and walk the rest of the way. I stop just before the forest clearing and she comes into view. The horse that she has starts to spook and I slowly walk towards where she is. My eyes start to water and my heart is aching. I need to feel her, I need to touch her. I now know that she's my other half and I'll be empty for the rest of my life if she's not beside me.

I walk closer and she can see me now. Her face paled and she leans against the horse for support. She looks so broken, so sad. I curse myself for letting her feel this way. The horse rears and she tries to calm him down, all I can think of is how much of a mess I've made, how my past has come back to bite me in the ass. I'm a shell of a man without her. I drop to my knees and hot tears start flowing down my face.

"Bella." I say barely able to get her name out. I suddenly feel arms around me and my hole is filled. Warmth spreads through my body and once again, I'm home.

"Bella, I am SO sorry." I say caressing her cheek. She starts shaking her head. I lean down and magically our mouths are tangled, our tongues are in wild abandon. She pushes herself on me. I angle my lips toward her ear and as confidently as I can whisper,

"Bella, I think I've fallen in love with you."

I stay there on my knees for a moment not moving. She's not moving, I'm not exactly sure what to do right now. I'm getting more nervous by the second. What if this was a bad idea? I pull back to look at her and her eyes are big and red. She looks at me and shakes her head.

"But, it's not possible." She sobs. I cup her cheek and brush the tears away with my thumb.

"Why Bella? Why isn't it possible?" I ask calmly.

"Because you're you and I'm…well….just me!" I pull her into my lap with legs wrapped around me, holding her to me. With both my hands I hold her small face in my palms. I wiggle my nose with hers and softly kiss her crying eyes, making her cry a little more.

"Shhhh…. my Isabella." I whisper in her ear. I run my nose along her jaw and inhale the scent that I've been missing what felt like my whole life.

"Edward, I think I need some time to process everything. A lot has happened in such a short amount of time and I'm not sure how to deal with it. This is all going so fast. But I also want you to know that I feel something for you. And I'm sorry I ran and swore at you. That's not like me. I should've stayed and listened to you. I'm sorry. "

"I can wait as long as you need. I just wanted you to know. I couldn't go another day without telling you. Please believe that." I plead.

She nods her head and sinks into my chest. We stay like that for a while. The sun was beginning to set and I eased her off of me and helped her up.

"How do you want to do this? Would you like me to walk with you back to the ranch? I drove here, I left my SUV at the bottom of the road." I ask taking her hand in mine.

"I'll meet you there. It won't take that long." She says smiling.

"Ok, I'll be waiting." I gently kiss her knuckles and turn to walk away but she pulls me back and before I know it her mouth is on mine and our tongues are mingling. I pull her against my chest and run my hands under her hair, she tastes so sweet. She runs her hands up the side of my waist and into my hair. I can feel the arousal in me come to life and I slip my hands down to her ass squeezing gently. She hops up and is now straddling my waist and if I don't stop now I don't think I'll be able to and Bella deserves better than that.

"Bella dear we should stop. God knows I don't want to, but I'm trying to be a gentleman here and you're making it very hard." I say smiling against her lips.

"Yes Edward I can feel that it's very hard." She says smugly. I catch the double meaning and set her down on the ground. Her eyes travel downward and she giggles a little.

"I'm glad that you think this is funny. It's actually very painful. Now I'll see you in a few minutes ok? Let me take you out to dinner tonight, we'll talk then." I tell her adjusting myself.

She shrugs her shoulders and tilts her head to the side thinking about it. She smiles.

"I would love that, thank you." I nod my head and wait for her to get back on the horse and leave.

I stand there for a moment under the tree and look at the landscape. Things are going to be ok.

I hope.

**A/N: Ok let me explain why she's feeling this way. Like why she never said it back. She thinks she loves him but isn't sure. Remember in New Moon when she saves him and says something like, it just doesn't make sense that you would love me. Or why, something like that. **

**She doesn't want to set herself up for heart ache, because she's fallen for him. Anyways, maybe I'm the only one that thinks that. And I didn't want the to profess love yet, cause I hate it when I read stories and they've only known each other like a day and already they know. That drives me nuts. I like some mystery and suspense. I wanted it to come out of nowhere and shock you guys. **

**Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**BPOV**

He loves me. Holy cow, what do I say? How can this great man love….me? Well, I guess he'll tell me tonight at dinner.

"I would love that, thank you." I turn back to the horse and hop on. I lead him to the path and down to the road. I canter down the dirt road and moments later I arrive back at the ranch. Edwards not back yet. That's ok, it gives me more time to stew over what he just told me.

I take all the tack off the horse and lead him into his stall for the night. I clean up and walk back out of the barn. There he is leaning against his Audi SUV; that was him who almost ran me off the road. He looks handsome in his aviator sunglasses and messy hair. His jeans are hung low on his hips and the sleeves of his sweater are pushed up his forearms to his elbows, the epitome of sex. He strolls over to me and rubs my arms up and down with his hands.

"If you give me a few minutes I can get ready. Would you like to come in?" I ask him.

"If you don't mind, thank you." He says smiling.

I take his hand and lead him up to the apartment. I open the door and step inside. He slowly steps inside and looks around.

"Nice place."

"Thanks, I used to stay here a couple of times when I was in college." I walk into the kitchen and grab some bottled water in the fridge.

"Would you like something to drink?" I ask as I unscrew the cap.

"If you have some iced tea that would be nice, thank you." He walks over and sits down across from me, respecting the boundaries. I take a couple more sips from the bottle and smile at him.

"So where are you taking me? I need to know how to dress. I can't wear jeans to an expensive restaurant you know?" I state.

"Anything is fine Bella. You always look beautiful." I blush and nod my head.

"Ok well I'm quickly going to go take a shower, I won't be long. Just ummm…make yourself at home I guess."

I walk towards the bedroom and grab a robe. Then to the bathroom and started the shower. I shave EVERYTHING! And wash my hair. I scrub the makeup off my face and rinse off. In my haste I accidentally trip on the tile floor right out of the shower.

"Shit!" I yelled.

I sit a moment and let the pain subside in my tailbone.

"Bella, are you alright. I heard you yell!"

Oh Gosh! I pull my towel a little tighter around me and cry out when I try to get up. Suddenly the door shoots open and Edward is standing there. I grab at my chest and sit back down. He's over to me and helping me stand. I turn tomato red and hide my face with my hair. He pulls my hair back across my shoulders and tilts my chin up to meet his face.

"Don't ever hide that pretty face of yours, do you understand?" He demands.

I think I need another shower. My breathing deepens and the ball in my stomach I was feeling earlier grows. He looks from my eyes to my mouth then back to my eyes. We're close, so close and the only thing separating me from my nudity is a small towel. I'm clutching at it hard praying it doesn't fall somehow. His eyes dart back to my mouth again and his lips slightly open.

"Bella, I…..I…..I think you should get dressed now." He says with finality, his chest rising and falling.

"I apologize for intruding like that." He turns around and closes the door behind him.

I'm left standing there in a daze wondering what the hell just happened. I close my eyes and try to calm my heart. I wince when I have to bend over to gather up my clothes and I make my way to the laundry basket in the bedroom. I quickly walk to my suitcase start looking for something casual yet dressy at the same time. I put on a strapless bra and some boy shorts. Grab a pair of dark skinny jeans and a ruffled pink and cream colored strapless top, I pull out my black flats and a long black sweater.

Once I'm dresses I pull my hair half way up and secure it in the back with two bobby pins, I let the rest of my hair fall down in waves. I moisturize and skip the foundation, I still have my tan from the summer, and put some mascara on, end with some lip gloss and I'm ready to go.

I walk out to the living room and see Edward sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the t.v. I notice that he's changed as well wearing black jeans and a black v neck sweater with the aviators tucked in the front.

"Hey." I say quietly.

He turns around to look at me and stands. He stares, his mouth in a straight line and his eyebrows drawn together. Slowly he walks towards me and stops right in front. He gets down on his knees and puts his arms around my waist, his head on my stomach and hugs me. This great powerful man, wealthy beyond belief, someone who can have any woman in the world is here, on his knees in front of me. I can feel the innocence in him and I run my fingers in his hair slowly. He looks up to me and something in his eyes makes me wary. Just for a moment I'm scared of what's behind his heart. What has happened to him? Can I help him fix it? I want to. So bad I want to. I smile down at him and pull him up to me. He takes my hand and kisses the back of it.

"You look overwhelming Isabella." He says with a lump in his throat. I shrug my shoulders and look down. He pulls at my chin.

"What did I tell you? Never hide you're face from me. I love looking at you, do I make myself clear?" He says with such authority, innocence well gone.

"Crystal." I reply.

"Good, let's go." He takes my hand and leads me out the door and over to his slate grey SUV. He opens the door and I'm lost in the smell of his scent, so much so that he leans across from me and buckles me in giggling.

"Huh?" I asked dazed.

"Nothing, you're funny, that's all." He says shaking his head.

He runs around to the driver side and climbs in. It's then that I notice the interior of the vehicle. Leather bucket seats, blacked out windows, chrome everywhere. Everything is digital and there's a computer screen on the dash. Something about this is like déjà vu. It's like I've seen it before.

"Edward, where do you live?" I ask as he pulls out onto the road.

"In Seattle, at The Parkview, why?"

"It's going to sound silly, but I saw a vehicle that looks exactly like this one. Only it couldn't have been, it was when I was with Jacob. We passed by this grand Victorian white mansion on the way here and I saw it there, along with other expensive cars." I explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I know it's dumb, just forget that I said anything." I stare out the window and look over at the white estate.

"It's that one, right there." I say pointing my finger, leaning up in my seat. Suddenly the SUV slows down and I'm confused as to why he's not speeding up. He turns down into the long winding driveway.

"Edward! What are you doing? You can't just show up here?" I say tugging at his arm.

"And why not?"

"Because, someone lives here and they could be home, what would you do then?" He laughs and pulls the SUV into a parking spot along side of the garage, I look to him confused.

"No ones home Isabella." He gets out of the SUV, walks around the front to my door, opens it and offers his hand. I sit there not moving with my eyes wide as saucers staring at his hand.

"Would you mind telling my what's going on?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.

"Why do I have to do that?" He says shaking his head.

"Edward, I'm not getting out until you tell me why we're here."

He sighs, purses his lips and squints at me.

"Alright, I own the house." My head feels light and I'm not sure but I think I just peed a little. All the air from my chest escapes and I can't breathe. He grabs me and holds me up chuckling.

"What's the matter? Are you sick?" He asks in a panic. I take some deep breaths and relax.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I pant.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think that is was a big deal. Look lets get you inside and I'll explain. I have Maria cooking dinner, it should be ready." He helps me out and wraps his arm around my waist.

"I'm fine Edward, I can walk." I snap. He laughs and lets me go. We walk to the door and he turns to me in all seriousness and looks square in my eyes.

"This is the only place that I can feel like myself….Come on." I follow him to wide wrap-around porch.

The Manson's breezy expansiveness becomes apparent. Featuring floor-to-ceiling windows designed to open directly onto the wide porches, and broad planks of wood used for the shutters, siding and interior are of the finest quality.

"Let me take you on a tour, yes?"

"Yes."

He hums and opens the door. The foyer is a large open space. The floors are checkered marble and a red sofa sits along the back wall across a real burning fireplace. Beside the long curved staircase leading upstairs is an antique restored grandfather clock.

"Wow, this is just the front of the house. I can only imagine what the rest looks like." I say sarcastically. He looks at me and just then my stomach growls.

"Sounds like we're going to cut the tour short, another time perhaps."

"Can you explain why you own this house?" I say not moving from the black square I'm standing on.

"Right now? You want me to explain right now? It's just a house Isabella." He takes my hand once again and this time I follow.

The dining room is also large with a long table in the middle of the room. Chandeliers hang from the ceiling and expensive drapery hugs the windows.

"Please, come sit down, Maria will be in with our food in a moment."

"Who's Maria?"

"She the housekeeper of course."

"You have a housekeeper?" I ask stunned. This is getting ridiculous.

"Yes, she keeps the house in order." He says as if it's no big deal.

"Ok, just so you know, I'm not eating at this table. And I'm not being served by your housekeeper. I can eat in the kitchen. Do you have an island or a kitchen table?" I ask strongly.

He sighs and sits back in his chair.

"Isabella, now is not the time to be difficult, there's a lot I wish to tell you and it would be more comfortable if we ate in the dining room." He says pinching the bridge of his nose.

Well he has another thing coming to him if he thinks I need to be wined and dined while he unloads on me. He looks back up at me, I smile and rise out of my chair and go in search of the kitchen. He groans and follows me.

I walk into the kitchen and everything everywhere is dark cherry wood. Stainless steel appliances and marble counter tops. This room I would much rather eat in. I make my way over to the island and sit down in one of the chairs posing as bar stools. A short lady turns around and see's me there smiling at her. Edward comes up beside me and sits down.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry, I was about to bring dinner out. You told me 5:30, I'm sorry." The lady says. I look at the clock and the time reads 5:45.

"Maria, it's not a problem at all, I was held up in the garage and in the foyer." He says looking at me.

"Please, I would like to introduce you to Miss Isabella Swan." She holds out her hand and I take it.

"It's a pleasure ma'am."

"It's very nice to meet you, please call me Bella." I smile.

"Maria, we'll be eating in here tonight, could you….."

"Would you like to eat with us? I insist." I cut him off. She looks to him and he nods his head. After a moment she looks at me.

"Ok thank you that would be nice." She says then turns around to plate out the dinner. Edward leans over and whispers in my ear.

"I thought you wanted to talk. I know I did." I turn my head to his ear.

"We can talk later tonight. Right now I would like to enjoy dinner with you and Maria, please."

"Of course." He sits back in the chair and patiently waits.

I can see that Maria is struggling with lasagna so I jump up and hop around the island to help her. She smiles at me and I hold the pan, she scoops the pasta onto 3 plates and sets them out. I grab the salad bowl and French bread and follow suit. I walk to the fridge and open it to find some salad dressing, I turn to Edward to ask what kind would he like and I catch him staring at me with a smile so wide his perfect brilliant white teeth are showing.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You want Italian?" I ask holding the bottle.

"Please." He nods.

Bringing it back to the table Edward holds out the chair for me and does the same for Maria.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen."

"Of course Maria." He answers.

We settle into our meals and compliments are being thrown around about the delicious meal. Maria and I fall into a comfortable conversation about where she grew up and how she came to work for Edward. After dinner was all done Maria asked us if we wanted desert. I declined but thanked her anyways. I offered to clean but she just slapped my hand and told me 'no!' I gave her a hug, which not only surprised her but Edward as well.

"Come on, we're going somewhere." He simply says taking my hand pulling me to a separate garage. I look around and see all the cars, trucks, off road vehicles and motorbikes. He leads me to a midnight black Ducati motorbike. He takes a helmet and hands it to me. I stare at it and look back to him. He rolls his eyes, grabs it and gently fits it onto my head and secures the chinstrap. He gets on the bike and starts the engine.

"What are you doing? I can't go on that! It's only got two wheels!" I yell over the revving of the engine.

"Get on Isabella!" I sigh and hitch my leg over the bike. He takes my arms and wraps them around himself. I could get used to this, now that I think about it, this is a great idea.

"Hold on!" He yells.

Shooting off from the garage he guides the bike down the driveway and out onto the dirt road. The wind is whipping in his hair and I can feel the pressure the bike puts forth against the wind. We drive for about 10 minutes and I can't wipe the smile off my face. Snuggled up to his back I can feel the muscles contract as he turns the bike. The front of his shirt is rippling from the wind hitting us, and conveniently my hands slip underneath his shirt. He turns his head to the side and a crooked smile comes to his face. I stroke his bare stomach and I can't believe how firm it is. He shakes his head slows the bike down at the upcoming intersection, once the bike stops his hands come off the handle and grab the back of my thigh. With a tight squeeze he lets me know that we're almost there. I nod and the front of the helmet hits the back of his head.

"OH I'M SO SORRY!" I yell.

"I can hear you Isabella, you don't need to yell, and it's fine." He talks loudly and pats my knees. The light turns green and he accelerates again. About 4 blocks down he pulls into a parking spot in front of a small old fashioned ice cream shop. He gets off his bike and takes my hand and helps me off, undoes my chinstrap and pulls off my helmet. My hair is rearranged and I pull the bobby pins out and tuck them in my pocket. I shake my hair and look at Edward, his mouth is hanging open and I reach over to close it. He shakes his head and motions for me to go first into the shop.

Once inside I order a strawberry waffle cone and he orders plain vanilla with sprinkles.

"Sprinkles Edward? A little old for that aren't you? " I chuckle.

"No Miss Swan, you're never too old for sprinkles." He says to my ear and kisses the top of my nose, he pays and takes my hand and we walk out. He starts to walk down the sidewalk. But I stop and let go of his hand.

"What is it?" He asks.

"You want to walk?"

"Yes why not?"

"Never mind, I just thought that…." I always thought that he's the type of guy to be driven around everywhere, the rich kind.

"You thought what Isabella?" He asks looking puzzled.

"Nothing, I like walking." I say in a cheery tone. He smiles and takes my hand.

"There's a park around the corner that plays movies outside once a week. People set up blankets and watch whatever's playing. Would you like to go?" Wow, I've never done anything like that before.

"Sure, I've never done anything like that before."

"There's not much to do. Just sit there and watch the movie."

We make our way to some extra blankets that are set out and sit down.

"Isabella, I want to tell you what happened on the phone the other day, why I said what I did, but I think I should you about my past first." He pulls his knees up to his chest, leans his elbows them.

"When ever you're ready." I encourage.

This must be hard for him. He puts his head down between his legs. I reach over and take hold of his cheek and turn his face towards me.

"Hey, don't ever hide your face from me, do I make myself clear? Repeating his own words back to him.

"Crystal." He replies. He takes a deep breath and looks ahead.

**A/N: Ok who's excited to hear about is past? I know I am. Wait I already know! Never mind.**

**So tell me what you think happened with Bree. I would love to hear your thoughts on it. **

**Also, are you happy so far with the progress?**

**Drop me a line and hit the green button below.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**EPOV**

"Crystal." I say taking a deep breath and look straight ahead. Here we go I guess this is it.

"About three and a half years ago I started a relationship with my previous assistant. Her name was Bree, we were so happy together. We laughed and enjoyed each other's company. We lived together for a while. I told her that I loved her, though now I can see that it wasn't love at all. Everything was going good for a while, but then she started becoming moody all of a sudden. She would get mad at me for no reason and throw things. I tried to figure out what her problem was but she would always slam the door in my face. I was getting frustrated by the second week. Sometimes she would just leave for days and there would be no way to reach her. I could never figure out what the problem was. On one of the weekends that she came home, she had told me that she was pregnant and that I was the father. I was shocked to say the least. It's not that I didn't want kids I did, but not with her, not who she was becoming.

She started asking me for money, I told her that I would supply everything that the baby needed. She said that she wanted to start a saving's account for it. Why would she need that when I could buy it whatever and when ever? She would argue with me about this for about 4 weeks. So I gave in and deposited $1000 a week into a bank account of her choice. Soon this wasn't good enough for her, she wanted more. I told her no, it was unnecessary, so she ran out of the house and didn't come back for 3 days." I look at Bella and she's staring at me with raised eyebrows.

"It's ok Edward, I'm here." She says holding my hand in her lap. I nod my head and continue.

"When she did come home I was so upset that she would leave like that and not tell me where she went or even why she left. She just laughed at me and walked into the bathroom, slammed the door in my face and yelled "We have a doctor's appointment tomorrow at 10:30am with the OBGYN." I didn't see her for hours after that, I went and slept in the couch that night. I didn't want to upset her, I wasn't sure if it would affect the baby.

The next morning we arrive at the doctor's office and we were ushered right in. She was directed to strip and lay on the bed. The doctor came in and starts asking questions about her period, history of our families and if there's any concerns. We both told her no. After calculating on the calendar the doctor tells us that conception was around the 5th of March. I shake my head, thinking that there has to be a mistake. I was in Saudi Arabia for an opening of a resort, she has to be wrong. I looked to Bree and I could see the fearful grimace on her face. " I say shaking my head.

"Edward, we can talk about this later if you feel like it." Bella shuffles closer to me and I dip my head into her neck and inhale the aroma that is her.

"No, I need to continue. I have to tell you, I don't want to wait any longer." I plead.

She agrees and waits patiently for me to start again. I take a moment to collect myself and sit up straight.

"I chose not to say anything there in the office. Better to wait till we get home in private. It was quiet in the car and nothing was said about the date. I think that she knew I wasn't the father, I already did.

I was so angry Bella, I trusted this woman with 3 years of my life and for what? To cheat on me, be pregnant with someone else's baby? I gave her everything that she wanted. Money was no object, I bought her a new car every year, took her out on my yacht when she asked, flew her around the world whenever the chance. And this is how she repays me?" Tears were slowly streaming down my eyes. Bella went to reach for them but I turned my head away, to ashamed to face her. I stood up and took a step backwards, she followed me and I put my hands up to stop her.

"Just give me a minute please." I asked her. She stood there waiting for my next move.

"Edward, I'm so sorry that she hurt you. I wish that I could take that all back. I wish I could turn back the time and you would never have to go through that." She said tears welling in her eyes.

I nod my head and take a deep breath.

"I found out later on that while I was in Vegas she had slept with one of my closets friends. And that it's been going on for a while." I laugh at the stupidity of the situation.

I start walking back and Bella follows me. She doesn't take my hand as we walk, just follows beside me.

It's getting dark now and I can tell that she's cold. I take off my leather jacket and wrap it around her small frame.

"What about you? Aren't you going to get cold, I already have a sweater." She asks taking it off.

"Isabella please, don't take it off. What kind of a man would I be if I didn't offer you my jacket?" I start to zip it up and pull out her hair that was tucked in the back and let it cascade over her shoulders. I step back to look at her and she's absolutely beautiful. I smile and lead her back to the bike.

"Let's go back, I'll finish the story at home." Butterflies in my stomach flitter as I say the word home. I'm sure it has a different meaning to me than it does to her.

She holds me tight as I maneuver the bike around the curves of the road and for once I'm not sure which way to go. Do I take her back to her place or do I take her back to mine. What would it mean if she came home with me? Would she think that I'm making assumptions about our relationship? I hit the brakes and bring the bike to a fast halt, jerking her forward from behind me.

"For heavens' sake what are you doing? You can't just stop like that! I almost fell off!" She yells. I dismount the bike and leave her there straddling it. I run my hands through my hair and pace back and fourth. I've never felt this insecure before.

She watches me from her post on the bike and a soft smile graces her face. She gets off and stands in front of me observing my inner rant.

"I'm sorry I'm not sure which way to go." I tell her rubbing the back of my neck.

"Where do you want to go?" She asks.

I'm not sure how to answer so I stay quiet. I think she senses my insecurity and leans forward to kiss my cheek. My head turns to her and I melt in the sweet gesture that calms me.

"We can stay right here if you like." She whispers, neutral ground, good thinking.

"Bree and I started arguing more and more and I finally lost it one night and asked who the father was. The look on her face was surprise, she didn't think I knew but I did. I just never told her. I asked her about the bank account and she said that she was going to leave me when it reached over 1.5 million. She was only using me for money and the Cullen last name. She wanted a baby with me to extort money, but she never thought she would get pregnant while having an affair. I took all the money back and donated it to Children's Hospital."

"But I thought the bank account was in her name. Separate from you." She asks.

"Isabella, I may have been blind sided by the woman but I'm the CEO of a large company, I'm not an idiot. I had made a phone call to the bank before she got there and informed the manager that the account was also going to be in my name without her knowing. I was to get all statements mailed to my home here out in the country. Her actions leading up to wanting a separate account triggered a red flag, so I started taking precautions." I informed her.

"I'm sorry I never meant to insinuate….."

"Don't worry about it." I said waving my hand.

"Anyways, she found out and was really mad. I kicked her out and told her that I never wanted to see her again and she should find a new job, obviously.

About a month before you were hired, she had called me and told me that she miscarried. I was a little sad at first, I didn't know why. The baby was innocent in all of this, a life lost. Then her lawyer called Evan and said that she wanted money to keep quiet. She would go to the press and tell them that I was emotionally abusive to her and that's why she lost the baby if I didn't give her 10 million dollars. If there was no baby then there would be no DNA tests to be done to prove that the father wasn't me.

What she didn't know is that I had recorded all our conversations and I had taken it to Evan. She didn't stand a chance, so I guess that's why she started calling the office and stalking us. Evan is going to make sure that she's prosecuted. I've filed a restraining order against her. It's over now." I take a second to look at her standing on the dirt path.

"If you want to leave you're free to go. I'll drive you back and we can part ways, I would understand."

"Edward, I don't want to go anywhere. I can see now why you've been on your guard. I can only imagine what it must be like for you." Her and I are both standing a few feet apart and not saying too much. I try to let her absorb everything that I told her.

"Do you trust me?" She asks quietly.

"For some reason I do." I reply. She nods her head and asks to go back to the estate.

"I have some questions if that's alright." I smile and direct the bike back home.

****

"Would you like a glass of wine?" I ask her opening my fridge door.

"Please, that would be nice thank you." She says walking over to the suede couches in the living room and sits down in front of the roaring fireplace. I pour two glasses and walk over to her and hand her one.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." I take a seat opposite her and look into the fire, watching the flames flicker and wait for the questions.

"May I ask you some questions?"

"Of course Isabella, you may ask anything you like." I sip my wine and she sips hers.

"How is it that you own this house?"

"You're asking me about owning the estate after I dropped this bombshell on you?" I ask in disbelief.

"Edward, nothing you've told me is going to scare me away from you. I told you that I trust you and you need to learn to trust me."

"Hmmm…..I bought this place about 10 years ago, it was one of my first purchases as a young entrepreneur. My parents Carlisle and Esme stay here when I can't. It wasn't really conventional for me to live here and work so far away. So I asked my parents to come live here for a couple months out of the year. I purchased the Parkview in Seattle and I sometimes come out here to get away from it all."

"Wait, did you just say that you own the Parkview?" She stammers almost choking on her wine.

"I did, I do."

"Wow, why do you need to own it all?"

"Investment Isabella." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Right of course."

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" I set my wine glass down and take a lock of her hair and roll it between my fingers.

"What about Maria? Is she always here?"

"No, Maria is usually in Seattle, she takes care of the penthouse, I asked her to come here. It was short notice, but I pay her well." I say leaning closer.

"So where do your parents live when they're not here?" She closes her eyes and her words become whispers. I run my nose along her jaw towards her ear and place a small chaste kiss behind it. She let's out a little moan and I bring my mouth to hers and slowly pull out her bottom lip and suck on it. She wraps her arms around my neck and climbs on top of me straddling my waist. She's not the only ones with questions and I also noticed that she hasn't told me how she feels. She's only been vague about it. I pull back and cradle her face with my hands.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Are you coming back to work?" I ask. She pauses for a moment, dismounts me and settles back on the floor.

"No, I don't think I should."

"Why, Bella I need you there. Please don't make me go back there alone. I'm nothing at the office unless you're there." She sits up on the couch.

"What's the big deal? You'll find someone else and forget all about me." She stands and walks over to the patio doors, opens them and steps out on to the patio.

I follow her confused as to what she's saying. What is she even talking about? We were just kissing moments ago and now the switch in attitude.

"Bella, what's going on? Where is this coming from? What's going on?" I come up from behind her and turn her around. She has some tears dripping down her face and I can tell that she's trying hard to hold them in.

"Why are you always crying? What have I done this time, have I said something wrong?" I rub her arms up and down and she shakes out of them.

"Isabella, you need to talk to me. I can't take much more of this. I need to know how you feel, what's going on. I feel like I'm going crazy." I start pacing back and forth running my hands through my hair.

"Look, I'll come back to work and let's just leave it at that, ok?"

"What? What's wrong with you?" I ask totally frustrated.

"Nothing, can you take me home please?" She stands there with her shoulders back and chest out. With one last plea I walk to her and I'm about to tell her that I love her, but I can tell that it won't do any good and that she's already made up her mind. I open and close my mouth and I simply nod my head.

I drop her off at the ranch, she gets out of the SUV and let's me know that she'll be there on Monday. I head straight back to Seattle, I don't stop the whole way, I'm so mad and confused, frustrated and hurt I can't even begin to comprehend what went wrong. Everything was going so perfectly, or so I thought. This came out of left field for sure.

The rest of the week passes slowly and come Monday morning, I can feel myself growing into this bitter man. I've had the whole weekend to brew over the events of the weekend and I've accepted that I've done nothing wrong. I've bared my heart to her and told her that I loved her even. I can't believe I told her everything about Bree, it was so personal.

I make my way to my office and I see her door slightly open and I can hear her tinkering laughs while she talks on the phone. The scowl on my face grows, how can she be so happy right now? She's just like the rest of them, I feel like such a sucker.

Well never again. I will never let any other woman under my skin again. No one else could compare to her. Wait why am I thinking about that?

"Forget her Cullen." I mutter to myself.

I set my carrying case on my desk and sit in my chair. I ease my neck from side to side popping the cartilage by my spine. The door creaks open with a knock and Bella pokes her head in.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen, Alice asked me to bring you the Smith & Dublin files for you to look over. She said the deal was closed but she wanted your final approval." She says like nothing ever happened.

Her actions infuriate me but I keep my cool, no matter how hard I try to be mad at this woman, I simply can't. She's changed me in a way that I never thought possible.

"Thank you Bella." I can see her demeanor slip when I use the shortened version of her name. This could be fun if played the right way.

I rise from my chair and walk around my desk closing the distance between us. Her chest rises slightly and I can tell that she's breathing deeply. I stand in front of her not touching her. Her eyes are downcast but she stands tall. I stare at her for a moment not saying anything.

"You have no power over me Mr. Cullen." Like what is that suppose to mean. I file that away for another conversation.

I put my hands in my pockets and think about what I'm going to say to that! I decide to play it cool.

"I think I have more power over you than you're willing to admit Miss Swan." She raises her eyes and looks back and forth into mine.

"Will that be all Mr. _Cullen_?" She sneers my name.

"For now." She turns and walks out of my office. I flop back in my chair and bang my head on my desk. I can only imagine what made her do a 360 in a matter of minutes.

Lunch comes and goes and I'm typing away on my laptop working on the Black account. My desk phone buzzes and I hit the speaker phone button without even looking at it.

"Yes what is it?" I talk above the phone.

"Mr. Cullen, Tanya is here and was wondering if she could talk to you for a moment. Is this a good time?" She asks.

"Fine, thank you." I reply. Tanya opens my door and sits down on the chairs in front of my desk. I pull my glasses off and wait for her to something.

"Alice wanted me to run by the Client Appreciation Party with you this year." She picks up her pencil and pad of paper ready to write.

"And why isn't Alice doing it? She always does."

"I'm not sure sir, she said that she's too busy this year."

"And I'm not? This is ridiculous. Is Alice even here?" I ask.

"No Mr. Cullen, she had to ummm…..run home for a bit."

I remember that she and Jasper were trying to get pregnant and she was taking some sort of shots that help with that, making her fertile at certain times in the day. I press the intercom button and buzz Bella.

"Can I help you?" She dead pans. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Could you please come in here Isabella?"

"Be there in a moment." She croons. I tap my finger on the desk waiting awkwardly with Tanya, neither one of us looking at each other. Soon she enters and sits down beside Tanya.

"Isabella, I want you plan the Client Appreciation Party, Tanya will help you with whatever you need. Alice is unavailable this year and I leave it up to you." She looks at me like I've gone crazy.

"I'm not sure that's such a great idea."

"I think it's a wonderful idea. You can start tonight. Just make sure you finish the work I give you here in the office. Planning will be on your own time."

"Uh, did you not think I have a life too? I can do what I want on my own time." She sneers. Tanya's head volley between mine and Bella's. I soften my face and lean forward resting my arms on my desk. Loving the way her fierceness comes out, challenging me.

"Isabella, I was only kidding. Plan here at the office if you like. Tanya will be able to help you with whatever you need." She stands up and walks to the door and turns around.

"Yeah well that wasn't funny Mr. Cullen." She snaps and makes to leave.

"I'm not finished with you Isabella." She stops from turning the door knob. She walks back over to my desk and stares a thousand daggers at me.

"That will be all Tanya." Tanya gets out of her chair quickly and leaves, closing the door behind her.

"What is it Mr. Cullen? I have lots of work to get to." She chirps.

"Bella, we need to talk. About what happened last weekend, I'm not sure I understand what went on. Am I missing something? If I did something wrong, I need to know. I can't keep going to bed at night knowing that I've hurt you. It's killing me Bella. Please." I plead with her.

"Edward, I know how this is going to play out. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I never meant to make you worry. I'm sorry if I lead you on."

"DAMMIT BELLA! What do you want from me? I'm here telling you that I need you and want you. Why are you rejecting me? Don't you trust me?" I yell.

"I have to go." She runs out of the office and down to the elevators, before I can even comprehend what's going on she already gone. I'm not going to let her run from me again. I gather my keys and run out after her. I'm not sure where she went. I scan the lobby and briefly see the back of her head.

"BELLA!" I yell across the crowded room. She doesn't hear me so I continue to work my way through the hoards of people. She's out the door and running down the street. It's raining outside, a downpour actually, and all she was wearing is the light pink blouse of hers, she's going to catch a cold. By the time I reach the end of the block I'm soaking wet, I can't see her anymore and I almost give up. I hear a whimpering and I look down the alley and see her leaning back against the brick wall. I run to her.

"Bella! What the hell are you doing? Are you mad? You're soaking wet and so am I for running after you." I cry.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO RUN AFTER ME MR. CULLEN?" She yells.

"I'VE BEEN RUNNING AFTER YOU THE FIRST NIGHT I MET YOU, IF YOU REMEMBER, OR DID THAT SLIP YOUR MEMORY." She wants to yell? I can yell. "AND QUIT CALLING ME MR. CULLEN! THAT WOULD BE MY FATHER." I snap back.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME HUH? TELL ME WHAT I'VE DONE. TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" I demand. Streams of rain water are pouring down her face and mine, spitting as we yell at each other. Her hair is soaked and hanging from her head and loose strands frame her face. Her blouse clings to her body showing me only what I've dreamed of.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU THAT I'VE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH YOU?" She sniffles and pushes the hair out of her face.

"BELLA! I WANT THE TRUTH, I WANT YOU TO TELL ME THE TRUTH! I THINK I DESERVE THAT!" I can feel my anger slipping.

"Please Bella, I need to know." I tell her, pleading with her. She doesn't move. I nod my head in acceptance and turn to walk away back to the office and out of the rain. I only make it a few feet away.

"EDWARD CULLEN!" I turn to look at her and she's there on her knees this time. I've turned but I don't move.

"I THINK I'VE LOVED YOU THE FIRST TIME I SAW YOU! I THINK I STILL DO AND I THINK I ALWAYS WILL!" She yells to me. I walk over to her and fall to my knees, both of us on our knees at the same time inches apart.

"I love you Edward Cullen." I pull her chin up and her eyes are red.

The rain pelting her in the face bouncing off her parted lips, I take her mouth to mine and slide my tongue inside her warmth. She wraps her arms around my neck and her hands make their way to my wet hair. We're kissing fiercely and the fire is burning within me. She leans into my arms as I pull her close. Water is seeping in our mouths as we kiss and the feeling of her pressed me again is glorious. I fist one hand in her hair and the other is cupping her ass.

Both of us are soaking wet and I realize that we need to get warm and dried. I pull back and rest my forehead on hers.

"I love you Isabella Swan."

**PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Don't forget to check out pics on the link in my profile.**

**BPOV**

There I told him. It was festering away deep down inside and I never wanted to accept it. I didn't want to get hurt. Everything was perfect. He told me he loved me and I wanted so bad to tell him, I knew I loved him from the night when we were dancing at the fundraiser, I just never wanted to admit it.

The night at the estate I choked because I was scared that that's all he wanted me for. I felt I was Bree, he said he loved me and that he was useless at the office without me. I'm not sure how I interpreted that as him using me but somehow my emotions of me not being good enough for him and him being Edward Cullen, I just couldn't compete with it.

So here we are kneeling in an alley way and I came clean with my feelings.

To hear him say that he loves me makes my heart swell and it feels wonderful to hear it.

"Do you mean it? Do you really mean it?" I ask scared.

"Bella, why wouldn't I?" He asks shaking his head.

"Well, I don't understand why you would, I don't really have anything to offer you when you could have so much more."

"What are you talking about? You're exactly what I want. You're not superficial, stuck up, snobby. And where is this insecurity coming from? Where's the fierce kitten I know is in there?" He says poking his finger in my chest.

"The what?"

"Never mind, listen as much as I love having you here on your knees in a see thru blouse where I can see your floral lace bra, I think it's best that we get back inside. What do you think?" I look down in shock and gasp. I cover my chest and stand. He takes off his suit jacket and wraps it around me.

"Thank you." I say, my teeth jittering. He kisses my temple on my head and mouths, "You're welcome."

We walk all the way back to the office with strange looks from people as we enter Cullen Corp. We enter the elevator by ourselves and look at each other, we both laugh at the way we look, like some drowned rats.

"Bella, I'm going to need to know exactly why you think the way you do. I need to know what I can do to make it better. Please stop thinking that you're not good enough for me." The elevator dings and some people get on.

"Mr. Cullen, is everything alright?" One man says.

"Yes thank you, just got caught in the storm, that's all." He replies to the man. He nods and faces forward. I try to hold in my smirk, and Edward nudges me in the side.

We arrive at the 72nd floor and walk to our offices. Right before I enter mine Edward pulls me to him and whispers, "You have the rest of the day off, please be ready in 10 minutes to leave." He releases me and walks away. I pull myself together and put some files away and power down my laptop. I blow my nose with a tissue and sit down on the chair waiting for Edward. Minutes later he comes strolling in wearing a brand new black suit and a black dress shirt underneath.

"How is it that you always look so good? Where did you get the change of clothes from?" I ask curious.

"I have a small closet my bathroom, I keep extra suits in there for when I need to change." He says as if it's no big deal.

"Of course." I mumble to myself.

"Are you ready to go? Dave's waiting downstairs for us." He walks to the coat rack and grabs my coat.

"I am, very much so." I let him help me with the coat, he starts to button it closed.

"Don't need people seeing my goods." He states.

"_Your_ goods?" I ask in a high voice.

"Yes, Isabella." He kisses the top of my nose. "You're mine now." He takes my hand and leads me out the door, down the elevator and through the lobby. Dave's waiting for us when exit the building. He tips his hat and greets us.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan."

"Edward…"

"Bella…" We both say at the same time. We chuckle and scoot in the car.

"Where to Edward?" Dave asks from the front seat.

"Home please Dave."

"Edward I need to go back to my place. I need to get changed." I tell him.

"No need, I had Maria buy some things from the department store for you. You're not leaving my sight, we have a lot to discuss and I'm not letting you get away from me again." My heart is thumping at that admission.

The elevator dings and we enter his living room. I look around and remember the last time I was here.

"Edward, I'm sorry for swearing at you, I didn't mean it." I stand just inside the entrance and he turns and looks at me. His face softens as he cups one of my cheeks and gently places a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I know. I'm not mad, I could never be mad at you." We walk in to the bedroom and he disappears into the dressing room. I stand there not knowing exactly what I'm supposed to do. Seconds later he returns with a brown paper back.

"What's this?" I ask taking it from his outstretched arm.

"This Isabella is your change of clothes. Forgive me if you don't like it. I told Maria what to get something, I'm not sure what you like and I estimated your size."

"Thank you, you didn't have to, I'll pay you back I…." Edward cuts me off.

"Don't be absurd Isabella." He grins and walks away back into the living room. I take a deep breath and sigh. "Ok." I mutter to myself as I make my way over to the dressing room.

I quickly peel off my wet clothes and wrap a robe laid out for me around my body. I wonder if he would mind if I took a shower. I grab my phone and send him a text. I feel weird that I'm texting him and he's in the next room, but I do it anyways.

_BS- Edward would you mind if I took a quick shower?_

_EC- Not at all Isabella, please make yourself at home. But I warn you, if you're in there long I might need to come get you._

_BS- Don't tempt me Mr. Cullen._

_EC- _

_BS- _

_EC- Bella Swan, my mother raised me better than that. _

_BS- You started it_

_EC- Why r u texting? I'm in the kitchen._

_BS- I don't know._

_EC- Have your shower Miss Swan._

I smile and walk over to the other side of the room. I step into the bathroom and I feel like I'm one of those resort bathrooms in Vegas at Caesars Palace. The counter tops are marble and rimmed with gold. Fake gold I'm sure. Everything is automatic, even the toilet. The floor is tiled and heated. In the shower there are 8 different shower heads and in one line, so every part of your body is being sprayed with water. I enter the stall and immerse myself with jets spraying me. I soak my hair and pick up some of his shampoo and start to wash my hair, I pour some body wash into a sponge puff and wash my body. Why does he have a sponge puff? Hmmm…maybe he's not so manly after all. I giggle to myself and relax in the beating streams on my back. I stay in there for what seems like forever and take one final rinse of my body. I realize that I forgot to grab some towels, well my robe is hanging there I can use that.

I exit the shower stall and I spot 2 fluffy towels placed on the counter beside the sink. Hmmm….they weren't here before, he must've brought them in here. I start to think about what I was doing while I was in there and I don't recall doing anything inappropriate. I shake my head and make my way back to the dressing room and grab the brown bag that he left for me.

I reach in and notice navy blue lace thong underwear, tight blue yoga pants and a white tank top with removable straps. I raise my eyebrows and think for a moment.

"Well at least he went for comfy, I'll give him credit for that." The top is a little snug on me but I squeeze into it. I also notice that he didn't purchase me a bra, how convenient. I walk out into the kitchen and see that he's making something and it smells good.

"Hey what are you making? Can I help?" I ask approaching him slowly.

He turns to look at me and his closed jaw flexes, while his eyes are trained on my chest. I realize then that I don't have a bra on and that I'm probably just a little cold. I reach for an apron and pull it over my head and tie it twice around me.

"I'm just making some pasta, if you would like to cut the vegetable for the salad, I would appreciate it." He states, his voice hoarse and low.

I get to work cutting and chopping, it feels so comfortable to be in there with him working side by side. We get dinner cooked and sit down to eat at the dining room table. We talk about mundane things and about the office and the different accounts his secured over the last few years. I watch him as he talks and he's so passionate about his life and what he wants to do in it. The way he moves his hands when he talks about his parents, the twitch in his left eye when he talks about Alice, I can see the love he has for his family.

"Edward? I do have one question that I've always wanted to know an answer to." I push my plate away and lean my elbows on the table.

"What would you like to know?" He asks in a calm voice.

"Why is it that you have a British accent and the rest of your family doesn't?" He smirks and leans back in his chair.

"Easy, I went to school there when I was very young." He states matter of fact.

"Well what's wrong with the schools here?" I ask confused. He takes a deep breath and sighs.

"There's nothing wrong with the schools here. My parents have a vacation home there, so I was there all the time from a young age. I picked up the accent while I was in school.

"Well, I thought you went to school here? What about Harvard?" I ask sitting up on my knees.

"In London I went to a refining school. It was my choice of course."

"Well why doesn't Alice have and accent? She's your twin?" I shrug my shoulders.

"You know what? I'm honestly not sure. I think she watched too many American movies when we were younger, plus she traveled with my parents a lot while I stayed in London. When I was 20, I came to America and moved to where the best higher education was, Cambridge Massachusetts. By the time I was 26 I had finished all my schooling. That includes the Masters and the Doctorates." He leans back in his chair, closes his eyes, crosses his ankles and puts his hands behind his neck. The stone washed blue jeans were low on his hips and the white v-neck t-shirt rose up a bit revealing his treasure trail. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

Shaking my head I ask him another question to try and distract me.

"So how is it that you completed your degrees and all your achievements in 6 years?" I asked perplexed.

He opens his eyes and sits up.

"It wasn't hard for me. I just saw it, imagined it with some studying I guess I passed, it came so easily. The Dean had my IQ tested saying it's impossible to achieve that much in such a short amount of time, but after I was graded they congratulated me and said that I was off the charts, whatever that's suppose to mean."

"Wow, you're not even cocky about it!" He smirks and stands out of his seat holding his hand out for me.

"Come Isabella take your wine, we're going to sit by the fireplace. It's time for me to be asking the questions now." Suddenly I'm nervous and I stiffen up a little. I follow him over to the fireplace and sit down on the couch.

He comes over with a blanket and wraps it around me as he sits at my feet on the floor waiting for me to explain my insecurities.

I inhale deeply and take myself back some years.

"When I was about 17 years old I found out the reason why my parents divorced." I slide down the couch and leaned back against it.

"Bella you listened to me, I want you to know that I'll be patient. You can tell me when you're ready."

"I know that, thank you Edward, you deserve to know why I acted the way I did." I wrap the blanket a little tighter around me.

"My mother was always sort of a sketchy person, we were never really close. I was always more like my dad, I don't think she liked that, she saw too much of my dad in me. Anyways, she liked to go out all the time while dad stayed at home with me. She would come home drunk stumbling in the door. Dad would just put her to bed never saying a word.

One night I was up in my room doing homework and I heard my mom come home, but this time she wasn't alone. I heard arguing at the door and some scuffling, then my mom screamed, I quietly and quickly went to the door. I saw a man on the ground and my mom was kneeling over him. My dad was sitting on the couch mumbling something over and over again.

My mom looked up at him with tears in her eyes and yelled, "You should've known Charlie, I only stayed with you for her." She was pointing upstairs towards my room. He got up from the couch and walked over to her and asked her, "What do you mean Rene, what are you saying?"

My mom looked so defeated, she looked sad almost.

She said, "Charlie, come on look at the facts, I was only using you. I would've taken Bella and left but I couldn't afford it then. You kept a roof over our heads and food on the table. Now that Bella is old enough we can leave or she can stay, either way, I need to end this. I'm sorry Charlie but I need and want a divorce."

I started crying.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, I can't imagine what that must feel like." Edward takes me in his arms and holds me tight. I sink into his chest and smell him. His scent calms me. He rests his chin on the top of my head as we sit like that for a while.

"You know that I'm not going to leave you right?" He says pulling back to look at me. I turn my head into the flames not saying anything.

"Isabella! Tell me that you know I'm not going to leave you, and I'm not using you." He turns my cheek towards him so he can look me in the eyes and he sees a tear escape and slowly kisses the stray bead.

"Edward don't, I don't know if I can handle this. You say that now, but what about in a couple of months, you won't want me." I stand and make my way down the hall and into the dressing room to get my clothes.

I can feel Edward come up behind me spinning me around backing me up against the wall. He pins my hands behind my back and greedily takes my mouth to his. I whimper at his touch. He spins me around again, this time my back is in his chest with my hands still guarded between us, facing all three mirrors. With one hand containing two of mine the other hand comes around over my stomach and slowly snakes under the waistband of my pants. He looks at me in the mirror with a lustful stare. My breathing hitches when his hand runs over my lace underwear. I can feel his chest rumbling from behind me and I tilt my head to the side while he sucks on my neck. I moan at the sweet suckling on my jugular, he releases his other hand and brings it up to my shoulders snapping off the removable straps. He slowly tugs down my top revealing my breasts and palms them all while watching in the mirror. The other hand is slowly circling my lips and his finger is coated in my juices.

"Bella" He breathes.

"Do you see how much I want you now?" I can't talk, I can't even breathe. I can't stop staring at the mirrors in front of us. He brings his hand out of my pants and licks his fingers then rubs my nipple over and over again. I'm lost at this moment and I try to face him but he holds me still.

"Don't move Isabella, I want you to see yourself. I want you to see how much I want you. God I can smell you." He enters my pants once again, this time inserting two fingers inside me and I yelp at the burning feeling in my stomach. He rubs over my clit again and again all the while firmly massaging my breasts. I can feel his breath on my neck and I'm lost in the sensation of this man. The burn in my stomach grows and I can feel that I'm close.

"I'm so close Edward, what are you doing to me, how can you make me feel this way? I can't…..I can't even….."

"You're mine Isabella, do you hear me. I want you to FEEL how much I want you." With one final thrust of his fingers I come all over his hand and it leaves me panting. He holds my slumped body tight against his back and then picks me up bridal style and carries me to his bed, he throws the covers back and lies beside me. I muster up some energy and turn to face him, he gently strokes my cheek and I lean over a kiss him. It was a slow time consuming kiss, our tongues battling for dominance. I pull him on top of me and the contact of out bodies together awakens me. He strips me of my clothes and he does the same.

"I want this so bad Bella, tell me to stop if you don't want it, because I don't think I can." I answer him but thrusting my hips up meeting his large erection.

"Oh Bella." He pants. "So good, you feel so good." He enters me and our bodies start moving together as if we were made for each other.

"Edward you make me feel so… I don't know, I can't describe it. Keep going I'm so close." He brings my left leg up to his shoulders and plunges deeper sending us both into our climax. He rests his full weight on me and I welcome it, we're left panting together for a moment. I look up to him and he's smiling down at me.

"What?" I ask him.

"I want you forever."

**Story to pimp: Training the Cullen. Effing amazing! If you like crime scene stuff, romance and of course Edward and Bella, you'll LOVE this story. Oh and it's from Edwards point of view, all of it. I really LOVED this story. You need to read it now.**

**Hit the button and review please. I'm more inclined to write with LOTS of reviews. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**EPOV**

Holy shit did I just say that out loud! Quick, think of something that won't scare her away.

"I mean I feel like I've known you forever." Oh that was worse. I thought I was smart?

"Yeah me too." She says, I kiss the top of her nose and roll off of her. She cuddles into my chest and I wrap my arms around her. What just happened was amazing and I never want to forget it. I want it etched into my memory forever.

"Bella I have to ask, I'm sorry it was my own stupid fault not to think before…."

"I'm on the pill." I breathe a sigh of relief and nod my head.

"You could've said something."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't really thinking too much about that, and I should've been, I mean I should've let you know that….."

"Enough Isabella, lets get some sleep shall we?" I ask giggling at her.

"Ok I just need to use the bathroom, if you know what I mean." She blushes and turns over. I catch a glimpse of her back and run my fingers along her spine, she stops moving and moans lightly at my touch. "Maybe the bathroom can wait." She says crawling back over to me. Our lips are connected once again and our bodies are dancing together in orgasmic bliss.

"Bella, I could do this all night if you'd let me." I plead. She's panting on my chest trying to form words.

"I can't believe that I just did that, after we already did that."

"Sweetie, you're not making sense." I laugh at her. She sits up and slaps my chest.

"Ok now I'm really going to the bathroom." I smile at her and lean back with my hands behind my head against the propped up pillows. I think about how far we've come and I know that I don't want to give her up. I'm scared that she's going to leave. I'm scared that she doesn't believe me.

I hear the toilet flush and I open my eyes to my loving angel standing in the doorway. "Come here." I call. She walks over to me and snuggles in beside me. We lie like that for some time just holding each other. I hum to her and stroke her hair. Her breathing slows and I can tell that she's sleeping. I continue humming and I watch her sleep. She looks so peaceful, I love her so much. I've fallen so hard and so fast. I want to make her mine in the forever sense, I'm just afraid that she'll think it's too fast and she'll bolt. I should wait a while yet before I spring this on her.

Soon after I fall asleep spooning beside my angel.

****

I wake up the next morning to the smell of fresh coffee. I crawl out of bed and put on my jeans, I bare foot it to the kitchen and see Bella pouring two cups of coffee. She spots me and smiles.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen."

"Good Morning Miss. Swan, I trust you slept well."

"I did, thank you." I take my coffee from her hands and move to kiss her on the mouth. My lips come down to hers and I feel the back of her knuckles.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"Morning breath." She mumbles from behind her hand.

"Are you serious?" I ask in a quizzical tone.

"Dead serious." She replies. I shrug my shoulders, place my coffee on the countertop and move to her. She slowly backs away and the chase is on. She sprints out of the kitchen and into the living room. I jump over the sofa to cut her off at the pass but she's quick and escapes my almost clutches. She runs upstairs and out of sight.

"Belllllaaaa?" I call. Nothing, I can't hear a thing.

"Belllllaaaa, where are you?" I call again. This time I can hear giggling.

"Isabellllaaaaa, you should know that I always get what I want, you can't hide forever!" I start to walk around the room and notice the sheer drapes moving on the balcony.

"Bingo." I say to myself.

Slowly I move to the open French doors and I see her silhouette. I come up from behind so she can't see me.

"GOTCHA!" I yell from behind. She screams and tries to escape my grab on her. She's wearing that robe from last night that I gave her. She's backed up against the window and a gleam in her eyes tells me what she wants. I slowly untie the robe and it comes open, revealing a very naked Bella. Her hair is whipping around from the wind and I can smell myself on her, this turns me instantly hard. She's not struggling anymore but I can tell that she like me being in control.

Her nipples are hard from the chilly weather out on the balcony. I take them into my mouth releasing her hands, I pull at her waist towards me while her hands grip my hair. She's moaning and it's a heavenly sound. She moves her hands down to my jeans and undoes the buttons on them pushing them all the way down, my erection springing free. I kiss her fiercely while one hand is rolling her nipple between my fingers and the other hand is inserted inside of her, pumping in and out.

"Bella, you're so wet, I can't believe it." I kiss her all over her neck and chest.

"Take me Edward, I have to have you, right here right now." She pants.

"Wrap your legs around me baby." She hops up and I hold her with one arm considering my other one is still pleasuring her.

I walk back inside and I see my office desk, I lay her back down and rip the robe from her. Her thighs are rubbing together trying desperately to relieve some tension.

"Patience my angel." I chuckle. I start kissing her feet, then her ankles and move up to behind her knee.

"Edward, cut the shit, pleeeeeeease." She moans.

"Be Quiet!" She takes her bottom lip in her mouth trying to conceal her smile. Hmmmm…she likes it when I'm assertive.

I continue to travel up her thigh until I come to her hot wet sex. She brings her hand down to her center and I grab her hand before she can.

"I'm the only one who will pleasure you. You will cum when I say so, understood?" Her chest is heaving up and down and I know she's about to crack.

"Answer Me Isabella!"

"I understand!"

Her head is rolling from side to side as I breathe my warm breath on her pussy. I trace her outer lips with my fingers and push them in slowly feeling the slick wet walls. Her moans are getting louder and I retract my fingers and bring them to her mouth, she greedily accepts them and sucks them dry. Now I'm the one who can't stand it anymore so I mount her and take her. My fingers are still in her mouth sucking them hard as I spill into her, pumping her hard and fast, she follows biting down on my pruney fingers.

"Fuck Bella, that was nothing short of…"  
"Amazing!" She finishes my sentence.

"Yeah, it was." I'm out of breath and can't move. We're both lying on top of my desk and the chilly morning air is flowing in the room. She shivers and I cover her back up with the robe.

"Come on, let's have breakfast." I help her up and she's a little wobbly on her feet, we head into the kitchen hand in hand.

****

Two weeks, it's been two weeks. It's been the best two weeks of my life. Bella has spent the night every other day. And we've made love on about every surface that you can think of in the penthouse. I can't think about my life without her in it. She's where I want be, always, all the time.

****

I'm typing away on my laptop when my phone buzzes on my desk.

"Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen, good afternoon it's Mr. Jenkins calling." He says with a shaky breath.

"Yes Mr. Jenkins, what can I do for you?"

"Well the Paris branch out here is in need of some changes. I was hoping that you could come out and take a tour?"

"When were you thinking? I'm very busy and I don't have a lot of time." I sigh, lean back in my chair and take off my glasses.

"Well as soon as possible, I mean at your earliest convenience."

Just as I was about to answer Bella strolls into my office with some files tucked under her arm while she holds two coffees.

I suddenly come up with an idea that could kill two birds with one stone.

"Look, how about some time next week? I'll talk with my assistant and see if we can set something up." I explain.

"Vey well Mr. Cullen, I thank you."

"No need, it is my company after all, I'm glad you called." I assure him.

"Good day Mr. Cullen."

I hit the end button on my phone and stare at Bella who is now seated in the plush leather chair.

"Hey." She says smiling.

"I brought you some fresh coffee." She places my cup on my desk and takes the old one away.

"Thank you, hey how would you like to accompany me to Paris next week?" Her face goes pale white and she freezes for a moment.

"Are you serious?" She asks.

"Why would I lie?" I ask confused.

"Well, no one has ever taken me to Paris before, or I mean I've never been." She mutters.

"Look, you don't have to go, I was just wondering if you would like too." I tell her smiling, letting her know I'm not upset.

"Well, it would be nice but I'm not sure that I can afford the ticket, I mean I don't make as much as you and I do have bills, but then again I do have some savings, so maybe…"

"Isabella dear….." I walk around the side of my desk and take her waist in my hands.

"Please, stop. You're rambling again and it's driving me mad!" I kiss the top of her nose.

"Well sorry, but not all of us have money to just throw around like its yesterday's news." She starts to pull out of my arms, but I hold onto her, not letting her go.

"Bella, please, I meant that we could take my jet. You don't have to pay for anything!" I try to reassure her.

"YOU HAVE A JET!" She yells.

"Shhhh Bella, of course, it's no big deal. I bought it about 5 years ago. I've had it forever." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"How can I not know about this? What else do you have?"

"Does it really matter?"

"No."

"Then why ask?"

"I don't know. I'm just curious." She sits back down in the chair with a thud.

The silence started to grow so I let out a big sigh and rubbed the back of my neck.

"A yacht." I simply say.

"Pardon?"

I roll my eyes. "I said a yacht."

"What else?"

"Besides the Lear Jet?"

"Yes, besides the Lear Jet."

"And the Estate in the country?"

"What else?" She raises her eyebrows.

"Bella, do we have to do this now?" I pout my lips just a little. I can see that she's not going to budge.

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"I just want the truth." She puts her hands on her hips.

"Ok well, let me think for a second." I start to pace around my office. She rolls her eyes and shifts positions from leaning on one leg to another.

"Ok let's see." I pause a moment.

She's going to have a heart attack when I tell her this. I rub my hands together and give her a crooked smile. She's not impressed.

"Iownanisland." I spit out fast.

"What!" she asks breathless.

"I own an island?"

"I need to sit down." She sits back in the chair and puts her head between her legs. I stand where I am, not sure how to proceed.

"Isabella, why is this such a big deal? It doesn't change who I am." I plead with her.

"What else?" She mumbles from between her legs. I sigh and scratch my head.

"I may own a car company." I'm starting to get nervous now.

"Which one?"

"Have you heard of Audi?" I bite my lip in anticipation of her answer. She sighs loudly and leans back in her chair.

"Ok, that's enough, I'm not telling you any more." I move back around my desk, put my glasses on and start going through files.

"THERE"S MORE?" She yells.

"Isabella! Please keep your voice down. You're being absurd!" I slam the files shut and stare at her.

"Just some personal stocks, shares with Alice in a fashion company, and investments, nothing major, I never would've told you if this is how you're going to act. It's not a big deal, I don't even notice." She laughs and covers her mouth.

"Well, I knew that you were on the Forbes list, I just didn't realize how much you're worth." She slaps her hands in her lap and shrugs her shoulders. I look at her not smiling.

"You know what, forget the invitation to Paris with me, I think it would be too much for you to handle." I stare back down at my desk. I can't understand why this is a problem. I don't look at her but I can see that she still hasn't moved.

"I'm sorry. I'm just confused is all." She states. I don't answer. I'm not in the mood to defend my financial backing. I love her so much and I want to give her the world, but I'm not sure she can handle my lifestyle.

"Edward, can you talk to me?" She asks.

"What about? My 401 K perhaps?" I reply sarcastically. Her head hangs down and I feel like an asshole.

"Bella, I'm sorry. It's just that I've worked really hard to get where I am and have the things that I do. This is the way I live, this is what I know. I want you to be apart of that, every part, every way. Do you understand?" She smiles a shy smile.

"No I don't understand, but I can learn. And I'm sorry, I'm not sure why I'm being moody like this. It's come out of nowhere." She whispers.

"Thank you." I whisper back. She rises from her seat and walks out the door. I lean back in my chair and twirl it around facing the windows.

****

A knock at the door sounds and I'm pleased that I'm being interrupted. Bella pokes her head in.

"Gerry, I need to call you back please." I hang up the phone and smile at my angel.

"Hey, I have some stuff that needs to be signed and then can be sent away." She hands me three folders and I sign and initial everywhere her little neon arrow stickers are. She thanks me and walks back out to the door.

"Oh remember that you have a…" coughs "….financial meeting in an hour. Would you like me to sit in and takes notes?" She asks blushing.

"That's right I do. Uh….sure if you want to." I reply.

"Great I'll see you in an hour then."

"Oh Bella, would you like to go to dinner tonight?" I ask.

"Ummm…. you're not going to be too busy to go to dinner with me? Aren't you leaving for Paris soon? I thought that you need to get everything together?"

"Paris can wait for one evening." I flash my crooked smile and I can see the effect it has on her.

"Well, sure I guess."

"Don't sound so happy that I just asked my girlfriend out to a romantic dinner."

"I mean I'd love to." She replies sarcastically. I roll my eyes and chuckle a little.

"See you in an hour Isabella." I say dismissing her. She giggles and leaves. God she looks too good this morning, wearing a sleeveless chocolate brown turtleneck dress that comes right below her knees. Those brown high heel shoes make her calf muscles look good enough to eat. I shake my head to try and absolve the thoughts in my head. Not a great idea to walk into a meeting when you have a hard on.

An hour later I grab my company financial files and head to Bella's office. I stop short of her door and peak through to see what she's up to. She's got her head on the desk and she's holding her stomach. I burst through the door and she snaps her head up.

"Edward, you scared me!" She exclaims.

"I'm sorry, I saw you with your head on your desk and you were holding your stomach, is everything ok?" I take her in my arms and brush her hair over her shoulders.

"I'm ok, I have a headache from staring at the screen all morning. All the letters are jumbling into one. And I'm feeling a little sick. I didn't have breakfast and the two cups of coffee do not agree with an empty stomach." She shakes herself out of me and grabs a pen and paper.

"Come on, I'll grab a bagel from the break room along the way. I'll be fine." She walks over to the floor and picks up the files I dropped.

"Let me get that." I rush to her grab them before she can.

"Thank you." She stands and leads me out the door.

**Please review. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Bella's POV.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

After I grabbed a bagel from the break room Edward and I stroll down the hallway to the boardroom. We approach the large class doors and enter. Right in the center of the room is a large oval table with two telephones in the middle complete with rolling leather chairs all around. The Chief Financial Officer is there along with his assistant and Tanya is there sitting across from them. Edward pauses at the door and looks to Tanya.

"Tanya, where's Alice?" He asks looking behind him and down the hall.

"She wasn't feeling well so she went home, but I've got everything here." She says patting the file folders. She passes them to Edward and opens her laptop motioning him to come sit beside her. He takes the seat offered and scans the computer screen. He and Tanya are in a discussion about numbers and I quietly sit behind him, poised and ready. I can see the way Tanya leans into him while she talks and he doesn't seem to notice. He nods his head at the information she's giving him and her flirting is anything but subtle. How can he not see this?

She's the type of woman that Edward belongs with, the Tanya's of this world are accustomed to the lifestyle that he can provide. I feel inferior to the beautiful blonde haired beauty sitting in front of me.

Tanya laughs a screeching laugh and turns her head to look at me. I narrow my eyes at her and stand. I think it's time for this meeting to start. I walk to the front of the room and wait till eyes are on me.

"Mr. Cullen, Mr. Spearling has some records to go over with you, are you up to speed with the information from Alice?" I ask. Edward looks at me suspiciously and nods his head.

"I am, thank you Miss Swan." He lingers on my eyes a little longer and turns to address Mr. Spearling.

"Mr. Spearling, it has been brought to my attention that there are some changes that need to occur in Paris. Could you please tell me about that?" He's all business now.

"Well Mr. Cullen as you know, the Paris branch is in some need changes in management. Mr. Jenkins called me and needed to add some staff to the company, business is booming over there and it's difficult to keep up with the staff that they have." He states looking at the papers out in front of them.

He gathers some together and passes them to me and I take them and walk around the table and hand them to Edward. His hand rubs just very slightly against my fingers as he takes the papers and I see that he's smiling. I smile back and once again my world is right. Tanya was also observant to the small display of affection. I sneer at her and turn to the seat behind him again.

"Miss Swan, could you please come and sit here? I may need you to jot down some things." He turns the swivel chair facing me and I gladly take the seat. Tanya rolls her eyes and let's out a big sigh.

"Is there a problem Tanya?"

"No Mr. Cullen, it's just a little hot in here." She waves her hand in her face.

"You may be excused to leave, I have all the information I need." He looks back at his paper's and starts to discuss options with Mr. Spearling. Huh, maybe there never was anything going on with her as I thought.

Edward and Mr. Spearling talk more about the stocks and shares that Cullen Corp. has and what the markets are looking like. What the company can invest in and what he should wait for. About an hour later Edward sits back in his chair contemplating something. He looks to me and winks.

"Well I have no choice but to take a trip out to Paris. I wasn't going to go but I can see that it would be beneficial if I did go." He says to his CFO.

"Would you like to join me Mr. Spearling? I think it would be a good idea if you came to hammer out the details for my staff there." He folds his hands in front of him and rests them on the table.

"Whatever you think is necessary Mr. Cullen, I'll be happy to oblige."

"Great, that's settled then. We'll set it up for the first of next week." He moves to stand and everyone else does as well.

"Bella, would you please make flight reservations for Mr. Spearling and his assistant as well? Let's leave first thing Monday morning." He turns to shake Mr. Spearling's hand nods to his assistant.

"Bella… that's a very pretty name. Is it short for something?" Mr. Spearling asks offering his hand.

"Ummm…yes, it's short for…."

"…Isabella." Edward cuts me off answering for me. I smile a polite smile at Mr. Spearling and take his hand to shake it though he kisses the back of my knuckles.

"Enough James, Miss Swan isn't feeling well and I wouldn't want you to come down with something before our flight. I'm sure you understand." He takes my elbow and leads me out into the hall.

"Edward, what was that about? He was just being polite." I snap at him.

"No Isabella, you don't know him. I want you to stay away from him. Don't be alone with him."

"Why what's the big deal?" He runs his hands through his hair and sighs.

"Edward, what's going on?"

"I just don't like him."

"Then why does he work for you?" I ask trying to understand.

"Because he's good at his job, one of the best, but he has a reputation and I don't want you to be alone with him."

"Alright fine." I walk back to my office. Edward comes up behind me and sits down in my chair.

"Bella, would you consider coming to Paris? I would really like you too."

"If you need me then my all means. Someone needs to keep you in line." I mumble the last part. I don't think he heard.

"Thank you, so you can make the reservations for 4 guests. Let's leave at 10 am. That should give you some time to pack."

"What do you mean pack, I have all weekend to pack." I state.

"Well if I get my way, and I always do….." He whispers.

"You will be in my bed or anywhere else I see fit for the whole weekend." My mouth is hanging wide open at his statement.

"So, shall we do lunch?" He asks standing and offering his hand.

****

The rest of the day went quickly and before I knew it I was on my way home. It felt like forever sitting in this cab waiting for traffic to move. I feel a buzz coming from my purse, I grab my phone and open the text message.

_EC- you should have let me take you home._

_BS- but it's out of the way._

_EC- nothing is out of the way when it comes to you._

I blush at his statement.

_BS- I'm fine thanks._

_EC- ever the independent aren't you?_

_BS- its worked so far._

_EC- I'll be there at your door to pick you up for dinner, no arguing._

_BS- hey I support local transportation._

_EC- Isabella, stop being difficult, just comply._

I roll my eyes, shake my head and look out the window smirking.

_BS- what time?_

_EC- 7pm._

_BS- see you then I guess. _

_EC- I count on it Miss Swan._

I end our messaging and lean my head against the head rest. Maybe I could get used to his lifestyle. It would take some compromising on both our parts but maybe it could work. I'm just worried that he'll think I'm another Bree. And that's the last thing I want to come across as. I'm already his assistant, her and I have that in common.

I'm just not the type of person to have everything handed to me on a silver platter. I've worked do hard to get where I am and I never depended on anyone.

The driver pulls up to my apartment and I hand him some money. I make my way up to my floor and I can see something sitting in front of my door. I walk closer and smile, it's a bunch of sunflowers wrapped in a ribbon. I pick them up and see the card stuck in the tie. I read the bold cursive writing.

_**Miss Swan, **_

_**You lighten my day. Have I told you that I love you lately? Because I do, always.**_

_**Mr. Cullen**___

A single tear rolls down my cheek and I wipe it away just as the door opens.

"Bella! I thought it was you. Hey who are those from?" Angela moves the door open and I hand her the sunflowers so I can take off my coat. She reads the card and puts her hand on her chest.

"Is this from your boss?" She asks mouth gaping. I may have forgotten to tell her about our relationship.

"Bella, what's going on?" She stands with her hands on her hips. I make my way to sit down in the living room and Angela heads to the fridge.

"I mean why do I not know about this? I'm your best friend, and how long has this been going on? He did come here that one time you left, but I just figured he couldn't find his brain and needed you to find it. He did look desperate. Oh my Gosh, were you guys fighting?" She yells from our small kitchen.

I chuckle at her telling of that time. The onslaught of questions keep coming so I tell her all about the first night when Edward and I danced and how he made me feel then and how we are now.

"I'm sorry Ang, I meant to tell you, but you work late and I'm up early for work. We never really see each other, I was never trying to hide it from you." I sip the glass of wine she gave me earlier.

"Well that's great, I'm happy for you. Are you sure you can handle him? I mean men like him need women who are able to keep up, and I know you. You're the down to earth girl, plain and simple."

"Gee thanks Angela."

"Come on you know I didn't mean it like that. I guess what I'm trying to say is, if you're happy and you know what you're doing, them I'm happy for you." We both smile at each other and hug.

"Oh I almost forgot, he's taking me out to dinner tonight, I need to get ready." I jump off the couch and head into the bathroom to take a shower.

At 6:55pm I'm a nervous wreck. He's not coming, he's not coming. I think to myself.

"Bella! Someone's at the door for you!" Angela yells from the kitchen. Ok well I guess he is coming then.

I walk into the living room and there he is in all his glory leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets talking to Angela. He's wearing black suit pants with a black dress shirt, no tie under a black suit jacket. He see's me and stands straight.

"Bella, you look beautiful." He walks towards me and take my lips in his. I look down at my choice of clothing and it seems that my skinny jeans with black knee length boots and a grey sweater are a little under dressed.

"I'm not so sure about that, look at you, you look….you look….ummm…well you always look like you stepped out of GQ." He laughs, pulls my hands and leads me to the front door.

"Wait shouldn't I change? You're in a suit and I'm not matching. I should be in something dressier." I try to pull back but he holds firm.

"No Isabella, you look nothing short of amazing, you always do. I particularly always love when you're hair is down in waves. It does wonderful things for your face." I snort at is comment. He raises his hand to my neck and brushes my hair away from my shoulders and whispers in my ear.

"You see, I can touch you here when I need to bring your hair back." He touches my neck from my collarbone to behind my ear.

"I can touch you here when it's in your face." He gently rubs his knuckles across my cheekbone.

"And…..I can pull on it here when I want to do this." He takes a fistful of my hair at the back of my head and pulls down firmly. Then he kisses me with passion and fervor, he adds his tongue swirling around in my mouth and once again, I'm lost to the sensation that is Edward Cullen.

****

We pull up to the restaurant and Edward gets out of his Audi R8 sports car and hesitantly hands his keys to the valet boy.

"If you so much as breathe on it, I will know!" He says coming around to open the door for me.

"Yes Mr. Cullen." The boy says in a shaky breath.

"Does everyone know you around here?" I ask.

"Uh….well….I own a table here that they keep open for whenever I feel like dropping in." He says shyly.

"Of course….I mean….of course." I reply shocked.

"Bella please, let's not bring this up tonight. I want to have a good time tonight. I don't want to discuss finances." He stops short of the door and waits for me to answer.

"I'm just saying!" I put my hands up and smile a little.

"Well, let's not say anything ok." He chuckles and takes my hand and leads me to the hostess desk. The inside of the restaurant had very low lighting with candles everywhere. On the right of us were booths all along the wall and in the middle of the room were tables. I did notice a lounge/bar area at the back of the room with alcohol lining the walls and couples drinking in plush ottoman chairs. It was all lit up with neon lighting. Anyone would think that neon lighting in this kind of dark restaurant was tacky, but it only being in the lounge area made the place all more alluring. To the left of us were some rooms for large groups and then there was a medium sized room that had partitions for privacy. A dark brunette with ample cleavage see's us coming. She walks around the desk and places alternating kisses on his cheeks. I feel my anger burn and I'm once again reminded that I don't have a place in his world.

"Edward good evening, I heard you were coming in tonight. Can I take you to your table or the usual?" She looks over to me and inspects me from the bottom of my feet to the top of my head. She purses her lips then turns to Edward and smiles.

"Thank you Heidi, my table would be fine."

"Really?" She asks with raised eyebrows. He nods and she turns around.

I'm a little taken back by his acceptance to her flirting. I follow the too short mini dress and take my seat across from Edward. Too short mini places a drink list and tells him that she'll be back with 'his' menu.

"Why can't we look at the other menu?" I ask confused.

"Oh well I had my own made here. I know what I like and they make a menu for me accordingly, I'm sure you'll be pleased." He states. Hmmm….ok then.

Too short returns and gives him a menu and places mine on the corner of the table. "Well that's just rude…" I mutter.

"Pardon me Isabella?" He asks looking up.

"Nothing." I look over 'his' menu and it's all too foreign for me. I'm not a seafood person and I definitely don't eat oysters. I put the menu back on the table just as the waitress comes to the table.

"Hi Edward so nice of you to join us, not up in the lounge tonight?" A tall pale red hair woman asks.

"Hello Brandy, no lounge tonight. Bella, do you know what you'll be having?" He asks handing his menu to too tall.

"Yes, may I please see the regular menu?"

"Excuse me?" Too tall questions.

"Ahhh…I'd like to see the regular menu. Is that ok?" I ask back. She turns to Edward and he nods. Well gee thanks. I really need to get out of here. I'm so out of place. I stop the girl before she leaves.

"You know what, I'm not feeling so well. Maybe Mr. Cullen can dine on his own." I rise from my seat and walk out the way I came. Edward tries to follow and catches me as I walk out the door. He swings me around and see's the tears in my eyes.

"Isabella, what's wrong?"

"You really don't know?" I demand.

"No, is there something wrong?"

"Those women flirting with you, did you not notice?" I ask crying now.

"They're always like that, they do that to everyone." He says trying to justify it.

"I hardly doubt that. Did you see the way they were looking at me? Like I was the flavor of the week." I throw my hands up and slap them against my side.

"You're being silly Bella. Honestly." He comes closer and I back away.

"Then tell me, why were they asking about the lounge, what was with that. And I want the truth!" He stops in his place and rubs his neck.

"Ah Ha! See, when you do that, I know something's up. I know you're lying."

"You want the truth? Fine, I would take non important dates to the lounge, drink till we were drunk and then I would take them back to their place and screw them. Is that what you want to hear?" I couldn't believe he said that. My breathing started to pick up and I found the nearest bush and vomited. He rushes to me and tries to console me.

"Leave Me Alone. I just want to be alone." I cry.

"I'm not leaving you like this. Stay here let me get the car." He calls for the valet boy and his car is brought around instantly.

He helps me inside and takes me back to my place. No one spoke on the way in the car and I preferred it like that.

He helps me to my door and I walk in without saying anything and shut it behind me. I slide down the door and I hear the faint whisper.

"Bella, I love you."

**Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**I have to alternate the POV's in this chapter, it's necessary. Thanks.**

**EPOV**

I run my hand down the door and whisper, "Bella, I love you."

I really don't know what it is that I'm doing wrong. Maybe I'm just not cut out for this relationship stuff. I need to talk to her and hold her in my arms. I'm not going to let her get away from me this time when she needs me. I stand straighter and pound on the door.

"Bella please open the door!" I yell. No answer, I pound on the door again and again. I can hear faint crying coming from the other side and my temper is starting to get the better of me. Why won't she answer when she knows I'm right here? I bang my head on the door and plead with her to open. I wait a few moments and just as I was about to give up I hear the turning of the door knob. She slowly opens the door all the way, and there we are just standing there staring at each other. I'm not sure if I should grab her and never let go or let her be the one to make a move. I decide to break the silence.

"May I come in please?" I ask quietly. She steps aside signaling me to enter. I walk in and make my way to the living room and sit down on the couch. She's not saying anything but moving to the kitchen. I'm not sure what she' doing in there but it seems to be a while. I lean back against the patterned couch, cross my legs and rest my hands in my lap. I can feel her come up from behind me and sit down across from me.

"Edward, we need to talk. Please don't say anything right now until I'm done saying what I need to say."

**BPOV**

I can hear him pounding and I pull myself up and look back at the door. "Bella please open the door!" He yells from the other side. I wait a moment to get myself together. I slowly open the door and see him standing there looking tired. "May I come in please?" He asks quietly. I step aside waiting for him to enter. He walks into the living room and sits down on the couch. I on the other hand move to the kitchen. I think that I'll leave him hanging there for a moment. I open and close the cupboard doors looking for my favorite chocolate. What am I going to tell him? I've thought about it on the way home and I've decided that we need to take a step back. This is going way too fast and we need to slow down. I know that I'm making the right decision and it's what's for the best.

I see the last piece of my Twix bar in the fridge, so I take a bite out of it and suddenly it doesn't taste that great anymore. Huh…that's weird, I would never go back on a Twix bar. I shrug my shoulders and head in to the living room to tell Edward how I feel. I walk passed him and take a seat in the oversized chair. I sit up straight and cross my ankles with my hands in my lap.

"Edward, we need to talk. Please don't say anything right now until I'm done saying what I need to say." He nods and the worried look on his face grows.

"Ok….. I think that I want to take a break." His eyebrows rise and he shakes his head.

"I'm sorry?" He chirps.

I hold up my hands and tell him that he's not supposed to say anything.

"My apologies, I jump to conclusions. I'm sure you have a perfectly good explanation." I roll my eyes and sigh. This is going to be harder than I thought. So stubborn.

"Please just don't interrupt." I ask. Once again he nods his head.

"Look, there really is no easy way to say this. We're moving to fast and I want to slow down. I want to step back from the situation for a little bit."

His silence and the look on his face is a little eerie. I can tell that he's not taking my news very well and he's holding in a wealth of emotions. So I continue.

"We've only known each other for a little over a month. This…" I motion between us with my hands, "….is too fast for me." He sits there not moving, still as a statue. I'm beginning to wonder if he's ok. Then I realized I told him not interrupt.

"You can talk now."

**EPOV**

I let out a breath of air and put my head in my hands. I can't believe what I'm hearing. This is too much. I don't want her to see how weak I really am without her. I catch my breath for a moment and sit back up straight against the couch.

"I thought you told me you loved me? I thought that we loved each other?" I say in a very quiet voice, so low I'm not sure she heard me. My face is stoic and I'm showing no emotion.

"I do love you Edward, just not the expectation, if that makes any sense." She shakes her heard and looks down at her feet.

I'm suddenly confused. My mind can't seem to comprehend what she's telling me. Not the expectation? What the hell does that mean? It makes no sense. I nod my head in acknowledgement and look somewhere else but her. I see on the mantle of the fireplace a picture of her and her father. She's smiling and holding a fish by its mouth with her father holding the pole. The picture reminds me of home and warmth. She looks so happy and carefree with no worries in the world. I want to see that Bella, I want to see that in her now, in front of me. All I can see is a woman scared of an expectation of me. I feel like the last month has been a lie and my heart turns cold. Did everything we do in the last month mean nothing? All the kisses we shared and the intimate moments of pure ecstasy must've been a lie. I look back at her and then the front door. I want to leave, I literally feel sick to my stomach. My eyes dart back and forth and I'm finding the courage to leave. But I'm afraid that this would be the last intimate setting for the both of us and I wanted to keep her near me just a little longer. I close my eyes and open them to find her sitting there cross legged in the large chair with tears welling in her eyes. I want to reach out and touch them to wipe them away when they fall, but I can't find it in myself to move my hand. If I do, I'll never leave. It burns at my now cold heart that she's hurting and the stupid impression of me couldn't be further from the truth.

She puts her hand to her mouth and touches her stomach. I can see that she wants me to leave. I rise from her couch while her eyes follow me and I walk to the door. I turn the knob and open the door. I turn my head slightly wanting to say something, anything, wanting for her to tell me that she made a mistake and that she's obviously delusional. She says nothing, so I take it as my cue to leave. I walk out the door and don't look back.

****

Two days pass on without incident and I'm finding it increasingly difficult to work with her on a daily basis. But because I'm a selfish creature, I need to see her everyday. I need to know that she's suffering as much as I am. I need to know that she's ok. I'm resigned to dealing with my emotions by taking it out on my staff. I feel bad for my behavior, but if I'm going to get accused for being someone I'm not, then might as well act the part. I hold the button down on the phone buzzing Isabella.

"Yes Edward, how can I help you?" Just the thought of her calling me Edward is too personal.

"It's Mr. Cullen and yes you can. Come in here please." I know I was being harsh but hey, she was the one to stereotype me.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen." She replies into the speaker, the hurt evident in her voice.

Moments later she walks in looking gorgeous as ever wearing black slacks, black high heels with a white crisp dress shirt underneath a tight fitting vest that shows off all her curves. Her hair is half up in a clip and half hanging down her back. I try to clear my head of thought as to what's under those clothes. Even though I already know, which makes this even more painful.

"Isabella, did you make the reservations for my jet for the 4 of us for Monday?" I ask not looking at her but tapping absolutely nothing on my Blackberry. I'm too much of a coward to look at her. I would snap if I did. I would beg for forgiveness and tell her to take all I have a burn it. I would do anything for this woman and she doesn't even know it.

"It's Miss. Swan, and yes I did. We'll be departing for Paris at your private strip at the airport at precisely at 9:55am." I can hear the snap in her voice and I chance a peak at her through the rim of my eyeglasses. Her hands are by her side and her stance is of determination. Her lips are pursed and what I wouldn't do to kiss those pursed lips.

"Mr. Cullen!" I shake the thought out of my head and lift my head to actually see her. My heart starts to beat and I'm almost lifted out of my chair when my computer alerts me of a message.

"Right, thank you that will be all." I'm such a tool. Say something before she leaves. Do it, do it, do it. She turns to walk out and I let out a long breath and lean back in my chair. I used to be this strong independent man, but I feel myself crumbling without her. Sometimes when love is standing on your door and knocking, you'd be a fool to not open it. I know it hasn't been that long but she can't even deny her feelings. Or can she?

I look over at my laptop and click on the flying envelope. It's from Jasper marked urgent. I open it and he's emailing me from the hospital telling me to get there as soon as possible. My heart starts to beat fast and beads of sweat form on my forehead. I jump out of my chair, run to the door and swing it open. I can only think of one other person that I want to come with me, Bella. I jog to her office and see that she's not there. I run down the hall and spot her coming out of the copy room. I run up to her bending over trying to catch my breath.

"Edward, what's the matter?" She asks nervously.

"Look Bella, I know that we're not on good terms and we have issues but I got an email from Jasper and he says Alice is in the hospital, he wants me to come right away. Please just this once can you come with me?" I plead with her.

"Sure I guess, let me grab my purse." She turns to her office but I grab her hand and drag her to the elevators. I take the copies out of her hands and plop them on Tanya's desk.

"Edward, ok I'm coming." I try to react to her but I can't think straight, my twin sister is in the hospital and we're losing time.

She tried to reassure me all the way to the hospital that everything was going to be fine, but I just sat in the cab and anxiously looked out the window until I felt her warm soothing hand on mine. No words needed to be said. I turned from the window to look at her and a sad smile played on her lips. She squeezed my hand I suddenly relaxed and my heart slowed. Just her simple touch can make my body calm.

We pulled up to the hospital and with both our hands still connected I pulled her out of the cab and through the sliding doors. We jog up to the desk and see a woman sitting there.

"Can I help you sir?" She asks wiggling her eyebrows looking at me up and down. I feel Bella's hand tighten as the receptionist flirts with me, and I look down to our entwined hands. She notices and pulls her hand away. I wanted to talk to her about that but it's going to have to wait.

"Yes I'm here to see Alice Cullen Whitlock."

"O…M…G….Are you Edward Cullen? Like thee Edward Cullen, like the top 10 bachelor's of Seattle Edward Cullen?" She gapes at me. I'm feeling terribly uncomfortable and embarrassed. Bella is just standing there looking pissed off.

"Listen…Lisa?" Bella looks at the nametag of the woman.

"It's really important that Mr. Cullen knows what room his sister is in, perhaps you could page her husband, Jasper Whitlock?" I'm stunned as this beautiful woman standing beside me takes control and commands answers.

"Oh, you mean Dr. Whitlock? It's ok I can just tell you what room." Well why couldn't she do that when I asked? She scribbles something down on the paper and hands it to me. Bella intercepts and opens the folded note and I peek over her shoulder.

_Lisa 555-874-3765 For a good time ;) rm 324_

Bella rolls her eyes, tears the paper up and throws it back at her. Then she heads down the hall.

She waits back and lets me go first into the room and I pause at the door. I listen for a moment and I can hear crying. I open the door and Alice is lying on the gurney with Jasper at her side. She see's me and cries even louder.

"Oh Edward!" She cries. I run to her and envelope her in a big hug. I pull back and cradle her face in my hands wiping her tears away with my thumbs.

"Alice my sister, what's wrong?" I notice that Jasper's smiling and Bella is standing beside him with a ghostly appearance on her face.

"Well don't you know?"

"Know what Alice? What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you been feeling it at all, the sickness, the throwing up, the mood swings?" She throws her hands in the air. Jasper is giggling now and Bella looks like she might pass out, she's really pale.

"No I don't, with you? Are you sick Alice?"

"Well some twin you turned out to be." She dead pans.

"I'm sorry?"

"We're closer than any normal sibling and you're telling me that you can't feel what I'm feeling?" She asks sincerely.

"Alice, what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant Edward, I'm finally pregnant." She exclaims and out of the corner of my eye I see Bella nose dive on to the floor.

**BPOV**

I slowly enter the room and see Edward and his twin hugging. I'm suddenly confused. Jasper notices me and waves me over. I walk over to him and wait patiently while Edward and his sister talk. I can see the love he has for her by the way his soft touches affect her. They're bond is truly strong and unbreakable. Jasper giggles beside me and I smile back at him. A wave of nausea hits me and I feel like I'm sweating about to throw up. I start to sway back and forth and grip the edge of the table for support. Jasper doesn't notice, he's to involved listening to Alice. Then I hear the words morning sickness, throwing up and mood swings. My eyes widen and I think about the last time I had my period and I can honestly say that I don't remember. "No, I can't be!" I think to myself.

"I'm pregnant Edward, I'm finally pregnant."

My hearts starts to beat fast and I'm feeling very dizzy all of a sudden, then it all fades to black.

**Please Review.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**BPOV**

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep…_I can hear the droning of an annoying sound. I try to open my eyes and all I see is bright light. My eyes flutter open all the way and I see that I'm still in the hospital. Edward is at my side holding my hand with his head on the bed.

Maybe it was all a dream, please let it be a dream! I slowly pull my hand away and he lifts his head and our eyes lock at the same time. Does he already know? Oh no. Shit will he be mad?

Wait I'm not even certain for sure. Well, my body is telling me that I am.

"Bella, oh God I was so worried. Are you ok? What happened?" He asks in a hurried tone.

"Ummm, I'm not really sure. I don't think that I had much to eat today and my blood sugar must've been low. I'm sorry. Is Alice ok though?" I ask trying to change the subject. He leans back in his chair and a smile graces his face.

"Yeah…..she's uh….pregnant." He rubs the back of his neck and his eyebrows all of a sudden draw together.

"What's wrong? Isn't that a good thing?"

"No it is, I mean they've been trying forever. She's been on these injections and every two weeks she has to come in to the hospital and get blood tested. And well, she's pregnant."

"Then why do you not look happy for her?" I question.

"I am I really am, I mean I'm going to be an uncle. I'm thrilled about that. It just hits close to home if you know what I mean." He shrugs his shoulders and stands.

"Hey, Alice went home already so I'm going to see if I can get you out of here." He turns and walks out the door. I lean my head back on the pillows and close my eyes. "Ok don't panic, I'll just buy a test later tonight." I say out loud to myself. I shake my head and breathe deeply. What am I going to do if I'm pregnant? Is Edward going to think that I'm just another Bree and demand money? Is he going to even care about it? I know he loves me, but like he said, it's hitting too close to home. What did that mean anyway? That he doesn't want kids? I'm so confused right now. I really need to get out of here.

Just as I lift myself out of the bed Edward walks in and rushes to my side helping me on my feet. I smile over to him and thank him.

"So what did the doctor's say?" Oh no, did they do a blood test? I don't want him to find out this way.

"Well….." He says releasing my arm "…..most likely you didn't eat enough, just like you said. Please be careful Isabella, I don't want this to become a regular habit for you." I roll my eyes, straighten my clothes out and walk to the door. Edward opens it for me and together we walk out into the hall and out of the hospital. I see Dave waiting at the parking lot entrance and I greet him with a smile.

"Miss. Swan, you had us a little worried." He says tipping his hat.

"I'm sorry Dave, just a miscalculation on my part." Yeah miscalculation indeed. I step into the car and Edward follows me in after mumbling something to Dave. We didn't talk much in the car and I notice that we're not headed in the direction of the office.

"Edward, where are we going?"

"We're going to get you something to eat, you must be famished." He types on his Blackberry and looks out the window. His behavior is odd and so I sit back in my seat and await our arrival. I mean I can't complain, I am starving.

Moments later we pull up to a McDonalds drive thru. I turn to look at him with surprised eyes and a smile.

"What are we doing here? Don't you want to go somewhere with a booth?" I ask. He turns in his seat to face me and his eyes soften.

"I don't need any of that Isabella." He rubs my cheek and my head automatically leans into his hand.

"Can I take your order please?" The speaker bellows out breaking a moment between us. I smile sheepishly and turn to face the obtrusive box.

"Yes can I please have a McChicken meal with extra McChicken sauce, a cheeseburger and oh can you super size that?" I hear a gasp from beside me and Edward's eyebrows are sky high.

"What would you like to drink with that?" Says the box.

"Oh….ummm…..let's say Rootbeer?"

"Would that be all ma'am?" I turn to Edward who is looking uncomfortable at the moment and he whispers "Chicken Nuggets?" I laugh at his uncertainty, nodding my head I turn back to the box and place his order. It's my surprise that he even bothered to take me here let alone him order something. I'm stunned by this gesture and I can see that he's trying to make a change. And if eating processed chicken is the beginning then this is something I could get used to. We pull up to the window and Edward hands the girl a black credit card. She looks at it puzzled and flips it over in her hands.

"What is this? A crumb scraper?" Edward's mouth hangs open and stares at her in awe.

"Excuse me? Are you serious?" He asks.

"Do I look like I'm joking sir?" She barks back at him.

Before Edward can snap back at her I grab the wallet in his hands and pull out a $20. I hand it to her and she smirks while handing me back his card. I look at it for a moment and it's completely black, shiny with a single strip on the back. No company name, no cardholder name. I look at Edward and he shrugs his shoulders and takes it out of my hands. I giggle at him as he collects his change and deposits it in the bin for charity under the take out window. He grabs our food and stares at it nervously, I roll my eyes and rip it from his hands which he releases graciously. I open the bag and the scent of fried food floods my senses. My mouth starts to water and I grab some fries and shove them in my mouth. Edward covers his mouth with his hands and his eyes bug out.

"Oh come on!" I thrust his Chicken Nuggets in his lap and he carefully takes them and holds them up in the air inspecting them.

"There not going to bite you know" I tell him. His eyes knit together and his lips are pursed. He starts chanting something I and forget about him and his phobia and dive into my burger.

The ride back to the office wasn't that long and we both finished our meals, he looks a little sick and I chuckle at him. I feel completely content and it's just a reminder that I could be eating for two.

"So what's with the card?" I ask him breaking the silence.

"You mean the black one?" I nod, re cross my legs and my skirt rides up a little. I'm feeling sensual at the moment and I can't seem to stop looking at him. His eyes dart downward. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"Ahh, well it's a credit card." He rubs his thighs and turns towards the window.

"Well where's it from? I mean there was no company name on it." I turn my legs towards him and stretch out. I can see his chest rising and falling his breathing erratic.

"It's an elusive card, only a few people in the states have them, I should've known that place wouldn't take it. I didn't realize I had cash in my wallet." I rub my neck up and down with my finger and trace my collarbone. Something is going on and I need to get out of here.

We pull up to the building and I don't wait for him to help me out. I run up to the elevators, insert my key and step inside. I can hear Edward calling me but the doors close before he can reach me. I need to get upstairs and grab my purse and leave before he can see me. I would most certainly jump him if I had to look into those piercing green eyes. The way his hair falls in his face, the tailor suit that fits his body so deliciously complementing his form, his hands touching me and rubbing my most intimate parts, his mouth engulfing mine as our tongues dance to the beat of out hearts. The way….

"Miss, this is your floor." I jump a little, startled at the company in the elevator. I didn't know that there was someone else here. Wow, talk about vivid daydreams.

"Are you alright Miss?" The gentleman asks.

"Fine thank you, just have a headache." I lie through my teeth.

I walk out to my office and grab my purse. To dodge him I take the stairs to the floor below and catch the elevator there. I take a deep breath and relax, "Ok, now I need to make a trip to the drug store."

****

I sit down against the bathroom door and hold out the three tests that I bought. My hands are sweating and my body is starting to shake. I inhale and exhale over and over again. "I can do this, it's just peeing on a Q-tip, No problem." I bounce my knee up and down. I open the boxes and look at all three of the tester's. I groan and bang my head on the door. I crack my neck and pick up the box and read the instructions.

Digital EPT Pregnancy Test Instructions

The digital EPT pregnancy test instructions are just as simple, but it does have a few important differences:

Instead of a plus or minus sign, the results window says "pregnant" or "not pregnant" in plain English.

The test comes in two parts: a holder with a digital readout window and a separate test stick.

A symbol flashes in the results window to let you know the test is processing.

If there's a problem with the test, the readout shows an error message.

Wow, that's not complicating at all. I rub the little beads of sweat forming on my forehead.

**Getting Started**

Take the holder and the test stick out of the packaging. Take the cap off the test stick. Line up the purple arrows on the test stick and the holder so they're pointing at each other. Insert the test stick into the holder until it clicks. A small image of the assembled test kit should appear in the results window.

"Ok sure, easy as pie. NOT!"

**Testing**

Just like with the older version of the EPT pregnancy test, you'll need to dip the absorbent end of the test stick into your urine. Again, you can use a cup or hold it directly in the urine stream. Check the package to see how long you need to soak it. If you've done this step right, the symbol in the results window should flash.

I opted with the cup. I filled it to the top and took all three tester's and dipped them inside letting it soak. I pulled a tissue out of the box and placed it over the experiment. I don't want to look prematurely.

I pick up the box again and read the remaining instructions.

**Results**

Your results should be ready in three minutes, max. If you get a blank window or the words "See Leaflet," there's a problem with the test. You might not have used enough urine, you might have separated the test stick from the holder too soon, or the test might be faulty. Check the official EPT pregnancy test instructions to see what to do.

As with the older version of the test, see your doctor if the test is positive, if it's negative but you haven't had a period or have signs of pregnancy, or if you have any other concerns.

I now sit and wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

Wow, three minutes is a long ass time.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

I look at my watch.

"It's time!"

Slowly I pull off the offending tissue and close my eyes. I blindly take all three and I can feel the urine drip down my hand. I'm nervous as hell and I can't bring myself to open my eyes. I finger the tests to make sure the windows are facing me.

"This is it, no turning back now."

With a deep breath and a pounding heart that I can hear in my ears I open my eyes and look upon the fate deciders.

I stare for a moment. I squint my eyes and I can't make out the reading in the window. It doesn't say anything that the box said it would. I shake my head and notice that I have pee in the windows.

I roll my eyes and wipe them with the tissue.

'Pregnant'

'Pregnant'

'Pregnant'

"Well Fuck me!"

**A/N: Please let me know what you think.**

**Paris is next. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**I give you Edward.**

**EPOV**

"Bella wait, I can go with you!" I shouted at her in the crowded lobby but I'm not sure if she heard me. Why wouldn't she want me to come with her? I shake my head and turn around to leave. I get into the car and Dave asks me where to next.

"Just a moment please Dave I need to make a call."

I pull out my cell phone and type in a number.

"Whitlock residence." And older lady answers.

"Yes is Alice available please?" I ask

"Is this Mr. Cullen?"

"It is."

"Mrs. Whitlock is expecting your call sir. One moment please." I hear soothing music as I wait for Alice to pick up.

"Edward? I knew you would call."

"How did you know that Alice?" I ask confused.

"Well you're my brother, it's not hard to guess." She states.

"Right. Look I don't want to be a bother but could I stop by? I know that I saw you a few hours ago but I need to talk to you." I ask flatly.

"Of course you can. I'll be expecting you soon then yes?"

"Yes." I mouth 'Alice' to Dave and he pulls out into traffic.

"I'll have tea ready for when you arrive."

"Thank you, see you soon." We both hang up and I toss my phone on the seat where Bella sat a few moments ago.

She looked so pale today. I do hope she's eating properly. I wish that she would reconsider her decision. I can change and be what she wants, if she would just give me the chance. Though her holding my hand today and acting strange on the ride back to the office is sending me mixed signals. What I wouldn't give just to take her home with me and make love to her all through the night and into the next day. To show her that she means so much to me. That I want her forever without saying the words just yet.

A coughing brings me out of my musing's and I look at Dave in the rear view mirror.

"What the matter Dave? Are you sick?"

"No Mr. Cullen, but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Mrs. Whitlock."

"What about it?"

"Well first congratulations, Miss. Denali told me of the pregnancy after Mrs. Whitlock called and cancelled her day. Also, I think that it's only customary that you bring a gift to Mrs. Whitlock's house."

I think about this for a moment and nod my head. She is my twin sister after all. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her.

"Very well, uhhh…where would we go to get something like that?" I ask feeling out of my element.

"I know just the place sir."

"Thank you Dave."

Twenty minutes later Dave pulls into the parking lot of

Babies R Us. I raise my eyebrows at him and he chuckles.

"Would you like me to come in with you?" Dave asks turning around in his seat.

"No…ummm…..I think I should be good." I step out of the car and walk around to the front of the store. I stop before I enter and walk back to the car to Dave's open window.

"Yes Mr. Cullen."

"What should I get her?" I ask biting my lip. I'm so out of my element here.

"Something generic, you don't know if it's a boy or a girl so something that could be used for either. Whether it be clothes or toys or keepsakes."

"How is it that you know all about this?" I ask.

"I'm a proud grandfather Edward." I smile and remember that his son just had a baby boy three months ago.

"Of course Dave how could I forget." I tell him sheepishly.

"You've had a lot on your mind recently sir."

"Thanks, ok here I go. Wish me luck." I walk away and I can hear Dave laughing from the car. Yeah it's easy for him to buy stuff but not me.

I enter the store and everything is so bright and cheery. I stand in the middle of the entrance and a lady comes up to me and asks if she can help me. I politely refuse and proceed to the buggies.

I stroll down the isle and look to my left and then to my right. Clothes are everywhere. All different colors, sizes and shapes even. I pick up a small pure white dress with lots of ruffles on it. I touch the fabric, it's so smooth and silky. The beads on the front of the dress glisten off the light from above and I smile knowing that a body that small is supposed to fit it.

I can picture my little girl running down a grassy hill laughing and being scooped up into the arms of my beautiful wife. Bella would twirl her around and through her in the air, catching her only to do it again.

I place it in the buggy not knowing why but somehow I've grown attached to the picture it painted in my mind.

My heart starts to throb and my mind takes me back to when Bree told me she lost the baby. I close my eyes and pray that God would keep that baby safe, even though it wasn't mine. Though for a while I did believe it was and I grew to love the being in her stomach. I run my fingers through my hair and continue on down the isle.

I see a small boy's baseball glove and ball. I smile a sad smile thinking that I could've had a son to teach baseball to and play with. I could see myself helping coach his little league baseball team, I would stand on the field by 1st base cheering for him as he hits the ball and makes a run for it. And instead of running to the base he's runs straight into my arms.

That to goes into the buggy.

I turn down to the keepsake section and see books that keep track of the coming year. I look at the selection they have and mutter to myself, "generic, generic, generic." Tapping my hand to my chest.

I pick up a winnie the pooh book and a Noah's Ark book. I finger through the pages and note all the dates and times, spots to place pictures in, first words and first walk. I'm not sure which one Alice would like. I take a deep breath and stare at which one I should pick.

I can picture my baby's picture glued in it and a scribbling of the occasion. I can see their first walk from couch to couch and their first words would of course be mumma.

I place both those books next to the glove and ball.

A couple feet down are picture frames. I choose the shiny silver one with baby footprints on it. I trace the prints with my finger and wonder what it would be like if it was my own child I'm buying for. If it were their footprints on this frame.

I place that in the cart as well on top of the books.

I travel down the 'healthy care' section of the store and to my surprise the wall is covered in baby essentials. Starting from diapers and wipes to potty training seats. I think my eyes bulge out of my head and I'm suddenly feeling lost.

I decide to leave this section to Jasper. He's the father and he can come torture himself for a few hours.

I take my items to the till and pay for them. As I make my way back to the car Dave gets out and opens the trunk for me.

"No need Dave, it can sit with me in the seat." We load up and pull back out into traffic. I look over to the bag in the seat beside me and I feel like it's contents are staring at me mocking me. A single tear rolls down my eye.

****

"Oh Edward it's beautiful, thank you, you really shouldn't of." Alice squeals from the living room. She's holding the dress that I bought for her baby and the ball and glove are resting in her lap.

"Well Alice, I wasn't sure what you wanted. I mean I tried generic I did, but these just caught my eye. I'm sorry, I don't even know what you're having. I have the receipt if you want to return or exchange it."

"Oh Edward NO! I would never do that. This is very thoughtful and I'm going to keep it. Thank you." She stands and comes over to give me a hug. I hold her in my arms for a moment and inhale the safety that is my sister. She pulls back and takes a good look at me.

"Edward what's wrong?" She asks with a concerned look on her face.

"It's nothing Ali, I just….I don't know."

"Is this too much for you? I mean this baby thing."

"No Alice it's not. I can be happy for you. I am happy for you."

"Then what is it. I know something's wrong, I can sense it." I nod my head and sit down on her suede sofa.

"When Bree was pregnant and she told me it was mine, I was so happy. Not for having a baby with Bree but just having a family. I never truly loved her. I think I loved the idea of what she could give me." Alice moves closer to me and wraps her arm around my back.

"I would of made it work you know. I would've made us happy."

"Oh Edward you don't know that." I wipe the tears forming in my eyes and sit back against the cushions. Alice is looking at me with a sad smile.

"What about Bella?" She asks after a moment.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Edward please, I'm not stupid. Why do you think I recommended her? She's perfect for you."

"I know, she doesn't see it though."

"Do you love her?" She asks readjusting her legs, sitting on her knees.

"I do, more than anything. She's different Ali. I can't describe it. She's not Bree."

"Well then what's the problem? She loves you right?"

"She says she does but she's not in love with the expectation of me. What does that mean?" I cross my arm so it covers my eyes.

"What exactly did you tell her about yourself."

"Well, I told her about the whole Bree thing, and I answered her questions when she asked about my finances."

"She asked about it?" She gasps, her hand on her chest.

"Well I told her that we could take my jet to Paris for a meeting and she kind of freaked out. Then she asked me what else I owned, so I told her." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh shit Edward did you tell her about the island?"

"Yeah." Alice groans and flops down on the other side of the couch.

"Why is it such a big deal?" I exclaim. Alice sits straight up and looks at me in the eyes.

"Edward, Edward you never tell them about the island until you're married."

"Excuse me?"

"Ok, let me spell this out for you. You see, to the average person, property like the estate in the country or The Parkview can been written off as real estate investments. The stocks and bonds and financial investments are saving for the future which in turn means stability. Are you still with me?" I nod my head and she continues.

"The island? Well that really isn't an investment or future planning. It's just something for pleasure and the average person doesn't see it as being affordable. It goes to show how wealthy you truly are. I understand, trust me I do, but to someone like Bella who isn't wealthy see's it as way out of her league." I stare blankly at her and she waves her hand in front of my face.

"Well what about Audi?" Now I'm really confused. She looks at me and tilts her head thinking for a moment.

"Eh! That would be considered a hobby I guess." She waves her hand around and takes a sip of her tea.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that Ali, there's caffeine in it." I ask taking it away from her only to have her slap my hand.

"Its fine Edward, I'm allowed three cups a day. The point is that you need to show her that you're not all about money."

"But I'm not, this is what I'm used to."

"I know you are, but she's not." I think about this for a moment and I can see now that simply going to McDonalds surprised her and made her happy at the same time. It's the little things in life that make us happy I guess. I look at my watch and notice the time.

"Look Alice, I need to get going. I have a flight on Monday and I still need to secure some things, make some phone calls before the weekend and pack." She walks me to the door and kisses me.

"I love you brother. I know you'll do the right thing. Just next time talk to me before you go all Bill Gates on her ok?"

"Ok, thanks. I love you to." With that I walk out the door and back to the office.

**Review and let me know. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Now on with the chapter.**

**BPOV**

I turn the sticks over in my hands and shake them. I'm not exactly sure what this is suppose to do by shaking them but for a moment it makes me feel better that the answer is clear.

"Pregnant"

"Pregnant"

"Pregnant"

"Well I guess I'm pregnant then." A tear escapes my left eye and I start to breath heavily. I rest my head against the corner of the baby blue porcelain bathtub and rock back and forth. I stay there for a few minutes to gather myself and try to clear my thoughts. Right now my mind is running a mile a minute and it's going through all the possible scenarios that come with pregnancy. It's a good thing that I'm close to the toilet because I can feel my stomach turn and make its way up. I lean over the ceramic throne and spew my contents into it. My stomach is now empty and bile has taken over in the toilet bowl. Once my stomach has decided enough is enough, I stand and rinse my mouth out with water and take a gulp when I'm done. I put both hands on the sink and look at myself in the mirror. I see my reflection, pale colored skin, full pink lips, deep chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair. I touch my mouth with my fingers and trace the lines of my lips. I shake my head and cover my mouth completely with my hand. I close my eyes and try to hold back the tears that threaten to slip. After I've composed myself I bring my head back up and look into the mirror again. I take my hand away and a big smile is reflecting back at me.

I love Edward so much and I feel like I've been such a cry baby to him. How he stands me I don't know. Is it really so bad that he's got money? Why is it such a big deal to me? I shouldn't let what happened with my parents years ago influence my current relationships.

What am I going to tell him? Should I tell him right away? Or should I wait and gauge his reactions with Alice?

"Oh God Alice" I moan. She and I are pregnant together, this is way too much to handle. Actually, this is going to be too much for Edward to handle. Poor guy, I should call him. I should tell him that I don't care about his money, that I love him and want to be with him. Tell him that this break was a stupid STUPID idea. I'm not sure what I was thinking at the time. Maybe I'll tell him it was baby hormones.

"No I can't tell him that." I mutter to myself.

But I should call him and tell him that he's going to be a father. "Oh Shit." I hope he doesn't think that I'm pregnant so I can use him for his money. And I shouldn't do it over the phone.

"OOOHHHHHHH!" Why does this have to be so complicating. I turn to open the door, it swings open and I scream.

"AAAHHHHHH SHIT ANGELA YOU SCARED ME!" I clutch one hand to my shirt and one to my head.

"Actually I think I just peed a little." I look between my legs and notice a small wet spot.

"Oh this is so embarrassing." I look at Angela and her eyes are as large as saucers. She looks around the bathroom and notices the tests. She starts to shake and points a finger to the spot on the floor where three white sticks are resting.

"Is…is…..is….that…..that….what…..what…..Oh just tell me what it is. I think my eyes are deceiving me." She gasps.

"Well now that depends, those there could be many things. It's all about frame of reference Ang." I lean against the door and sigh. I could practice telling Edward with Angela I guess.

"Pregnancy test?"

"Yu-P" I say popping the p.

"There's three of them."

"Yu-P"

"And they all say what exactly?"

"Yu-P"

"NO!"

"Yes!

"NO!"

"YES!"

We stand there for a moment not moving. She's studying my face, our eyes are darting back and forth at each other and I can't keep in my emotions anymore. I smile and start crying tears of happiness. She embraces me in a hug and I grip her with all that I have.

"Is this a good thing Bells?" She whispers into my hair.

"Yes I think so. I mean I'm happy. I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Yes this is a little out of order, but who says it has to be perfect." She hugs me tighter and I hold onto her while I sob into her shirt. We stay like that for a while and when all my tears are gone and my crying has turned into hiccups, we pull apart.

"When are you going to tell him?" She asks.

"I don't know. Not yet, that's for sure. I want to wait. I still need to get a blood test to confirm what the sticks have already told me, I could be wrong because from my calculations I think that I'm only three weeks. Are you able to take pregnancy tests that early?"

"Sure you can, that's why they came up with them. Don't you ever watch that commercial, gosh, that actress is so serious. It's supposed to be a happy time and she's all business. I mean….."

"Angela! Focus!" I raise my hands in her face.

"Right sorry" She pats me on the back and hands me another tissue.

"I just hope that he's happy and that he wants this baby."

"Ok answer me this." Angela asks leading me to the couch.

"I thought that you were on the pill?"

"Yeah I am, and I've been faithful to it too. I haven't missed a day. Not that I can remember anyways." I tilt my head to the side and think.

"Well you know what they say?" She says straight faced.

"No what do they say?"

"The best protection is abstinence. And from your situation we can see that's been an issue."

"Thanks Nurse Webber." I stand and walk into the kitchen to look for my remaining Twix bar. Angela comes up behind me and leans against the fridge holding the offending craving.

"I just hope you know what you're doing. I Googled Edward Cullen after he came to the house that night and he's got some pretty heavy credentials, he knows how to roll with the best of them. I just don't want to see you get hurt. You're my best friend and I love you. Promise me that you'll be careful." I grab the Twix bar out of her hand and bite off all the caramel and chocolate, throw it in the sink and eat the cookie.

"I promise Ang, I know you're looking out for me and I'm going to be careful."

"Ok good and I'm happy for you, I can't wait to see this little thing." I giggle at her statement and stuff the rest of the bar in my mouth. She turns to walk away down the hall and yells over her shoulder.

"Hey, do you want me to make an appointment at the hospital for you with Dr. Cope? I can make sure it's confidential so Dr. Whitlock can't see it if he's on." I had told Angela that Edward's brother in law was Jasper at the fundraiser dinner considering that they work together.

"Uhhh…sure I guess, tomorrow maybe? I'm flying to Paris first thing in the morning on Monday for a brief meeting and I don't want to be worrying all weekend about it." I yell back at her.

"Sure thing, can you come at lunch?"

"Yeah I can."

"Ok babe, see you then."

"Thanks Ang and goodnight."

"Night"

I sit myself down on the couch and flip through the channels, I stop on channel 28 and what's on but "The Baby Story". I watch for a few minutes and it's the part where she's giving birth. Ahhhh…I start to get dizzy and I think I might pass out, instead I head for the bathroom and vomit my Twix bar into the toilet.

****

The next morning I wake up and I'm feeling cheery for some reason. It's Friday and I can't wait for the weekend to come. The excitement is floating in the air for my trip to Paris. I've never been before and I'm totally thrilled to be going, for FREE at that. After my huge breakfast and a coffee, I head out of the apartment and catch a cab to work.

I step out onto the 72nd floor and I see Tanya sitting at her desk.

"Good morning Tanya! How are you this morning? I just have to tell you that the color of your blouse really brings out your eyes." I smile at her and she looks at me like I've got three heads. I shrug my shoulders and turn to walk to my office, but not before I notice that Edward and Alice are standing outside the conference room with their mouths wide open. I walk over and stand in front of them.

"Hi, good morning" I look back and forth between them and Edward's eyebrows are creased and he's looking confused. Alice on the hand has her eyes wide and her mouth pops open even wider.

"What's the matter?" I say as I turn around in a circle to see if something's wrong with the back of my pants.

"Uh, nothing Bella good morning." Edwards the first to speak. Alice on the other hand looks at me with her head bopping back and forth with squinty eyes. Then out of no where she screams, "OH NO WAY!" Both Edward and I jump as she yells. Edward quickly grabs her stomach and asks if she's ok. It's only then when his hand is on her stomach that I realize that Alice has somehow figured it out.

I gasp and cover my mouth with my hand. Edward then turns to me and asks if I'm ok. With Edward volleying back and forth between his sister and myself, Alice and I are locked in stare.

Mine is secretly begging her not to say anything.

Where as her stare is demanding the truth.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TALK TO ME?" Edward yells.

"Uh nothing Edward, I just thought that maybe I felt a flutter or something."

"But Alice you're only 3 weeks pregnant, isn't it a little early to feel something?" He puts his hands on his hips and raises his eyebrows at her.

"Oh could've been gas then, who knows?" She takes my hand and yanks me into her office. I follow cause I'm not about to be confronted in the middle of the hallway.

She rushes into the office and leads me to the chair.

"SIT!" She points to the black leather chair.

"I'd rather stand thanks!" I firmly state back at her glaring. Was she insane to almost blow it out there in front of Edward, she was about to ruin everything.

"Bella, I'm thinking that in your condition you should SIT down." Now she's the one talking firmly. I slowly lower myself down and cross my legs.

"What would you like Mrs. Whitlock?" I ask in a polite tone.

"Cut the shit Bella, tell me, are you?" She stands behind her desk with her hands on her hips. For a moment I'm not sure what to say. I'm nervous and scared yet excited and thrilled at the same time. I look down at the bur berry carpet and think for a moment.

"Well, I can see by you not answering my question that you are." Her voice is softer now and she comes around her desk and sits in the chair beside me.

"Alice, I just found out last night. I haven't told Edward yet and I don't want to, just yet. I'm scheduled at the hospital for a blood test at lunch today. So please can you not say anything until I tell him? Please." She takes my hand in hers and I face her. She has tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Oh Alice, I'm sorry I never meant to make you cry…I just thought that maybe….well that possibly…." I'm cut off my rant be Alice cupping my cheek in her hand.

"Shhh…Isabella, don't worry, I'm not going to say anything. I promise."  
"Thank you, thank you so much."

"But I need you to know something. I want you to listen to what I'm about to say and listen carefully, do you understand?" Her voice is strong and sure. I nod my head and take a deep breath the same time Alice does.

"Edward is a good man. I'm not just saying that because he's my twin brother. I'm saying that because he is. I know you know this but he loves you, dearly. He would do anything for you and desperately wants to be with you. I know that he can be somewhat, hmmm…..how do I say this, I know that he can unintentionally financially over bearing but see, he doesn't even realize that he's doing it. I guess what I'm trying to say is that if you were to strip all the material stuff away from him, he would still be that same guy underneath it all. Just give him a chance Bella." She finishes her explanation and pats a tissue to the corner of her eyes. I nod my head in understanding.

"Thank you Alice. I always knew that, but it was good to hear from someone else just the same." We hug and hold each other for a while.

"Congratulations by the way. I'm sorry that I never said it the hospital, I'm embarrassed that I passed out." We both giggle and I stand to leave.

"Come talk to me if you need anything. Anything at all ok?"

"Ok, thanks." I walk out of her office and down the hall to Edwards. I knock lightly and peak through the door. He's on the phone and when he notices me he holds up one finger signaling me to wait a moment, but waves me in. I walk in and stand in front of his desk patiently.

"Right I understand…. We'll be there as soon as possible….. Can you call my company's lawyer?... Yes I would like that….. Thank you for informing me so quickly." He hangs up the phone and sighs a big sigh while leaning back in his chair.

"Edward what's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"There's been a development." He picks up the phone and dials Alice's extension and waits a moment.

"Alice you're going to have to come to Paris with us…yes that's right…..like tonight if possible…..I'm sorry….thank you…..of course, have Tanya book it for just after lunch…..ok bye." He hangs up the phone once again and looks over to me, his eyes are hard and his breathing has picked up. I'm a little nervous at this point but say nothing.

He leans forward and puts his head in his hands. Instinctively I rush to his side and stand before him. He turns towards me in his chair and pushes his head on my stomach. My eyes grow wide and suddenly I'm very nervous. His arms wrap around my waist and I'm once again lost in the sensation that is Edward Cullen. I can see the rise and fall of his chest and I rub my hands up and down his back and through his hair.

Sure we have issues, ok I have issues, but that doesn't mean I don't love him or that I can't comfort him.

He skims his nose along my stomach and lifts up my sweater and starts to kiss my belly button. Oh if he only knew what he was kissing exactly. And because I'm a horny pregnant woman I give in completely.

"Edward I need to talk to you." I say breathless. He moans and continues to stroke my back with his large hands.

"Later, I just need this right now." I nod my head even though he can't see.

"God Bella, I love you so much. I don't think that you realize how much I do." His hands travel down and grab my ass. He starts to roughly massage my cheeks, slowly pulling them apart and back again while mumbling, "Too long, I've waited to long". I pull him up to a standing position and he slowly crawls up my body. He brings his hands from my ass around to my front and cups my sex. We both moan in unison and I want to touch him.

"NO! Let me do this. Stay still." Once again I nod and he continues to rub me with one hand and the other is rubbing me from behind. Both of his hands are now on my lower body. He stops for a moment and I whimper at the loss. He walks over to the door, closes it and locks it. Then he comes back to me and starts to undo my pants. He pushes them down pooling at my feet, then raises my arms and lifts my sweater over my head, leaving my hair falling on my chest. He leans back and appraises me from top to bottom. He slowly walks around me, like he's stalking his prey.

"Something's different about you." He taps his chin with his finger. My breathing hitches and I'm looking back and forth at the window in front of me while he's behind me. He comes around and stands tall. With a flick of his fingers he snaps off my bra and my upper torso is fully exposed. I'm getting turned on every second of this painful torture. He palms both my breast and flicks my already hardened nipples. I yelp at the pleasure and I rub my thighs together to relieve some tension.

"Na ah!"

He hooks his finger on the strap of my thong.

"This has to go." With a tug he rips the offending barrier from my body. Now I'm completely nude and I'm breathing heavy. He steps back and REALLY looks at me. His eyes soften.

"Isabella, you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. And I'm about to show you just how beautiful you are. Are you ready?" He asks as if it was no big deal. I nod and I can see the obvious erection tenting his pants. He see's my discovery and smirks.

"All for you babe, all for you." He walks back over to me and kisses me slowly at first, then it turns into something more, rough and domineering. I slide my foot up his leg and hitch it over his hip. He takes one hand and plunges into me from in front and the other hand he plunges into me from behind. I can feel the two hands working together as one and it's bringing on a whole new sensation. His mouth is still on mine as he's pumping in and out of me from both sides.

"Edward I can't take this, I need more." I cry into his shoulder.

"You got it babe." He pulls his hands out, licks both of his hands clean and steps back. My eyes bug out and I'm excited about what's to happen next.

"Touch yourself." He commands and I comply immediately.

He takes off his jacket and places it on the sofa in the corner, then unsnaps his cufflinks all the while watching me pleasure myself. He rolls up his sleeves to his elbow. The feral look in his eyes are making my hand move faster circling my clit. He groans and reaches for his tie. He takes it off and undoes the first button on his crisp dress shirt.

My heart is beating so fast and I'm becoming close to an orgasm just watching him undress. He stalks over to me fully dressed still and purses his lips.

"Stop, put your hands out in front of you." I stop my ministrations and lick my own fingers. A growl comes from his chest.

"You really shouldn't have done that." He stalks over to his closet and shuffles through a selection of other ties and pulls out a silver one. He walks back over to me and ties my wrists together and then with the silver tie he blindfolds me.

I'm throbbing with need and he doesn't touch me for a few minutes. His phones rings and it couldn't be any worse timing.

"Edward Cullen." He snaps into the phone. I'm left standing there naked, bound and blind.

"Good morning Jacob, how are you this morning?"

ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HE GOING TO LEAVE ME HERE IN WANT AND NEED WHILE HE'S ON THE PHONE.

"Why yes Jacob she's right here, but she's tied up at the moment." He chuckles and rubs my nipples through his fingers. I moan and lean into his hands. He instantly pulls away.

"I would love to do lunch with you but I'm leaving for Paris just after lunch. Perhaps when I return?" He talks to him for a moment and then ends the call.

"You know Isabella, I should just leave you there and continue to work, but if I did that I wouldn't be able to concentrate now would I." I shake my head.

"I think I've left you wanting long enough." I nod my head in agreement. He pulls my wrist and licks the fingers that were pleasuring me earlier.

"Very nice. Always so sweet." He guides my hand down and rubs my sex with my hand. He pushes my finger inside and out again. He pulls his own hand away and fondles my breasts. He gently bites my nipples and grabs my ass all while I'm still rubbing myself.

"Fuck you don't know how amazing you feel." He envelopes my hand again pumping in and out of me while my juices coat both our hands. He chuckles, "well maybe you do."

"Edward I'm so close, please just…I…." I pant.

"Tell me what you want. I don't know what you want Isabella."

"You, I want you, I'm sorry for everything. I just want you." My breathing could challenge a hurricane by now.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Your wish is my command my beautiful Bella." I hear the snap and zip of his pants and before I know it, he pushes me against his desk, bending me over and enters me from behind.

"Keep touching yourself." I rub fast and furiously while he pounds into me over and over again. Both our orgasms come at he same time and I'm about to scream, but he covers my mouth with one hand and squeezes my full breast with the other.

We both groan at the same time and we ride out or climax smoothly and gently. I feel him put his full weight on my back and I welcome it. We rest like that for a few moments breathing deeply and slowly.

"Best fuck ever." He says his breathing coming back to normal.

"Excuse me?" I'm suddenly mad and I flip over and rip off my blindfold. I stare at him and I feel like I'm about to rip him a new one, when he realizes what he says he guides me to the couch and sits me down. He walks to his bathroom and wets a cloth with warm water and comes back to me and starts to clean me up.

"Isabella, let me explain."

"What is this? What's going on between us Edward?" I ask shaking my head. I recoil at his attempt to touch me and I stand to get my clothes. I'm so stupid. How could I ever think that this would've worked out? Now I'm pregnant. Great, way to go Bella.

"Isabella, just hold on a minute dammit! You never let me explain, you always run away from me and I'm tired of it!" He exclaims. I stop at the door and turn to face him with my arms crossed in front of me.

"When I said best fuck ever, what I meant was, what I did was not making love to you. I took control of you and told you what to do. If I was making love to you, I would've taken you back to my place and we wouldn't of left until after lunch. Do you not understand? I just fucked you, in animalistic sort of way." He stops in front of me staring and daring me to challenge him.

I uncross my arms and nod my head.

"I'm sorry, I know how you feel about me and I'm sorry I over reacted." I stand there with my head down trodden.

"I really enjoyed myself though. Thank you." I whisper.

"Bella, you have to tell me if I go too far. I never want you to think that I'm just using you or that you're just a fuck to me. I would never think that, I would never do that." He tilts my chin up to his eyes, so warm and inviting.

"Bella can you please just give me another chance? I promise that I'll change. I'm going crazy inside knowing that we're not together." He pleads with me. 

"No Edward, I don't want you to change. I'm the one who's insecure and acting like a child, I'm sorry. I want you back and just a few minutes ago proves that I can't be without you. Please accept my apology. We can make this work and I'm willing to try." He looks at both my eyes and smiles. He takes me in a big hug and twirls me around.

"Bella, oh Isabella I love you! Thank you. I love you so much. You've made me so happy." He puts me down back on my feet and I glance at the clock on his desk. Shit its 11:30.

"Edward I need to go, its lunch and I have to be somewhere." I scramble to assemble my clothes and slip my shoes on.

"But I thought we could go to lunch?" He pouts.

"No can do babe, umm…..I'll see you at the airport?" I bite my lip and turn the door knob.

"Uh sure I guess. I'll send Dave for you."

"NO! No it's ok. I'll just catch a cab and meet you there. I've already packed early and my suitcase is waiting by the door."

"Ok, I'll see you there." I nod and turn to leave, not before I quickly run back to him and kiss him fiercely.

I quickly grab my purse and run to the elevator. I pass Tanya's desk and she glares daggers at me.

"Suck it up princess."

The door opens and I step in, as I wait to reach the lobby I take my hand and touch between my legs.

"Shit." I'm not wearing underwear.

"It'll be fine Bella don't worry, this won't take too long. They're just processing it now." Angela is sitting next to me holding my hand. I had some blood drawn and now the results should be ready any minute.

"Isabella Swan?" And old lady calls from the desk. Angela and I stand and walk back with her to a small office.

"Dr. Cope will be in with you in a moment dears." We thank her and wait for the good Doctor to come in. I smile at Angela and she smiles back and pats my hand.

The door knob turns and a middle aged woman enters.

"Isabella Swan? Hi I'm Dr. Cope, it's nice to meet you. Hi Angela." We both say hello and I shake her hand.

She flips over some papers in my chart, studies the information for a bit then closes the file up. She turns to me and inhales deeply. All three of us stare at each other not saying a word.

"Ok." I say breaking the silence.

"So Miss. Swan, what would you like to hear?" She asks.

"I would like to know if I am pregnant." The anticipation is killing me.

"When was you're last period?" She asks.

"I'm honestly not sure, but I haven't had sex in a long time up until about a month ago."

"So what makes you think you're pregnant?"

"Well I have all the symptoms and I took three e.p.t. tests and they all confirmed that I was."

"Well Miss. Swan, July next year should be a very exciting time for you then."

I let out a puff of air and tears start to roll down my face.

I'm pregnant.

I'm pregnant.

I'm pregnant.

I turn to hug Angela and she's crying too.

"Is this a happy moment? Or should I discuss your options with you?" I turn back to face Dr. Cope.

"No…I'm sorry…..I'm very…h-h-happpppyyy." I sob at her.

"Well then let me give you some pamphlets of becoming a new mom. Is the father involved in any way?"

"Well I haven't told him but I'm sure he will be. I think." Angela looks at me confused.

"Ok let me also give you pamphlets on becoming a single mom and counseling centers available in your area."

I thank her, take the pamphlets and head out of her office linked arm in arm with Angela.

"Hey, can I give you a ride to the airport. I have your suitcase in my car. I brought it with me after you called saying that you were leaving after lunch."

"Sure that would be nice thank you."

"Great let's go. Oh are you hungry?"

"Yeah we're starving." We laugh and walk out the hospital doors.

**A/N: I promise I promise I promise Paris is next. I didn't realize that I was writing so much. Like I said before, I would rather get it out to you faster rather than you waiting forever.**

**So please let me know what you think so far.**

**Please Review.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**EPOV**

12 hours and 20 minutes, that's how long the flight from Seattle to Paris is.

We've been in the air for about 7 hours now and Bella is sleeping peacefully in one of the cabins. I'm thrilled that she's willing to give us another chance, I couldn't be happier.

I sit back in my chair and close my eyes and try to rest for a while. I plug in my ipod and listen to the warm classical music filtering through. The seat next to me moves suddenly and I glance over.

"Hi Edward, is there anything that you needed?" Tanya smiles brightly and squeezes her breasts together with her arms leaning into me. I roll my eyes and before I can respond to her I'm cut off.

"Tanya, would you please stop annoying my brother. Go do something." Tanya retracts from me and stands to walk away in with a huff. Alice plops down beside me and pats me on the leg.

"Don't worry Edward, I've got your back." She giggles a little and leans her head on the back on the seat. We sit like that for about an hour until my legs start to cramp. I get up to stretch my legs and check on Bella. Alice grabs my arm and tells me that she's still sleeping and that she checked on her when she went to the bathroom a while ago. I nodded and went over to the bar in the front of the plane. The flight attendant asked if I was hungry and I told her that a snack would be fine.

I take the Ritz crackers and head back over to my seat. Alice is sitting there reading, so I reach into the overhead compartment and grab my laptop and briefcase and make my way back to the tables across from the bar. I lay out my work and boot up my computer.

It's now 9 hours into the flight and I've been working hard on some accounts, mainly Jacob Black's account. My head is throbbing and I can't seem to think straight. I really need some Tylenol. I massage my temples and try to will away my pulsating head. I ask the flight attendant if there's anything that I could take and she said that Mrs. Whitlock took the last pill. I nod my head and walk down the row to see if Bella has anything. I slowly open the door and creep inside. She's laying there tucked under the blanket with her hair splayed out over the pillow.

I nudge her gently and she stirs awake.

"Bella, sorry to wake you sweet heart." She moans and stretches.

"Where are we? What time is it?" She asks yawning.

"There's about three hours left on the flight. We're almost there." I inform her. She's still groggy from the Gravol she took right before we took off.

"I was wondering if you had any Tylenol or Advil in your purse?" I ask in a whisper. She thinks for a moment.

"Yeah I do actually, well it's IB Profen. Is that ok?"

"I guess, better than nothing." I shrug my shoulders.

"Ok, my purse in under the seat 3B." She yawns again.

"Why don't you get back to sleep and I'll let you know when we're about to descend." I cover her back up and kiss her forehead.

I walk back to the rows of seats and see that Alice is in 3A and has now dozed off. Tanya is watching a movie on her laptop. James has ear buds in and is working on the files for Paris and his assistant is also sleeping with one of those eye masks on.

I stop in front of 3B and reach under the seat and pull out Bella's purse, careful not to wake Alice. I place it on the seat and unzip it. I feel my way around on the inside and my hand can't recognize the feel of a small bottle. I sigh and open the purse a little more and peek inside. I shuffle through all the stuff she has in there and there are a lot of stuff.

A small make up bag.

A black wallet.

Some lip gloss.

Two pens.

Some paper.

A couple of my business cards. I smile at that.

A small comb.

Some prenatal vitamins. Hmm, she must've picked them up for Alice.

Kleenex.

Her cell phone.

Small package of antibacterial wipes.

Bottle of Purell.

I'm about to give up looking for the pills when I notice some brochure type leaflets. I shouldn't look but I pull them out anyways. My eyes flash to the title of the pamphlet and my eyes bug out.

_**Welcome to the world of motherhood! **_

I check her wallet to make sure that this was indeed her purse and not Alice's, but before I could open her wallet the second pamphlet caught my eyes.

_**What to know as a single parent.**_

I wonder if Alice and Jasper are ok. I thought that they had a perfect marriage. I mean it always seemed like they do. I would have to ask Alice later on when we land and are settled in the hotel.

The headache now long forgotten, I place everything back in her purse and put it back under the seat. I take her water sitting on the tray and swallow the whole bottle down.

I try to go back to work but I can't shake the feeling that she never came to me if there was a problem between the two. I'm closer to her than anybody in this world, except for Jasper. I look over at my sister and my heart aches for her. I feel horrible that she has to go through something like this on her own.

She stirs awake and I grab her hand and kiss it.

"What's wrong Edward?" She asks groggily.

"Nothing my dear sister I just love you. You know that if there's anything that you need to talk about you can come to me right? I'm here for you. Always." I plead to her.

She takes her hand out of mine and squeezes my shoulder.

"Yeah Edward I know, is everything ok? You look a little pale." She asks concerned.

"I'm great Alice thanks. Why don't you get some more rest and I'll wake you when it's time." She nods her head and leans over to me and places it on my shoulder. We stay like that until the captain comes over the radio to announce that we'll landing at the Charles De Gaulle airport in 15 minutes. I shake Alice and she stirs awake. I inform her that we'll be landing soon and I get up to go get Bella. When I do I see that she's already walking down the rows to come sit down.

"Hey I was going to come get you." I rub her arms up and down.

"Oh, well I wasn't feeling well. I had a date with the bathroom toilet."

"Are you sick?"

"Just nauseated." I nod my head and help her sit in the seat. The Gravol must've worn off. Alice gives her a kind look and pats her leg. Poor Alice, always so caring and showing compassion when she's the one who's in need of it.

****

About 45 minutes later we arrive at Hotel Pont Royal. A distinguished Left Bank address ideally situated in the heart of Saint Germain des Pres just a few steps away from the Musee d'Orsay and the Cafe de Flore, the Hotel Pont Royal is a mark of authenticity , taste and refinement since 1923. With time, it became the place of predilection of the French and international literature.

Here lies the exceptional advantage of the stay in Paris. And for sensual pleasures, the restaurant "L'Atelier de Joel Robuchon" invites to discover a new concept of French cuisine.

I'll definitely have to take Bella there during our stay.

The hotel has 65 Rooms and 10 Suites including Penthouse Suite with two terraces, offering panoramic views on the roofs of Paris and its monuments (Eiffel Towel, Sacre Coeur).

All the mahogany paneled rooms are decorated in one of the three color schemes , Coral, Plum or Earth and are set off by original paintings made by the "Beaux Arts" students.

I offered Alice the Penthouse and she blatantly refused. She said that she didn't need that much room for little old her. She continued to argue with me and I stood my ground. I wanted her to have the best. If she's going through a separation or thinking about a divorce, then at least she can enjoy her time here when not working.

"Alice enough, Bella and I will take a suite. It's not a problem. I notice that Bella beside me raised her eyebrows at my insistence for the lower rate room.

"Fine, have it your way, I'm glad you're paying for it." She quips and grabs her bags and heads up to her room. I chuckle as she walks away and Bella slings her arm through mine.

I make sure that Tanya, James and his assistant get their rooms and Bella and I slink off to our suite.

Bella opens the door and looks inside. Her expression is pure astonishment.

The ultimate in Parisian elegance is ours in this bi-level 200 sq m apartment-style suite with a spacious foyer, living/dining areas with a grand piano, kitchen and separate bedroom with a king bed.

Her mouth hangs open and I smirk at her innocence, obviously she's never stayed in a suite like this before. I follow her as she moves a round the apartment.

There are three grand terraces with rooftop Paris views, plus endless luxuries, such as walk-in closets, high-speed Internet access and fine contemporary artwork.

The suite also offers the comfort of an In-Suite Spa, including a whirlpool bath (balneotherapy), an incredible gold mosaic steam room/shower, massage area with treatment bed, hairdresser's chair and dedicated area for additional pampering.

"Edward." She breathes. I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her tucking my nose in the crook of her neck.

"Yes Isabella." I inhale her fresh scent and rock from side to side.

"This is too much, if this is a suite what the heck does the Penthouse look like? Do you always stay here?" I giggle and turn her around. I kiss her lips and she lingers on my mouth for a few seconds longer.

"When they have availability I do. And the Penthouse is similar to this, it's just has a few more amenities, small gym and a medium sized pool. This is actually the second best suite. It's called the Presidential suite. Alice's Penthouse is called the Imperial suite." I tell her. I rub up and down her back and she melts into me and rubs my very stimulated mid section with her hands.

"Don't start something you can't finish my dear." I warm her.

"Who said I wanted to stop?" She bites her bottom lip smiling. I pick her up bridal style and carry her back to the bed. I lay her down and whisper in her ear, "Now I'm going to show you what making love is all about. You better take notes." She giggles and for the rest of the afternoon we make love until we fall asleep.

I wake up sometime later and walk to the bathroom picking up my clothes along the way. I wash my face and head into the living room. I see Alice's purse sitting on the sofa, so I grab it and walk back to Bella to let her know that I'm going to see Alice and take her purse back to her. They must've grabbed each other's purse in confusion when getting off the plane.

Bella's sleeping soundly and I decide not to wake her. I grab the keys and step into the hallway over to the elevator. I ring the doorbell and seconds later Alice answers it. She waves me inside while talking on the phone. I can tell its Jasper so I walk out onto the terrace and wait patiently to give her some privacy. I'm sure that they have a lot to talk about. Minutes later the door slides open and a confused looking Alice walks out. I grab her in a hug and squeeze tightly.

"Edward! What has gotten into you?" She exclaims.

"Do you need to talk Alice?" I ask lovingly.

"No I don't need to….do you?" She steps back and I shake my head.

"No I don't."

"Then why are you here." She asks with her hands on her hips.

I hold out her purse and she stares at it.

"I came by to bring you your purse. Bella grabbed it by accident."

She shakes her head and turns to go back inside. I follow her and find her in the kitchen. She's holding a yellow Dior purse, very different one from the black one I'm holding in my hand.

"Edward…..this is my purse…..that one…is Bella's.

**Please Review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**EPOV**

She shakes her head and turns to go back inside. I follow her and find her in the kitchen. She's holding a yellow Dior purse, very different one from the black one I'm holding in my hand.

"Edward…..this is my purse…..that one…is Bella's.

I stare at her blinking my eyes for who knows how long.

"Pardon me? I'm not sure I heard you correctly, I thought you said that this purse was Bella's." I heard what she said, but my mind was slowly processing the information.

"That's right Edward, that purse in your hands right there belongs to Isabella Swan. Why, what's the big deal?" Alice comes over to me and takes the purse out of my hands and sets it down on the counter.

"Well on the plane I was looking for some Tylenol and Bella told me to go in her purse, when I did I pulled out some prenatal vitamins and some pamphlets on being a mom and being a single mom. I automatically thought the purse was yours. I thought that you and Jasper were separating." I rub my face down with my hands and look back up to Alice. He face paled and her eyes were huge.

"Alice? Please tell me that she was keeping that stuff for you in her purse." She didn't move but her eyes got larger if that was even possible. She covered her mouth with both her hands and shook her head "no".

"What?" I asked, she shook her head "no" again and I started to feel light headed. I leaned against the counter and started to breathe hard. Alice came over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, it's really not my place to say anything. You should talk to her. She's scared and she hasn't told you because she's not sure how you would take the news." I look at Alice and she's biting her lip trying not to smile.

"Why would she think that?" I pants between breathes.

"Well, you know the whole Bree thing. She's feeling that you wouldn't want to be in the same situation as you were before."

"Well that's just ridiculous! Bella is nothing like Bree. Not even close. I would never think that." I say with my voice louder than normal. That would explain the single parent pamphlet I saw.

"Alice, did she think I wouldn't want to be involved? That she was going to do this on her own?"

"You really should talk to her. I'm not really at liberty to say. And I'm not aware about the pamphlets." She shrugs her shoulders and sits besides me rubbing my back.

"Well how did you find out before me?" I yell.

"I could tell when we were in the hallway standing outside the conference room. She had that glow you know. So after I dragged her back to my office I made her spill her guts."

"Alice! You shouldn't have! You had no place to do so!" I yell again.

"Well She Had To Talk To Somebody! She Was Too Afraid To Talk To You!" She yells back at me. I recoil at her voice and hang my head down.

My eyes start to well with tears and I nod at her. Could this be really happening?

Am I going to be a father?

Am I going to be a father to Bella's child?

Is Bella going to be the mother of MY child?

I keep breathing deeply and all of a sudden I want to run to her and crush her in a hug. Tell her that I love her and that she's made me that happiest man on the entire planet. I stand to leave and Alice embraces me in a hug.

"Congratulations by the way, I know you've wanted this. I'm happy for you, for you both." I kiss her on her cheek grab the purse and make my way back to my suite.

I stop right in front of the door and I'm confused at how to act.

Do I tell her I know?

Do I let her tell me?

No wonder she's been acting the way she has. It explains so much. I wipe the tears away and come to the decision that I'm not going to say anything and let her tell me when she's ready.

I open the door and walk through the suite towards the master bedroom. She's not in the bed, I turn to see the bathroom door slightly ajar with light streaming through. Through the crack in the door I see Bella over the toilet puking. I smile knowing that it's because she's having my child. I fight the tears back and allow her to finish.

But when I hear her cry I can't stand there any longer. I run over and open the door all the way. She whips her head around and gasps. She tries to stand but I rush to her side and sit with her on the floor in front of the toilet taking her into my arms.

I try to comfort her but she keeps crying.

I rock her back and forth shushing her while stroking her hair. She grips my shirt tighter and I kiss the top of her head.

"Bella, what's wrong love?" I ask in a whisper.

"N-nothing, I'm just not feeling well. I think it's a bug or something." She hiccups and I frown at her obvious lie. I understand why she would be nervous to tell me, I wish she wasn't. So I think that I'll push to see how far she'll actually go.

"Here let me go into your purse and grab you some IB Profen." I rise from the floor and she rapidly shakes her head.

"Umm…..no that's ok! I'll get it." She turns to leave and walk out into the living room.

"Edward where's my purse?" She asks looking around everywhere throwing pillows every direction. She grips her hair and starts to pace knowing the contents of said purse.

"I thought it was Alice's, so I brought it over to her, but she told me it was yours when I got to her room." Her face tightens up and she starts to sweat. I try to hold in my smile and turn to go into the kitchen.

"Oh well ummm…there's probably no pills in there anyway." She says trying to follow close behind me. I think back on the plane.

"Actually there was some, I asked you if you had any when I woke you up on the plane; sorry I did that by the way but I had a throbbing headache, anyways you told me to look in your purse." She covers her mouth and runs back to the bathroom. Now it's not funny the situation that she's in but I'm a little amused to see her nervous and paranoid like this.

This time I follow her and wait at the bathroom door. She's over the sink cupping the water with her hands and bringing it to her mouth.

"False alarm, I'm not sure how much help I'm going to be in the meetings with you." She starts to cry again and sinks to the floor. Wow her hormones must be all over the place. I've never heard of women acting this emotional. Alice isn't that's for sure. But she's got a lot to think about. The Bree situation isn't helping either. It must be the nerves that's causing all this vomiting.

I hold her and we sit on the floor together again.

"Why are you here Edward, you shouldn't see this."

"Because I love you silly woman, I want to see this." I explain. She cries a little harder and I smile and pull her face from my chest and cup her cheeks. I look into the beautiful chocolate eyes that caught me the very first moment I saw her and I kiss the top of her nose. I think it's time for some reassurance and for her to stop with the vomiting.

It's time to put her at ease.

"Bella, I want to be with you everyday."

I kiss her forehead.

"I want to wake up to you every morning."

I kiss one cheek.

"I want to end the day with you every night."

I kiss the other cheek. I smile as she scrunches her nose.

"I want to hold your hand and walk in the park.

I kiss her left eyelid.

"I want to go on vacations with you."

I kiss her right eyelid.

A tear start to roll down her cheek and into my pressed hand between my fingers. I wipe it away with my thumb. She opens her closed eyes and I see that she's trying hard to keep the tears at bay. I realize that it's time to really tell her how I'm feeling. How I've been feeling for a month now. I lean back and turn her head to look at me.

"Let me explain something to you, please just let me say this. I've wanted to for a long time now and I'm going to tell just how much you mean to me." She nods her head and sniffles.

"You see Bella, there's a light, a certain kind of light that never shone on me. The minute you stepped into my office, it was like a halo was on your head that only I could see. You were it Isabella. You were the light shining on me and I craved that every moment of everyday that I was in your presence. I want my life to be lived with you."

"You want me to move in with you?" She asks smiling. I roll my eyes and giggle at her.

"Would you let me finish please, I'm trying to be romantic here. You're ruining it." We laugh together and I clear my throat and continue.

"There's a poem that I would like to say to you that I've been thinking about, so here it goes.

If the heart is always searching, can you ever find a home? I've been looking for that someone, I'll never make it on my own. Dreams can't take the place of loving you. There's got to be a million reasons why it's true.

When you look me in the eyes, And tell me that you love me Everything's alright when you're right here by my side, I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise, when you look me in the eyes."

Bella's tears are flowing fast and free, my heart swells and I know that this is the moment, it's now or never. My heart is beating hard and my breathing is deep as I inhale and exhale.

Right here on the floor of the bathroom, in a soft and low whisper I say to her,

"I want to marry you and I want you to have my children. Isabella Marie Swan will you do the honor of being my wife, today, tomorrow and forever?" I wait with baited breath for her answer and the silence is starting to become uncomfortable. I search her eyes and she starts to shake, ok not the best response but at least she's thinking about it.

"Ummm…. Bella I…"

"Yes." She whispers.

"Pardon me?" I ask in disbelief.

"I said yes!" Now I start to cry and sob. I take her in my arms and we hold each other sobbing. I pull back kiss all over her face, neck and shoulders.

"Bella you've just made me the happiest man on earth." I pick her up bridal style and swing her around. I'm laughing and she's looking a little green.

"Oh gosh sorry!" I set her down on the sink counter and stand between her legs.

"I'm terribly sorry that your proposal was on the bathroom floor. But the moment was right and I couldn't let it slip by." She wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me chastely.

"Edward it was perfect. I don't need all that fancy dinner stuff with the flowers and bended knee." Oh shit I forgot the bended knee thing.

"No No! It has to be done right, come follow me." I help her off the counter, take her hand and lead her to the terrace. Its twilight now, where the setting sun meets the horizon and pinks, purples and oranges light up the sky. I sit her down on the lounge chair and run inside to the foyer to grab a fresh flower from the arrangement that's delivered daily. I make my way back to the terrace when I remembered something. I turn to the bedroom and look for my suitcase. There's a navy blue ribbon tied on the zipper to identify my luggage at the carousel. I untie it and walk back to Bella. She's standing, leaning on the railing looking over the landscape towards the Eiffel Tower.

I get down on one knee and hold out the flower.

"Isabella Swan….." she turns and giggles.

"Will you be the mother of my children, love me unconditionally for eternity where in return I promise to be the best husband I can be.

I promise to be faithful, loving and understanding.

I promise to stand by your side for as long as you'll allow me.

I'm here on bended knee asking all of this from you.

Will you do me the honor?" I smile and hold out her flower.

Her eyebrows knit together and she starts slowly crying again. Geez, how much tears can one woman produce? She kneels before me and takes the flower in her small hand.

"Edward I would love to be your wife and I promise those very same things. But…."

No, "but" is the last thing that any man wants to here when proposing. She see's my worry and rubs my cheek.

"What I meant to say is that I haven't been entirely honest with you and I need to tell you something." She takes a deep breath and opens her mouth. I stop her with my hand and cover her mouth.

"Shhh Bella I know baby. I already know. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I just found out from Alice." She started to apologize and I stopped her and retold the whole story from going through her purseon the plane to returning it to Alice.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I was scared and nervous and I just didn't want you to think that I was like Bree."

"I know Bella, I would never think that." I hug her again and see the ribbon that I'm still holding in my hand.

"Oh umm… this is a little different, but I wasn't planning on proposing until I had a ring but sometimes you can't control timing so until I get a ring I want to give you this." I hold out the ribbon to her and she looks at it confused with her eyebrows raised.

"Ah, thanks?" I chuckle and take her wrist, turn it over and tie the navy blue ribbon on. I kiss the inside of her wrist and kiss her mouth again.

She fingers the ribbon and smiles.

"It's perfect."

**A/N: ok so did anyone see the proposal coming? **

**Like it? **

**Hate it?**

**Let me know.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement intended. **

**BPOV**

"Mr. Cullen, it's come to our attention that there's been some fraudulent activities going on in your company here is Paris." The short old man sits across from Edward with his hands resting on the conference table.

I'm feeling ok this morning so I decided to come to the important meeting that had us flying across the country for. Last night was the best night I've ever had in my life. With the baby news now out and Edward's out of the blue proposal, not only has a weight been lifted off my shoulders but I'm the happiest woman in the world. If people think that Disneyland is the happiest place on earth, then they weren't on my bathroom floor where Edward Cullen, CEO of Cullen Corp, top ten of Forbes and top ten Bachelor of the year proposed.

Sure it was an unusual place but the moment was right and when you're in love what else do you need? Romance can come later. We made love once last night slowly, Edward now thinks that he can somehow hurt the baby if he's rough with me or goes to fast. We woke up this morning all tangled in the sheets and hungry, VERY hungry.

So here we are now sitting in the boardroom with Alice, Tanya, James and his assistant which for the life of me I can't remember her name.

"Well Jim I understand that there was some problems with management and how we need to either re hire or do some shuffling around is that correct? Now you're telling me that there is fraud taking place within the company?" Edward sits taller in his chair and rubs his nose where his glasses meet them.

"Yes sir, it came out of nowhere really. The accountant noticed it the weekend before you were going to fly out. That's when I called you and notified you immediately." The man's voice shakes a little, clearly intimidated by Edward's demeanor.

I can see Edwards eyes flit back and forth between Jim and James as if he's connecting the dots.

"James, were you aware of any fraudulent transactions occurring over here in Paris?" James looks to Jim and shakes his head no.

"No Edward, I had no clue what was going on."

"I find that a little hard to believe, you are my Chief Financial Officer for both companies and you NEVER noticed strange transactions?" James shakes his head no again. I study James for a moment and tilt my head to the side. He truly looks like he knows nothing and he also looks intimidated just like Jim.

I can tell that Edward's anger is starting to get the best of him so I gently rub my tummy as if I was hungry and stare at Edward, willing him to look my way. He glances over and his eyes drop to my movements. He makes no facial movements, not even a slight turn of his head, just his eyes catch it. He looks back to Jim and his demeanor relaxes just a little. My inner woman is smug with the ability to bring him down a level. But not for long, he stands and paces the room by the windows over looking the L'Ouvre.

"What kind of fraud are we talking about here?" He asks in a clipped tone.

"W-well, Mr. Cullen there has been statements of financial sums being deposited into certain accounts and only half of the full amount has actually been deposited sir." I listen carefully wondering why I even need to be here, this really has nothing to do with me. Maybe he didn't want to let me out of his sight.

"Isabella?" I look up and see James talking to me. I shake my head clear and smile at him.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking about something." I rattle.

"No problem, I was wondering if you could bring up the files that I sent you for the annual quarter for the Paris branch?" I remember that James emailed me those files the afternoon that I had to go to the hospital.

"Absolutely, just give me a few moments here." I open my laptop and power it up.

"Are you not prepared Miss. Swan? You come into a meeting and you're not prepared, really?" James leans forward with his elbows on the table and I recoil by his statement.

I look to Edward and he's still facing the window with his back to us, well no help there, thanks a lot jerk! Just as I'm about to defend myself Edward turns around and walks over to the table right in front of James and rests his hands on the table and leans towards him.

"May I remind you here of my position?" Edward snarls.

Ok I take that back, he's not a jerk.

"I know who you are Edward." James says with a sigh.

"Good, and if you ever talk to Miss. Swan like that again, my position will take your position and throw it out the window. Am I clear?" His voice is now calm but firm. James looks over to me and nods his head.

"I apologize Miss, Swan." He says with embarrassment.

"Thank you." I reply with a smile. I look over at Alice and her eyes are studying my wrist, clearly not paying attention to what's been going in the last 30 seconds.

"Alice!" Edward snaps. She whips her head over and looks surprise at him. He calmly addresses her again and this time softer.

"Alice, have you noticed any unusual transaction taking place, not that you would, but I thought I would ask."

"No I haven't, I'm sorry. Tanya have you?"

I look at Tanya and she's staring at me. She looks over at Alice and with a fake smile says no.

Ok that's weird. I look back at Alice and she turns her head back to me and I question her with my eyes, asking her what is she staring at. I shake my head and turn back to the files James asks me to bring up. I stand to take my laptop over to the back of the room where all the cords and extensions are and plug in the printer/fax cord. Moments later pages are being pushed out and I hand them out to Jim. He looks them over and produces his own booklet and passes both to James and Edward. They go over them for a minute and Alice comes over to where I'm standing by my laptop.

"So did you tell him?" She asks whispering. I smile and look behind her to see if anyone can hear. I notice that Tanya has her ear cocked in our direction and her body is leaning towards us.

"Yes I did last night. Well he actually knew, and he wanted to wait for me to tell him. He wasn't mad at all, he was actually happy about it. He wants a family Alice!" I exclaim a little too loudly. Everyone looks over and I mouth "sorry".

I look back to Alice and she's smiling teeth.

"See I told you, I told you it would work out." She picks up my hand and squeezes it. She fingers my navy blue ribbon and brings it up to her eyes for a better look.

"Quite the interesting piece of accessory you have, it doesn't necessarily match your outfit. Tell me what inspired you to wear this?"

"Can we talk about it later? Now's not the time." I plead.

"Of course, I won't forget." I know she would never forget. She's going to drill me on this as soon as she has me alone.

"Ok well we need to investigate this and I want the best on it. Notify the authorities and have them in on it. I want this cleared up. I want it done sooner than later. I'm going to be looking into it myself as well. I want all updates to come through me immediately. Are we all in agreement?" Edward stands there with his hands on his hips addressing the room. Everyone shake their heads.

"Now I believe we have other business to attend to. I'm going to take a tour of the building. I'm going to talk to some individuals in every department. Then we can meet back here to talk logistics. You all can go to lunch, let's meet back here at lets say….2pm. Is that enough time?" Edward asks with annoyance in his voice. We all shake our heads and everyone starts to pack up, even me.

"Alice, I would like you to come with me please." He says looking down at the papers on the table. Alice turns to me and kisses me on the cheek.

"I'll meet up with you later ok? We'll go to the spa or something. You absolutely must experience the culture here."

I roll my eyes and give her a dirty look.

"Alice I can do that back in Seattle. They have spa's there as well."

"Not like they do in Paris!" She exclaims. I see Edward come up behind her and her head comes up to his shoulders. He looks at me, and at first I think he's upset with me for defending me against James in not being prepared, but his face softens. His kisses the back of Alice's head and smiles at me.

"Miss. Swan, you must try the spa's here in Paris. They are far greater than the one's in Seattle. I even make an appearance once in a while. Don't argue about it, it's a done deal." Alice giggles and walks over to the door to give us some privacy leaving us alone.

"Bella, could you go back to the hotel and wait for me there. I won't be long I promise. There are some shady things going on and I need to get to the bottom of it. And you are such a distraction for me. Go order some room service and take a nap if you need one. When I get back we can do whatever you like ok?" He takes my hand and kisses the inside of my wrist where the ribbon is tied.

"I am a little tired. I was up late last night." I wiggle my eyebrows at him and smirks. He kisses my temple and whispers in my ear, "Easy Mrs. Cullen, I might take you here and now across that lone conference table. There are glass windows separating this room from other offices that also have glass windows. If you would like to give everyone a show I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself when we're out in public."

I never knew that calling me Mrs. Cullen would have such a profound affect on me. Feeling his breath on my ear makes me lean into his already close body. I tilt my head up and start to kiss him, but then I think better of it and just brush my lips across his jawbone and turn to walk away while pressing my breast against his chest rubbing them slowly as I'm turning. His head rolls back and I smile knowing that I'm going to get it later.

Then again that's the plan.

I move to the door and out of no where he comes and stands in front of the closed door where the wall meets wall, a very small space that no one can see. Edward pins me up against the wall beside the door and presses his lower body into me. I gasp at the sudden movement and without words he takes both my hands and holds them above my head. My breathing is heavy and I can hear noises coming down the hall.

"Edward, you need to stop, someone's going to catch us." I pant.

"Fuck them, I don't care. It's my company, they work for me. If I want to fuck with my fiancée for a minute then I will do so." He's tracing my inner thighs with his fingers and I'm turned on by his quiet commanding vocal assurance.

He unbuttons my blazer and begins to trace the swells of my breast through my blouse. I hear him moaning and with a quick jerk the buttons are ripped away except for the first two. He presses his face into the valley of my heaving chest and unhooks the front clasp of my bra letting my breasts bounce forth. He palms one vigorously and sucks the nipple of the other just as fast, biting and pulling on it with his teeth. I now feel something wet dripping down my leg, I rub my thighs together to relieve the tickling sensation. Edward feels my movements and brings his head up to me and smiles a crooked smile.

"Really Miss. Swan, I had no clue that you were so turned on right now." He says smugly. I'm panting right now and I can't take a second more of this torture, does he not know that a woman's hormones are through the roof when she's pregnant.

"Edward? Why don't you use that pretty little mouth to do something other than talk." His mouth pops open and his eyes turn dark. He resumes biting my breasts alternating between the two and his hand is now traveling down to my apex.

As soon as he touches me my body starts to climb with anticipation. He rubs my clit slowly and slowly and slowly

and slowly

and slowly

and slowly

and slowly

and slowly

and slowly

and slowly

then he gets faster and faster and faster

and faster

and faster

and faster

My body starts to shake as my orgasm takes over. I'm now milking his fingers for all they're worth and I close my eyes tight reveling in the feeling of pure bliss. He slows down his ministrations and I rest for a moment trying to catch my breath.

He releases my hands from above me head, clips my bra back together and buttons my blazer up, hiding the rest of my blouse where the missing buttons are. My breathing is starting to come back to normal so I straighten my skirt out and step away from him towards the door. Without word he comes behind me and puts his hand under my skirt and rips off my thong. I jump a little at the sudden movement, he smells them and tucks them in his pants pocket leaving the room. I shake my head and chuckle. I go to leave but then realize that I left my laptop on the desk. I walk over to the desk and move one of the chairs out of the way to reach for it only to see Tanya crouched under the desk. I scream and jump back a little.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask her. She stands and holds out a pen.

"I dropped this." She says with a sick smile.

"What took you so long to get it?" I snap.

"Well what have we got here Miss. Swan?" She asks ignoring my question.

"It's none of your business Tanya!" I snarl back at her. She walks around me like she's stalking me. I stand still not making any movement. I'm not about to get into a fight with her when I'm pregnant. She stops circling me and brings her face to my ear whispering,

"You know, Edward did the very same thing to me a while ago. Aren't his hands are work of art? They move with such grace." She sighs and I can feel my anger growing.

"Did he tell you that he loves you?" I try not to give anything away with my face but I really want to cry.

"Did he propose to you?

"Did he make all sorts of promises to you?" She laughs and walks to the door, before she leaves she turns around and says,

"Cause he said the same things to me sweetheart." She walks out the door slamming it behind her.

I'm trying not to react to the situation.

I'm trying so hard not to make a scene in front of these glass windows.

I'm trying not to believe her.

I'm trying to believe that he's different.

I'm trying not to cry.

**A/N: Frick Tanya's a bitch! Why can't she just leave them alone? I would think that strike three is approaching wouldn't you? And who watches that sort of thing from under the table. That's just really very creepy, yet hot at the same time. Hmmm. **

**I'm taking this story on a quick detour to add some drama. **

**Let me know what you think.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement intended. **

**EPOV**

"Alice, what do you think is going on here?" I ask my sister as she walks beside me through the hallways. We stop in front of a cubicle and she shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm not sure Edward, but something fishy is going on. Let's see what the authorities have to say about it when they do some investigating." She holds out her hand to one on the employee's and starts talking to them about the troubles their department is having.

I walk down a few desks, smile and nod at the workers staring at me. Geez, it's like they think they're going to get fired.

"Je m'excuse monsieur, mais pourquoi vous etes ici?" A woman asks why I'm here and I tell her that I'm just checking in with my company and working out some problems.

"Je suis ici, par-ce que il y a des problem et j'ai besoin de trouve un solution." She nods her head and smiles.

I walk aimlessly around talking to employees and find that their head of management has been lacking and the reason is because the workers are too bogged down with work. So they say. I take notes and continue with Alice onto other floors finding more of the same result.

After the two pm meeting in the boardroom, I address Alice and I's finding's to the General Manager for my company and together we come to a solution. Great, one problem down and one VERY BIG one to go.

It's late so I head on back to the hotel where Bella and I are staying, I unlock the door, walk in and call out for her.

"Bella, darling are you here?" I call strolling with my hands in my pocket searching the entire floor only to find it empty.

"Hmm…..where is she?" I ask myself. Maybe I should check the shops downstairs in the lobby.

I walk through the stores and look all around me to see the mahogany colored hair that I know so well. I smile when I see her inside of a swimsuit store. I watch her for a moment and think of what a lucky man that I am to have such a fine woman soon to be my wife and mother of my child. I'm about to walk into the store when I see Tanya backing up and bumping into Bella. Startled, she turns around to apologize and both women exchange death glares.

**BPOV**

_AW- you better have your bathing suit ready for tomorrow. It's spa day!_

Shoot I thought that Alice would forget about it. I don't even have a bathing suit. Hmm… I wonder if they sell them here. I stand from the sofa, turn off the t.v. and glance at my watch. 4:30….Ok that should be enough time to run down to the front desk and ask where the nearest shops are. I send a quick text back to Alice letting her know that I'll see her tomorrow. I grab my purse and the extra set of keys and make my way down to the lobby.

I ask in my poorest French where the closet shops are and the lady points down the hall. Oh great I don't even have to leave. I can get a bathing suit before Edward comes back. I'm going to have to talk to him about Tanya though.

After I left the office I thought about our interaction and realized that Tanya, even though they may have had something going on in the past, that that's exactly what that was. The past. He loves me now and I'm having his baby and we're going to be married. He's always going to be apart of my life. I couldn't doubt the love I saw on his face last night on the terrace when he tied the ribbon around my wrist.

I smile thinking about the soft kiss when his lips made contact with my soft skin.

I walk into the store and right away I spot a really nice one piece that would look decent on me. It's all black with the sides exposed from my hip up to just under my underarms where in the middle of the bathing suit it cinches together with a buckle. I pick it off the rack wanting to try it on when I'm bumped from behind me. "Oh I'm sorry!" I exclaim turning around only to be faced with Tanya.

"Well, Miss. Swan, I didn't think that you would be buying a bathing suit that exposed your sides. You should keep them covered, it's better that way." She sneers in a whisper.

Well now I've had just about enough of her. With my new found courage I stand tall and push my chest out.

"Tanya, you should really mind your own business. And stay away from Edward." Is that the best I can come up with? She laughs at me and I suddenly feel dumb. I could totally do better. Where is that fierce kitten that Edward is always talking about?

"Oh Bella, sweetie you're delusional. You think that because you have a little office romance for a month that you're going to be with him forever? I'll have you know, that we made out on the couch and the desk in his office. He took me there on his desk, rubbing his hands all over my body panting my name. What makes you think that he won't do it again huh?" She says really close to my face.

"If you don't get out of my face right now, I'll rip it away with your fake hair extensions." Wow, mama bear came out to play.

She leans away from me but I can tell that she's not going down with out a fight.

"Have you even fucked him yet? I bet you haven't. I bet you're a scared little virgin. Well let me tell you that you would NEVER satisfy him. He's way too big for you, I would know. You think because he finger bangs you up against the wall that you're his girl now. Well guess what, its time for me to have him back. And if you ever mention this conversation to him, I promise you that you won't have a job to come back to in Seattle. I have pull with Edward, we get each other. Do we understand little girl."

I'm not sure if I've ever been this angry in my whole life, or if I've ever been this humored in my whole life. This situation is upsetting but at the same time I feel like laughing, so I do both.

I laugh out loud so hard that I have to bend over and grab my knees. Once my laughter dies down I look up to a confused expression on Tanya's face.

"What's so funny bitch! You heard what I said?" She asks referring to her threat. I stand up straight and drop my purse and the bathing suit that I was holding. I come close to her and she stands her ground.

"What are you going to do, hit me?" She asks jutting her chin out.

"Do it! I'll fight for him. He's worth it!" Is this woman serious?

"Tanya now you shut up and let me talk. You listen and you listen good, I don't believe one word that comes out of your filthy mouth. If you EVER fucking touch Edward, I will break your fingers off and feed them to you. He's not yours, he never was and he never will be." Just as she was about to say something I slap her across the face.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" She cradles her cheek in her hand and turns her shoulder into me. The people in the store have now left and I couldn't be happier. No one is going to stop me from putting her in her place. I turn back to her again.

"I want you to know that Edward has fucked me every night for the last month, and last night right before we fucked again he proposed to me. Do you know what that means? That means I said yes and that I'm his fiancé and we're getting married. OH! And the best part is…..wait for it…right after I said yes, I told him that I'm pregnant with his child."

Ok so not all of that is accurate, I may have tweeked it a little. I thought I should leave out the parts where I went to the ranch etc…

Her mouth hangs open and closes again.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Why don't you get your punk ass self out of here and back up to your room. No one wants you here, your only here because Alice is here, yeah that's right I called her Alice. YOU…." I said pointing my finger in her chest, "can call her Mrs. Whitlock. Only her friends can call her by her first name. Now scram!" She turns and walks out with her nose stuck in the air, trying to come out of the fight victorious.

"Pfffff…..bitch!" I brush a piece of hair out of my face and pick up my purse and the bathing suit. I wait at the counter for someone and just decide to leave, I can come back later.

**EPOV**

I watch from afar the whole scene unfold before me. I should stop them, I should intervene but I see that Bella's handling herself well. I'm so pissed at Tanya right now that I could hit her. I've never hit a woman and I've been raised never to even raise your hand to one. But in this case I think that Tanya could be the exception. I'm going to take care of her myself personally. That's strike three, she's out. Hmmm….that has me thinking about something, I'll come back to that later.

I watch Tanya walk out of the store and once she's out of Bella's sight she runs down the hall. I smugly smile thinking of how Bella took control and stood up for us.

She protected me.

She stood up for me.

She defended me.

She loves me.

She's going to be my wife.

She's going to have my baby.

I smile a wide smile and watch as she walks over to the counter with a black bathing suit in her hands. She looks around and no ones there. Hmmm….

She drops the suit on the counter and leaves. I back up a little behind the pillar and watch her walk down the hall, no doubt back to the room. I turn back to the store and see the cashier come out from the back and step up behind the counter.

I make my way into the store and purchase the black bathing suit for her and told the lady to have it delivered to my suite tomorrow at nine am. She complies and thanks me.

****

I turn the key to our room and call for Bella. I can hear soft sobs coming from the master bedroom. I jog over and see her lying face down on the bed crying into the pillow. I reach her and touch her on the back. She's startled by my presence and flips over.

"Edward!" She throws herself into my arms and holds me tightly. I also hold her close and shush into her hair.

"Shhh darling, I'm here. Is everything ok? What happened? Why are you crying?" I ask not telling her that I saw the whole thing.

"shewassomeanandididn'tknowwhattodo, 'sgoingtogetmefiredandi'msosorry."

I've never been the kind of man to understand sobbing woman talk. That was ALWAYS Jasper. He knew the whole language.

"Sweetheart, what are you talking about? I'm not understanding you." I pull her face up from my now soaked dress shirt.

"She was so mean and I didn't know what to do, I slapped her Oh my God I slapped her and now she's going to get me fired and I'm so sorry." She hiccups a couple of times as she talks and I take a deep breath.

"Isabella, are we talking about Tanya?" She nods her head and I settle her out of my lap and on the bed.

"Let me explain Tanya to you about her and I." She sobs harder and I realize that I should've used different words.

"No it's not like that. There was a time or two that we kissed, but that was a long time ago and I regret ever doing it. I never went any further than that with her no matter how many times she came on to me." Her sobs lessen and she looks at me.

"But she told me about when you told her you loved her and that you wanted to be with her forever."

She begins to tell me about what happened after I left the boardroom earlier this morning and about the confrontation. I pull her to me so her back is against my chest and kiss down her neck. She eases some what and sinks into my arms.

"Isabella I love YOU, I want to be with YOU forever. Tanya has just sealed her fate at Cullen Corp., I promise you that. Are you hungry? We need to feed you and our baby, why don't I draw a nice bath for you and we can watch a movie later?" She turns in my arms and kisses me passionately on the mouth.

"I would love that. And I'm sorry for being a roller coaster of emotions. One minute I'm up and then next I'm down. I feel strong one day but then sad for no reason the next." She shakes her head.

"Welcome to motherhood!" I tell her, she playfully slaps me on the chest and stands to walk to the bathroom. I watch her undress and my dick springs to life. I chase after her and she screams locking the door behind her.

Damn woman!

**A/N: Well how many of you are happy? **

**Tanya's getting fired.**

**Tanya's getting fired.**

**So was that too much of a confrontation or was it just right?**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Tanya will return with them to Seattle, but she'll have a surprise come Monday morning.**

**Please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**EPOV**

Our flight landed in Seattle late Sunday evening. We all grabbed out bags and made it to the waiting cars designated to take us to our respective homes. I was thinking for the rest of the weekend what exactly I should do to Tanya. I know that I'm going to fire her, or I might let Bella be the one to do it, or we could do it together. I need to still think about it. Bella is passed out in my lap on the drive back to The Parkview. We have about a twenty minute drive left ahead of us so I pull out my phone and start to text Alice. I had discussed the situation with Alice as we were waiting for my plane to be refueled at the Toronto Canada airport. Everyone on the plane was either sleeping or watching a movie with head phones on, so I took the opportunity to talk to Alice.

Tanya was sitting in the back of the plane the whole flight ignoring everyone.

Even me.

_EAC- what have you decided in the Tanya matter?_

_ACW- well you should do it. I'll be there if you want me._

_EAC- she is your assistant after all. _

_ACW- I was thinking about what we talked earlier and I think it's a great idea. You should ask her._

_EAC- it's not that easy sister. There's a lot to consider._

_ACW- would you have it any other way?_

I think for a moment about the conversation that Alice and I had after we talked about Tanya. I figured that when Tanya's gone I wanted to ask Bella to become partner with my company. A silent one if she wants but one none the less. She would just take over Tanya's job as well as her own. That would be more than enough work to consider her for the position.

She would be handling all sorts of affairs just as much as we are.

I bite my bottom lip for a moment and look down at the beauty in my lap. Is this something that she would want when she's pregnant? Would she think that I'm offering this position to her because I know that's her dream? Well to own her own company is her dream and being my wife would certainly count for that.

But I know that this is something that she wants to do on her own. Well what's the worst she can say?

_EAC- I'll talk to her tomorrow. Good night Alice._

_ACW- talk to her before you deal with Tanya. _

_EAC- Goodnight Alice!_

_ACW- goodnight geez_

I smirk at the screen and hit the end button. I unconsciously stroke her hair and gaze out the window. I watch the buildings pass us by and think about our future together.

"We're going to have to buy a house." I look down and see Bella smiling at me and her eyes twinkling from the city lights.

I nod my head and rub my fingers down her cheek and sigh a big sigh.

"We can get whatever you want." I tell in a whisper.

"Well I did have a couple of ideas but maybe it's too soon." She says hiding her head in my waist.

"Whatever you want Isabella, it's yours. I would give you the moon if you wanted it." I rub her ear in circles with my thumb and index finger the way my mom used to when I was a boy. I'm still not certain that she understands the depths of my love for her. She silently falls back asleep due to the rhythmic motions of the car and my ear massage. I chuckle a little and close my eyes and lean my head back waiting to get home.

**X**

Bella and I step out of the elevator together holding hands and we make out way down to our offices. I release her but kiss her hand before she goes. She smiles at me and shakes her head. I look behind her as she turns to leave and I see Tanya glaring at our display of affection.

I turn to face her fully and direct her to come to me with the curl of my finger. She gracefully stands and straightens her skirt then proceeds to walk over to me.

"Yes Mr. Cullen, what can I do for you? Alice hasn't arrived yet so I'm all yours." I internally cringe when she talks to me with all sorts of innuendos.

"Tanya could you please see me in my office in about twenty minutes?" I ask in a polite yet firm tone.

She breaths deeply and puts her hand to her chest and smiles at me. I'm beginning to wonder if she even remembered what her and I talked about weeks ago.

"Of course Mr. Cullen, whatever you need." She stands there and looks at me fluttering her eyes.

"Tanya, you know what? Let's just get this over with now shall we?" I lead her into my office and take a seat behind my desk. She sits down in the chair in front of me and I press the button and dial Bella.

"What's up Edward?" I smile at the fact I've never let anyone talk to me like that, but with Bella it's a whole new ballgame.

"Can you come into my office please?" I ask politely.

"Be right there." I rest my hands on the desk and Tanya's looking confused at why I called her in here. We don't speak to each other, in fact I'm trying to avoid her stares while I look at my computer checking my inbox.

Bella knocks on the door and I wave her in. She looks to Tanya and her face suddenly turns to anger. She composes herself and sits down in the other seat beside Tanya. Tanya sits taller in her chair and I smile at what's about to take place.

"Isabella Tanya, thank you for coming in this little meeting on such a short notice. I wanted to talk to the both of you individually but I'm a little busy so I thought that I would get this over with as soon as possible." Both women look at each other in confusion. No one knows what I'm about to do except for Alice, she is the second in command after all.

I address Tanya first.

"Tanya, you've been a wonderful asset to the company and Alice since your employment here. I've never had any problems with your work and you've always been on time and courteous to our clients." Bella is giving me the death glare now and I smile and wink at her. This, doesn't seem to ease her.

"Isabella, your employment here at Cullen Corp. has been nothing but exceptional, you're always polite and professional. You get the job done and you're also a _fine_ asset to my company." I want to say a fine asset to me but that wouldn't be proper in front of Tanya.

"What's going on Edward? Why are we both here?" Tanya asks tapping her hand on my desk. I stare at the annoying noise of her nail tapping and I close my eyes and wish her gone.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that both of you are fired."

I lean back I my chair and both Bella and Tanya are looking at each other with their mouths hanging open.

All of a sudden Tanya is on her feet and yelling something at me. But my eyes are on Bella, she's looking lost and she hangs her head, I need to tell her the real reason why she's here.

"…I mean I knew you should fire her, but ME! What did I ever do?...you know you could've given me some sort of…." I cut her rambling off by yelling over her voice.

"TANYA, SIT DOWN! Would you please sit down." I settle back in my chair and straighten my tie.

"Now I want to tell you both the reasons why. Tanya I fired you because you always come onto me and you've upset Bella more times than I can remember. You're a mean person and even though you may be good at your job, you don't know how to separate the personal from the professional.

I was never yours Tanya, I never will be. The things that you said to Bella I will never forgive you for. I love her and she's agreed to be my wife and is carrying my child. She's everything in a woman that I look for and I wasted my time with you. And for that I do apologize." I exhale loudly and turn to Bella.

"Isabella, I fired you because I wanted to give you a promotion. You've proven yourself here and I think that you would make a great partner in my company. I've talked to Alice and she couldn't agree more." I wait for her answer and I can see that she's thinking hard about it. Tanya stands up in a huff and puts her hands on her hips. She's about to say something but Bella interrupts her.

"That will be all Tanya, you can take the rest of the morning to go clean out your desk and leave." Bella stands and comes around my desk and stands next to me. Well I think that she's made her decision. And I couldn't be happier.

Tanya stomps out mumbling something under her breath and slams the door leaving Bella and I there in my office. I stand to ask her but she cuts me off.

"I'm not taking it. I don't want to be partner." She looks me straight in the eyes and doesn't back down.

"I'm sorry, did I just hear you say that you're not taking the position?" I ask, my voice trembling.

"Yes, you did. I'm not interested in becoming a partner." She juts her chin out and I'm really confused now.

"But Bella, you'll have your name on the building here in Seattle and in Paris. I thought that was what you wanted?" She shakes her head no. I pinch the bridge of my nose where my glasses are resting.

"Bella, I'm trying to understand here. I thought that you wanted your own company and here I am trying to give it to you." I say in a low rough voice.

"Edward….." she starts to pace around the room. "I don't need a free ride from you. I want to be able to do this on my own. I went to school for this. I was at the top of my class to do this. I don't want it handed to me on a silver platter, literally."

She stops in front of the glass window and puts her hands on the glass.

"You do realize that as soon as you take my name you own the whole company don't you?" I ask in a hushed tone now.

"What? I didn't think about that. Well what about Alice? She's the Vice President, she must own what you don't?" She asks scrambling for reason.

I put my hands on her shoulders and shake her back to reality.

"Bella, I don't think you understand how it works. When you become my wife and take Cullen as your last name, well it wouldn't matter about the last name, but you will take it." She raises her eyebrows at me challenging me in another argument. I roll my eyes and continue on.

"What I mean to say is, when we both sign the papers and are joined as one you automatically inherit the company as my equal. You and I both own the same amount of the company. Well everything actually, the stocks and bonds, investments, the Audi car company, the yacht and the estate in the country."

She sits down in my chair behind my desk and breathes out a breath.

"Even the island?" I smile and nod my head even though she can't see me.

"Yes, even the island." She sits there for a moment while I stand beside her rubbing her back. After a moment she stands up and kisses me chastely on the mouth.

"I'm glad we had this talk. Thank you and I love you, more than you know." She walks over to the door and turns back and over her shoulder she says, "thank you for firing Tanya." I nod my head and push my hands in my pockets. She leaves and I turn to face the window and look down at the people below.

**X**

Weeks have passed, 3 weeks to be exact and Bella has taken to her position well. The Client Appreciation party is tonight and I couldn't be happier. I haven't been able to take Bella out on a date since Paris. We've been so busy with Tanya leaving and the transition period has been trying at times. But she's showed nothing but professionalism towards our clients since Tanya has left. She's worked long and hard hours and I beg her not to for the sake of the baby's health and hers, but she insists she's fine. She hasn't puked since she told me she was pregnant. She blames it on the nerves, I tell her she's past that part in the pregnancy.

She's six weeks and I can already see the effects of motherhood on her. Well in one area, her breasts have started to become more supple and I couldn't enjoy it more.

I always thought that changes like that happen farther along but she tells me it can happen earlier sometimes.

I wave bye to the doorman Ernie and he's stunned that I even know his name. His tips his hat to me and opens the door.

Dave is waiting for me and I tell him that I'm to pick Bella up at The Parkview in an hour, so I tell him to drive to the Harry Winston Jewelers on 5th and main.

**X**

I'm pacing the lobby waiting for Bella to come down so we can go to the party, we're already 15 minutes late.

I'm about to call up to the penthouse when the elevator dings and Bella walks out wearing the most beautiful dress I've ever seen.

It's forest green and has sparkling jewels at the shoulder of the asymmetrical formal dress. A peek-a-boo detail at the center of the bust creating mystery and the dress has a fitted bodice. Around her waist sits ornate jeweled detail for a shimmering look that will glisten under the lights on the dance floor. The gown skims her figure and has a flare through the floor-length skirt. A side slit adding a delightful edge to her creamy smooth thighs.

She approaches me and spins around.

"Do you like it?" She asks biting her bottom lip.

I'm momentarily speechless and I can't seem to find the words to describe just how beautiful she really is.

"Is it that bad?" She asks. I walk over to her and take her hand and place it on my chest under my tuxedo jacket. She looks at my chest then snaps her head up to my face.

"Do you feel what you do to my heart? You make it race. Just the mere sight of you makes my heart race. Actually, it might jump out of my chest." I pull her chin up closer to me and I bend a little lower and kiss her lightly on the cheek. She huffs and I simply tell her, "I wouldn't want to smudge your lipstick."

I lead her out into the waiting limo and climb in after her. I sit across from her so I can see her reaction to my gift. We're almost there and I'm starting to get nervous. I still notice that she's wearing the navy blue ribbon that I tied around her wrist.

"Isabella, I have a surprise for you." She raises her eyebrows and looks genuinely interested. I pop the latch of the compartment beside me and pull out the famous Harry Winston box. I lean across and turn her hand over and place it in her hand.

"What is it Edward?" She gasps.

"Now it wouldn't be much of a surprise if I told you would it?"

She slowly opens the box and her face falls just slightly. I know she was expecting something else.

"They're beautiful thank you." She takes out the tear drop shape diamond earrings and slips them on.

"You look beautiful as always my love." I tilt my head to the side and cock a smile at her. She smiles back but it's a small one. I should just get this out of the way before we get there.

I move to sit beside her and take her wrist that the ribbon is attached to. She jumps a little and demands to know what I'm doing.

"You won't need this anymore."

"I don't understand, it's my….well….just until you…" Her eyes grow wide and she hurls herself at me.

"You didn't!" she exclaims.

"I did." I say calmly.

"Well where is it?" She asks bouncing around in her seat.

"Well, we're here now, come on." The limo comes to a stop and I pull her out and she stops dead in her tracks when she sees that we're not at the party but at the Harry Winston Jewelers.

"Edward, what are you doing? What is this?" She asks pointing to the man holding the door open for her with a glass of sparkling Apple juice.

"Just a quick detour, nothing more." I take the champagne offered me and hand Bella her juice. We walk into the store and the lights are turned off except for the ring section. I take her hand once again and tug her over to the spotlight cases.

"You can pick anyone that you like. I've had the small diamond ones removed so you had no choice but to pick from the best. All that you see here range from 3 karats to 10 karats. They are nothing but the best in cut and clarity."

Bella starts to sway and I chuckle and hold her tight. The sales lady behind the counter hold out a tissue for her and I take it and pat her forehead.

"Edward, what is the cost of these?"

"Not that bad actually, well, you really don't want to know."

She gives me a dirty look and I smirk at her. She picks up a ring with one giant diamond in the middle and two slightly smaller on the sides but very close together.

"This ones nice." She hands the ring to me and I inspect it, turning it around and looking closely.

"Mr. Cullen if I may?" The lady asks. I hand the ring to Bella and she looks closely at it as well.

"The top diamond is 3.5 karats while each one on the side is 2.5 karats. Its set in a princess cut and the clarity is the highest we offer here."

Bella turns to me and looks excitingly in my eyes. She shrugs her shoulders and smiles. I nod, take the ring from her and place it on the fourth finger on her left hand. I kiss the ring after and hand the sales lady my black credit card.

"I guess this is the one then." I say smiling with teeth. She hugs me fiercely and I hold her above the ground.

"Thank you Edward, I'm so honored to become your wife. I'll love you and cherish you forever, and not just because you bought me this ring or the earrings, but because you're my soul mate and I love you to the depths of the ocean and as high as the heavens."

"Wow, Bella that was better than my proposal. Did you read that somewhere?" I set her down and she giggles.

"No, I didn't." she playfully slaps me on my shoulder and I take her hand and lead her out to the waiting limo.

**A/N: You guys like?**

**Let me know.**


	31. Chapter 31

**No copyright infringement intended. Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters.**

**Oh And….. ding dong's the witch is dead! Tanya I mean and not dead in the literal sense but she's gone from the story.**

**Or is she? **

**BPOV**

I couldn't be happier at this moment. I felt like I was sitting on top of cloud nine, TEN even. Edward has just overwhelmed me and I wish that there was something that I could give him that would overwhelm him as well. Well I think that having his child would count if you think about it.

Edward is walking around mingling to our clients while I sit at our table. My feet were hurting a little bit in the heels so I told him to go talk to people and enjoy himself. He vehemently refused saying that he didn't want to leave my side but I told him that I would join him in a few minutes once I've rested.

He agreed and has been sneaking looks at me ever since. I'm finding myself looking down at my ring often. It really is brilliant, it sparkles beautifully every time I move my hand, it's hard NOT to look at it.

"Good evening Miss. Swan, that's a very beautiful ring. Who's the lucky guy?" James comes up and takes a seat beside me and takes my hand in his and inspects my ring. I thought that everyone knew about Edward and I, but now that I think back, we never really expressed our feelings in public at the office before. I know that people knew that we were together a lot but maybe not dating.

"Oh ummm…..didn't you know about Edward and I?" I ask as he rubs circles along my hand, still looking at my ring.

"I saw the way you acted around each other, I just didn't know that he was serious. My apologies." I smile a small smile to be polite and lean away from him. He was about to say something else but a tall man comes up and interrupts.

"Excuse me James, but I think that the lady is done talking." I look up and see a very handsome blonde haired man. He holds his hand out at me.

"I was wondering if I may have the opportunity to dance with you."

I'm not sure how comfortable Edward would feel about me dancing with another man. I scan the room and look for him, but I see that he's in a deep conversation with Jacob Black.

"I'm not sure if that's such a great idea. My fiancé is coming back any minute and I promised him the next dance." I smile politely at him and he drops his hand.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that I would be able to meet my future daughter in law without my son present." Holy Shit! This man is his father? Was Edward adopted or something? I never would've guessed that this blonde haired man was his father.

"Oh well in that case, I would love to dance." He smiles and offers me his hand again. I take it and together we travel out to the dance floor. We dance for a few moments and then he begins to talk.

"So Edward has told me a lot about you. You've been working for him for about 2 months correct?" He tilts his head much like Edward does and waits for my answer.

"Yes, two months now. It's really great to meet you Mr. Cullen. I'm sorry that I haven't had the chance earlier." He twirls me around under his arm and holds me again.

"Please call me Carlisle, Mr. Cullen is Edward's grandfather. I'm sorry that we never met earlier as well, I know that Esme would've love to get the chance to meet one of Edwards girlfriend before they became his fiancé. I must admit that we were disappointed that Edward never told us anything, but your engagement was soon." I'm confused as to whether or not he's happy or not so happy about it. He see's the trepidation on my face and quickly recovers.

"Oh I didn't for it to sound like that, it's just with what happened last time with Bree that his mother and I are some what protective. You're lovely Miss. Swan and I would be honored for us to call you family." He stops dancing and looks behind me. I turn around to see a beautiful, elegant middle aged woman behind me.

"Carlisle dear, are you planning to steal Isabella for the whole dance. You know the rest of the family is dying to meet her." I blush at her statement and I'm a little pissed that Edwards not here to endure this with me. I bet he's planned it.

"Hello I'm Esme Cullen, Edward's mother, but I'm sure you figured that out by now." I shake her hand and we both walk off the dance floor towards the tables. She sits down on one side of me and Carlisle sits down on the other side. No one talks for a moment and I'm starting to get uncomfortable.

"So dear tell me about yourself." She asks sipping her wine.

I look around the room to find Edward and give him the dirtiest look possible but he's not where to be found. "Well, I'm from Forks, Washington and I have a mother and a father. I'm an only child and I have a degree in business." She laughs and drinks the rest of her wine.

"Isabella please, this isn't an interview. We already accept you, you don't have anything to prove dear." I smile and look at Carlisle who's staring at me with inquisitive eyes.

"Is there something the matter Carlisle?" He shakes his head and leans forward on the table.

"Not at all dear, I'm simply listening." I readjust my legs in this tight gown and cross my ankles.

"That's a beautiful gown Isabella, where did you get it from?" Esme asks tracing the diagonal strap across my shoulder.

"Bella, please call me Bella. I had this dress shipped from New York, well actually Alice did. Who knows when I'm going to be able to fit into it again after the baby's born." Both Carlisle and Esme spit out the wine they were drinking and stare at me brightly.

"I'm sorry, did you say baby?" Carlisle asks. Double Shit! They didn't know. Edward didn't tell them, I haven't even told my parents. But there were reasons for that. We've been so busy since we arrived back from Paris I guess that we just didn't think about it. Now I'm really going to ring Edwards neck for letting me be the one to tell his parents by myself. I'm so out of my element here. I clear my throat and smile.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry that Edward and I didn't tell you sooner, I just found out a little while ago and we've really been busy at work, and I realize that that's not an excuse but I really forgot and well…"

"Bella, dear don't worry about it. We know what kind of busy lifestyle Edward lives and I can understand why he would want to keep you all to himself. I'm so happy for the both of you and I can't wait to become a grandma twice over. Both you and Alice pregnant at the same time, How Wonderful!" Esme embraces me in a hug and then Carlisle pats me on the shoulder and whispers, "Welcome to the family."

A lone tear rolls down my cheek and I'm proud of myself for doing this on my own even though it would've been nice to have Edward present with me.

"Come you must meet Emmet and Rosalie, they're going to be so excited." Esme pulls me by the hand and over to another table where a wickedly beautiful woman with straight blonde hair and a blood red dress are sitting. Sitting beside her was a large burly man with dark hair like Edward and Esme. Well now I know where the gene came from.

"Emmet Rosalie, I would like to introduce you to Isabella Swan." Esme pats my arm that she's holding and I simply smile at them.

"Who?" The blonde asks.

"Rosalie, be nice. Hi there doll, I'm Emmet, Edward brother. It's finally great to meet you. I hear that you're marrying my little brother, finally going to make him act like a man are you?" He laughs and I can't help but laugh with him as well.

"Rose, stand up!" Emmet says. I'm a little nervous that she has to meet me. But if I can deal with a Tanya, then I can deal with a Rosalie. I stretch out my hand and she takes it.

"It's very nice to meet you Rosalie, please call me Bella." She looks at me with raised eyebrows and studies me for a few minutes sizing me up. She smiles and then hugs me.

"I'm sorry about that earlier, I'm just on my guard when it comes to the women in the family, not that I care for who Edward is with but I do care if their motives are nothing but pure." She whispers in my ear and I slightly nod my head pulling back.

"I fully understand and I appreciate your concern. I'm glad that there is someone like you to take on that roll. But I assure you that my intentions are nothing but honest when it comes to Edward." She smiles a half smile and sits back down.

"Well I have some great news children, besides Alice and Jasper expecting a child, I'm delighted to inform you that Edward and Bella here are also expecting and is due the same time as your sister." Esme announces to Emmet and Rosalie. Just at that moment Alice dances over with Edward in tow and I abruptly stand and take Edward by the arm and excuse us from the group. I walk over to the hall by the bathrooms and lead him to the small enclosed waiting area fixed with couches and chairs.

"Bella, what's the matter?" A confused expression is on his face and I'm trying to calm down so I can have a decent conversation with him instead of becoming so emotional.

"Edward, do you realize that I just met your parents without you there and they know that I'm pregnant and you still weren't there. This isn't something that I should go through by myself. I was bombarded back there and I really could've used you to answer questions and just be by my side." I'm panting at the rant I gave and Edward sits me down on the sofa and takes my hands.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I was tied up with Jacob about the photo shoot. We've decided that next week we're going to set it up at the ranch in the country and we were just going over the logistics. I would've been there if I'd known that my father was going to introduce himself and my mother. This isn't something I planned on you doing alone. Please forgive me." I take his cheek in my palm and chuckle at the situation that I put us in.

"Of course Edward, I know that you didn't mean to. I'm sorry for over reacting, I was taken by surprise and it's all really very silly if you think about it." He takes my hand in his and rubs it against his cheek.

"No Bella, nothing is silly when it comes to you. I do really apologize, I love you so much and I'll try to be by your side from now on when it comes to my family. Except for Alice."

"There you two are, come on, it's time for the desert. And Bella I know that you want sooooommmmeeee." She sings pulling us up by both of out hands.

We finish off that night at the table with the rest of the Cullen's just talking about wedding plans and baby plans. Rosalie has warmed up to me and I can't seem to get a word in when talking about my wedding.

"Hey guys, this is my wedding, don't you think that I should get some input here?" I question. They stare at me and laugh.

"Girls that's enough, Bella is more than capable to plan her whole wedding by herself if she wanted. Quit being so bossy." Esme interjects. I mouth "thank you" and lean back in my chair.

"Though it would be a smart idea if you considered their ideas dear." She chides me.

"Of course Esme, I'm not the type of person who wants a big wedding. I know that Edward would have a large guest list. His side of the church would be packed where as mine wouldn't be. I would only have my parents there, maybe, and my best friend Angela." I shrug my shoulders and look around the room, once again looking for Edward. I see him smiling at me as he talks to another client with Alice. I smile back at him and look over towards the dance floor and see James staring at me. I shiver at the piercing of his eyes and the way he's standing. Like he's about to run over to me. I quickly avert my eyes and I'm about to get up when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I yelp at the touch and jump back.

"Whoa easy there Bella, I was just wondering if I could dance with my future sister in law?" Emmet's hand now at his side I nod my head and he follows me to the dance floor. He takes me in his arms and we sway back and forth slowly.

"What's got you down?" He asks.

"I'm just a little freaked out by the way James looks at me all the time. I feel very uncomfortable when I'm around him or even in the same room as him." Emmet looks at me in the eyes and stops dancing.

"Bella, make sure that you stay away from him. He's not a good guy. Trust me."

"Well why does Edward have him working for him?" I ask suddenly really interested in James.

"He's the best that you can get at finances and Edward always get's the best. Now just stay clear of him. Don't ever be alone in the same room as him. Ok?" He tells me firmly.

I nod my head and continue dancing.

"So what is it that you do Emmet?" I ask trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm a kindergarten teacher." I laugh and slap his shoulder.

"No really, what do you do?" His face is straight and not a smile to be seen.

"I'm serious, I teach little kids over at Grace elementary." My laughing stops and I feel childish for laughing at him.

"I'm sorry for laughing, I just couldn't see such a large man like you teaching five year olds." He shrugs his shoulders and smiles.

"No big deal, that's what everyone says, then I just tell them that Arnold Schwarzenegger did it so why can't I?" We laugh together and mine turns into a yawn.

"I think that it's time I took you home." Edward's voice rings from behind me and he wraps his arm around my waist. Emmet releases me and kisses my hand.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. I'm sure we'll see each other soon."

"Goodbye Emmet and thank you for the dance. Tell Rosalie I said goodnight."

"Will do."

"Well, I'm tired how about you honey?" I yawn again and nod my head yes. Together hand in hand we walk out into the waiting limo.

**X**

**EPOV**

"Edward could you unzip the back of my dress please?" I walk over to where Bella is and I slowly and torturously zip down her dress as my fingers touch her skin in their wake. She shivers and it's nice to know that I can make her react that way just by touching her. The dress pools at her feet and I move my hands from her waist to her breasts.

No Bra!

She giggles and runs to the bathroom, slams and locks the door. I groan and walk towards the closed door.

"Isabella, you can't ask me to aid you in undressing and not be able to _aid _you if you know what I mean." I rest my forehead on the door and close my eyes.

"I just want to brush my teeth and wash my face. I'll be out in a minute." She hollers through the door.

"Ok, I'm going to go get a glass of water and check my email. I'll be right back." I tap the door and walk away. I pour some water in a cup and take it over to my laptop and start it up. I think about the evening and remember seeing James staring at Bella all night. I even remember when he went over to her table and asked her to dance. I was so furious, he knows he's never to talk to her, after what he did. How dare he go against my orders.

I take a deep breath, trying to relax.

That was the past and it will never happen again.

I open an email marked anonymous and read the contents. It's sent from an unknown sender.

_Dear Edward, _

_I'm sure by now you know that there is some dishonest activity happening within your company._

_I thought you should know that there is someone you can't trust that works within._

_I know you're aware about the missing money. _

_You would be wise to deposit 10 million dollars into an account off shore by Monday of next week. _

_If you refuse to do this, the repercussions of your decision will be of great regret. _

_Thank you for, well…for being so wealthy._

_Sincerely, _

_?_

Right about now I'm so angry that I pickup my water glass and throw it across the room and it smashes into the roaring fireplace.

I bury my head in my hands and rock back and forth.

What am I going to do?

**X**

I didn't sleep at all last night. I kept thinking about the email and its contents. I forwarded a copy to Alice and to the detective working on the case. Bella was already asleep when I retired to the bedroom. I just lay there all night. I finally fell asleep around 3 am and just woke up now. I roll over and watch Bella sleeping as she lays on her stomach with her hands under the pillow. An idea pops into my head and I act on it.

I slowly slide my hand under the covers and run my hand up her thigh and over her ass cheek, she's got nothing on except for a purple thong with black polka dots on them and a black bow on the back. She's still asleep and I become more courageous. I dip my fingers between her cheeks and feel her warm sex. She moans but doesn't move. Slowly I spread her legs to get my hand placed better and I am rewarded of an already moist center. My already hard dick twitches and I move my body closer to hers.

I ever so carefully move the offending material aside and push two of my fingers in. Holy Moses she's already so wet.

She moans a little more and lifts one knee higher, this allows more room for my hand to push deeper. Bella's still sleeping but turns to the side facing away from me. I was nervous that she would wake up and call me a pervert, but at this moment I didn't care.

I bring my other hand around her body and start to gently massage her one breast. While my hand is still pumping in and out of her, she unconsciously puts her hand on top of mine and mimics my movements.

This is by far the hottest thing that's ever happened to me. She sticks two fingers inside of herself and intertwines them with mine. Both of us working to get her off. I may have massaged her breast a little hard because she opens her eyes, turns her head and looks at me. But her eyes tell me that she's feeling lustful and is totally accepting of our little get together.

"Bella, you're so fucking wet. I need to be in you." She sticks her butt out and removes our hands. I enter her from behind and bring my hand back to play with her clit.

"Harder Edward, rub my clit harder."

I pinch with my forefinger and thumb and it sends her over into her orgasm. I follow immediately and we ride it out together.

We lay there for a moment catching out breath and before you know it we fall asleep together still connected.

But not before I hear her mumble,

"Pervert."

**So who can tell me what they think is going on. It may be obvious to some but there is an underlying past that some may not catch. Drop me a review and let me know.**


	32. Chapter 32

**No copyright infringement intended. Stephanie Meyer owns **

**EPOV**

It's Monday morning and I'm a ball of nerves. Today is the day that I'm suppose to have the money deposited into the off shore account. Both Alice and the detective had told me that I shouldn't be so willing to give in. I was very concerned about Bella, I want to protect her but I can't always be with her and she's refused to have hired security following her around all the time.

She insists that she's safe and this is something that has nothing to do with her. We did argue about it a lot and I caved and told her "fine, no security."

We didn't talk for a couple of days after that. But after a while she couldn't take her hormonal urges and started talking to me again.

Good to know that I'm good for something.

I asked Bella to stay home this morning but she got mad and told me that I'm paranoid. She slipped her shoes on and grabbed her purse and waited for me by the elevator.

Once we arrived at the office, things seemed to be normal. Nothing was out of place and no packages have been delivered.

Yes I guess you could say that I was a little paranoid.

The work day went on and I ordered in lunch from the Chinese restaurant a couple blocks away. Bella kissed me and told me she loved me over and over again with a mouth stuffed with Chow Mein. I laughed at her and offered her a drink of iced t.

Bella went back to work after lunch and I continued to work on the details of the Black account. I had just got off the phone with him when I was checking my inbox to my email and I hadn't received any more suspicious messages. I lean back in my chair and closed my eyes while scratching my head.

The phone suddenly rings and I look over at the call id and see that it's Bella.

"Hey are you ok?" I answer. I wait for a moment and I hear nothing on the other line. My eyebrows pull together and I hear a soft click. I put the phone back in its cradle and sit there for a second.

Then I get up and sprint over to Bella's office, I throw the door open and yell for her.

"BELLA!" I call, but she's not here. Then who was calling from her line? I race out of the office and down to the copy room. I see that she's not there either and go next door to the mail room.

Not there either.

I'm starting to panic and I can feel my blood pressure rising.

I race into Alice's office and open her door.

"Edward! What's the matter? Gosh you look sick are you ok?" Alice yells to me coming around her desk and rubs my back.

"I can't find Bella, do you know where she is?" I pant bending over.

"Yeah she said that she got a call to go downstairs and sign for a package from Jacob Black. Why?"

"WHAT!" Alice jumps back and I turn to run to the elevators.

"Edward, where are you going?" I wait till the elevator comes and I tell Alice that I just got off the phone with Jacob and he never said anything about a package that he was sending me.

"Bella's being set up and I have to get to her!" The door dings and both Alice and I step in. I punch in a number on my phone and Ernie answers.

"Good Afternoon Mr. Cullen to what do….."

"Ernie do you see Miss. Swan?" I yell into the phone.

"Yes sir, she's talking to someone outside of the building….wait a minute…..hold on a second sir…"

"NO ERNIE!" I hear him in the back ground yelling at someone and then gunshots erupt. The door dings open and I push Alice to the ground and jump out, people are screaming everywhere and running in every direction. I run to the door and see Ernie on the ground in a pool of blood, I check his pulse and I get nothing. I look around and I see a car speeding off. I run after but I can't catch it. The car looks familiar but tears threatening to spill over my eyes clouds my vision and I can't get a proper look at what kind of car it is.

Something flies out the window of the car and I stop to pick it up.

It's Bella's driver license. She would've needed it to sign for the package. I fall to the ground and let out a big sob. Alice comes up fro behind me and I turn her into me to shield her from potential gunfire. I'm not sure what's going on right now but its better to be safe.

"Edward, Ernie's dead. The police and ambulance are on the way." I unwrap her from my arms and hold her against my chest. She rubs my back and strokes my hair while I cry.

"Edward you're squishing me. I can't breath, please you're hurting me." I apologize profusely and help her stand.

"That's alright. Let's get back to the building, the police are going to want to talk to us." I nod and I mutely follow Alice holding my hand. I knew that I should've had security for her. But she's just too stubborn to listen to me. How could I have been so stupid.

We arrive back at my building and I introduce myself to the lead detective.

"Can you tell me what happened sir?" He holds out a pen and flips open a small black book. I stare down at the pavement and fix my eyes on the tracks of blood that my feet were in from when I was checking Ernie's pulse.

"Mr. Cullen, we're going to need your shoes. Just to eliminate possible suspects. Why don't we go inside the lobby? We can talk there." I nod my head and Alice puts her arms around my waist and leads me inside. I feel like a zombie, I notice what's going on around me but I can't seem to respond to anything or anyone. I hear the questions being asked and I don't answer them.

Alice is beside me and she answers the questions leading up to when I pushed her in the elevator. After that she said she wasn't sure what happened. She did mention to the detective that there are security cameras all over the lobby and two are outside the building.

I snap my head to hers and I race to the desk in the middle of the lobby. I pull the chair out and grab a set of keys that are in a drawer. Once I have them I run over the doors marked "security" just after the elevators. The detective and Alice are on my tail. I unlock the door and walk over to the monitors. I hit a couple of buttons and a large black tape spits out. I transfer it from one vcr to another. I rewind the tape back a little and stop when I see Bella walking out of the elevator.

I hit play and watch the scene unfold in front of me.

Bella exits the elevator and walks through the lobby. She stops and talks to Ernie for a moment and Ernie points to someone outside of the building. She nods her head and walks over to the large glass doors.

We watch at what's about to take place next.

The phone at the desk rings and Ernie walks over to it and picks it up. Obviously I'm the one that he's talking too. He turns his head and looks over at Bella when I asked if she was there. Then he puts the phone down and runs over to the door. Out of the corner of the screen we see Ernie's body fall back with the gunshot wound and fall to the ground.

Alice cries and I pull her into a hug hiding her eyes as the blood empty's out of his wound.

The detective shuts off the tape and we all stand there in silence with only the cries of Alice filling the room.

**X**

I've given the next three days off for everyone in the building, pay included of course. Some people have put in their resignation telling me that it hits too close to home and that they have families they need to think of.

I try to explain to them that they would be fine and I would hire more security, but they still relented.

So here I am sitting in my office at the Parkview with my family in the living room.

Jasper and Angela came as soon as he got a call from Alice.

Emmet didn't have school today so he and Rosalie came after Jasper called them.

I replay the events over and over in my head and I blame myself for making her leave after lunch. She was basically begging me for a quickie in my office after she finished her food. But I told her that people were constantly walking through my office asking questions about certain projects and that it wasn't the best time in the day.

I bang my head against the desk over and over again. Jasper walks in and sits on the sofa. I look up to him and see that his eyes are wet.

"Edward, thank you for keeping Alice safe. I' not sure what I would've done if she somehow got hurt." He hangs his head and tears fall onto my rug. I nod my head and come around to sit with him.

"I'm sorry about Bella, I'm so sorry. Mom and dad should be here soon. They just left the Estate." He hugs me and I hug him back.

"There's noting that anyone but myself could've done Jasper. We'll get her back, I know we will." I whisper into his hair.

"How can you be so calm about this? Here I am crying like a baby and you're the one who's pregnant fiancé is taken."

He shakes his head pulls out a tissue from my desk.

"I don't really know, I think that I'm still in shock. I expect her to walk through those doors tonight and it will all be over. I'm not sure my brain really gets the situation at hand." He sniffles and stands.

"Well, I came to tell you that a detective is here to see you." I stand with him and follow him out into the living room. I see everyone sitting down on the sofas and at the bar.

A man stands and holds out his hand.

"Hello Mr. Cullen, I'm Detective Channing. I'll be the one handling this case now." I shake his hand.

"May I see your badge please?" I ask him.

"Of course sir." He opens his jacket and hold out his badge. I almost pass out when I read the big bold letters.

"Homicide, What do you mean Homicide?" Emmet and Jasper stands in front of me clearly block a shot I desperately wanted to take.

"You think she's dead, she can't be dead!" I yell at him over Jasper's head. The women in the room are crying and I suddenly realize that this is very real. I crumble to the floor and breath heavy. "She can't be dead, she's having my baby, we're going to get married." I whisper to the carpet.

"Mr. Cullen, please. I'm not here to discuss the status of Miss. Swan, we certain that she's alive, but there was a man killed in all of this and that's why a homicide detective was assigned."

I breathe a little lighter and sit back on my butt, relieved that he hasn't come to tell me that she's been found dead.

"Mr. Cullen, after reviewing the tapes that we retrieved from the city from outside of your building, it shows that she knew her kidnapper. Is there anyone that you can think of that she might know who owns a black Audi R8 sports car?"

Everyone's head in the room turns to stare at me.

"Is there something I'm missing Mr. Cullen?" I look over to him and I clear my throat.

"Well I do actually."

"May I see it please?" He asks writing something down in the black book.

I walk back to my office and open the safe behind a painting. I shuffle through some keys till I find the one marked R8. I walk back out into the living room and I show him the keys and walk to the elevator. Everyone follows as we descend down to my private parking.

The door opens and we all step out. I walk around the corner to show him my car but when we turn the corner, the car's missing and in return lies on the ground an envelope addressed to me. I go to pick it up.

"STOP! Don't touch it. We need to bag it and check for finger prints." Detective Channing yells at me.

"The fuck I will." I spit to him. I pick it up and open the envelope.

**Edward, **

**You just don't listen do you? **

**Now, I have your pretty girl, two for the price of one actually! Way to go!**

"FUCK!" I yell into the air I grab my hair and pull hard.

**Because you didn't do as I asked things are going to become challenging now.**

**SO LISTEN UP!**

**Transfer the now 20 million in the off shore account that I wrote to you earlier.**

**If it's not there within the next 48 hours (cause I know an amount that large takes time)**

**I will personally be responsible for the death of not one life, but two. And they reside in the same body. **

**SO DO IT!**

**Sincerely yours,**

**?**

All I can hear is Detective Channing talking on his cell phone and Alice crying in the back ground.

I turn around and head back upstairs.

Everyone's yelling at me to calm down but I don't listen. Emmet and Jasper try to grab my arms but I push them away. I race to the elevator and insert my card which takes me straight to the Penthouse. I also hit the lock button that prevents anyone from following me up. They can only access the lobby.

Once I'm inside my apartment I open up my laptop and log on to my email and write down the account number to the account off shore.

Then I switch browsers and open up my bank account from a secure web page.

I type in the necessary information and hit send.

I step back and wait.

And wait.

And wait.

And wait.

I watch as the bar on the screen moves slowly from left to right alerting me that the transaction is almost complete.

Once I see _100% transfer complete_, I fall to my knees and pray hard that she'll be returned safe.

I wish there was something more that I could do. I feel so helpless sitting here. I should be out there doing everything possible to get her back. I have all the money in the world and even though I just paid the ransom of 20 million dollars for the love of my life and our child. It still doesn't seem like enough.

The home phone rings and I jump to answer it.

"Cullen" I snap.

"Mr. Cullen, we're showing activity on your account of a large transfer of 20 million dollars. Are you aware of this transaction sir?" the woman on the line says.

"Yes I am, I did it myself."

"May I have your personal password sir for completion."

"Mary Alice." I answer back.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen, have a nice day." She says in a cheery voice.

Yeah I'm having a fucking great day!

**A/N: Are you mad? Please don't be mad.**

**I also have a story to pimp out. **

**Author: imnotajudgexx**

**Story Title: Just Never Felt Like This Before**

**Summary: Bella moves to Forks to live with Charlie and her brother Emmett. She left Phoenix, leaving a cheating ex behind. Will he follow her? Will Bella find someone new?**

**It's her first story and the first chapter so give it a try.**

**Peace out.**

**Please review.**


	33. Chapter 33

**No copyright infringement intended. Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters.**

***Violence and Blood in this Chapter. Warning***

**BPOV**

"Get up!"

"Get…up!"

I feel someone poking me in my ribs and I can't seem to move. I slowly open my eyes and see a woman kneeling down in front of me holding an umbrella.

My eyes flutter open all the way and she helps me into the sitting position. I look at her and she looks like me.

She has long brown hair.

Dark brown eyes.

Small frame.

And is roughly the same height as me.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's told you about me." She chides.

"Who are you?" I ask, I'm sure I know but I want her to say it.

"Who do you think I am? I'm you, but the past. Well actually you're me in the present."

"What?" She stands and walks over to the desk where a laptop sits and it's dinging with an alert.

"Well well, looks like our man has decided to grow some balls and take responsibility for his actions." She taps a few buttons and pulls out her cell phone.

"James, it's done. What now?" She asks.

James, I knew he was up to something. He's the one behind this. My body starts to shake knowing that he could be in this building. Wait a minute where am I?

"Where are we?" I ask nervously.

"Actually, we're close, very close to lover boy. I bet that he doesn't even know that we're right under his nose. He's probably sitting up in our fancy penthouse while we're downstairs hiding in the basement. If he wasn't so hot headed and stopped to think rationally, then he would've found us."

I start to cry and cry loud. I'm nervous for me and I'm nervous for our baby. I pull my legs together and sob into my knees. I clutch my stomach and pray that we both make it out of this alive.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you and your precious baby. Though it should've been me." She mumbles the last part.

Just as I'm about to ask her name the door swings open and James walks through. I push my body back against the wall as much as possible. Now I'm scared.

He stalks over to me and I turn my head to the side. He grabs my chin and holds it in place.

"He always gets the good one's doesn't he?" I snap my head to the side out of his grip. He stands and walks over to the laptop and looks at it for a minute, then he looks at me and a smile crosses his face.

"Well, it seems like he does love you." The woman grunts from behind him and he takes her by the waist and kisses her hard.

"But I love YOU baby, and now we're rich." She wipes her lips and closes the laptop.

"So what do you want to do with her now?" She asks in a child like tone.

"I don't give a shit. We don't need her now that Cullen paid me 20 million dollars to get her back. Leave her here for all I care. Let her rot." He laughs and slaps the girl on the butt. She jumps a little and steps out of his way as he leaves the room.

"W-what are you going to do with me?" Her eyes are squinty and she sits down in front of me.

"Can I shoot the shit with you?" She asks. She continues when I don't answer.

"Edward and I had a volatile relationship in the past. He used and abused me. Well not literally abused me. Emotionally maybe but never physically."

"Why are you telling me this?" My crying momentarily ceases and I figure that I should get as much information out of her that I possibly can and commit it to memory.

"Well why not? You should know what you're getting yourself into. You're pregnant with his baby and that rock on your finger suggest that you're going to be his wife." She grabs my hand and takes off my engagement ring. She holds it up to the light and then slips it on her finger and holds it out in front of her.

"I've never seen anything this beautiful. Not even the one that I had. He really must love you." For a moment I see in her eyes sadness and pain.

"What happened Bree?" I say with a soft voice. She looks up from her hand and stares at me. Tears start to well in her eyes and run down her face.

"How do you know who I am?" she asks with a shaky breath.

"Edward's told me about you. I'm truly sorry that you lost your baby."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF LOSING A BABY! IT WAS EDWARD'S AND HE SHOULD'VE BEEN THERE TO HELP ME" She screams at me and jumps to her feet, she's pacing back and forth now and I mentally berate myself for ever mentioning it.

"I'm sorry I said anything but both you and I know that it wasn't Edward's baby." Now I'm kicking myself mentally for adding salt to the wound. She stops pacing and faces me with an evil smirk on her face.

"Well, that's what I told him. James thought it was a great idea. He said that we could get money if I told him it was his baby and then he and I could get married. Once the baby was born and I had the Cullen name. I would've divorced Edward and taken half of everything that he owned. Don't you understand how rich I would've been? And it would be all mine. Not even James could touch the accounts. I would've had the world at my finger tips."

"Is that all you're really about? Did you even love Edward?" I ask standing now while she's daydreaming.

"Love? Pfff, I thought I did. I mean how can you not? He's the most handsome man alive, he wealthy, has a great family…"

"And he's the most caring, compassionate, understanding man that I know. That's why I love him. Not for all the material things Bree. But because of whom he is on the inside. Sure he's rich and devastatingly gorgeous, but if you don't have a heart then it means nothing." I say cutting her off and finishing her sentence.

She falls on the floor and starts to cry. She nods her head at me and looks up with tears in her eyes.

"I did Bella, I really did. He's everything you said and more. I was with him for 3 years and somewhere in there something happened. James came onto me and with Edward working long hours, I started to find comfort with James." She's sobbing now and I'm starting to wonder about her mental state. She's back and forth like a light switch. I walk over to her and put my hand on her back.

"Where are we Bree? Let's get out of here and you can talk to Edward yourself and tell him how you really feel. I'm sure he'll understand. But we just have to get out of here." She nods her head and we both stand, me helping her to her feet. I feel sorry for this girl and I truly want to help her. She needs psychiatric help, not a prison cell.

Both of us walk to the door and I support her sobbing weight. If I can just get us out of here I can call the cops.

I shuffle us to the door and before I can open it to escape, the door opens on its own and a shot rings out. Bree beside me goes limp and falls to the ground. I look at the opening and a face that I never thought I would see comes into view.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"You didn't think that James was actually going to be with her did you? God Bella you really are stupid. She's mentally insane. She served her purpose for the last 4 years and now we don't need her anymore." She waves the gun around and stalks closer to me and I step back towards the wall.

I'm crying looking at Bree on the floor with her eyes open and blood coming from her mouth. I wipe my face and look at my hands to see blood on them. Bree's blood.

"Now Bella, I'm sad to say that you also are of no use to us anymore either. So you gotta go." I look around me and see the umbrella close by. If I can just get to it, maybe I can knock the gun out of her hands while she's not looking.

"Wait, just wait a minute." I plead trying to by some time.

"What!" She snaps at me. "James wanted this done a long time ago so hurry up, say what you need to say, I have some shopping to do with your boyfriend's money." I scramble to think of something to say and I'm drawing blanks left right and center. I need to think of something and something fast.

"How are you involved in this? I mean, if I'm going to die anyways then I think I have a right to know." She tilts her head and squints her eyes.

"I'm not really." She shrugs her shoulders. "Just along for the ride if you think about it."

"James and I have been together for a while now and he came up with the plan that included Bree. I wouldn't be Edwards bitch so Bree got the short end of the stick. Not that it was a bad end, cause who wouldn't want to tap that if you know what I mean. And well you were never really part of the whole plan either. You just showed up. When you came along it threw James for a loop and I suggested that he should roll with it." She turns to face me, "Does that make any sense?" she asks walking closer to me.

"Umm…I'm still a little confused." I try to keep her talking till I can figure out a plan. She waves her gun around in the air and brings it to my neck and starts to trace me collarbone all the way up to my cheek and moves a fallen chunk of hair out of my face with the front side of the gun. I recoil when her nose skims the side of my neck. She places the front of the gun over my stomach and I yelp.

"Please don't." I beg.

"Are you with child Miss. Swan?" She laughs and pulls away. She steps back and studies me for a minute. I can see the wheels turning in her head and the side of her mouth turns up into a smile.

"Well, it's time to get moving, I don't think that I want to kill you just yet. I think that if Edward loves you enough to pay 20 million then we could probably get more out of him." She turns to walk away and I take the opportunity of her turned back to grab the umbrella. I raise it and hit her over the head twice before she can even notice what I've done.

She's not knocked out but she's momentarily stunned.

"What the hell are you doing bitch?" she yells at me. I run to pick up the gun and I point it at her.

"WHERE ARE WE? GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!" I yell at her gesturing with the gun. She stumbles to her feet and holds onto the wall for support.

"WHERE'S JAMES?" I ask the gun shaking in my hand. She laughs at me and throws her head back as she falls back on the ground.

"What did you do to my head?" she asks laughing.

"I SAID WHERE IS JAMES?" This time I walk over to her and take a shot in her leg. She screams so loud I think someone might actually hear us.

"YOU WANT THE OTHER LEG SHOT TOO? GIVE ME SOME ANSWERS!" Thank goodness Charlie taught me how to shoot when I was younger. Then again it's not hard to miss your target when they're right in front of you.

She grabbing her wounded leg and sobbing.

"It wasn't suppose to be like this." She cries.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you could get a job at a restaurant or in a retail store selling scarves or something." I say to her using her own words that she once used on me. She's still crying and I'm getting more nervous anticipating James return.

I lift my gun and take another shot at her other leg.

"Fuck this, I'll find out on my own." I turn to leave and she's now passed out on the floor from the pain no doubt. Damn, maybe I should become a cop.

I open the door and hold the shaky gun out in front of me. There are stairs leading up to an open area. I climb the stairs and my eyes pop open to the fact that I'm literally down in the basement of The Parkview. I drop the gun and start running towards the elevators yelling Edward's name.

I'm not sure what day it is or the time, all I know is that I just need to get out of there and make it fast. I press the button and wait till the elevator comes to the basement floor. The doors open and I jump inside. I realize just then that I don't have a key to activate the designated floor. I slide down against the wall and cry.

I cry for me,

I cry for our baby,

I cry for Edward and I cry for the life that we could've had.

I sit there panting for a while trying to calm my sobs. Then the doors close and it starts moving. Someone must've called the elevator. I jump up scared yet excited at the same time. I read the numbers on the screen and see that it's headed to the lobby. My crying increases knowing that I'm going to be home free soon. The elevator stops and I jump out, only into the arms of James.

My breath catches and he grabs me around the arm.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He pushes me back in the elevator and I desperately scream for someone to come help me. I see a few people turn their heads as I yell,

"EDWARD CULLEN"

James slaps me across the face and I sink back onto the floor.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT JUST WALTZING OUT OF THE ELEVATOR?" He yells stepping on my leg, breaking it in half. I scream from the pain and cover my stomach. He leans down and whispers in my ear.

"Don't worry babe. That's how you're going to go, both you and your baby, right through the stomach.

**EPOV**

It's been a week and still I haven't heard anything from the detective. They've been calling asking questions. And the only thing that I can think of is the mysterious hang up that I received on my phone in my office.

They investigated that and they have no answers. They're baffled as how no video has shown anyone entering or leaving her office.

There's just nothing.

I told them to look at the video of before Bella coming downstairs and see who was talking to Ernie. But they told me that it was a phone call that had been made about the package and when they traced the call it came back to a reusable cell phone.

I buried my hands in my head and cried. I'm so lost without her.

I don't know what to do.

I just don't know what to do.

So here I am now sitting in my office trying to think of something, ANYTHING else that was out of the ordinary.

My house phone rings and I walk to the kitchen to pick it up.

"Cullen" I answer. Someone on the other end is breathing heavy.

"Is this Edward Cullen?" A man asks.

"I'm sorry sir but there was an incident in the lobby." He says.

"What kind?" I run over to my desk and grab my key.

"Well the elevator opened and a woman was trying to get out until some guy grabbed her and pushed her back in. Right before the doors closed she screamed your name."

I frantically run to my office and unlock the safe and grab my licensed gun and a cross hairs attatchement. "Do you know what floor it went too?" I yell into the phone. I stop at the elevator door and insert my key.

"The private basement I think."

"Ok listen to me. I need you to call Detective Channing in Homicide at the Seattle Police Department. Tell him the situation and there's been a shooting. Do you understand?"

The guy says yes and I throw the phone to the ground and get in the elevator. I'm waiting as I drop floors and quickly approach the basement. I cock my gun and hold it in front of me. I'm about five floors away and I wait patiently for the doors to open.

Clair de Lune is floating in the air around me and I try to rack my brain as to how someone would get the key to access this floor. The ding of the elevator snaps me out of it and I crouch to the side.

Years of gun training that my dad insisted on; that I never thought I would use, has seem to come in handy. The doors open and I insert my key once again to stall the lift.

I slowly move out of the elevator pointing my gun in the direction of where I'm looking. I see my cars and SUV. I walk over to my motorbike and crouch behind it. I wait for a moment and listen.

I can hear faint noises coming from the electrical room on the other side of the floor. I know it's Bella I can feel her.

I come out from behind the bike and run like hell over to the room. I stop right in front of the door and calculate my next move. The door is ajar and hold my gun up in front of my face and peer inside. I can see the body of a brunette with her face turned away from me. Someone walks in front of the door and back again. I'm still for what like seems forever.

I don't move,

I don't even breathe.

I hear sobbing from a blonde woman that I've never seen before with both her legs shot. My adrenaline is pumping and I can't see or hear Bella.

I wait longer still and am rewarded with James pacing the room muttering something to himself or someone.

"How could you of been so stupid. Why did you turn your back on her? She's a cops daughter, you're such a foolish BITCH!" He hits the blonde in the head with the handle of the gun and she slumps to the floor.

He walks out of view and I still wait. When I hear noise again it's James dragging Bella over to the other side of the wall in my direct line of vision.

It takes all the will power I have to not charge through this door and shoot him in the back of the head.

Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea.

Patience Edward.

He starts to talk to her and she's staring at him challenging. I smile a little watching her.

"You've ruined everything! DAMMIT! I'm just going to have to kill you now and take the money." He pulls his gun up pointing it at her stomach. My body lunges forward slamming the door open stunning James. I take a shot at him but he dodges out of the way pulling Bella up with him shielding himself.

"What's it going to be Edward? Who would save, Bella or your unborn child?" He points his gun at her stomach and then at her head.

"If I shoot her in the head she has about no time to live. But the baby would have about 15 minutes.

If I shoot her in the stomach, the baby would be scrambled eggs but she would have about 25 minutes to live.

You choose."

I look at him in the eye, pull my gun back and reach into my pants pocket. I pull out my cross hairs attachment and snap it into place. He laughs and I hold my gun up again pointing it at him.

"You really shouldn't of said that!"

I line him up in the middle of the X and pull the trigger.

The bullet whips by Bella and hits him straight in the hand that was on the trigger. He drops the gun and clutches his hand between his legs. I run over to them and clock him in the side of the temple with the barrel of my gun and he falls to the ground.

Bella instantly moves to me and I hold her with all my might.

She crying and talking at the same time.

"Shhh Isabella, it's over now. No one's going to hurt you anymore." I rub the back of her head I stand there holding her against me. I take the opportunity to look around me and my surroundings. I pull out of her arms and pick her up.

"Baby we need to get out of here. The police are on the way and I want to get you out of here."

"What about James? He could wake up and get away." I bury her head in my shoulder and take aim and shoot both his ankles.

"No he won't." I turn around to leave and the brunette catches my eye. I walk over to her and bend down, settling Bella beside me I clear the hair from her face and my heart jumps.

No, I never loved her, I didn't care for her as much as I do Bella, but somewhere deep down inside I knew that she was a good person and she did mean a lot to me. She was apart of my life for 3 years and we did have some good times.

I reach over and close her eyelids with my fingers. I turn back to Bella, pick her up again and lead us out and into our future.

**A/N: **

**Fewf! I'm glad that's over. **

**What do you think? Who do you think that the blonde woman was? Think hard.**

**Please let me know.**


	34. Chapter 34

**No copyright infringement intended. Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters.**

**EPOV**

It's been two months since the kidnapping incident and I've moved Bella in to my place permanently. Angela didn't seem to mind at all. She and her new boyfriend Ben were thinking about getting their own place together. So I saw it as a perfect opportunity to have Bella with me permanently.

She's 4 months pregnant and time seemed to fly.

She wakes up sometimes in the middle of the night with dreams of James attacking her. But I'm always there to hold her until she stops crying. I told her that I would set her up with a trauma therapist and she, without arguing, agreed.

James has been sentence on numerous charges.

Kidnapping,

Assault intent to kill,

Assault and Battery,

Fraud, looks like he was the one depositing half of the money into his account.

Extortion and Murder.

Lauren, Bella former co worker never made it after the blow that James inflicted on her.

I've taken a leave of absence from the office but I still work a little from my office at home.

Alice is almost always over and both of them talk none stop about babies. Alice found out that she's having twins.

Today is the day that Bella and I go to our first ultrasound.

Everyone thinks it's crazy that she hasn't gone earlier but she refused to go to the hospital.

"Bella let's go, we're going to be late. Our appointment is in 30 minutes and it's on the other side of town." I yell at the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She waddles down the stairs and I tell her that she shouldn't run. She laughs at me and rubs her stomach.

"Geez Bella, lay off the ice cream would ya!" She glares at me and flips me the bird.

"I've been eating nothing but healthy foods. I haven't touched the ice cream. Now you move your butt." She calls the elevator and steps in. I follow her typing a message to Maria on my phone and we make out way to the doctor's.

**X**

"If you could please Miss. Swan just take off your pants. Leave your underwear on and put this gown on as well. When you're done hop up on the bed and wait there." The receptionist leaves the room for a moment and Bella starts to unbutton her maternity pants.

"I never thought that I would have to buy them so early. I thought at least another two months." She slides her pants down and assembles the gown around herself. She climbs on the bed and slowly eases her other casted leg on as well. I stand by her side and take her hand.

"Mr. Cullen, Miss. Swan, Hi I'm Julie and I'm your x-ray technician today." She smiles and shakes both our hands.

"Hi Julie, will you be able to tell us the sex today?" I ask. Bella turns to me and stares at me.

"We never discussed that!" She blatantly says. I shrug my shoulders and smile.

"Well, let's discuss it now then. Bella would you like to know the sex of our baby?" I ask firmly. She rests her head on the back of the pillow and stares at the ceiling. After a moment when the technician has started pumping out gel on her stomach Bella looks to me.

"No I don't think so." She winces as Julie rubs the cold gel over her stomach with a wand like tool.

"Ok here. Let me just take some measurements and then I can print you a picture of your little one." She smiles at us and looks back to the screen.

Every now and then she asks Bella to breathe deeply and shift to the side because she can't seem to get the baby to sit still for a moment.

Bella and I are looking at each other when Julie gasps.

"OH MY" she says.

"What is it, what's wrong?" I ask. Bella's holding my hand tightly and it feels like she's going to snap it off.

"M-Mr. Cullen, I was just wondering, are you a twin?" she asks moving the wand around again and tapping on the keyboard in front of her.

"Yes, I have a maternal twin sister. Is there a problem?" My heart rate has accelerated and Bella's looking at me in question.

"Well no there isn't, I'll just be right back. You can put your pants back on now. We're all done." She gets up and leaves. Bella and I are left there wondering what the hell is going on.

Julie comes back with some pictures and hands them to a dressed Bella. I crouch down to look and I see nothing but some big bulges.

"What am I looking at exactly?" Bella starts to cry and I'm even more confused than ever.

I point to the photo and ask… "What does B-A and B-B mean?"

"Oh Edward, for such a smart man you really can be stupid sometimes."

"What?"

"Mr. Cullen, Miss. Swan is having twins. Congratulations."

I stare blankly at Bella and she reaches over and closes my mouth.

"You're kidding? Are you sure? Check her again."

"EDWARD!" Bella slaps me on the chest and I pull her into a hug. I nestle my face in the crook of her neck and hold her tight.

I spin her around and kiss her on the lips.

"Are you happy?" She asks.

"Am I happy, Isabella I'm so happy right now that I'm going to take you somewhere special." I thank Julie and take Bella by the hand and walk her out of the office and into the car.

"Where are we going?"

"Just sit back and relax, I have a surprise for you." She huffs and leans back in her chair.

The building fly past us and soon we're on the freeway. I put the pedal to the floor and my car goes faster. I got rid of the Audi that was used to kidnap Bella, I didn't want the memories of her experience to constantly remind her. So instead I bought an Audi A6, it's a silver 4 door family car. Bella definitely approves.

I pull off the exit and make my way towards the estate. I approach the driveway and turn in.

"Edward what's this all about?" I remain quiet and bring the car to a stop. I jump out and run around to the other side and open the door for her. I take her hand and help her out.

"Come on let's go." I hold her arm and around the waist cause it's now December and the ground is a little icy. I help her up the stairs and into the house.

I take her coat and she flips her shoes off with her feet. I walk into the living room and the fireplace is roaring, and laid out in front of me is two cups of hot chocolate, a bowl of strawberries and some other exotic fruits with rose petals all over the polar bear rug.

Bella comes up behind me and gasps.

"Edward this is beautiful, thank you." She squeezes my hand and I pull her into a fierce kiss. Tongue and all. She breaks contact and walks over to the fireplace and sits down. I follow and sit across from her. I pick up the remote and push a few buttons and the lights dim and soft music plays in the background. She picks up a mug and takes a sip. I sit there watching her and the light from the fireplace is casting yellow and orange hues over her face.

She's perfect.

"Bella, I have something for you that you need."

She looks at me confused and I reach into my pocket and set the small box down on the rug between us. She stares at it and tears start to fall down her face. She seems to unable to move, so I pick up the box and crack open the case.

There sitting on a white satin pillow is the same engagement ring that I gave her two months back. It's not the very same one. I went out and bought another one, I didn't want her to wear the other one knowing it was on Bree's dead hand.

She pulls her hand to her mouth with one hand and traces the diamonds with her other. I take the ring out of the box and pull her hand from her mouth and place it once again on her ring finger. Then I kiss the ring.

"Isabella, I need to tell you that when you were taken, I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. I was lost without you and thinking about ever living without you was torturous. I'm so happy that you're back with me and I wanted to apologize for not doing enough. I'm sorry that I didn't do enough."

This time it's her wiping the tears from my eyes and she shakes her head back at me.

"No Edward, I'm the one that needs to apologize. I didn't listen to you when you told me about the security. I was stubborn and I thought I knew it all. I'm the one that's sorry.

Will YOU Edward forgive me?" Both of us are wrapped in each other's arm facing one another. I nod my head and gently take her mouth on mine. I kiss her smoothly and skim my nose against her jawbone.

"Bella, you're having my children." I whisper. Her breathing becomes shallow and she moves herself closer to me into my lap.

"I'm having your twins." She whispers back. I smile into her kiss and help her up on the couch with me. I flip her over and now I'm on top of her. I rest between her legs and we passionately make out. Our hands are roaming all over each other's body and she slowly unbuttons my shirt and the pants go with it. She rubs her hands all over my chest and across my stomach. I shiver as her nails scratch my back.

I'm now pulling her sweater over her head and I remove her pants, a little bump sticks out from her belly. So clearly that she's lying on her back. I smile and rub her belly. She looks down and giggles.

"I knew that I shouldn't be showing this early. Now I know why." We laugh together and make love for the rest of the evening right there on that couch, in front of the fireplace.

**X**

I lay on my side and watch Bella sleep soundly. We moved to the upstairs master bedroom at about 3am. The fire was dying down and I figured that it was a good time to carry my already sleeping fiancé to a more comfortable venue.

She stretches as the light peeking from behind the curtain dances on her face.

"Good morning" she smiles at me and covers her mouth. I laugh because I know how she feels about morning breath. She mumbles good morning and flips the covers off and starts to move out of bed.

"Where are you going Miss. Swan?" She stops mid stride and turns to look at me.

"Well Mr. Cullen, I need to take a shower. You think that just because in movies people can have sex and not clean up after, that it's magically disappeared, that that's the same with me? I mean how many times did we do it last night?" I pick up her pillow and throw it at her.

"Ok ok I get it. Go" I flop back down on the bed.

"Do you think that maybe you'll join me?" my head pops up and I jump out of bed and race over to her picking her up and running into the bathroom. I set her down on the Jacuzzi tub and turn the taps on to a temperature that is slightly hot.

Then I walk over to the shower and start that too.

"What are you doing?" she asks

"Well I figured that we could quickly wash off and then soak in the tub. No?"

"I think that's a perfect idea." She strips and steps into the stall. I find it incredibly hard to keep my hands off her. Last night I might've been a little rough with her and I can tell that she's sore this morning.

I help her into the tub once we've washed last night off and we sit opposite of each other. I take her foot in my hand and begin to massage it. She groans and moans and tells me that it feels great. She's quiet for a moment so I take the moment to ask her something that's been on my mind.

"Bella, can I ask you something?" she lifts her head off the back of the tub and nods her head.

"Well I think it's time I met your parents don't you think?" She pulls her foot out of my hand and sits up.

"Ummm…..well why?"

"Seriously? You're 4 months pregnant and we're engaged to be married. I haven't even asked him! Don't you think that I should at least meet them?" my voice is raised a little and I can't understand why it's a big deal.

She shifts in the tub and rubs her face.

"Edward, my mother doesn't live with my dad anymore. I'm not even sure he knows where she is. I don't even know where she is. I haven't talked to my mom in like 11 years or so. And my dad, well he stopped contacting me about 3 years ago, ever since I moved away and in with Angela."

"Wouldn't you like to see him then? Tell him what you've been up too?" She shrugs her shoulders and leans her head back against the tub.

"I guess, I mean we could take a road trip to Seattle, When would you like to go?" I look at her and wonder why she's not being more, I don't know, interested in this. I shake my head and hop out.

"Where are you going?" she asks when I grab the towel and wrap it around me.

"Just going to get dressed, we need to pack." I walk out of the bathroom and I hear the water splashing signaling her getting out. She follows me into the room rubbing her hair with a towel and sits down on the bed.

"Where are we going?" I pull my pants on and button them up.

"We're going to see Charlie."

**A/N: Ok my friends, Forks is next. Sorry that this chapter isn't that long. I just really needed to end it there. **

**Sometimes you just have to.**

**So did everyone get that the blonde was LAUREN?**

**Let me know what you think.**


	35. Chapter 35

**No copyright infringement intended. Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters.**

**BPOV**

The drive to Forks took longer that I though it would. It's been so long since I've been back. Edward insists that we visit Charlie as soon as humanly possible. He says that he's ashamed of himself that he hasn't even asked for my hand in marriage and got me knocked up before he even met my parents.

I tried to tell him that my mother is a lost cause and we'll never be able to track her down. She moves around a lot.

As for my dad, well I'm not sure why we haven't spoken in so long. I really couldn't answer Edward when he asked about it.

I guess that we just grew apart. It's going to feel weird when we arrive out of the blue on his doorstep and surprise him with the news of him becoming a grandfather and having a son-in-law.

"Bella, what road am I taking after the stop sign?" Edward pulls up to the stop sign right before my street.

"Well go straight through and take the second right. His house is on the left hand side. It's white and there should be a small blue truck in the driveway." I take a deep breath and try to relax my nerves. Edward does as I say and a few minutes later we're pulling up to the curb of my childhood home. Edward and I sit in the car for a moment and he shuts the engine off. We both sit in silence and I play with my fingers in my lap. Edward reaches over and takes my hand. I look up at him and he flashes his crooked smile. I relax in my seat already feeling calm. He takes my hand and kisses it with his eyes closed. His lips linger on my hand and I smile at the small intimate gesture of security, as long as I have him by my side, I can do this.

We can do this.

Together.

"Come on, let's go." He opens the door and comes around to open the door for me. Together we walk up the small walkway and up the steps until we're facing the door. I stand for a moment and raise my hand to knock. I pause right as my hand is about to hit the door when the door itself opens and I'm standing in front of my father.

"Bells?" my forehead wrinkles and tears start to form at the sight of him. He hasn't aged at all. He still looks the same as he did three years ago. I step forward and he opens his arms to me and I wrap my own around his. He holds me tight and then pulls away looking down. I knew that he could feel the hard bump that was there. I wipe my tears away and he looks back up at me and over to Edward.

"Who are you?" he asks defensively.

"Dad, this is Edward, my fiancé." Edward holds out his hand and Charlie just looks at it.

"Mr. Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you." Edward gracefully holds his hand out and after what seems like forever, Charlie stretches out his hand and shakes Edwards.

"Did you do this?" Charlie points to my stomach and Edward steps back.

"Sir, do you mind if we come inside?" Charlie grunts and I roll my eyes. He steps back and let's us in.

The house looks the same except there are more mantled fish hanging from the walls. There are a couple new blankets lying over the top of the couch and he has a new kitchen table.

Charlie grabs a beer out of the fridge and sits at the kitchen table. Edward and I are standing in the doorway and he moves to hold out a chair for me. I smile at him and take a seat. Charlie huffs and Edward moves to stand behind me.

"Dad, I wanted to tell you that I'm getting married. Edward proposed not long ago and well, I love him."

"Mhmm" He staring out the window and I pull the chair closer to the table making a screeching sound on the floor. He looks over to me and raises his eyebrows.

"What do you want me to say Isabella? You just show up after three years of no contact, not even a phone call and you now expect me to be happy to see you. I mean I am, it's just that, did I do something wrong?" he sets his beer on the counter and puts his elbows on the table and plays with his hands, a nervous trait that I must've got from him.

"I'm so sorry dad, I didn't even realize it's been that long. When I moved I just sort of lost track of time, and before you know, it's been three years I guess. I never meant to avoid you. I've been so busy with school, then I was fired and then I got a job with Edward and it's been, well…..that story is for another time." He stared at me the whole time I tried to explain why I've neglected him. He didn't seem to believe me. And I did feel bad that I haven't spoken to him in such a long time.

"What do you do Edward?" Edward still standing behind me comes around and sits beside me.

"I own my own business sir." He Edward sits tall in the chair and crosses his long legs with his hands in his lap.

Charlie leans back in his chair and sizes him up.

"What kind of business are you into?"

"I own an advertising company." I smile to think about everything that Edward owns.

"You doing any good in advertising?" Charlie narrows his eyes and I roll mine.

"Yes sir, I am." Edward holds himself with such confidence that it intimidates me sometimes. If my dad only knew.

"What's your full name son?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen sir." Charlie bites the inside of his mouth and releases a breath.

"Have you been in trouble with the law at all?"

"DAD!" Edward pats my leg and smiles at me.

"Bella please, I'm comfortable answering any questions that your father might have for me." Edward turns to my father.

"No sir, I'm a law abiding citizen." Charlie looks at my stomach and winces.

"And you're the one responsible for that?"

"DAD! Come on. Can't you be happy for me? For us? You're going to be a grandfather and this is how you want to behave?" I know that I shouldn't be scolding him since I was the one that didn't keep in contact with him. He turns to Edward and says "so you're going to marry my daughter are you?"

"Yes sir, I know that it's too late, but I wanted to ask for your permission. It's a little out of order but I when I asked her, it was a spur of the moment timing and I don't mean any disrespect by not coming to you first." Charlie stands and moves over to the sink and washes his hands. Edward looks at me and I shrug my shoulders.

With his back facing us he answers.

"You love her?"

"With all my heart and soul sir." Edward looks at me and I melt into his soft velvet voice and emerald green eyes.

"You going to take care of her?"

"With all that I have." Charlie turns around and stares at him.

"How much money is in your back account son?"

"DAD! You can't ask that, it's none of your business and money doesn't matter anyways. You know I've never been like that." I snap at him.

"No Bella, it's alright. He wants to know, so I'll tell him." I look back to Charlie and he has his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well I want to make sure that if he's going to marry you, that he can support you. You deserve everything Bells. And it's my responsibility to make sure that the right man can." I stand and start pacing the small kitchen floor. Is he going to freak when he finds out about Edward's worth? I brace myself for his reply.

"I haven't checked my account in over a month so I'm not sure now, but the last time I inquired, it was around…." He pauses for a moment and shakes his head. He then pulls out his phone and dials some numbers. Both Charlie and I are staring at him wondering what the heck he was doing.

After a few minutes he looks up to Charlie and says, "six hundred and twenty eight thousand dollars and fifty six cents."

I turn my head to Edward and he looks at me with wide eyes asking what's wrong, then turns back to Charlie.

"That's not including my investments, property or other business that I own." Charlie looks back to me and scratches his head.

"I'm more than capable taking care of your daughter sir, if you'll let me that is?" I know that Edward was going to play the wealthy card just to prove to my dad that he's good enough. I shake my head and walk into the living room, leaving both of them in the kitchen to work out who's more macho, my trying to be intimidating dad, or wealthy possessive of Bella, Edward.

I turn on the t.v. to some sitcom that's playing when I hear laughter coming from the other room. I look over and see both of them walking towards me.

"Well Bells, looks like you got a good man here. He just asked me again if he could marry you. I told him that as long as he loves you and can provide for you, then he's got my approval."

"Thank you dad, it means a lot to me." I rub my tummy and he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"May I?" he asks, wanting to feel the hard bump as well. I nod and he gently puts his hand on my belly and he closes his eyes.

"If only your mother could see you now." He says still touching me. I look over at Edward and he tilts his head telling me he'll give us some privacy. I nod my head and look back to Charlie. He eyes are open now and a small, very small tear escapes his eye and I smile wiping it away. I must get the water works from him.

"Do you know where she is?" I ask not sure if I really want to know.

"No, she's never called since you moved out. In fact she's never called since we got a divorce." He puts his head down and really starts to cry. I hug him and hold him while he sobs into me. If only I would've known. I suddenly feel guilty that I was so selfish and didn't realize that my actions would most definitely affect others who love me.

**X**

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" Edward and I decided to stay in the town's hotel for the weekend. I assured him that we would be fine there but he kept insisting that we wouldn't have to pay. Edward told him that he would be happy to stay with him. I simply glared at him and he hugged my side harder. Once Charlie had left to go get some groceries for that night's dinner, I yelled at Edward asking him why we couldn't stay in the hotel.

"Bella, your father hasn't seen you for years and he wants to be with you. The least you can do is stay here. It's only for two night's." I didn't fail to notice that he only said me.

"What do you mean me stay here? Where are you going to be?" I cross my arms over my chest in a very Charlie like manor.

"I'm going to stay in the hotel." He simply states.

"Oh no you're not! You're with me. If I'm here, then you're here." I yell at him pointing my finger in his chest. He takes my finger and kisses the top of it and then my forehead.

"Isabella, I would rather not defile you in your dad's house when he's just down the hall." I slouch back against the couch and pout.

"I'll be back in the morning, don't worry, I'll be here before you wake up ok?" he picks up his jacket and puts his gloves on. I huff out a loud breath.

"Wait a minute, aren't you staying for dinner!" I jump up from the couch and rush over to him at the front door.

"Yes of course, I'm just going to go get your bags." He giggles and I breathe a sigh of relief. I walk back to the couch and a few minutes later Charlie and Edward come walking through the door, bags of groceries are hanging off Charlie and Edward has my bag in one hand and groceries in the other.

"I really wish you would let me pay for some of this sir, after all Bella can sure eat a lot, and I guess I would be the reason why." Charlie laughs and tells Edward that it feels good to have his daughter back and the company as well. He wouldn't dream of asking Edward for anything. Edward agrees but says he still wishes he could help.

I mumble something as I walk into the kitchen to help unload the bags.

"Did you buy the whole store dad?" I ask taking out some bread.

"I wasn't sure what you guys liked so I bought a little of everything."

"Whatever you have Mr. Swan is fine." Edward took the bread from me and placed it on the counter.

"So when were you thinking of getting married?" My dad asked grabbing the pasta tearing open the bag and dumping it in a tupperware container.

"As soon as possible sir." My head snapped to Edward and he looks at me and mouths "what". I shake my head and look at my dad.

"We haven't really talked about it. I was hoping sometime before the babies are born. Charlie's eyes are wide and he walks over to me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"What do you mean babies Bellls?" I smile and place my hand on my stomach.

"I'm having twins dad." Both of us look into each others eyes and his expression is warm and joyous. He takes me in a hug and holds me gently.

"I'm so happy for you. I can't believe that I'm going to be a grandpa of two babies. This is the one of the best moments of my life." He states.

"I'm so glad that you're not mad." I tell him still hugging him.

"Why would I be mad?" he asks.

"Well I'm not married first and well…..it's the same with mom.

"Bella, you're twenty eight years old, your mom was nineteen. The age difference is huge, not to mention the maturity level." I pull back and smile.

"I know you'll be a great mom kiddo." I kiss him on the cheek and thank him.

The rest of the weekend went painfully slow. Edward did stay in the hotel over night, while I slept in my old bed.

We said goodbye to Charlie Sunday afternoon and headed back to Seattle.

**A/N: Gosh it was so hard to write this chapter. I'm sorry if it wasn't what you expected. Just sorry.**

**Oh also, I've been informed that you can't have twins from the dad's genetics. It's only the mother egg that can allow 1 or more. SOOOOOO let's pretend that Edwards got super sperm and in my world he can make anyone have twins. Ok?**

**Besides wouldn't you like to have his twins? I WOULD! **


	36. Chapter 36

**No copyright infringement intended. Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters.**

**Oh and someone asked if why that was all the money he had in his bank account, they thought he had a lot more.**

**Ok, 628,000 is a lot to have in a plain account for just personal use. Like when he wants to go to McDonalds, he uses that account. It's a debit account. If he needs more, then he transfers money from more secure accounts to his debit account. **

**If Bella decides to purchase a car, then he would use a secure account with no debit card.**

**Are we all on the same page here?**

**Ok, lets continue….**

**Hold on to your hats and grab some tissue. **

**EPOV**

"Bella I really wish you wouldn't carry that." I walk over to her and take the box that she has in her hands and walk to the truck.

"Look Edward it's no big deal, really." I shut the truck door and take her in my arms.

"When your 6 months pregnant, it IS a big deal."

The last two months have been wonderful. Bella is completely moved in and I couldn't be happier. I still need to talk to her about moving into the estate with me. I've decided to rent out the Penthouse and stay with Bella at the estate. I think I'll talk to her about it some other time, she may not be that receptive about it.

Right now I'm helping Bella pack up the truck for the production for Jacob Black at the ranch. I'm staying behind at the office. I've taken too many days off and Alice hasn't been here much either. Her pregnancy isn't going that well for her, the doctors say that she's so small and that having twins is going to stretch her body a lot. She's not medically in trouble, but physically her body is going to go through quite a change.

Bella has been great with her pregnancy, she hasn't had to visit the bathroom to throw up, she's eating like crazy and her moods haven't been that up and down.

Though there was that time when I talked to her about her mom on our way back from Forks.

"_Edward, why are you pushing this?" she asks me._

"_Well wouldn't you like to see your mom? I mean you're getting married and having babies. Wouldn't you like her there?" I ask pulling into a rest stop._

"_Why should I let her experience that, she was the one who left. All I was, was a burden to her." She says in a whisper. _

"_You can't believe that, she loves you. How can a mother not love her child?"_

"_Yeah well actions speak louder than words. Besides I don't know where she is?" she huffs and moves to open the door. I stop her and turn her to me._

"_I could find her if you want. I have the resources Bella." She looks at me and her eyes tell me no._

"_I'm just saying. Let me know if you want me to ok?" I take her chin and pull her close to me. I kiss her mouth sweetly trying to convey that I mean what I said and that I'm not mad that she's saying "no". For now._

That day she was really emotional, I feel bad that I was the one to bring up her haunted past. I didn't know it would create such hated feelings.

"Ok, are you ready to go?" I ask opening the driver side door for her. She hops in and closes it and hits the button for the automatic windows to scroll down. She leans out and kisses my quickly.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about it. I'll call you ok?" I step back from the truck nodding my head and she starts the engine. I smile and wave, watching her as she drives away.

**BPOV**

I clutch my stomach and wince, waiting for the pain to subside. I've been feeling strong pains in my belly and I figure that it's early Braxton Hicks contractions, but the pain is getting worse. I haven't told Edward about them because I know that he would keep me bed ridden if I did tell him. I'm taking it easy and resting when I can. But sometimes I can feel them coming on and I make a trip to the bathroom or another room to avoid the stares of others and him.

The pain is fading and I take a deep breath. I lean my head back against the head rest and take a gulp of water from my water bottle. I sit there for a moment and will my body to relax. Once I feel better I pull out back into traffic and drive the rest of the way to Michelle's ranch.

I pull up to the ranch and see Jacob's truck already there. I smile as I watch him and Michelle talking back and forth.

They've been on a couple dates, but nothing has come of it yet. I have a feeling that Jacob's not sure how he feels about her daughter yet.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I walk over to them and Michelle pulls me into a hug.

"Hey Bella, glad you could make it. I wasn't sure if it was going to be you or one of the other employees." Jacob hugs me to and I smile at both of them.

"Of course it would be me. I need to make sure that this shoot runs smoothly and that you get your message across to your target audience." I grab my stomach again and hold onto Jake for support.

"Hey Bella, are you ok?" I take a deep breath and all of a sudden I'm hit with a sharp blinding pain. I scream out in pain and fall to the ground. Jake catches me and holds me in his lap. Michelle runs back to the barn to grab the phone.

"Michelle! There's a phone in my back pocket!" Jacob yells. I rock back and forth trying hard to relax my body.

Something's wrong…..something's very wrong. The pain is too much to handle. Where's Edward, I need Edward.

"Bella, I've called 9-1-1. They're on their way. Just breathe, do you want some water?" Michelle tries to distract me as I grab tightly to Jacob's t-shirt.

I shake my head no and cry out again as I'm hit with another sharp stabbing pain. I grab my stomach and hold it tighter.

"Ummm…Bella, I think that your water just broke." Jakes moves to feel his pant leg.

"WHAT! NO IT CAN'T I'M ONLY 6 MONTHS!" I yell at him.

"Well, honey I think it did." He holds up his hand and I can see light colored blood dripping down his fingers.

"Oh No! Please someone help me!" I cry. Jacob picks me up and takes me over to his truck. He puts me inside, while Michelle jumps in beside me.

"Screw waiting, I'll take you myself." The truck comes to a roar and he tears off down the driveway, while I scream once again in blinding pain.

**EPOV**

"Hi Evan, what can I do for you today?" I answer seeing the caller id on my phone.

"Hello Edward, I wanted to talk to you about the sale of you're penthouse."

"And why would my lawyer want to do that?" I ask.

"Well, I was hoping that I could purchase it off of you." He says.

"Hmmm…..well, I'm not sure that I want to sell it. I own the building and it comes as a package deal. You want to buy the penthouse, you buy the building." I smile at my teasing.

"Oh, well ok, thanks for the information then."

"I'm kidding with you Evan. How much are you willing to pay?" I ask cradling the phone in my neck. I feel the buzzing of my cell phone and pull it off my waist. I look at the number and I don't recognize it. I hit the end button and set it on my desk.

"Sorry Evan, what did you say? I was looking at my cell." My cell buzzes again, the same number that I didn't recognize.

"Can I call you back Evan, I need to answer this. It's probably just a telemarketer."

"Sure no problem, don't forget." he says

"Ok, talk to you soon." I hang up the phone and I go to answer but the buzzing stops.

"Hmmm….." I say to myself. I place my phone on the desk and get up to go the bathroom. When I do the cell buzzes again. I rush over to pick it up and answer it this time.

"Hello?" I speak into the phone.

"EDWARD, THANK GOD I GOT A HOLD OF YOU!" Someone's shouting on the other end.

"Who's this?" I ask suddenly worried.

"It's Jacob, look you need to get to the hospital NOW! Bella's water broke and it's not looking good." I drop my glasses that I was holding and rush over to grab my suit jacket and run out the door.

"Which hospital are you at?" I yell into the phone racing down the hall and just catching the elevator in time.

"We're at Harborview Medical Center. You need to come quickly Edward. I'm not sure what's going to happen and they won't tell me or Michelle anything because we're not family."

"I'm on my way." I end the call and quickly call Dave.

"Yes Mr. Cullen, what can I do for you?" He answers.

"DAVE, I need you outside right now, I need to get to Harborview Medical Center. Bella's water broke and I have to get there now." I step out of the elevator and run to the front of the lobby. I don't see Dave yet so I wait pacing.

"DAMMIT!" I yell. People walking by stare at me like I'm crazy and I just don't give a shit right now. My heart is beating out of its chest and I'm scared.

Will I lose her?

Will I lose the babies?

About 5 minutes later Dave pulls up to the curb and I jump in. He races off and get's me to the hospital in less than 30 minutes. I jump out of the car and run to the reception desk. A blonde woman is sitting behind the desk and I tell her that I need to see Isabella Swan. She looks at me with her head tilted pursing her lips.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you back there if you're not family." She snaps at me.

"I'm her fiancé and you better let me back there right now. She's pregnant with twins and I'm the father. So unless you want a lawsuit on your hands, I suggest that you let me go."

She looks at her papers and then points down the hall.

"She's in surgery right now. But if you go through those doors there, you can ask a nurse to speak with you about her case."

"Thank you." I seethe at her through my teeth. I take off running down the hall and look up to the signs that direct me to the surgical unit.

I open the doors and see Jacob and Michelle in the waiting area and run to them. They see me and stand up. Michelle is crying into Jacob's chest and his pants are covered in light colored blood. I come to a full stop once I see his pants. I look at him and he shakes his head back and forth.

"I'm so sorry man. She was fine one minute then the next she fell and I caught her before she hit the ground. I didn't know what to do, we called the ambulance, but she started screaming again so we brought her here ourselves." His eyes started to well up and I turned around to look for someone to talk to. I see a doctor coming up to me and I ask him if he knows any information. He tells me he's sorry, he's not her doctor and asks me to sit in the waiting room. I'm furious mad and I walk over to sit while Jacob and Michelle look over to me from where they are. I think they can sense that I'm in no mood to talk.

I pull my phone off my waist and dial Jasper's number.

"Edward what's up buddy?"

"Jasper, I need you to come to Harborview Medical, Bella here and no one's telling my anything." I quietly talk into the phone.

"Is she ok?" he asks

"No, her water broke and it's too early. She's only 6 months, just like Alice. Can you please come now?" I beg him.

"Of course, actually I'm about 10 minutes away, I was at a clinic for the morning. I'll be there in a few."

"Thank you." I hang up and hold my head in my hands.

**X**

I've been waiting for about 20 minutes now since Jasper arrived. He walked right in and looked at her chart. When a nurse approached him, he flashed his id and she smiled and turned away. He read the chart for a moment and then left to go find the doctor working on her.

"What is taking so long?" I ask, taking the coffee from Michelle.

"I'm sorry again Edward, if I would've known I wouldn't let her even come to the ranch."

"It's no where near your fault." I assure her. Just then Jasper comes through the door wearing his scrubs, a solemn sad look on his face as he approaches me.

"Edward, can I talk to you alone for a moment please?" I follow him to an empty exam room and take a seat in the chair.

"Is she ok? What about the babies?" He just stares at me and hangs his head. He's starting to scare me now, tears are falling out of my eyes and I cover my mouth with my hand.

"Jasper you need to tell me what's going on. My whole life is in that room over there. My reason for being is in there. Please!" I beg and plead with him. When he looks up at me his eyes are red and his eyebrows are creased.

"All are in a very serious condition. Usually, one of the two fails to survive in such cases so they were extremely careful. After they arrived, the doctors here had to do an emergency c-section. After their birth they were immediately put on ventilators. They're being kept on ventilators for a while to make sure that their vital organs like the lungs mature. They're being fed through nasal tubes." He tells me quietly.

"Why did this happen?" I ask. He rubs his face and scratches the back of his neck.

"Some twins are born before term due to premature rupturing of the membranes. Some mothers have a weak cervix or other pregnancy related health issues which can only be resolved by an early caesarean. Sometimes, there is a slowing of growth, a massive increase in the amount of amniotic fluid." He explains.

"So what about Bella, is she going to be ok? Can I see her?"

"She lost a lot of blood. Her blood pressure is very low and for some reason, she's not responding."

"What do you mean not responding?"

"She's unconscious, there really isn't need for her to be, but she just won't wake up. Sometimes when the body goes through trauma, it shuts itself down for some time to heal. It really hasn't been proven, because no one really knows what happens when they're unconscious, but it's possible. It's going to take time." He says shrugging his shoulders.

"Are the babies going to be ok?" I ask standing walking to the door.

"I'm not sure Edward. They're in NICU, Neo Natal Intensive Care Unit. You can see them if you want, but only through the glass, you can't touch or hold them for risk of infection. I'm sorry."

"What do we have?"

"A boy and a girl." I smile and tears fall out of my eyes again.

"Edward…" I pause before leaving.

"Alice and I will be praying for you. If you'd like to see Bella, you can. I can take you there." I nod my head.

"I would like that very much please." Jasper stands and pats me on the back. I follow him to the room where she is and he waits back. I smile and thank him. He turns and walks to the waiting room no doubt to call Alice.

I stand in front of the door for a minute and take in a deep breath. I push the door open and see Bella lying on the bed with tubes coming out of her arm. I walk over to her and take her hand in mine. I lean down and kiss her forehead. I look at her and will her eyes to open, hoping that my presence might do the trick. She doesn't respond so I sit down in the seat beside her bed.

"Bella, I really wish that you would wake up. I miss you and I need you right now. I'm lost without you and I don't know what to do." I tell her about the twins, that we have a boy and a girl.

I tell her that I don't even know what names to give them.

I tell her that I was a fool for letting her leave this morning.

I tell her that she has to be my partner in this world.

I tell her that I'm not raising the twins alone.

I tell her to wake up.

**X**

It's been 3 weeks and still Bella hasn't woken up. I'm starting to get worried more and more. Each passing day that she's not awake I grow paranoid.

I've been to watch the twins through the wired glass everyday, as well as Alice. She's been the most dedicated beside's me. She sits there in a rocking chair in front of the glass just looking at them and singing to them.

I've never loved my sister more.

All of my family has come at least twice a week to bring me food and changes of clothes. Even Charlie has come to visit. I told him to stay at the Penthouse while he's here and he actually agreed.

I can't leave her side, nor the side of my children upstairs. I need her to be awake so we can name our children. Right now the bracelet on their wrists and ankles says Cullen. It was Swan when she was brought in, but I soon informed them that I was the father and they had it changed, now it matches the one I have on my wrist.

I just finished lunch in Bella's room when Charlie, Alice, Angela and Jacob walk in. We exchange pleasantries and they ask about her progress. I tell them nothing's changed.

I'm holding her hand while Jacob's telling a joke, everyone laughs except me.

Suddenly I feel her hand twitch and I look over to her. Her eyes are moving behind her eyelids and I stand up and over her.

Everyone comes closer and waits.

Slowly her eyes flutter open and slowly she adjusts to the lights.

She looks at everyone in the room.

"Alice? Ang?" Her voice is raspy and strained.

"Dad? Jacob?" She looks over to me and she squints her eyes.

"Who are you and why are you holding my hand?" The breath is knocked right out of me and I fall back into my chair.

**A/N: Oh yes. Well who knew that was going to happen?**

**Please review.**


	37. Chapter 38

**No copyright infringement intended. Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters.**

**How about that cliffe eh?**

**You people have no faith in me do you? **

**Ok I know how the beginning of the chapter is going to start, I have no idea about the middle or the end. So shall we find out?**

**By the way grab a tissue. Grab a couple. **

**EPOV**

I shoot up out of my chair and it's dark all around me. My face is dripping wet and my shirt is sticking to me. I look around and all I can hear is the beeping of the monitor that's attached to Bella.

No Charlie

No Jacob

No Alice

No Angela

It was only a dream.

I sink back in my chair and rub my face. My back is hunched forward and I start to cry over Bella's bed. I hold and kiss her hand. My tears are flowing and I pray to God above that he would have mercy on me, have mercy on us and wake her up. I sit there staring at her for sometime. I look over at the clock and see that it's 3:23am. My eyelids start to droop and I soon fall asleep with my head laying beside her arm.

**X**

"Good morning Edward, have you been here all night?" Jasper walks in and picks up Bella's chart. I stand and stretch taking my time to answer enjoying the elongation of my torso.

"Yeah, I've been here all yesterday and all last night. I had the worst dream." I walk over to my suit jacket and take out my wallet.

"Do you want to go grab some breakfast? Alice is here and she's going to be staying for a while. She just went to grab a tea." I walk back over to Bella and kiss her on the mouth.

"Sure, I'm starving. But not too long, I want to visit the twins before I come back to Bella." Jasper nods his head and we walk out the door.

I've been visiting the twins after breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday. Even though I'm just standing outside watching them from the hallway through the glass, I'm still there. I wish I could touch them and hold them. I wish I could at least name them, but I'm waiting for Bella to wake up.

We walk into the cafeteria and grab a tray. Alice is paying for her tea and is walking towards us.

"Hey Alice, how are you feeling?" I take her into a hug and kiss her on top of her head.

"I'm ok Edward, I feel fat, but every woman feels like that while she's pregnant. So whatever, how's Bella?" Jasper kisses Alice and turns to get in line.

"She's the same. I wish I could talk to her Alice. I miss the sound of her voice. I feel so alone without her."

"Don't worry, she'll wake up soon, I have a feeling about today." I can feel some excitement coming from her, I smile and kiss her again. Hmmm…..must be the twin thing. Alice leaves heading up to her room and I take my tray picking out my breakfast. I put some scrambled eggs and hash browns on my plate and them some fruit. I pour a coffee and add three sugars and three creams. I walk over to the cashier and pay for my breakfast then sit across from Jasper.

We eat in peaceful silence for a while until the silence gets thick.

"Thanks for taking Bella on as a patient Jasper. I'm sorry that you have to drive all the way out to Harborview. Her OB/GYN is on vacation and well they didn't expect her to have the twins so soon. So there was no one to replace her doctor." I take a sip of my coffee and wince at the temperature burning my tongue.

"I would do anything for you guys, you know that. And it's not out of my way either. It's my rotation to work at the clinic that's on this side of town for a month, so great timing really." He chuckles and goes back to eating.

"_**PAGING DR. WHITLOCK TO NICU, DR. WHITLOCK TO NICU"**_

I look up to Jasper and my heart drops. Both of us get up and race over to the doors and out into the hallway coffee long forgotten.

The elevator takes too long so we run up the stairs to the 5th floor. Once we arrive, Jasper jogs to the nurse's station and questions the page. I stand a little ways behind him not want to interrupt. His hands are on his hip and he keeps shaking his head, he walks over and washes his hand and puts on some gloves and a gown. He walks over to where the twins are. I follow, my heart rate climbing.

I watch Jasper enter the nursery and to one of the small incubators that are holding one of the twins. He takes his stethoscope and listens to the heartbeat. I can tell that it's my girl by the pink card that's inserted in the front of the glass incubator. I watch nervously as Jasper seems to be making an assessment. He writes a couple things down in the chart and talks to the NeoNatal nurse. He looks over to me and shakes his head. I start to cry and bang the glass window.

Jasper walks over to the window and stands in front of me talking through the glass.

"Edward, you need to calm down, go wait in the waiting room and I'll be there in a minute. You're not helping the situation here." He points down the hall.

"I'm not leaving Jasper, they need their parents and I'm the only one who can be here." I yell back at him.

He sighs and steps back. He walks over to the entrance and removes his gloves and gown, washes his hands again and come out of the nursery.

He comes over to me and puts his arm around my shoulders and walks me down the hall.

He sits me down and then sits beside me.

"Edward, I'm not going to beat around the bush, I'm going to tell you straight. You're daughter's lungs are not developing like we thought. You're son's are fine but your girl's…" he pauses for a moment.

"The most common lung problem in a premature baby is respiratory distress syndrome (RDS), also known as hyaline membrane disease (HMD).

A baby develops HMD when the lungs do not produce sufficient amounts of surfactant, a substance that keeps the tiny air sacs in the lung open. As a result, a premature baby often has difficulty expanding her lungs, taking in oxygen, and getting rid of carbon dioxide. On a chest x-ray, the lungs of a baby with HMD look like ground glass."

I sit back against the chair and stare at the carpet.

"We've increased her oxygen but, we're just not sure. There's also the chance that she may develop a complication known as a pneumothorax. A pneumothorax can also develop in the absence of RDS. This condition develops when a small air sac in the lung ruptures and air escapes from the lung into a space between the lung and the chest wall. If a large amount of air accumulates, the lungs cannot expand adequately.

The pneumothorax can be drained by inserting a small needle into the chest. If the pneumothorax re-accumulates after being drained with a needle, a chest tube can be inserted between the ribs. The chest tube is connected to a suction device and continuously removes any air that has accumulated until the small hole in the lung heals."

I tug on my hair hard. This is too much for one parent to take in alone. I don't know what to do. I'm suppose to be the strong one and now our daughters life is hanging and I don't know what to do.

"What's the survival rate?" I ask not really wanting to know.

"Edward, I'm so sorry."

"JUST TELL ME JASPER!" I yell with tears streaming down my face.

"Twenty-two percent." He whispers.

I fall to my knees and sob. I feel Jasper's hand on my back and I shrug it off. I can't deal with this right now. I stand and wipe my face and nose, I turn to Jasper and take a deep breath.

"Do what you need to do to keep her alive. At least till Bella wakes up. Please." I turn to walk out of the room and out of the hospital. There's somewhere I need to go.

**X**

I open the door to the church and slowly walk in. I keep my head down, a little intimidated by the grandeur of the sanctuary.

I feel uncomfortable walking in here due to my precarious lifestyle. But this is the only place I can think of to ask for forgiveness and for a miracle.

There are a few people seated among the pews. Some are sitting some are kneeling. I walk to the middle of the pew and sit down. I'm not sure what to do so I keep my head down and close my eyes. I've never done this before so closing my eyes seems like the thing to do.

A few moments later I feel a strange feeling and I look to the seat beside me. A man in plain clothing is sitting next to me. I smile and look back down. Gee with a room full of empty pews, does he really need to sit next to me?

"I'm sorry, does this bother you?" I turn my head to him and give him a puzzling look.

"I'm sorry?" I ask.

"Me sitting here, does it make you feel uncomfortable?" How the heck did he know that?

"Ummm, well sort of, I mean its ok, I'm just not used to coming into a church." I fold my hands in my lap and look back down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks quietly. I think about it for a moment and what can it hurt, it's not like I'm going to be seeing him ever again.

"Well I'm not really sure why I'm here. It's the only place that I could think of to come to. You see, my fiancée was pregnant with twins and her water broke. She was 6 months along. There was trauma with the delivery and now she's unconscious, won't wake up.

Our twins are in the NICU and while one of them is fine and slowly developing, the other one is in respiratory failure." I start to cry a little. The man is silent, still listening.

"The chances of her life are twenty-two percent. I haven't named them yet because she's not awake to help me choose. I feel so alone. Sure I have the help of my family, but I just don't know what to do." I hold my head in my hands and try to get my breathing under control.

"So you're asking for a miracle then?" the man finally says. I shrug my shoulders and look at him, Really look at him. He's a good looking man with blonde hair. Sort of reminds me of my dad in a way. He's wearing a white dress shirt and black pants.

"Yeah, I think I need to ask for forgiveness as well." I add

"For what?" I raise my eyebrows and am taken back by the question.

"Well, I guess my life hasn't been completely clean…..ummm sometimes I focus on money too much. In my past I've used women. Like I said not exactly a clean slate, I just feel like my daughter's paying for my past." I sit back and look over to him.

His head is facing straight forward and there is no expression on his face. Then he slowly looks to me and smiles, his smile feels so warm and I can't help but be comforted in this seat where I am.

"I'm sure that you're past behavior doesn't dictate your child's health in the present. Are you asking for forgiveness now?"

I can't help but cry when I'm staring at him, I can't take my eyes off him. There's a pull towards him that I can only describe as the same pull I feel towards Bella.

"I'll do whatever it takes to save my children." I whisper.

"But you need to want to do it for yourself, to start over fresh." He says.

"I do. I want it." He wipes the tears away from my eyes and pats me on the leg.

"Go to them my son, Bella will be awake soon and she needs you there when she is. As for your daughter, have faith Edward." I close my eyes and relish the feeling of warmth in my chest. A lone tear escapes and I open my eyes to an empty seat beside me.

I turn around in my seat and look all around. The man is nowhere to be found. I turn back around and sit there blinking the tear away. I sit there for a few moments until an old man approaches me.

"How are young man? Can I help you with something?" he asks.

"No thank you, one of your helpers was already here." I reply, he shakes his head.

"There's no one else here but me today." My eyes grow wide and I stand.

"Thank you sir." I turn to talk out and back to the hospital.

**X**

Jasper stands when I walk into the room. Bella is in the same position from where I left her. He walks over to me and hugs me hard.

"Edward! I wasn't sure where you were going and I thought that something was going to happen to you. You were in no condition to leave without someone. Alice would have my…." He cut off by a short girl slamming the door open and charging me.

"If you ever do that again and not tell anyone where you're going you are going to be in so much trouble Edward Anthony Cullen, You Hear Me!" Alice is hitting me in the chest and I pull her into a hug. She stops her hitting and cries into my chest.

"I told her about your daughter, I'm sorry but Alice heard the page and demanded to know what happened. Then she demanded to know where you were. I didn't know so she's been throwing a fit the whole time." I pull Alice back and she looks at me with a sheepish grin. I smile at her and her eyes widen.

"What happened Edward?" she asks

"What do you mean?"

"You look different, younger actually." I think about the small prayer I said on the way back to the hospital, and what that man told me.

"I'm not sure Alice, but I feel good. Could I have a few minutes alone with Bella please?" Alice nods her head, takes Jasper's hand and walks out the door quietly.

I turn to Bella and I walk to her. I sit on the edge of the bed and take her hand in mine again. I play with her fingers and rub the back of her hand. I tell her about our twins and the problems our daughter is having.

I decide right then and there to say a prayer. I feel nervous about it, but it seems like the right thing to do. With her hand in mine I close my eyes and think of the right words to say.

I can't think of how to start. So I clear my mind and wait.

And wait

And wait

And wait.

I'm about to start when I feel her fingers move, intertwining our hands. I look over to her and her eyes are still closed, but a small smile appears on her face. I hop off the bed and lean over her. A sense of déjà vu comes and I'm suddenly nervous that she's not going to remember me.

I wait on pins and needles for her to open her eyes. It feels like forever when her eyelids crack open slightly. Her long lashes flutter open and just like in my dream, her eyes adjust to the light. I hold my breath waiting for her to look at me.

She turns her eyes on mine and looks back and forth into my eyes.

"Hey…" I say to her.

"Edward? What happened?" Just her saying my name makes me cry. I thought that I had run out of tears, but I guess not.

"What happened to the twins?" her voice sounds raspy and I cradle her face in my hands. I kiss her gently and my heart beats with ease when I feel her lips move to return my kiss.

"Bella, I'm so glad to hear your voice, it's been so long. The twins are upstairs." She wants to sit up so I press the button on her bed and slowly the bed moves into a sitting position. She looks around and I ask her what she needs.

"Maybe some water please?" I reach over and grab my water bottle, take the lid off and hand it to her. She takes a gulp and hands it back to me wiping her mouth.

"What's going on? How long have I been here?"

I proceed to tell her all that has happened in the last month and she cries when I reach the part about our daughter in respiratory failure. I hold her as she sobs into me and I just stroke her hair and let her finish.

Once she's let it all out she looks at me with teary eyes and says, "I have faith Edward." I nod my head and tell her I do as well. Together we say a small prayer.

I help Bella off the elevator and we walk over to the nursery where the twins are. Her walking is slow due to the month long sleep that she was in. Her legs are a bit wobbly so I offered her a wheel chair but she refused.

When we arrive at the nurse's desk we're told that we can hold our son. We both wash our hands and put a gown on as well as gloves. Another nurse buzzes us in and we take a seat in the rocking chair next to their incubators. The nurse opens the sealed latch and picks up our son. I offer him to Bella first and she readily takes him.

"We need to name him." I tell her softly.

She nods and looks down at him. She stares for a while and smiles. She rubs his cheek with her finger and looks at me.

"How about…..Nicholas Alexander Cullen?" I touch my son's tiny foot and smile.

"It's perfect."

A small tear escapes her eye and she tries to wipe it away. She looks so beautiful right now, I feel so blessed to have her here, with me.

There's something that we need to do, and we need to do it as soon as possible. I'll have to make the arrangements after I talk to her about it.

"What about our daughter?" she asks. I look over at the other incubator and put my hands on the thick glass. I stare at the tubes coming out of her nose and the leads attached to her head and chest. I hear the monitor's beeping, keeping accurate counts of her heart beat.

I rub my fingers over the glass and close my eyes.

"Grace. I want to name her Grace." I hear Bella sniffle and her hand is on my back. I watch as a tear falls and drips down the side of the glass, then to the floor.

"Grace is beautiful Edward." She whispers. I nod my head and suck in a deep breath. I turn to look at the glass window at the viewing area and see our whole family there.

Alice, Jasper, a crying Emmet, Rosalie, my mom and dad, Angela and Charlie. Everyone is holding someone in support and Bella and I both smile at all of them.

**I hope that was what you all were expecting. It was emotional for me to write and I did cry when Edward was in the church. **

**Thank you all for your support through this story. I want you all know that I back up all my medical information. Nothing that I write is made up when it comes to that. Statistics and conditions are always researched. Except for the whole twin thing.**

**Either that or I'm really good at writing. **

**Kidding**

**Anyways, review and let me know what you think.**


	38. Chapter 39

**No copyright infringement intended. Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters.**

**Here we go…Hang on. Grab some more tissue. Heck, get the box.**

**BPOV**

I looked down at my son and smiled at him, its difficult holding one of my children and not the other.

It's been a month since I've been in the hospital. Today we're allowed to take Nick home. He's well enough to be on his own now. No ventilator necessary, though I do need to bring him back once a week for check ups. I told them I would be here everyday considering my other child is here.

Edward has told me that he's selling the penthouse and we're going to be staying at the estate. I protested to him selling it but he said that he wouldn't have it any other way. He already closed the deal with Evan his lawyer.

Esme and Rosalie have started decorating the twin's nursery a couple weeks ago as a surprise for me. I feel so loved by his family while I'm going through this tough time.

It's hard to sit and watch my helpless daughter fight for her life while I'm out here doing nothing. I feel as though I should be doing something.

My dad has been coming out on the weekends to stay with us at the penthouse. He's helping Edward move us to the country. At least I'll be close to Michelle and Chester.

I slowly ease Nick into the car seat strapping him in. The nurse comes by and checks to make sure that the straps are tight enough, and gives me a list of instructions for him. What time in the days to feed him and what to look for if there are any problems or concerns.

I thank her and walk over to Grace's incubator. I place my hands on the glass shell and watch as her fingers twitch. I smile and wish that I could at least touch her. No one except for one nurse has ever touched her.

I wonder if she can sense that she's alone? I know that she's not but she can't feel my touch. I wonder if she's scared.

I shake my head and collect my thoughts before I burst into tears. I kiss my finger and touch the glass closest to her head. I walk back over to Nick and pick him up. Alice is waiting for me outside the room and I walk to her as she wraps me in a large hug. She rubs my back and whispers in my ear, "I have a good feeling about this Bella, just wait a week or so. Let her get the help she needs and then she too can come home." I pull back and smirk at her. She wipes a piece of hair out of my face and kisses my cheek.

"Come on, there are some eager people that really want to see this precious boy." Alice grabs my purse as I pick up the car seat. She waddles down the hall in front of me pressing the button for the elevator.

She's around 8 months pregnant and she looks it. Her pregnancy is coming along better than the doctors told her. She takes it easy and doesn't lift anything, she's resting all the time in bed or on the couch. Her laptop is always with her when she's at home. She fills her time working on files online through emails and on the phone.

We get to Edward's Audi SUV, well mine now I guess. He changed the ownership of the vehicle to my name, so I guess that means it's mine. I've learned never to argue with him when his mind is made up.

I pull out of the parking lot and make our way home.

"Bella, can we stop and grab some fried chicken? Jasper never lets me eat that and I've been craving it for forever." I laugh and tell her that there's a KFC just up the road.

I pull into the drive thru and she orders a bucket of chicken with macaroni salad, some popcorn chicken and a coke.

"Alice, are you serious?" she looks at me puzzled then rolls her eyes.

"Ok fine, make it a diet coke then." I laugh at her and place her order to the speaker box.

Thirty six dollars and seventy one cents later, Alice is rubbing her stomach groaning.

"I told you, that stuff is too greasy. You've got two babies in there and there isn't a lot of room. Trust me I know!"

"Yeah well you were never eight months pregnant, so really, how would you know?" I snap my head to her and my eyes widen and my mouth falls open.

"Oh Gosh Bella I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that well, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have opened my mouth, what I meant was that….I…I'm so sorry." Tears start to fall and I cradle my face in my hands.

"You know Alice, I would give anything to be eight months pregnant and have BOTH my babies healthy than go through what I did." I cry some more until I have no more tears to cry. I gather myself and look over to her, her eyes are red and swollen as well.

"I'm sorry Alice I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm just so emotional lately. There's so much going on. With Grace still in the hospital and Nick coming home, the moving. I'm not even MARRIED yet, it just feels like too much sometimes."

"I-it's…o-ok." She replies.

"No really I know that you're emotional too and I know that you didn't mean it like the way it sounded, so I'm sorry too." I tell her again. She grabs my hand and squeezes, a little too hard.

"Ouch, Alice you've got some grip there." I look over at her and her face is beat red.

"ALICE! Are you ok?" I yell at her.

"NO!" I jump out of the car and race to the other side.

"OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT" I hear her yelling from inside. I rip open her door and she turns to me.

"I THINK MY WATER BROKE!" Oh you're kidding, I don't know what to do. I grab Alice's purse looking for her phone. I find it and….dead battery.

"DAMMIT" I yell.

"WHAT?" she yells at me.

"Nothing, batteries dead and my phones not here." She screams again and I jump up and down nervously not knowing what to do. I look up and,

"BINGO!" I lean over Alice and hit the button.

"Good evening, this is On-Star how may I help you Mrs. Cullen?" The lady says in a perfect pitch. Cullen huh? Hmmm…

"Ummm, hi my girlfriend's water just broke and I'm not sure what to do." I hold Alice's hands and she squeezes tightly again.

"Ok ma'am I have you in Seattle Washington at US Highway 17 at the intersection of state highway 196." She says.

"Yes, that's right." I yell back.

"Ok Mrs. Cullen, I'll contact 9-1-1 and as soon as I have them on the line I'll conference you in." How can she be so calm at a time like this?

"Alice sweetheart breathe." I go through the breathing techniques with her and this somewhat calms her down. Then I hear the On-Star lady talking to the 9-1-1 operator.

"9-1-1 where's your emergency?"

"Seattle Washington at US Highway 17 at the intersection of state highway 196." She says. Alice is still breathing deeply.

"Mrs. Cullen I have 9-1-1 on the line, go ahead dispatch."

"I need to get somebody here, my friend's water broke, she's eight months pregnant with twins and I have no idea what to do."

"Are you injured at all ma'am?" The operator asks.

"NO!" Both Alice and I yell.

"Ok we're sending officers right now as well as the ambulance is in route."

I look back to Alice then something red catches my eyes. I look down and I see blood. I think this is normal.

"Uh Alice?" She screams saying she needs to push. My eyes grow wide and I grab her knees to hold her steady.

"NO NO YOU HAVE TO WAIT!" I yell at her.

"No can doooooooo" she grunts.

"Oh shit." I help her into the back seat and take off her pants and underwear. Wow designer panties, who would've thought.

"OH MY GOD ALICE I SEE THE HEAD!" the 9-1-1 operator hears this and starts to direct me.

"Ok ma'am you're going to want to place your hand over the baby's head and apply very gentle pressure to keep the baby from popping out too fast. I just want you to make sure that if the baby does come out that you have a hold and that you can catch it, do you think that you can do that?"

"Ok, ok I'm putting my hand at the entrance right above the baby's head." I'm panting and poor Alice looks like she's passed out on the seat. I'm about to shake her but her body instantly pulls together and she sits up a little and pushes, and pushes hard. The baby's head is out and I keep my hand there.

"Is the umbilical cord around the neck?" the operator asks.

"I CAN'T SEE THE NECK YET" I yell into the front of the vehicle.

"Alice take off your sweater." After the contraction has finished she manages to strip out of it and throws it to me. She rests back against the car seat and waits till the next contraction.

"Mrs. Cullen is there anyone that I can contact for you?" the On Star lady says.

"YEAH, UH JASPER WHITLOCK, HE'S A DOCTOR, YOU MAY NOT BE ABLE TO GET A HOLD OF HIM THOUGH HE'S WORKING OVER AT HARBORVIEW MEDICAL CENTER RIGHT NOW. AND THEN EDWARD CULLEN." I yell again.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen, I'll let you know when I've made contact."

Alice sits back up and begins to push again. This time the shoulders come through and I hold count with her till 10.

"One last push Alice and the first one is out ok, you're doing great." I'm sure she can't hear me, she's momentarily passed out again.

"You're doing wonderful ma'am" the 9-1-1 operator says.

"Now when the baby comes out I want you to take your pinky finger and do a sweep of its mouth ok? Then once it starts crying wrap it up in the sweater even though the umbilical cord is still attached." I nod my head knowing she can't hear me. I wait a couple of seconds and I can hear the sounds of sirens in the distance. I thank God above that help's here.

Alice sits up again and starts to scream as she pushes. I count with her this time.

"1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and 5 and 6 and 7 and 8 and…" "SHUT UP!"she screams at me… "and 9 and 10 and THE BABY'S OUT ALICE THE BABY'S OUT!"

The baby falls into my waiting arms and I place it between her legs and do the finger sweep. After a moment Alice is looking at me from above wondering why it's not making noise.

I try the finger sweep again, but this time I turn the baby to the side. Fluid gushes out and she start to cry. I wrap her up and hold her close. Making sure she's covered and warm. I lift her up to Alice and she starts to cry dramatically. I can't hold back my tears either, by this time the ambulance has arrived and they're now conferring with On Star and 9-1-1. One of the paramedics takes the baby from me and I sit on the step of the back of the ambulance. I breathe in and out deeply and try to catch my breath. A car comes screeching to a halt and Jasper and Edward come flying out of their truck. Edward rushes to me and takes me in his arms as I cry, AGAIN! Jasper is at Alice checking over their baby.

I can hear Alice screaming again and the paramedics are yelling instructions to the firemen to grab the gurney for transport. They hoist Alice on the waiting bed between her contractions and into the ambulance where it's more sterile. Jasper is right along with her and the baby.

"Where's Nick?" he asks.

"Oh Gosh!" I run over to the Audi and open the door. There laying in the car seat is Nick, sound asleep. Edward comes up behind me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Wow, he slept through the whole thing." I state.

"Even Alice's screams?" he asks.

"Even Alice's screams." I laugh at the memory of her telling me to shut up as I count with her.

"Well I'm pretty sure that the seats are ruined. I'm sorry about that." he says to me walking around the SUV. I shrug my shoulders.

"It's ok, it was worth it. I mean, I got to deliver a baby." I blow out a breath and laugh.

"I can't believe I delivered Alice's baby! Your nephew!" I wrap my arms around myself and laugh.

"I'm so happy right now Edward, I feel like I can do anything."

He walks over to me and kisses me passionately on the lips. It's been a while since Edward and I have shared anything more passionate than a heated kiss. He insists that we should be married before we go any further. I tell him that it's a little late for that, but he says that he's starting with a clean slate now and he wants to do things the honorable way.

He pulls out of the kiss and takes my hand.

"Come on, let's get you guys home."

**X**

Alice and Jasper are the proud parents of a beautiful girl named Olecia Isabelle and a handsome boy named Hayden Christopher.

Alice insisted that her daughter's middle name be Isabelle because I delivered her. I feel so honored that I was able to share in her special moment.

The doctor's say that it was the fried chicken that started her labor. Jasper really laid into her for that but was ultimately happy that they were born healthy.

I walk through the grand living room and over to the playpen where Nick is sleeping. I look in and see that he's still asleep, so I go back to the kitchen to help Maria with dinner.

Edward has insisted that Maria live with us now, now that the penthouse is sold. He's let Dave go, but he's given him quite a compensation as a retirement gift. I can see that he's making small changes, like giving more money to charity or sleeping in the same bed but not having sex. Helping out around the estate instead of being waited on etc….

As I fillet the chicken and place them in the bread crumbs to be cooked, I feel his arms around my waist. I lean back into him and he nestles his nose in my neck. I put the fork down and turn around. I see worry in his eyes and I put my hand on his cheek.

"What's the matter dear?" I question. He stares at me for a moment and pulls back.

"Edward, what is it?" I ask again.

He runs his hands through his hair and places one hand on the counter.

"I want to do this right Bella?" I give him a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" I breathe.

He keeps looking at the floor when he talks.

"I want to marry you." I smile at his childish demeanor.

"I want to marry you too, but there's a lot going on right now and I don't see how I can plan a wedding when our daughter is stuck in that hospital." I turn back around annoyed that he would even talk about this when our other child isn't here with us. There's a moment of silence and I look behind me. I see him nodding his head and pursing his lips. Oh no, I know that look.

He's planning something or the plan is already in motion.

"It doesn't have to be big. You don't need to plan anything. Why don't you let me take care of it? I need you and I want you, and I'm not going to have you till we get married."

I walk over to him and stand in front of him.

"Edward I appreciate what you're trying to do, really I do, but I think that we should wait till Grace is ready to come home." We look at each and he nods his head and walks away. I exhale and stand there looking at the floor. Why does this have to be so difficult? I want to marry him too, I just think that Grace should be apart of it. I would feel guilty that we're all having fun and celebrating while she's all alone in the incubator.

I shake my head and walk back over to the counter where I left my chicken. I start to think about ways that we could get married and include Grace while she's there. I can't have everyone in the nursery with us, there's too much of a risk of germs.

I'm patting the chicken when an idea comes to mind. I want to surprise Edward and I think I know just the thing. But I'm going to need help, I can't ask Alice because she's busy with the twins. I tap my finger on the corner of my mouth and look around to see if Edward's within hearing distance.

I walk over to the phone and dial her number.

"Cullen residence"

"Hello, may I please speak with Rosalie?"

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope so. **

**Thanks, please review.**


	39. Chapter 40

**No copyright infringement intended. Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters.**

**EPOV**

It's been 3 weeks since Alice had her baby. She's at home resting with Jasper who's taken some time off work to be with his new family. Not only am I proud to be a father but I'm proud to be an uncle. Alice won't admit it but her twins look very similar to their mother, and who do you think Alice looks like? Right, me, all of us have dark brown hair and green eyes.

I feel sorry for Jasper just a little but. I wonder what our family is going to look like when they're older, Bella and I's twins and Alice and Jasper's twins, look so very similar.

I'm about to turn into the driveway of the estate. Since I've sold the Penthouse I've been commuting to work everyday. I find that it's worth it if I get to be with Bella in the evenings instead of staying in town.

I unlock the door and step in setting my briefcase on the desk in the lobby.

"BELLA…" I call out. The house is quiet.

"BELLA..." I call out again. I walk through the kitchen and around into the living room. No sign of her or anyone that's been here in a while.

I walk back in to the kitchen and start going through the mail. I notice a letter from the correctional facility where James has been serving his time. I tear open the letter and begin to read.

Edward,

I thought that I should write you and tell you that I'm sorry about what I put you and Bella through. I'm sure that you find it hard to believe, but with the amount of money that you possess, it's hard to not be greedy when I'm dealing with it on a constant basis.

I wanted to let you know that I enjoyed working for you, even though I tried to kill you and Bella. That was a serious misunderstanding on my part.

"Is this guy serious?" I mutter to myself. I continue to read.

I also wanted to tell you that Bree really did love you. She told me on so many occasions that you were always the one she wanted, even if she didn't act like it at times.

It was always you Edward.

I just wanted your money.

Anyways, the reason that I'm writing this letter is that I've been treated really bad in here and have been put in solitary wing here at the jail. I've had lots of time to think about things and I've started reading the bible.

So the first step on the road to recovery would be to ask your forgiveness for what I've done to you and Bella.

This is difficult for me to say, but I want you to remember the times that we were friends and only those times. I want you to remember me as the James that you went to college with and not the James that tried to kill you and Bella.

Ok, so there I said it.

Please give my regards and apologies to her.

I'm sorry again about Bree.

James

I hold the letter in my shaking hand. I'm trying real hard not to tear it into shreds and smash the plates all over the floor.

The nerve of him writing me after all that he's done, years and years of pain and hard feelings towards my old best friend.

He just had to steal Bree from me when we were younger.

He got her pregnant when her and I were engaged.

He always tried to be better than me in college.

He always challenged any decision I ever made about my company.

He never supported me in anything that I EVER did.

He flirted with Bella insensately when he knew she was with me.

He broke Bella's leg.

He traumatized her to the point of seeing a therapist twice a week.

He gave her nightmares EVERY night.

He tried to KILL HER!

And I gave him chance after chance after chance.

After chance.

I rest both my hands on the counter and lean over taking a deep breath. I wait for a moment to collect myself.

I walk down the hall into my office and pull out a piece of paper and a pen. The tip of the pen hovers over the paper and the words I want to write seem no longer relevant.

"_Start over" _and _"clean slate" _come to mind when I think back to the mystery man at the church.

**James,**

**I cannot speak for Isabella.**

**I forgive you.**

**Edward**

I put the pen down and sit deep into my chair. I rub my face with my hands and smirk at the irony of the situation.

I sit up and place the short note in an envelope and seal it with the Cullen Crest sticker that I had made years ago.

I address the envelope and walk back out to the lobby and place it in my briefcase.

I walk over to the bar and pour myself a glass of scotch. I'm about to take a drink when my phone buzzes. I pull it off my waist and look at the screen.

Bella

"Hey where are you? I'm home and you're not here. Is everything ok?" I ask

"I'm fine, I have some exciting news!" She yells into the phone.

"Grace is almost ready to come home! It may be in a week, but we can already hold her. Her oxygen levels have risen 12% and they keep climbing. Jasper says that if she continues like this for a week, then we can take her home." I can hear the tears in her voice and I want to transport myself through the phone and take her in my arms.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"Did you just get home from work?" she asks

"Yeah, where are you?"

I'm at the hospital, can you come here?"

"I'm still in my suit, let me change ok?"

"NO! Just come the way you are." There's a pause for a moment but I don't question it.

"Ummm… ok, I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you too, I'm just getting in the car now, I'll see you soon." I tell her turning the car on.

We hang up and I'm speeding down the driveway.

**X**

The sliding doors open and I rush through and over to the elevators. I hold the door open before it's about to close and some old lady gives me a dirty look, but when I smile at her and thank her so much for her inconvenience, she pats her chest with her hands and tells me not a problem at all.

I've still got it.

Even with the old ladies.

I smile at the stupidity of the situation and patiently wait for my floor.

The doors open and I rush out and over to the nursery. I look through the glass and Bella's no where to be found. Grace isn't in her incubator either.

Oh no!

I walk back over to the nurses station and ask one of them where Bella is.

She tells me that she and my family are in the chapel down the hall. My heart rate speeds up and the worse possible thoughts are running through my head.

Did something happen to Grace and everyone is praying for her now?

Is something wrong with Nick when she brought him in here for his weekly check up?

Did something happen to Alice and Jasper's twins?

I race down the hall earning a shush from one of the nurses. I stop in front of the chapel doors and take a deep breath right before I'm about to open them.

The sight in front of me was beautiful. The small chapel was decorated with lots of flowers, roses to be exact. All types of colors of roses. Candles were lit in every corner of the room and a grandiose display at the front of the room. All my family is here standing as well as Charlie, Michelle and Jacob holding Emily in his arms. I looked around the room for the one person I want to see right now. I walk slowly to the front and Bella steps out into the isle. She smiles at me and looks down. I notice the blanket that's wrapped around a small body is pink.

I look to her and she nods her head "yes".

She slowly places Grace in my arms and I cradle her gently. I rock her back and forth ever so slightly and rub her tiny fingers with one hand. I make a light cooing sound and I feel so thankful that my little girl is better. Her little eyes open just a crack and that's when I can see the gray irises of her small eyes looking at me. I look up at Bella with tears in my eyes and hers and say, "Bella, she's so beautiful. She looks just like you."

Bella leans over and kisses me on the cheek. I close my eyes and my heart is filled with joyous excitement. My family is finally coming together. Now we can be happy and normal. No more crying and thoughts of wondering "why us".

I look around to find Nick and Bella's dad is holding him. I smile and nod my head at him and he returns the gesture.

"What's all the flowers and candles about?" I ask looking puzzled at Bella.

She tries to takes Grace from me.

"What are you doing? I just got her, what's going on." I ask shielding my shoulders from her not wanting to give Grace away just yet.

Bella takes Grace and hands her off to an impatient Rosalie. I stare at Bella and she smiles excitedly at me.

"Edward." She takes my hands and breathes a deep breath.

"Ok, I know that you want to do the right thing honorably. It's nothing fancy as you can see. But who matters most is all here with us right now."

"Ok."

"So I was thinking that maybe we could….well, I was thinking that if you want we could get married?" she quirks her eyebrow.

I take this beautiful woman in my arms. I move a stray piece of hair from her face and cup her cheek with my one hand and hold her back close with my other. I stare into her eyes and kiss the tip of her nose.

"Nothing would make me more happy in this world to officially become your husband." I pull back and actually take a good look at her.

She's dressed in a white slender strapless gown. I didn't notice before because all I could see was my daughter that she was holding.

"You look absolutely stunning Isabella Swan." I take her hand and kiss it. She blushes and turns to the gray haired man sitting on the pew. He stands and walks over in front of us.

Both of us turn to him, me still holding Bella's hand.

"You may be seated." The minister says to our family.

**X**

Vows were exchanged traditionally and we were finally married. I couldn't believe it, I was so happy. WE were so happy.

We couldn't go on a honeymoon because of the twins. Grace went back to her incubator in the nursery. Jasper said that she can come home if she keeps improving. We were only allowed to bring her out under the supervision of a nurse who was at the chapel in the back.

As for a reception, Esme thought that it would be a great idea if it was to take place at Michelle's ranch. There were some gardens at the back of the ranch that would work out nicely.

Tables were set under tents with glittering lights strung up all around. It was a perfect fit for the eleven of us. It was exactly what I wanted. Bella was right, everyone who mattered was here to celebrate in our happy union.

**Epilogue next…**


	40. Chapter 41

**No copyright infringement intended. Stephanie Meyer owns all the characters.**

**Ok so here we are at the end. Thank you for all your reviews and your support.**

**Epilogue**

**BPOV**

Who knows where you're going to be in the coming years in your life. Who would've thought that your past can help you prepare for your future?

"Mommy, Nick just put a frog in my bed and I touched it with my foot. Can you do something? It's disgusting!" Grace walks over to the bathroom and turns the tap on and starts to soap up her foot.

I smile and walk down the hall towards Nick's bedroom, I slowly open the door and peek inside. I walk in and look around.

"Nicholas, where are you? I know you're in here!" I turn around in the room scanning for any sign of movement. I see the curtain move just a tiny bit and then some toes appear from underneath. I smile and tiptoe my way over and stand right in front. I can hear his small giggles and I throw the curtain aside.

He screams and falls to the floor laughing. I bend down and start tickling him.

"That wasn't nice you know, you know how your sister feels about frogs." He's laughing hysterically and convulsing on the floor as I stick my fingers into his ribs. I hear Grace coming down the hall, she stops at the door and crosses her arms.

"This is how you deal with it? COME ON! THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" she yells.

"What's going on here?" Edward comes up behind Grace and she turns into his chest. Edward looks over the top of her head and raises his eyebrows in question.

"Nick, tell your father what you did." I say to him stepping back.

"I put a frog in Grace's bed." He stands up and sits down on his bed.

"Daddy it was so gross, I crawled into bed and then something slimy touched my toe, it was horrible. I think I might get warts now." Her arms were around his waist and her head was tucked into his side.

"Yeah well maybe you should kiss it and then you would turn into one."

"Nicholas, that's enough! Go into your sister's room and get the frog and take it outside." I pick him up by his ear and shuffle him out of his room.

Grace ran back to the bathroom and locked it.

"Tell me when it's gone!" She yells from behind the door.

I let out a deep sigh and walk over to Edward who's still standing in the doorway.

"Are you ready for bed?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm just going to finish up some paper work for the merger and then I have to reply to an email. I'll be up soon." I nodded my head and kissed him on the cheek.

Edward has decided to buy another advertising firm, he says he can hire more people and managers to run it, that way he can be home with the family more.

He says it's a good investment.

Right.

Alice and Edward have been busy still working for Cullen Corp. Her family has multiplied. She and Jasper not only have the twins but she became pregnant again two years later with another set of twins. Both girls this time, Rachel and Hayley.

I walk down the hall to Grace's room and start to take the sheets off her bed and replace them with clean ones. I pull the covers up and then back down creating a V. I fluff her pillow and turn to walk out.

Grace is standing at the door looking down and playing with her hands, something that she's inherited from me.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" I ask patting the bed beside me as I sit down.

She walks over and sits beside me. I tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and wait for her to say something.

"Well, there's this boy at school….and…..well….." she runs her hands through her hair and scratched the back of her head.

Something she inherited from Edward.

"You can tell me Grace." I whisper.

"Well…ummm…..he asked me to the movies this weekend, and I said yes. I know how dad feels about boys, and I know that I'm only 15, but do you think that you could talk to him? I really like him and he's really respectful towards me. He's only ever held my hand. Nothing more I promise!" She rambles on.

My hands fall into my lap and I stare out the window. I think back to when Edward first took my hand walking out of Cullen Corp. on our way to lunch.

I remember the excitement I felt when our hands connected. I still feel those same butterflies even when he looks at me.

I turn my head towards her and smile. I brush her cheek with my hand and kiss her nose.

"I'll talk to your father ok? Hop into bed and I'll see you in the morning." I kiss her forehead and turn off her lamp.

"Ok, I love you mom."

"I love you too baby."

I walk down the hall and see that Nick is already asleep and snoring. I shut his door and walk up the stairs to the master bedroom. I start to get ready for bed. I hop in the shower quickly and wash my hair, face and body. Just as I'm rinsing the conditioner out, I'm struck with an idea.

It's been a while since I've been this spontaneous so maybe I should try it.

I finish my shower and step out wrapping a towel around myself. I walk over to my walk in closet and pull a short red satin spaghetti strap slip. I spritz a little Victoria Beckham perfume on and mess up my damp hair a little.

Edward's office is two doors down from our bedroom while the kids are on the second floor.

I creep slowly to the door and knock.

"Come in." I hear his low velvet voice. I still get shivers when he talks like that, which is almost all the time.

I crack the door open and walk in.

He's sitting at his desk with his glasses on tapping away on his laptop while making the occasional notes in a file. He doesn't notice me yet so I slowly close the door behind me and lock the door quietly, I walk to the front of his desk and stand there waiting.

The scent of my perfume must've caught his attention, that and the red satin slip I'm wearing. He slowly raises his head and his eyebrows raise. The corner of his mouth creeps up and his glistening white teeth can be seen through his half smile. He leans back in his chair as I walk around to stand in front of him. His hair is sticking up in all directions and I immediately am turned on.

It's always been his hair!

I slide into his lap and he takes hold of my waist. I run my hands through his hair and start to kiss down his neck. His hands run up my thighs and under the satin slip.

He pulls back and groans….. "No panties?" he asks.

"None." I reply. His hands continue to rub my thighs as he kisses and nips my shoulders.

I start to unbutton his shirt and push the offending fabric off of him. His chest is still chiseled and I trace my tongue along his collarbone. He starts to moan and my body reacts instantly by grinding him. He lowers the straps and my slip falls off the front of my body. My breasts fully exposed, my nipples harden as soon as he takes one in his mouth.

My hands move to unbuckle his belt and then the button of his pants and then the zipper. He sits up a little and snakes them down.

He's fully hard and I waste no time. I position myself, and he slides into me, earning a moan from both of us.

We rock back and forth the burning coil in my stomach ready to spring.

"God Bella, how do you make me feel this way all the time?" he pants.

Our mouths meet and the soft gentle kisses turn into rough and raw assaults.

I feel myself ready to climax.

"Come with me Bella, my love."

I press my lips harder against his as my orgasm takes me to new heights. My body shakes as well as his and we hold onto each other tightly. We stay like that for a moment and breathe in and out deeply. I love this man more than anything in my whole life. My world and universe revolves around him and only him. He's my rock, my fortress and my shield.

He wraps his arms around me and whispers in my ear.

"My past, my present, my future."

**A/N:**

**Waaaaaaaa! I'm sad it's over. **

**Once again thank you to all of you who put this story on story alert and added it to your favorites.**

**Thank you for adding me to favorite author and author alert.**

**You know who you are.**

**Thank you to everyone who read it and didn't review. I appreciate the interest you had.**

**Sorry to those of you that I deleted this story and then re-posted it. I needed to fix a few things.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS.**

**Check out my other story, Turf Wars: Caught in the middle. Its about Edward in the Mob who protects Bella and Alice when threats arrive. Only there's a twist. Check it out.**

**As Kristen Stewart would say….I'm peacing out!**


	41. Chapter 42

My experience as an Extra on the set of

Twilight: Breaking Dawn!

Hi there, its been a while since I've written but I wanted all you fans out there to know this amazing experience I had as an extra.

If you would like me to answer questions, I would be happy to. But please understand that I signed a confidentiality agreement so I cannot say what the filming was about or about the scene, so please don't ask.

Other than that I'm happy to tell you what you want to know.

So on with my real life dream come true!

I wake up at 3:30 am with Velcro rollers in my hair and start to get ready for the day.

I apply minimal makeup and grab my back pack and head out the door.

My dad drops me off at the locations and right away I'm approached by fans waiting at the doors.

I bypass them and head into the building and check in.

My call time was 6:30 and its now 5:55am.

I sit and wait for the call that I have to go to wardrobe. My costume was already pre-fit the week earlier so I was already tagged. There are about 90 of us and it becomes chaos in the hallways. I grab my costume and head on over to make up and hair. My eye brows are black and huge and my eye shadow is a copper brown (like Rob's hairJ). I think I look totally ridiculous but that's what I'm suppose to look like for this era.

It takes about 2 hair people to take out my stupid painful rollers, I sit and get my hair done and then I'm sent back up to holding (area where all the extras stay).

So I'm reading my book just chilling and watching the rest of the extras check in and a hair person comes up to me and says that I need to get my hair redone, its not styled right. So I make my way back down to the hair dept. and tell them that it needs to be pinned up not let down. It takes about 30 mins to redo my hair and then I head back upstairs.

Once I get back I notice that I'm one of six extras in the room. The rest of them is on set. I don't think much about it, so I keep on reading and wait till the rest get back.

It's been about 1 hour and 30 minutes and I'm starting to freak out. I'm thinking what's taking so long ? Then I hear over the radio….. "should we get Rob on set?" Now I'm starting to freak out. He's going to be on set and I'm stuck in holding. This so isn't fair. Then another 20 mins goes by and I hear over the radio again, " I think that's it for the day" Now I'm starting to feel sick and dizzy. There's no way that I'm here and he's there and I can't see him. Just then the rest of the extras come back from set and so I talk to some of the girls at my table and ask them, "what the heck?" One of the girls tells me that they're only doing one more scene and then we're wrapped (finished for the day).

So now I'm crushed and so mad! Just then the wrangler comes and asks who hasn't been on set yet. I raise my hand and he almost misses me, so I stand up and wave at him telling him that I haven't been. So he calls the other six and myself and brings up to set…

Once I arrive, I'm told to sit down in a certain seat. Now we're in a theatre so I'm to sit in the fourth seat from the isle. Ok that's cool. Then I look in front of me and notice Rpattz's stand in and that the camera is right in front of him. I tell myself that I'm too far away from where the stand in is and I'm praying that I can somehow move closer to where the aisle is. Then the director Bill Condon looks and points to me asking to switch seats with the guy next to me. So now I'm in the third seat from the aisle. But still too far away.

The 2nd seat from the aisle is open and I once again pray that I can sit there. About 5 minutes goes by and Bill Condon tells me to move into the second seat. So now I'm behind the Rpattz stand in but a little to the left. You know how in a theatre the seats are staggard? Well I was so close, I was pissing myself.

So after a while, when the director and photography people work on lighting and angles of the camera, he holds up his radio and says, " let's get Rob in here…." So now I'm 100% freaking out.

As soon as he called for Rob, the entire set goes quiet. So quiet you could hear a pin drop. Just the anticipation of him coming to set has everyone on pins and needles.

So we all wait about 10 min and I'm looking around taking in the scene and listening to the director talk about ideas etc…Hair is fixing me and makeup is retouching my lipstick…. Next thing I know I turn around to my left and there he is in all his handsome glory. I whip my head forward and take in some deeps breathes. Trying not to let the others see that I'm totally freaking out inside. About one more minute and he comes over to us and walks down the stairs and sits in front of me. He turns and says "Good Morning" in his sexy British accent and takes a drink of his Starbucks coffee. I say good morning back and keep breathing deeply just thinking that Robert Pattinson just said good morning to me.

So we shoot the scene and Bill Condon wants to see the playback. So he turns the monitor attached to the camera towards Rob and myself as well as the other 6 extras and low and behold I'm looking at a scene with Edward and me in the back ground. I can't believe it. I smile and hide my face so no one see's my excitement and kicks me out. LOL!

He asks Rob of his opinion of the take and they chat for a while about how Edward is suppose to be feeling in this scene. So we do another take and then a couple more. He was done so he gets up and nods to the girl beside her and then as he's in the aisle ( I can't stop staring at him ) he slightly nods his head to me and winks!

CAN YOU FREAKING BELIEVE THAT!

I CAN'T! I'M CRAPPING MY PANTS AT THIS POINT LOOKING AROUND WONDERING IF ANYONE SAW WHAT I JUST SAW!

So in conclusion, let me just say that he's even hotter in person and his face is flawless. When he smiles, he lights up the room and everyone is smiling. He's a joker and a potty mouth. His chiseled jaw is real and so are his gorgeous eyes. He's perfect!

The end.


End file.
